Chaos Stars: Chronicles of the Ascension
by Soulweb Knight
Summary: What happens when a battle tested wizard born out of a bleak magical war runs into the magical cadre of Nanoha and company? Nightmares out of time and space bend and warp space as past, present and future conspire to push heroes into the darkest pits. Against this darkness the TSAB stands to oppose its herald, a true master of death, but the ambitions of the vain are fickle indeed.
1. Book of Darkness I

Here I stand upon the brink of oblivion. Here I stand upon the dawn of space.

Here I watch the universe die. Here I watch the universe live.

Here I gaze upon the past, present and future.

Here the dead and living gathered, friends and enemies old and new, to watch the end. Here the living and dead gather to watch the beginning.

Here I write our tale, the tale of how this universe died. Here I will write the tale of the birth of our universe.

Here I will tell our story before the end. Here I will end the story before the beginning.

Here I will sin. Here I will atone for my sins.

Here the foolishness, hatred, deception, lies, love, lust, faithlessness, broken dreams and shattered hopes will be laid bare. Here purity, truth, honesty, virtue, justice, charity and hope will be concealed.

Here death will end. Here death will start.

Here I will end. Here I will begin.

I, Warlord, Reaper, Master of Ruins, Lord of Death, Master of the Blackstone, Godslayer, Merlin Reborn, will account for all my sins.

I hope that this account will survive by some miracle. I hope this account will not survive by some miracle.

I hope who ever reads this may learn from our mistakes. I hope none will learn from our mistakes.

I hope the paradox will be broken. I hope the paradox will never be broken.

I prayed that this fate might be averted. I pray this fate might not be averted.

...

If only…

...

**Chaos Stars: **

**Chronicles of the Ascension **

_The date is the fifth of January, 5567 Temporal Calendar. _

_Chaos has quieted their eternal rage, but it will not last. It never does._

_The Warlords, masters and mistress of war, have agreed to a ceasefire. For the first time in over thousands years the immortals have silenced their guns. The universe has been irrevocably changed. Millions of planets have been blasted out of existence; tens of thousands more rendered incapable of supporting life of any kind, entire civilizations have been wiped out or fought to the last against the infinite armies of the Warlords. How much culture, knowledge and more have we lost in these pointless war?_

_The power that once where, like the Time Space Administration Bureau, are now unrecognizable. Earth has become a fortress world, one of many worlds were the weapons of the Warlords are birthed. The void between worlds has become the battleground, just one of many. Vast armies clashed in the jungles, plains, mountains, glaciers, and seas of a thousand worlds. Primitive savages with iron weapons clashed with cyborg soldiers with laser weapons. In the name of their masters, by either by deceit full lies, misguided loyalty, or personal choice, they slaughter each other with pleasure. All for the sake of the immortal Warlords and their ancient grudges that had consumed the universe._

_The Warlords are immortal beings. Powerful beyond belief, they were born in the days when the TSAB did not know the touch of the Dark Angel. It is a curious fact that most of the Warlords knew each other in their youth or associated with other would be Warlords as young adults. That tidbit of information had come at great cost, a dozens of my friends had been killed to get that information out. A number of them even came from the same planet, but I could find no more information on those ancient days. Much knowledge has been lost in the last five thousand or so years. Even the names of the Warlords have faded from memory. Some doubt that even the Warlords themselves remember their names, but accounts of two or more Warlords fighting have reported speech in ancient tongues that were no longer spoken by any mortal and what could be names._

_There's a number of greater Warlords and fewer lesser Warlords who pledge their allegiance to the greater of their kind, for they are a species apart from mortal man. The greater Warlords are known by their titles White Devil, Lighting Goddess, Reaper, Dark Angel, and more. The lesser hold titles like Blood Hammer, Silent Death, Death's Princess, Dread Knight, Wolf Lord and many more. At one point there were others, but many have been killed over the past five thousand years by their fellows. Below the lesser Warlords are more of their immortal brethren, warriors of old that have sworn to follow their Warlord to death and beyond. Those warriors are blessed with magic and powers no mortal could stand in exchange for their eternal loyalty as the generals, admirals, and commanders of the hosts of the Warlords._

_Some say the Warlords are magic incarnate. Others claim they made a pact with eldritch monsters. Still others claim they are vengeful ghost that hatred and loathing have allowed them to exist in the mortal realm beyond death. I have no idea which may be true, but I will find out. It was these beliefs and the temporary peace that drove me to seek answers. _

_I wanted answers as to who these Warlords are, what their story is, how did it end up like this, why do they hate each other with a passion that snuffs out stars. These mysterious titans, who we know so little about, will be unmasked by me and cast down. The end of their age is coming; soon their armies will rise up against them. My work will hasten their fall, sway more to our side._

_Days after the ceasefire was signed an old man approached me while I patrolled the streets of the jungle city we had taken from the forces of the Reaper. Insurrectionist and loyalist to the old regime still lurked about, actively fighting us in the city and surrounding jungle. Praxis II was a class zero world with natives who thought iron weapons were the peak of technology and if the rebels kept fighting us we would be forced to destroy the planet with the dreadnoughts in orbit. Such was the value of life in this age, none! the human life had no value in the eyes of the Warlords and their warriors. Humans were numbers to them, not the unique and special lifeforms that The thought of invaluable species and young, intelligent life cut off so soon by a whim of our master or any Warlord sickened me. _

_The old man who approached me handed me a thick, leather bound book and hobbled away before I could speak. He turned the corner and I gave chase, only see the body of the old man dissolves into dust. With an unsteady hand I opened the book and read the first page… _

_My name is Dylan von Saphera, rifleman of the 908th company under the banner of the White Devil._

_I am the one who ends the time of the Warlords or at least I'll try to..._

He had come to Japan to get away from fighting that had raged for the last six years of his life. Instead he found himself in yet another fight, this time between two groups of mages. Sometimes he wondered what cosmic force hated him enough to constantly throw him into these situations. The last six years of his life had been lived in the ever growing shadow of a madman hell bent on his destruction. The same madman had battled his parents and murdered them when he was a year old.

All around him the darkness had grown. He watched his mentors and friends fall to the madman. The journey to send his enemy back to hell was a long and tedious, but in the end he had succeeded. Never again would that madman kill or be reborn by necromantic rituals. He had assured that the soul of the madman was torn to bits, never to return to the land of the living. The cost had been high and the scars still burned.

So he did as many others would have done once they completed a long and arduous task. He went on vacation, even though it had all but forced by the circumstances. The first week in Japan had been blissful. Far from the pressure of the media, the wannabe arm candy, awards, speeches, and corruption, he found his own bliss in the coastal Uminari City. He had wanted to spend days on the beach, hiking the mountain trails, and generally enjoying life, but fate conspired against him.

The fighting had left its mark in the form of a stick, a ring, and a cloak. All three bore power unimaginable and as he cast down the madman, he gained a new title. A rank that set him above mere mortals, yet he had no wish to accept the title when it was offered. Master of Death, Master of the Hollows. Legends now adorned his hand, back, and wrist as he made his way once more towards the sound of battle.

Uminari City was silent. Someone had cast a barrier over the location to prevent the locals from coming to any harm, but he had found himself trapped by the barrier. The stick in his hand, the Elder Wand, called for him to move forward towards the sounds of battle. The ring on his finger, the Resurrection Stone, called out for him to call upon the dead for support. The cloak, Death's Shroud, rendered him invisible to mortal eyes and called for him to assume the garments that were rightfully his. He might refuse his title, but he knew the power of his tools and armor.

He looked down at his jeans and black tee shirt. "I'd rather not have to replace theses. Fine, I'll use it… Azriel begin setup."

"At once Master," three Hollows answered as one. "You know, if we could find my missing components we would be nearly invincible."

"You've only mentioned it a dozen times since we came to Japan. I don't need that much more anyway, not right now at least." He swore he heard her scoff at his statement.

Magical energies began to swirl around him faster and faster. In a flash of purple light he was transformed. The Elder Wand was no longer a mere stick. It took the shape of two hand sword, the blade glowed a fierce dark blue, the hilt was a diamond inset with the black Resurrection Stone, the pommel was an elaborately carved, grinning skull. The Shroud expanded into a voluminous cloak complete with a hood covering his body.

"Set up complete. What is your will Master of Death?" Azriel asked.

"Scan the area and find the location of the fight. I want my vacation, my peaceful vacation, back quickly. And don't use that title! It gives people the wrong idea," he commanded though he knew Azriel would never obey. She, at least he thought Azriel was female, had a will and mind of her own. Her only loyalties lay with the bearer of the Hollows. It was she who had chosen him to take the mantle of Master of Death and he was beginning to suspect her claims of being an object from a long dead civilization from another galaxy might have some merit. It would go a long way to explain her quirks that he was sure a normal magical object shouldn't have.

"Very well my master. Scanning…scan complete. Magical signatures located. Distance 873 meters north, 376 meters east, altitude 34 meters, five unique signatures. Anything else my master?"

"Any idea of the power levels of our trigger happy friends?" he asked.

"No accurate measurements can be taken at this distance. Judging by magical output the best estimate is at least two warlock ranked magic users. Engage Reaper Mode?" Azriel asked.

"No, engage Fury Mode, scythe form," he commanded. Azriel's sword form glowed for a moment and reformed its self into a black scythe. The Stone was set in the forehead of a skull that made up the tang of the weapon. "Let's go!" Four black wings formed at his heels and he shot towards the battle. The air was still as he dodged between buildings, the sounds of battle grew. He heard the crash and crackle, slash and hiss of magical attacks.

"Master, why are we intervening? This is not our battle and I have not fed for some time."

"I know, but I want my peace and quiet for this vacation. As for you, don't kill them no matter how tempting it may be…unless I tell you too." He knew that it might come to dealing death once more. These types of battle had a way of escalating out of control rapidly. "And no rampages either. It was hard enough to explain the herd of elk you slaughtered last time. A bunch of humans…I don't think I could escape that one."

Azriel seemed to giggle, or at least what might have passed for a giggle. "You could kill the investigators."

"Then what? Be hunted by that faction for the rest of my days? No thank you," he shot back.

"There are other worlds, infinite worlds out there you could make a new beginning on. No one would find us and if they did we could deal with them. In time nobody with the wish to live would challenge us."

"The fate of the Daywalker huh… Ah here we are!" The tell tale flashes of magic came from the roof top of the hospital. Two of the magicians were dueling near the edge and a portion of the roof was on fire. "The question is how do I go about my entry? Ambush or a sudden appearance in the middle of the fight? Any ideas Azriel?"

"A dynamic entry while you shout something suitability impressive perhaps?"

"Nah, too flashy, beside that's a hero thing," he said shaking his head.

"I would like to take this moment to inform you that by the definition of hero you are one. Why do you not act like on?"

"One, have looked at the survival rates of heroes? Hooray, save the world and then die for it in the sequel. No thank you. I like living. Second, fangirls, heroes seem to create them like breathing. Ginny was bad enough, remember? Remember that time in France?"

"Assessment complete. You are in denial," Azriel stated.

"WHAT? I am not!" He was glad the crescendo of battle drowned out his voice. He still had the element of surprise. "Fine, we'll take about this later. Prep a Nova Blaster and an Aegis Shield." Azriel was, by her words, a singularly unique Intelligent Device capable of feats far beyond the limits of other Devices. She claimed she was from a long dead universe that had destroyed itself and she was one of the few weapons from those last days that had survived. She claimed that unlike other Devices, she could prepare up to two spells before casting so long as her master was able to maintain the constant drain of mana.

"All spells ready, awaiting your command."

"Alright then, we rush up that wall, get above the battle, and let the Nova Blaster free," he said as he grabbed the scythe with two hands.

"I would like to point out the fact that no plan survives first ..." Her words were lost to him in the sudden rush of wind as he stormed upwards to the battle.

A devilish grin came over his face as the roof edge appeared before him. His brilliant green eyes shone with a glee that wouldn't have been out of place on a devil's face. Time seemed to slow as he blasted past the roof edge. He saw three figures; two locked in combat, and knew he had his target. The fighting pair were the most dangerous. The blonde haired woman behind the two combatants looked to be a support type he could deal with later or quickly she tried to do something.

He was pleased by the looks of surprise from the blonde girl, maybe nine or ten, and older girl was about his age, with what appeared to be purplish hair that neared pink. The pair was mere feet apart and he smirked. Soon the fools that wrecked his vacation would pay. A jade colored magic triangle appeared beneath his feet. "Fire," he commanded as time seemed to return to normal and made a sweeping arc with the scythe

A massive bolt of green lighting struck the two with tremendous force. The dust cloud nearly blinded him before he could escape to a higher altitude. Only battle honed instincts saved him the next moment as a sword crashed into his innate barrier. The purple haired, it really was purple hair, woman glared at him as her sword sought to pierce the shield. For a millisecond he considered letting the shield break and hope she would be off balance, but the barrier was nowhere near strong enough.

"Aegis Shield, release!"

The swordswoman was forced away by the sudden appearance of the shield. The barrier flickered as something else smashed into it from the other side. A glance over his shoulder revealed the little, blonde girl and her scythe trying to break the shield with a mere physical attack. "Azriel, overload the shield!"

"Yes, my master."

He felt the shield pulsate with the sudden influx of magical power and shatter explosively. The force of explosion propelled him down before he could regain his footing a mere foot from becoming friends with the sidewalk.

"Who are you?" the little blonde yelled, descending to be level with him.

"Nobody of importance really. Now then can you and your sword wielding friend put an end to this fight so I can get on with my vacation?" he asked her nicely.

"You will not harm my Mistress!"

A wave of flames hurtled towards him. Quickly he raised a shield as the fire impacted the hastily thrown up shield. Seconds later, a furry of strikes battered his barrier with unwavering ferocity.

"Reaper mode, Blaz form," Azriel acted on her own accord and shifted into her sword form.

He threw himself backwards as hard as he could. For a moment he was free of the pounding of furious strikes. Gritting his teeth, he charged the swordswoman. Blade met blade is a symphony of steel as he tested his opponent trying to find a hole in her defense. Every stroke he gave was blocked as she flowed from offensive to defense seamlessly. Every strike she took, he was forced to call upon desperation and let Azreil guide his hand. The swordswoman was far better than he in terms of the sword arts.

Abruptly the swordswoman was forced to wheel around as the blonde girl struck with her scythe. He activated his Flash Move and blitzed the blonde. He lashed out at the blonde with the broad side of his sword. He had no will to kill these two, incapacitating via broken limbs was perfectly acceptable though. The blonde vanished with her own Flash Move and he found himself once more exchanging blows with the swordswoman. So focused on his desperate defense, for the swordswoman seemed to have gotten more powerful or at least more force behind her strikes, that he never saw the bolts of lighting careening towards him.

He vaguely felt the sensation of flying and then the force of impact against a fall. His Barrier Jacket, the technical name of Death's Shroud, absorbed most of the impact, but he felt the bruises starting to form. He made a choice in that lull moment, "Azriel remove the Shroud."

"Master, your armor will not be able-"

"That's fine. I need the speed to keep up with the swordswoman." He pulled himself up as the the bulky cloak vanished. "Prepare Nova Blaster and Fiendfyre Whip."

He took to the skies as the swordswoman crashed down were he had previously been. She yelled something in a foreign tongue that reminded him of German and her weapon changed into what he recognized as a sword whip. "Aegis Shield!"He barely had any time to through up his shield when the whip struck. The weapon moved to attack him on every angle, hoping to find a weak point in his shield.

"Fiendfyre!" he called the cursed flames into existence. Cursed flames met the whip as he sought keep the steel from reaching him. He released the Aegis shield and poured his magical power into controlling the flames. In a single moment they could turn against him and seek his destruction. Calling upon all his battle experience he broke the flames into two streams. One he used to block the whip and the other he sent careening towards the woman.

He heard the second stream impact the woman's shields, but her whip began a renewed assault. Sweat rolled down his brow as he sought to control the flames, but he felt his control slipping. The mental focus, willpower, and mana needed to use and control the whip was exhausting to even the most powerful wizards. There was good reason he was called the Merlin of the new age by the witches and wizards of Britain.

Abruptly the whip retreated. The second stream of cursed fire was pounding into the woman, but cascading off her shield before returning to try again. Azriel shifted from sword to scythe and the triangle appeared again as the Nova Blaster took form. He threw the rest of the cursed fire towards the woman and dashed after it. With a single thought he set the cursed flames into the ground and smashed into the woman's barrier. "Nova Blaster!" he screamed. The green bolt impacted the shield at point blank range. He was thrown backwards head over heels. He recovered in mid air and saw his opponent was in a similar state. She looked dazed a second, but recovered quickly.

The roar of thunder brought his attention skywards just in time to see a lighting blot with his name on it. Azriel saved him from greater damage with a hastily constructed shield, but he was set into the hard pavement below. His magic was getting low, his black hair, normally untamable, was standing straight up, and his barrier jacket, a black shirt and pants, were torn. He saw the blonde girl go after the swordswoman in a flash of yellow light. The two escalated their battle into the sky above the hospital.

Unsteadily he climbed to his feet, but soon recovered. He took to the air once more, eager to end the fight. As he passed over the hospital roof what he heard made him stop dead in his tracks.

"If I'm a devil then I'll use my devilish powers to make you understand!"

As a wizard he understood the importance of such magical beast and monsters. He knew the binding power of magic and the magical power of a devil. The devils were extra dimensional monsters with enormous power and egos to match. Most of the time the devils were content to stay within their dimension and rarely venturing into others, but sometimes a mean spirited one would come to places like Earth. The resulting path of carnage and destruction was something unseen for the past thousand years. Legends told of vast armies being exterminated by a single devil, of powerful mages and wizards blasting a devil with everything they had to no avail. And now this little girl, she couldn't have been older than the blonde, could have just signed a magical pact. Words held power and magic always listened to those who commanded it for good or ill.

"Azriel, did she just sign a pact with a devil?"

"Unknown. Surface scans indicate her Linker Core output is much higher than earlier. Assessment: Deeper scans required."

"Damnit, that last I need is a fool running around with a devil pact. We'll end this fight with a single spell. O ye Lords of Darkness hear my plea and open the...UG!" Blue chains from a binding spell ensnared him. They pulled tight leaving him gasping for air. He felt his magic being locked away. Only the bare minimum needed to survive was allowed to slip through the binding chains. The only blessing was that the other combatants were equally bound by the blue chains.

A man in a white suit appeared in front of him. He wore a white mask concealing his face, but had the strangest hair he had seen since coming to Japan, slightly spiked blue hair. He was seriously starting to wonder about the nation of Japan, the hair dye must have been killing off brain cells. Pink hair, blue hair, what was next? Perhaps light green hair?

The man cocked his head at him then vanished, only to reappeared on the rooftop of the hospital. Another man, identical to the first down to the last hair, joined the party on the roof. Both waved their hands and took the form of the blonde girl and brunette who made the devil proclamation. One of them cast an unknown spell and a light blue triangle appeared on the rooftop. In a small flash of magical energy a girl, around the same age as the scythe girl, was in the center of the summoning spell.

He frowned at the two mages who tossed summoning magic around like it was nothing. To casually cast such powerful magic around like it was nothing spoke of great talent or premeditation. He was leaning towards premeditation; something about the situation was off, very off.

The two illusionist mages said something to the recently summoned girl that drove her to tears. They summoned a floating book and gave a command. The swordswoman, the woman in green, and the most recent arrival, a wolf like beast, began to dissolve. Their magic power, their Linker Cores, shot towards the open, floating book in a cascade of light. The girl who had made the devil declaration began to scream as the little red head with the hammer started to dissolve. He caught the name clearly as the girl screamed in agony had had seen only when one saw their best friend die and their cooling, headless corpse fall beside them.

"VIIIIITTTTTTTTAAAAAAAA!"

Black magical power began to gather around the summoned girl. The once blue triangle turned a dark purple. The two illusionist mages used a Flash Move to vanish, leaving the book floating the air. On its own accord the book floated towards the girl. Suddenly the binding vanished. He stumbled a bit and took a deep breath. Looking up he saw the girl in the circle be consumed by the magical energies. The blonde and brunette were yelling for the girl to respond as a black vortex of magic formed around her. The amount of dark magic he felt in that vortex was greater than when he faced down the strongest of the dark wizards and witches with a lifetime of experience behind them. This power felt…older, grander, and deadlier.

"That is going to ruin my vacation without a doubt. What the hell, I guess its time to make some new friends…or at least temporary allies." His Flash Move carried him to the roof top, a few feet from the brunette. The feeling of raw dark magic was even worse the closer he got. It was hard to imagine the pain the girl in the center was feeling. "You two," he pointed to the two girls, "what's the deal with this…book?"

"You!" The blonde's anger was apparent as she gripped her scythe that was now in a staff form.

"Hn? Fate you know this guy?" the brunette said rather obviously.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Take a chill pill girl," he said trying to placate the blonde. He let Azriel fall to his side, a non-threating move. "I'm just trying to stop a domestic disturbance from wrecking my vacation, nothing personal. You people insist on fighting in the places I'm trying to relax in. Sure it might be nice to watch other people beat the crap out of each other sometimes, but this is what? The third time you people just have had to fight here."

"Sorry, we were just trying to stop this world ending artifact from consuming all life by defeating its guardian knights," she said with refreshing honestly and bluntness. Her eyes were open and honest, even if they were in pain. This child was the empathic type who wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Another day at the office then. Name's Harrison James Potter, or Potter Harrison, but just call me Harry. Now then when you say 'world ending artifact' what kind of world ending event are we talking about?"

"All life being wiped out by an ever expanding darkness. The plant ripping itself apart, that sort, but we'll stop it," the brunette answered with a thin smile. "My name is Nanoha Takamachi, Pleasure to meet you Potter-san

"The pleasure is mine Nanoha. For the time being I will assist you in bringing down this…thing." He was glad that his old instructors had shown him universal translation enchantments otherwise he would actually have to learn Japanese. "By the way, just call me Harry, I deal the respect stuff enough back home."

"Okay! This is Fate," she pointed to the scythe girl, "but you already knew that since you two already met."

He swore her brightness was contagious. There was a…lightness around her. "Now then, what's the plan?"

"We wait and see what comes out then save Hayate," Fate answered.

"Sounds good to me. Hayate is the girl from earlier right? The one that was summoned?"

"Yeah, her name is Hayate Yagami and she the mistress of the Book of Darkness," Nanoha said as the three moved a few off the ground for more maneuvering room.

"The real name of the book is the Tome of the Night Sky. It's a Lost Logia we have been looking for," Fate supplied.

"Er, what's a Lost Logia?" His attention as captured by the sudden changes in the magical vortex. The dark magic was gathering into a single point, dissipating the vortex. "Here it comes!" he yelled the warning. "I hope you have more allies because whatever coming out of that thing is going to be strong as a dragon at least."

"A Dragon!" Nanoha said in disbelief.

"Yeah, scaly thing, claws, breathes fire, yeah that sort of dragon. Which is equally believable as the three of us defying the laws of physics, throwing magic around and this Logia thing," he replied sardonically.

"Oh! I get it!" she said brightly completely missing the point.

"She really is oblivious," he stated looking at Fate, who was still warily glancing at him before she nodded and mouth 'at times'. The vortex died away and he sighed at what emerged. A young woman with stark white hair and red eyes in a short black dress stood at the one time epicenter of the vortex.

"Once more I must destroy the world…" she said softly.

"Stop this! Where's Hayate? She wouldn't want you to do this!" Nanoha pleaded.

"My mistress sleeps. I will grant the wish in her heart. This world will end. I must make it end before I lose control."

"Then you can't be reasoned with. So be it," Harry stated as he prepared a Nova Blast. "Nanoha, Fate you do want her alive or dead?"

"What? We have to save Hayate and we can't blame the Book for doing this. She's doing this for Hayate!" Nanoha was aghast at his casual suggestion of death.

"You see the best in people. Nobody is beyond redemption in your mind." Harry raised Azriel to launch the Nova Blaster. "I envy you. Nova Blaster!"

The bolt hurled towards the Book woman. It met a magical shield in a crackle of energy. The woman was unfazed and called her equivalent of a Barrier Jacket into existence. A blue long coat with gold trim covered her. Red bands wrapped around her arms and legs and six black wings flared from her head and back.

"I know you. You are the Master of the Hollows," she said raising an arm.

"Guilty as charged, but what's it to you?" he was surprised by this Book woman knowing what Azriel was and was determined to find out more.

"I will…destroy her. She is … The data has been lost," the woman said curiously. "Interesting, it seems the data was ruined some time ago. You must die here. The Hollows must perish, that is all." She raised her hand high and black magic began to gather. A black dome concealed her from view as the hospital roof was torn to shreds.

By unspoken agreement the three fled to the street below. Looking back he saw the dome was growing and consuming more of the city. Without a doubt the dome was a wide area destruction spell that would most likely explode outwards when it reached it maximum size.

"Fate, get them out of here!" He heard Nanoha yell and whirled around. Near the intersection two girls about the same age as Nanoha and Fate clung to each other in fear.

"Civilians at a time like this…" he grumbled. Many civilians had been killed in the skirmishes during the fighting back home merely for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Too many had died in the crossfire from both sides…

"Master!"

He heard Azriel's cry as he looked up to see the dome of darkness rapidly approaching. In mere seconds it would be upon them. "Aegis Shield!" he cried as the dome overtook him. Like a never ending sea of dark energy crashed against and was deflected off his shield. He poured his power into maintaining the shield. Teeth gritted, he threw more power into the shield, gaining a few precious inches of breathing room. The unending assault began to slow a little at first, and then faster as the waves died down, their wrath spent.

Sweat covered his brow and he gladly dropped the shield as the final wave of energy dissipated. It took all of his strength not to collapse in heap. A quick glance revealed that Fate and Nanoha were no better off, but the two civilian girls were fine at least on the surface.

"Is everyone alright?" Nanoha cried.

"I'm fine," was Fate's quick answer. "Suzuka, Arisa are you okay?"

"We need a plan now! Before that Book woman attacks again and I'd rather not have to ride out that spell again," Harry shouted as he took to the air to gain a vantage point.

"Fate, get Arisa and Suzuka and go! Find our friends and Chrono." Nanoha looked towards him before spilling her plan. "We'll draw the Book of Darkness's attention away by going on the offensive."

Her words were punctuated by a sudden column of flames bursting from the street. From his vantage point behind an office building he could see similar gouts of flames all across the city. The spell had apparently expanded downwards too and messed up the Pacific Plate itself. The natural gas lines probably were broken and probably would be fueling the fires making anywhere they ran a potential mine. The barrier covering the city would contain the damage and keep the non magical people from being harmed, but once it fell… He cursed whoever had unleashed this monster. "The natural gas lines are broken! This city going to turn into a bomb if we fight here. Let's go, before the city rips it' self apart."

"Okay!" she chirped as they shot towards the Book woman.

"Azriel switch to telepathy mode," he commanded quietly as he prepared his next spell.

~Yes my master. Wraith Blaster confirmed, Nova Blaster confirmed~

The magic triangle formed at his feet and he swung Azriel is an arc. Five orbs of green magic formed and he cast them towards the Book woman, who was waiting on the rooftop. ~Wraith Shot!~ The magic orbs soared towards the woman leaving a blazing green trail. He set them on course and let his control over them fade.

A dozen pink orbs joined his, not doubt cast from Nanoha. He grinned as the woman faced the onslaught with stoic silence and unmoving resolve. The orbs smashed into her shield and filled the air with dust.

"We have to lure her out of the city. How about over the water?" Nanoha asked the older boy.

"Sounds fine to me," he quickly agreed with her as the dust cleared. He tore towards the sea. ~Nova Blaster!~ he fired the spell towards the woman who had finally taken to the air. The green bolt smashed into her shields and she changed her course towards him.

She raised a hand towards him and cast some spell, but the words were lost to him. His eyes widened when dozens of blood red daggers appeared around him. Dropping downwards he heard the daggers impact each other, before coming after him again. He flew towards the water line, desperately swopping and spinning to avoid the lethal daggers. His flying training on a broom paid off, but it seemed that as the chase wore on the daggers only increased in speed.

A hastily cast Aegis Shield saved him from worst of the impact. One dagger slipped past and delivered a lacerating strike to his lower calf. He hissed in pain, but kept flying towards the sea. Vaguely, he was aware of Nanoha blasting the Book woman at random intervals as they lured her away.

~Nova Blaster!~ Once more he cast his spell and once more the woman created her accused daggers. So focused on dodging the daggers, he narrowly missed falling into a bind trap. A quick look revealed that the area before them filled with faintly glowing bind traps the Book had laid. it was a crafty book, he gave it that much credit. Against another her trap might succeeded. "Ahead!" he warned his temporary ally. He missed her reaction as he swopped to avoid another blast of ice spikes. The smell of the ocean assaulted him at once and he suppressed a sigh of relief.

Nanoha gestured further out to sea. He nodded and threw another batch of Wraith Shots in the general direction of the woman. He had given up aiming with his mana running low. Fiendfrye was far too difficult to control and in his current state it would consume him before it took the enemy.

The game of cat and mouse finally ended over the open ocean miles from land. Sweat rolled off his brow and his leg stung with every action. His temporary ally was no better off. Blood rolled down her right arm, her white Barrier Jacket was dirty and ripped, and her movements were unsteady. She probably had never expanded a large amount of mana in a single battle, nor had to fight a siege were every spell had to count. He wanted to kick himself for forgetting the same thing. He was use to wizard giving in after a short time, very few wizards were brave enough, smart enough or stupid enough to fight a long battle.

"Damn, I wish I knew some restoration magic…" He cursed his refusal to learn the support magic and the temporary boost that restoration magic brought. The attraction of battle magic had been too great him to resist, but luck was with them at that moment. The Book woman stopped, her arms fell to her side and vacant eyes stared forwards, as they faced off over the sea. Beneath them the sea began to roar and above dark clouds gathered. He was thankful for the respite and joined Nanoha, while keeping half an eye on the Book woman.

"What's going on?" he questioned more to himself than the girl.

"Hayate is talking with the Tome I think."

"Oh…" He vaguely felt the presence of several others coming towards him. He turned around and prepared to strike.

The new arrivals halted before them and he relaxed his stance, but kept a hand on Azriel ready to blast away at a moments notice. Fate had returned, her task completed, and she had brought the cavalry. The first was a red haired woman in a skimpy white top and cut off shorts with armored gloves and boots that made him raise an eyebrow at her attire. It really wasn't casual clothing, provocative was a better term though. She wore a short black cape and had what he would almost call dog ears. The second was boy, about the same age as Nanoha, with neck length blonde hair. He wore a green and cream colored tunic, a tan cape and boots and a cut off gloves. The last was a boy with blue hair in a black great coat with a small spike on each shoulder. Why most of them looked no old than ten he really didn't want to know. There had to be something in the water of Japan that lead to pubescent children gaining magical powers. _That's the only explanation that makes sense _he mused.

"You're here!" Nanoha cried, joy in her voice.

"Good job you two. I've directed my Enforcers to start damage control in the city. We should have the fires taken care quickly. The gas won't be too much trouble either," the blue haired boy, no older Nanoha herself, informed them.

Harry kept half an eye on newcomers and the other on the Book woman. Enemies on every side… ~Just like old times master~ Azriel quipped. He was inclined to agree with her. It wasn't the first time they had found themselves in the midst of enemies and potential enemies.

"You," the blue haired demanded pointing at Harry with his staff, "who are you? What is your business with the Book?"

Harry for a moment considered striking the boy down for his demanding tongue, but decided to humor the boy. "My name is Harrison Potter, but my friends call me Harry, of which you are not. My business here is my own and that Book woman," he jerked a thumb towards the still woman, "is of no interest to me. Or at least until I learned she plans to wipe out all life on this planet, which I'm fairly fond of. I wonder…"

"Harrison Potter, Harrison Potter, Harry Potter… That name is familiar for some reason," the blue haired boy mused.

"Perhaps_ A History of the Modern Wizarding World _by Joseph Leywyn," he suggested.

"That's it! You're a wizard!"

Harry gave the boy a mocking applause best he could with Azriel in hand. "Got it in one. Give that boy something good, perhaps a car or maybe a trip to the moon or a one way ticket to death," Harry swung Azriel to face the boy. "Yes, I'm one of those oath breakers, heretics of magic, lost and damned kin, but that makes you a dog of the TSAB or a thrice damned sorcerer." He glared at the boy, who met his glare with on of equal force. His hatred for the TSAB was a several years old as he had uncovered a number of books covering the last thirty years of the cold war between the wizards and TSAB He knew of their willful inaction during the first rise of Voldemort and refusal to assist in the madman's removal that had broken the alliance the two had held for so many years.

"Huh? Wait I don't understand. What's going on here Chrono?" Nanoha asked. The rest of the group was equally puzzled by the boy's actions towards their apparent ally.

"Nanoha, get away from him," Chrono commanded coldly. "That man is a danger and cannot be trusted."

The girl for her part looked confused and worried. "Why? Why do you two hate each other? You just met!" she cried.

"Wizard," Chrono ignored Nanoha's plea, "I'll let you go for the time being. Leave this place and never return heretic. Never contact anyone in this crowd again!"

"I suppose you have a ship is in orbit, pup, if your arrogance is anything to go on. That must be why your so confident." Harry let out a mocking laugh. "Your authority does not reach this place. Earth is not your domain, I may do as I please and my pleasure to stay here."

"If you stay then I will forced to take you into custody for abuse of magic, interfering with a TSAB investigation, and conspiracy to steal a Lost Logia."

"I am a Wizard, you lot," Harry pointed the rest of the group, "are mages. Wizards are the…cousins of mages you could say. Our magic is the same, but our cultures, methods, spells, and technologies vary. Technically speaking I'm a soon to be Exiled Wizard, so I can go crazy and not get in trouble!" He gave the boy a sadistic smirk.

"Oh great! Not only is he a Wizard, but he annoyed his own government too. Were do you people come from? You people have that warped morality license to defend yourselves, what's you call it? The Statue of Secrecy otherwise known as do-what-you-want-and-erase-memories-of-anybody-who-sees-you-doing-it," Chrono spat at Harry.

"Go ahead try me, pup. You know that all it takes are two words, two simple words that every child of this world learns, to end your life. Three words and your group will die in my green light. Still think your ship can save you? I'd assume that all these people are your fellow pups or should that be slaves. I know how the TSAB rolls."

The tension rose along with confusion from the turn of events. Only an idiot could have missed the hate and raw power the two boys were giving off. Fate looked once at Nanoha and again at Harry. She could see the same desperate desire for companionship that Nanoha had worn when they clashed over the Jewel Seeds in the eyes of this Harry Potter, before Chrono had accused him of being a wizard.

She knew some of the history between the mages and wizards, but her mother had never deemed it an important part of her education. They were the same in many ways, but the differences had led to numerous hostile encounters. These two were acting the way they had been conditioned to act towards the other branch. She found herself disappointed in Chrono. He was suppose to be a mature officer of the TSAB, yet he had started the argument for no reason she could see. This Harry Potter had the look of a skilled fighter and the grace of a killer. Violence wasn't the best solution, but it was a means to an end; she had learned that from Nanoha, though it had be an unintentionally lesson, but this the green eyed wizard was on the verge of doing real harm. She had seen the same look in her mother's eyes as the whip bit into her skin. Fate quickly suppressed those memories, they were still painful.

In Chrono she saw a boy trapped by the weight of his station, a boy that just wanted to be free and enjoy life. A boy who's childhood had been taken, who's happiness had been stolen, by the Book of Darkness and who sought the light as he trudged on with the burden of duty. He was doing his duty as a TSAB officer in confronting this wizard. _Do I have a right to interfere?_ A boy had offered to be her kin and give her everything she ever wanted in a family. Violence was a means to an end and these two would fight for old grudges and nothing more. Pain would lead to more pain, death to more death, and she would only see more families torn apart.

She could have done something. She could have rushed to the older teen and stood by him, though she knew little of him, to talk down Chrono. She could have stood with the younger teen and let him lay the burden of adulthood down for a moment with all its grudges. She could have saved both by forcibly tearing them away, but the sins of their forebears were too great. She could strike down the older teen. She could strike the younger down and chose her side. It was within her power to do so... she churned her options around and around in her head, trying to find the best option.

There wasn't a best option that she could see. She trembled; there were always options to control the situation, but she couldn't control this feud without losing something she wasn't willing to give up yet. She could have stopped the downward spiral at that moment. She could have lived up to her namesake and set them towards a new fate. She could have stopped the creation of monsters, merciless, and powerful monsters. She could have saved her friends, new comrades, and allies, but she was frozen by her own mind.

Indecision plagued her.

Indecision would damn her.

Indecision would send all of them and the multitude of dimensions into hell and beyond.

Indecision would ruin her life, love, and all she held dear.

Indecision would require no uncomfortable action.

…

No discomfort was a good thing for her.

She needed some stability.

…

…

Indecision was her choice...

And she knew her fate.

In the infinite void of temporal space, between the worlds and dimensions, in a distant corner of that space a small spark came into existence. The spark hopped and skipped along the surface of the frozen star in that lonely sector of space. Unexplored and unmapped dozens of stars lay cold and silent since the days of yore. Their light had died out long ago, leaving nothing but frozen lumps falling in space.

The spark skipped it way across the surface of one star, its light the only light in the inky black void of the temporal sea. Finally it found what it sought, a crack in the shell. Nimbly the spark dove in, driven by ancient wills to restart the star.

Slowly a faint yellow light issued from the star, the smallest of glows that stood out among its dark and silent kin like a lighthouse on a desolate coast. The shell began to shake as the star rumbled to life once more like a waking titian. Thousands of cracks began to form as the core began to rumble to life, the second dawn had started. From the depths of the star there came a sound where no sound could travel.

A roar and clash, a tinkle and rushing noise born by some unseen will slowly grew in power. The sound, guided by unseen hands, knew it's master. A purpose was given, an intent was formed by some eldritch command given when the core was nothing but gas. The sound resonated through its kin and beyond; into the void between worlds, between dimensions it brought the dread sound of it power as it rushed onwards.

The first of the Chaos Stars had awoken.

_I shut the book. My arms trembled ever so slightly. Some how I knew this book was more than it seemed. The characters seemed familiar to me, their weapons were akin to the ones the Warlords carried, but it could only be a passing resemblance This book was important for some reason so secured it in my pocket and rejoined my squad. Though I had no idea who the writer was, but I knew the information within the pages would be revolutionary. _

_My only hope was that no Inquisitor was on the planet. I felt the magic power surrounding the book, not all of it pure like the White Devil's magic. Her Inquisitors were trained to track down the magic of other Warlords and given almost complete freedom to do so by any means necessary. Not to mention the fact that she had personally empowered and trained each Inquisitor who in turn trained the Mage Corps. The Mages then lorded over us, the common, magicless soldier for no reason other than they could._

_I ignored the curious looks from my teammates and pointedly ignored any attempts of conversation for the rest of the patrol. I had no wish to fight for any of the Warlords, the monsters, but when you are given the option of watching your entire village flayed alive or fighting until death and beyond, the choice is clear. _

_The book…the secrets in it would change the world. That I knew instinctively._

_A/N: If you can't tell this is a very AU Harry Potter and Nanoha A's is already being changed by his mere presence. I will be ignoring the sound stages and will be pretty much sending Nanoha off is a complete different direction from here on it. Chapter has be re-written, but not beta read... still waiting for my beta to get back._


	2. Book of Darkness II

_A/N: Don't expect perfect grammar.__ Enjoy chapter 2!_

* * *

_Just walking the streets of any city in any dimensions I could see change.  
_

_Beside iron tools lay next to combat rifles, locals in leather hides and animals skins walked near soldiers in pristine fabrics created by magic. Local 'magic' shops sat beside traders who risked everything to run goods between worlds. In the backstreets arms dealers on both sides sold weapons to the locals for this or that Warlord. I and my comrades drank with locals in their taverns and showed them the wonders of off world drinks. Mud huts and spiraling towers of dazzling metalwork, far beyond the capabilities so of the locals, kept each other company. _

_My goal was a small park we had established after the invasion force left. They left us with the brutal task of keeping the peace while they went on to win glory and fame, even immortality if they proved worthy of it. The park was quiet today. Only a few humanoid beings, I had seen several non humanoid races during my other tours of duty, strolled the lawns. _

_I found a place in the shade, far from the path and the casual eye. I sat in the shadow of some large tree, I didn't know the name since I had just come to this world after a tour on Mid-Childa, and pulled that dangerous book out. _

_I read that dangerous text. _

_

* * *

_

Wizard and TSAB mage stared each other down. Neither was willing to give an inch, nor give up the inbreed animosity of their two factions. Betrayals had left both sides scarred and they, the offspring of those who had betrayed and been betraying, now faced each other with the chance to in a small way make up for the pain of their forebears. It was a family matter, two branches of the same family that hated each other over old lies and empty promises.

The sudden flare of magical energy pulled Harry from his glare. He would be the bigger man and let the TSAB dog go unharmed…for the time being. He knew his family's relationship with the TSAB and well as the TSAB's refusal to honor the Wizard-Mage treaties. "As much as I would love nothing more than to beat your sorry arse into next week, we have bigger fish to fry."

"Very well, for the time being I call a truce." Chrono turned to the rest of his lackeys and dressed them. "We were able to capture the two men in mask and I'll be seeing them to HQ aboard the Asura. Keep eye on the Book of Darkness until I return."

"What if something happens while you're gone?" Fate asked quietly.

"Keep the Book busy. I should be back in an hour or less if we push the ship to her limits." The boy gave Harry a frown of displeasure. "And keep an eye on the wizard. They're slippery bunch you cannot trust them with an inch."

"Funny I was thinking the same thing about the TSAB," Harry shot back.

Chrono gave him one last glare and flew away. Harry was hard pressed to keep a smirk from forming. He had bested the dog and stood his ground. The dog knew that and lost the moment he claimed the moral high ground. The dog would be back and he would bring more leader types from his doghouse, people with political power to try to get him in trouble with the magical governments of the world.

Silence filled the dog's wake. Harry hoisted Azriel and motioned towards the coast. "We should head for the coast," he stated before tearing off towards the piers.

He touched down slowly and released his spell of flight. Moments later the rest of the dog's company touched down. He didn't hate them personally, but it was the TSAB they worked for that he hated. He was glad for the rest though, the fight with the swordswoman and Fate had pushed him hard. The battle with the Book woman had nearly pushed him to the brink of magical exhaustion. Flight was one of the hallmarks of great mages and wizards, but came at a high price. The constant drain of power was far more than a many wizards could handle.

"Who are you?" the red haired woman demanded.

"Arf!" Fate said sharply.

"Sorry Fate. Name's Arf, I'm Fate's familiar," the woman said sheepishly.

"Harrison James Potter, but call me Harry. As you probably guessed I am a wizard," he offered as he dropped onto one of the benches. The cool sea breeze blew in his face, but the Barrier Jacket prevented it chilling his body.

"Um…what's the difference between a mage and wizard?" Nanoha asked. "Oh! This is Raging Heart," she introduced her staff.

"Hello" Raging Heart greeted in her slightly feminine electronic voice.

"Greetings, I am called Azriel" his Device responded curtly. She had been oddly quiet for quiet a while.

"Chrono called your device a Lost Logia. Is it really one?" Fate asked suddenly.

"Aye, Azriel here claims to be from some long lost space empire or something to that effect. A technically speaking she is five of these Logia things." He decided not to reveal that Azriel was missing the last two artifacts needed for complete restoration. "As for your question Nanoha," he addressed the girl, "do your want the long, convoluted version that explains all the minor details and cultural nuances that make wizards and mages different or the short version?"

Nanoha stared at him blankly. She wasn't too bright, but was smart enough to realize the long version would bore her to death. "Short version."

"A long, long time ago Earth was an Ancient Belka colony. After their home world was lost Earth and the colony was lost to the Saint Kings. This colony expanded and bred into the native population, but some sought to keep their blood pure. These people created the first race of mages who took the title wizard and witch as they wanted to avoid having to fight the wars of the Saint Kings. Some time later, with the rise of Mid-Childa, Earth was visited by their mages and plans were laid to make Earth a vassal world. Some Mid-Childa mages married into the wizards bloodlines. A hybrid style was born out of this union, something that is very surprising given the magical world's refusal to change quickly.

This style combined the close combat of Ancient Belka with the ranged skills of Mid-Childa and the magic of the Earth natives. Then Mid-Childa formed the TSAB and the plans were lost. The magical colony was forgotten. The abandonment led the wizards and witches to form their own culture and forge a new identity with new values, thoughts, ideals, dreams, and skills," Harry finished quietly.

Silence filled the wake of his words. He had no doubt that the contact mages of the TSAB were using telepathy. The slight changes in their faces betrayed their metal thoughts. He rose and strode to the edge of the pier.

"That doesn't explain your actions towards Chrono though," the blond haired boy said thoughtfully. "To think an entire order of mages er… wizards existed on this planet. I'm Yunno Scrya by the way."

Harry barely heard the boy over the turbulent ocean breaking against the pier. "My…disagreements with the TSAB are…personal more than anything."

For a minute there was silence as the ocean clamed itself for a moment, and then Nanoha broke it. "You should talk about whatever happened. You can't keep your sadness bottled up inside."

He knew there was truth to her words. She was only nine years old, yet her maturity level was far above that. Such open honestly and wisdom at her age…it shocked him to an encounter such a thing. "Perhaps…" he said quietly as a wave crashed into the pier.

The group quietly talked among themselves and Harry watched the sea. He watched for signs of movement, but the Book woman was still frozen in place. ~What do you think Azriel?~

~The child is correct. Data supports her claim on several worlds.~

~That's what I thought…no, I knew she was right in my heart.~

~Master of the Hollows, is listening to your heart beat telling you something? I assumed that your brain that does the thinking in humans. Was I mistaken?~

He snickered and let a small smile form on his face. ~A figure of speech, a figure of speech.~

~Thank you master. I will add this data to my memory banks. Would like an update on the conversion status?~

~Yes, how far along is the process?~

~At present the conversion factor is at one point six percent a day. With the remaining magic it will take 142 earth days. The conversion factor can be upped temporarily, however this method has several drawbacks.~

~Why was this not mentioned before?~

~It was not prudent at the time. Very little data exists on this transformation given the rarity of any one wizard possessing me for any great length of time.~

~I see… Azriel run a scan over those kids, as deep a scan as you can reach without tipping off their devices.~

~Would like me to scan the Book of Darkness?~

~Yeah~

~Very well master. Scanning…~

His attention was captured by the Book woman suddenly jerking. "Something's happening!" he heard Nanoha yell before shooting off towards the woman. The rest of her group joined the fool charge.

"Damn fools!" he cursed their impulsive behavior. The Book woman was their enemy and all her actions could be a ploy to lure them into a trap. The Death Eaters had done the same in the early days of the Voldemort's second rise to power. "The question is do I stay and wait or do I join them? Ah what the hell!"

If he let one of the fools die then the dog would be all over him. Despite his earlier bravado he didn't fancy going toe to toe with an entire ship load of dogs that were safe in a flying fortress. He wasn't a demigod or some ungodly powerful wizard with all the powers of the elements at his beck and call, nor was he the heir of powerful, world ending magic.

* * *

In the space of a single evening he had met more new people than any other time in his life. The Book of Darkness, or Tome of the Night Sky as the Hayate girl requested they call it, was under said girl's control once more. What remained was the defense program that had been coded to destroy all life until the wish was fulfilled. Her clothing had according changed into a black and white jacket over a black and yellow minidress. She wore a hat that looked strangely like a Balmoral cap some his old friends had worn during the dark days. She had also manifested three black wings leaving him wondering if she had a thing for the whole dark angel motif.

Hayate proceed summoned her four Guardian Knights, which she called the Wolkenritter. A part of him as glad the swordswoman, Signum, was back. He would like to battle her again even though she out classed him in melee combat. The other members of the Wolkenritter included the little girl called Vita, the blonde woman he had seen earlier named Shamal and a wolf man named Zafira.

The dog had returned shortly after Hayate regained control. The dog claimed he had some tool called Durandal that would freeze the Book allowing them to deal with it, but Harry doubted it. It was simply too convenient for it to surface suddenly.

"Let's go over the plan once more," Chrono stated pulling Harry's attention back to the dog he was reluctantly working with.

"Oh joy! One more time…do they seriously pay you to come with these simplistic plans?" Harry shot at the dog.

The dog glared at him, but went on. "We will hit the rouge defense program with every thing we have. When its shields come down Shamal and Ferret boy," Yunno gave the dog a half hearted glare, "will use the teleportation spell to send the rouge program into orbit. Then the Asura will finish it off. With luck this will keep the rouge program from fleeing or being reconstructed in the future. Any questions?"

"No, lets do it!" Nanoha brightly chirped.

There were nods of agreement around the group. Hayate's Knights were silent, but gave slight nods of acceptance. His experiences in the past had taught him many harsh lessons about planning battles and the hardest to learn was the easiest to remember. "No plan survives first contact. The moment we start the attack everyone has to be on guard. There no telling what this Book thing could do."

"As much I hate to admit it, the wizard scum is right. We have no idea what the defense program can do and have no hard intelligence on its capabilities or power level." A dark look was in the dog's eyes. "We're flying blind, so be ready for anything and watch each other backs."

"Oh that reminds me!" Hayate suddenly said. "Shamal if you would?"

"Yes, Klarer Wind!" the blonde commanded the four rings that was her Device. "Tranquil breeze, carry forth a blessing of healing!"

At once a green glow surrounded Nanoha, Fate and Harry. He felt the damages to his Barrier Jacket mend and the throbbing pain from the blood daggers faded away. Aches and bruises were erased in the gentle light. He felt new strength surging in him as the magical light vanished.

"Thank you. That was the best healing spell I've felt in a long time." He stretched his arms experimentally and smirked. "Normally it's a cold and painful magic, but you make it feel…good," he finished huskily.

He was rewarded by a small blush on the pretty blonde's face. He had learned a few things from during the battles with Voldemort. One was to have fun and enjoy your time with others before they were gone. He did have some of father's gene's in him and by all accounts James Potter was a flirt.

The mixed reaction on the rest of the party was rather humors to watch. Nanoha had missed it, Fate had turned pink, Yunno was wide eyed for some reason, Arf was amused, the dog had also turned pink and Hayate was holding back a snicker at her Knight's expense. The rest of the Knights ranged from apathetic, Sigum and Zafira, to silent rage, Vita.

"…you're welcome," Shamal quietly murmured, a small smile on her face.

"Alright boys and girls lets get this party started!" He took control much to the dog displeasure. He knew it was toeing the line of their truce, but he enjoyed subverting the dog's position. ~Azriel what the mana level? Is there enough for a Tower of the Twilight?~

~Mana levels are at 48 percent. That is up from 35 percent an hour ago. Assessment: spell may be cast, however control may be difficult. Warning: casting Tower of the Twilight will leave mana levels dangerously low.~

~No choice then. Up the conversion rate to two point three percent.~

~Master, that will put more strain on your Linker Core and may comprising spell integrity.~

~Do you fear losing me?~ he asked her suddenly. He took his position on the rear left flank of the Book and prepared a fully charged Nova Blaster.

~I do not understand. You are Master of the Hollows, Master of Death, death cannot touch you unless you will it.~

~Do you fear to lose me and be broken apart again for the next thousand years?~

~Master, this unit is programmed to evolve with each master. Human emotions were not deemed a priority in my creation.~

~Bullocks, I know you're lying. You have emotions I heard them in your words and tones.~

~The change in pitch can not be associated with the emotions of this unit. I am a weapon; emotions were not deemed a priority in the creation of this weapon.~

Harry sighed. ~Fine we will talk about it later. And drop the Master of Death stuff too!~

~As you command, Master of Death.~

He let the frustration with his Device simmer for a moment before letting it go. It would serve him no good and would get in the way. Azriel was his sword and they had to be one or they would die.

The assault began with a three flashes of light. Pink, yellow and white smashed into the Book's shield, but to no avail. The shield held and the defense program was slowly coming to life. Blood daggers spawned in mass forcing him to abandon his position as they hunted for fresh blood.

"Nova Blaster!" He fired the spell at the program only to watch it harmlessly impact the shield. "Switch to scythe form!"

"Yes master," Azriel compiled with request as the next wave crashed into the program.

Sword blazing with magical flames Sigum smashed into the program. Seconds later Vita slammed her oversized hammer into the other side of the shield. He prepared to join them, but saw the program frown and a magic triangle form beneath its feet.

~Get away from her!~ he mentally screamed at the two Knights.

Large ice spikes burst into existence around it, nearly impaling Vita on the jagged barbs. Another blast of pink magic shattered the spikes, sending shards in every direction. He fled upwards preparing a whip of Fiendfrye.

~Master, mana level is insufficient for complete control.~

"I know, that's the point after all. Fire and forget." He quickly switched over to telepathy. ~Stay way from the program. I can't control this next spell very well.~

~Everyone's clear, fire away~ Chrono informed him.

~Don't presume to give me orders~ "Fiendfyre!" The cursed flames roared towards the program. The flames swallowed the program, and he let his control over them go. The flames would seek entrance unless they sensed another being near them.

The ball of flames was joined by more blast of pink and yellow. Massive ice spikes, originating from Hayate, met the cursed flames. The two opposing elemental energies exploded in a blast of steam. He cleared his throat and saw the cursed flames, so famous for being nigh impossible to put out, had been extinguished.

The program was untouched and showed no signs of even the faintest signs of magical weariness. ~Signum, Vita, Fate attack the shield directly then fire off the spells at point blank range~

~Very well~ Signum said after receiving a nod from Hayate.

~Fine~ Vita snapped, her anger directed towards the program that refused to be smashed.

~Nanoha and Chrono can prepare their big spells in the mean time~ Fate suggested.

~Look out!~ Arf's mental warning came a moment too late.

Hundreds of withering tentacles of steel and flesh surged skywards. Harry was knocked aside and was winded. _Damn it, does this thing know we're in Japan or something?_ He climbed to his feet and saw the rest of the party had been scattered. The tentacles rose from the sea forming a living barrier of sorts around the rogue program.

~Are you okay?~Nanoha asked.

~Yeah I'm fine. What about of the rest?~

~ We're fine, but reaching the defense program just got a lot harder,~ Fate informed him.

Harry glanced down at the sea and was shocked. Wide eyed he watched a whirlpool form directly below the program and the tentacles began to rotate with the whirlpool.

~Chrono! We have to fall back!~ Harry hated to give the dog a name, but everyone's neck was on the line, mainly his own, but he had a taken a shine to the swordswoman

~NO! We can't, we have to defeat is here and now! No matter the cost, it will create a time space distortion if it continues unchecked.~

He fired an experimental Nova Blaster towards the living barrier only to see the minimal damage it inflicted. ~What does it matter if we are killed? We have to fall back and regroup. We can do anything until that damned whirlpool stops.~ he snapped at the fool of a boy.

~And what if it never stops? What then?~ Chrono snapped back.

~We cross that bridge when we come to it.~ Harry pulled out of the telepathic link and headed for a spot a short ways away from the program's living shield.

~It's no good, we can't get a lock on it with the transportation spell.~ Yunno informed them.

Chrono reluctantly gave the order. ~Fine, everyone fall back and regroup.~

Hayate and her Knights soon joined him. The rest of the group and a sullen Chrono regrouped to assess their situation. The assessment was grim. They had no viable avenue to attack, the Asura couldn't fire its cannon while the program was on Earth, and they couldn't fight forever.

Harry glanced at the whirlpool and unbidden an old memory arose. A warm summer day years before he learn began to learn magic. One of the few days in which his fat cousin allowed him into watch him play a new video game and gloat how Harry would never be able to play it. His cousin was near the end and the final boss underwent a transformation after being beaten once and arose with many wings and a lot stronger. His cousin had called it going one winged angel and promptly threw down the controller in anger over having to do more work.

"One winged angel…" he murmured. "It's going one winged angel on us! This is it!" he felt the giddiness overcome him. The feeling he had felt when he fought Voldemort in the Mirror World, the feeling of fighting an enemy that outclasses you so much it was insanity to try to beat them. He had succeeded once with the aid Azriel and luck, but that battle had cost him his life as a wizard. What sacrifice would he have to make this time? What levels of ecstasy would he reach this time?

The sound of metal slamming into his cheek felt hollow even when he was sent flying several feet. He raised his hand to touch his cheek, feeling the sting. Looking up he saw Signum standing there, her arm still raised, but with a strange look in her eyes.

"I understand," she said, all that needed to be said.

She knew what he was feeling. _Of course she would Harry. She has veteran's eyes and the skills to match._ Had he let his control slip that far away? Mad-eye would be ashamed of him after all the time the old man had spent teaching him before his death in the final confrontation. "We are alike, yet not alike," he stated, his voice barely above a whisper.

She must have heard because she nodded.

~Old knights having to watch over the younger.~ he said over private telepathic link.

~Yes, you have some skill with the sword. I'm impressed someone still uses one in this day and age.~

~Circumstances forced me to take up the sword. Will you allow me to fight by your side?~ He knew hey clashed and he felt no malice in her strikes, only the heaviness of duty. No doubt she had felt that in his own attacks against her.

She was quiet then answered ~Yes, I would be honored with the presence of another swordsman.~

~The honor is mine. You're the senior knight here anyway, but for what it's worth…you're good looking for an old knight. Aged with grace and now hat they say about fine wi- ~

BAM!

Harry was set flying a few more feet. Signum lowered her hand and gave the wizard a small, knowing smile. "Next time it will be Levantine, not my fist."

"Good to know…" he muttered weakly. She didn't take flirting very well apparently, but it probably wasn't the best time given threat of doom and destruction. There was the theory about how some girls showed boys they cared though violence… "Maybe there's some truth to that," he muttered under his breath.

"If you are done messing around can we focus of the situation at hand," Chrono said icily.

"Ya, ya, ya, the pup has teeth after all. Puppy teeth, but teeth none the less," Harry goaded the dog.

"What was that thing with Harry and Signum? I don't get it," Yunno questioned.

"Nothing you kids need to worry about," Harry answered him and received an affirmative nod from the swordswoman.

"Ahem," Chrono coughed. "At the present time the rouge defense program is starting to form a time space distortion by its mere presence. In addition to this, the Asura's sensors have picked up increased seismic activity planet wide. The program, before Hayate regained control, was apparently attempting o reach the planets core." The dog summoned one of his nifty holographic screens. "The previously TSAB laid plan to deal with the Book of Darkness is no longer applicable at this time." He called up an image of the Earth with black lines spreading across it. "The defense program is attempting to run its old programming and is literally attempting to infest the Earth before destroying it. It has been decided by the high Council that before such a thing is allowed to occur the Earth will…be destroyed."

"What! No, you can't!" Nanoha cried.

"What about all the people? The innocents?" Fate objected.

Hayate looked vaguely sick. "It's all my fault… Was this really my wish? No, no, no, no, NO! I'm not a monster! Why would I want to destroy the world?" Her denials poured out as the horrid realization that she could very easily be responsible for killing unto billions and destroying her home.

The monster inside everyone; that was fact she was dealing with. It was a battle Harry had wrestled with for several years before he accepted it. He had been sixteen at the time and the battle had nearly destroyed his will to fight. For a nine year old girl…it had to be much, much worse.

They might be mature beyond their age, but at the end of the day they were still children. No amount of magic, weapons, clothes, or power could make up for that. Hayate's Knights gathered around their mistress and seemed to be consoling her. Nanoha and Fate quickly joined the comforting party.

"We don't have time for this. We need her power." Chrono muttered, but Harry's magically enhanced hearing caught its.

Sighing, took gathered a portion of his magic and let if flare as he stepped towards the circle. Predictably they looked up and he motioned them to move. Wrapping his magical power around him like a cloak, he knew what he looked like; a dark figure or pure magic with brilliantly bright emerald eyes.

"Hayate Yagami!" he said his voice as cold as he could make it. "Are you a human being?"

~What are you doing?~ Vita asked over a telepathic link.

~Just watch.~ he replied as he knelt before her. With one hand he raised her chin and looked her in the eyes. "Are you human?"

She stared at him blankly for a moment. "Y-Yes." She tried to look away from the bright eyes.

"Look at me!" he forced her to meet his eyes. "Are you perfect, infallible, flawless or are you human? You are a human, you have faults, fears, hate, anger and more. You have two choices before you. Do you want to hear them?"

She sniffed a bit and replied. "Y-y-yes."

"Look into my eyes…" He called upon his weakening wizard magic for the spell. He would lose the mind walking and reading ability of the wizards forever in a few days, but he figured this was a case where it could do something good before it went into the night. Her power would be needed to safeguard his vacation anyway.

Within her mind he imprinted the two choices in the form of doors and pulled her into her own mindscape. Each door was marked with the choice it led to and after informing her of that, he left. The sudden return to his body gave him a small case of vertigo, but he stood. "It is done. The rest is up to her, but…"

"But what?" Vita drawled. "What did you do to Hayate?"

"I showed her the paths of destiny, which one she chose to walk is anyone's guess. I fear though…

"WHAT! DID! YOU! DO?" Vita roared after grabbing him by the collar.

"She will either come out of this a complete monster or woman worthy of the legacy of mankind. I do not walk the paths of fate or destiny, merely the path of death so I have no idea." He pushed her away gently, surprisingly she willing let go. "No one can control the outcome," he stressed the fact.

Hayate was in Shamal's arms shaking ever now and then. The dog looked like he wanted to say something, but looked away. Hayate's friends were confused, but gave him grateful looks, but he felt the cost outweighing the benefits.

~Master, your wizard channels are shutting down. The forced mind entry brunt out some and the rest is overwhelming the remaining channels.~ Azriel warned him moments before the first wave of pain came.

~Override the conversion lock and convert as much as possible before the all the channels are shut down.~ He commanded as his blood began to burn. He could feel the veins stinging and knew the area around them would be turning red. The process of changing wizard magic in mana was discomforting at best, but he felt was agonizing. It was almost as bad as the torture he endured under Voldermort for a time.

Uncontrollable spasms of pain forced him to his knees. His vision began to swim and the world became blurry. The concerned faces blurred together and his vision began to fade. He faintly heard them yelling for him, but it was like the echo of an echo. The last thing he heard was his Azriel say, "Master is evolving. He is in the final stage of the conversion process" before the world went dark.

* * *

_He never saw it coming._

_His world went cold, dark and silent in a moment.  
_

_One minute he was reading and the next his head was separated from his shoulders. _

_My name is Anastasia Von Se'kual, Captain of the Devil's Inquisition V branch, Inquisitor first class and personal bodyguard to her majesty, the White Devil. And I killed one of our own men. Without mercy, alliances meant nothing, death was a blessing I freely gave, and I struck down the enemies of my lady as I had for the last four hundred years._

_This man, now a dead man, was but another fool like any other. An idealist fool who sought forbidden knowledge from that accursed tome he was reading. Men like that were a threat to my lady and all the Warlords. He would have gone rouge eventually and probably taken more with him, I merely him off at the pass…_

_I sheathed my Devil's Sword and took the tome. Returning to the pathway I signaled my men, loyal soldiers one and all in white and dark blue fatigues. Several of them had rounded up the unfortunate bystanders who had been in the park when we entered. They were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time._

"_Kill them, incinerate the bodies, and then bomb the park. Officially an enemy agent performed a suicide bombing the park goers which included a number of children and females," I said, my voice colder than the ice of Riv Prime._

_My men saluted and went about their task with experienced hands. They, like I, owned everything to the White Devil. She had saved me from the burning ruins and raised me as her own. She was a mother to me, a sister in my early years and the woman I loved with all my heart. If she asked I would burn, blast, and rape every world in her name. The cries of the soon to be victims of an enemy agent were nothing to me, the pleas were less than flies, desperate threats were merely wind to me. All that matter was her…_

_My lady would want the book. It was her past after all and perhaps... perhaps…perhaps then she would take me…_

_

* * *

A/N: _

_AND…CUT!_

_All right people take five. We'll regroup for the last battle against the Book of Darkness, Harry's transformation, and Hayate's choice. Good job Anastasia! Love the ruthless character and good bye and good riddance Mr. useless extra from the opening.  
_

_Where the heck is that coffee brat? Tell him to get me a cappuccino with extra sugar…and milk. _


	3. Book of Darkness III

_I returned to my ship with the book still hidden away. From the captains chair of the drop ship I had commandeered I saw my ship come into view, not that it was hard to spot. The Apocalypse class dreadnought, Whitefire, weighed more than some planets and stretched for nearly three kilometers. It was a fleet unto itself and armed to the teeth. Thousands of battery and missile platforms, hundreds of arcane cannons, and five World Ender cannons waited upon that ship. It was all thanks to my ladies power the behemoth could even move, but the new inertia less drives help...and the four Controllers with those massive crystal orbs.  
_

_Whitefire might be massive, but I knew of two other classes of ships that were larger still. The Whitefire was a smooth beast, none of the hard angles or exaggerated markings that other Warlords put on their ships. Yet it was painted the most brilliant shade of white that never faded or suffered in battle. Great blue strips with the gold emblem of my lady ran the length and width of the ship. _

_The rest of the fleet was, smaller ships and countless fighters, escorted my ship, but it was all for nothing if another Warlord attacked. They…they lived on a different plane. They battled as god's battle and lowly immortals like me were nothing to them, lower than dirt. I had seen my lady duel another Warlord once before I had been given her blessing._

_That day she clash was a blonde haired Warlord that wore a mask and the world we fought on was torn asunder. Entire mountains were blasted, yet they didn't move an inch. Seas evaporated and armies melted under sudden burst of heat, yet neither Warlord took a step. Their gazes fixed upon each other and I could only imagine the battle as they clashed on another plane. _

_If a Warlord faced a foe who forced them to move in this plane then I would fear for all things. Such a battle would be…apocalyptic at the least. My lady would emerge victorious even if all of creations burned. Then she would raise her loyal followers, me up and led us into glory eternal. _

_I had the drop ship begin landing producers and pulled the book out. Setting it on my lap, I hesitantly opened it. Perhaps I could learn something about my lady that would make her love me? Or I could find our enemies weaknesses?_

_A dangerous gamble…_

_

* * *

_

He fell.

The blackness surrounded him, consumed him, and embraced him.

Time and space, light and dark, chaos and order, good and evil, life and death lost all meaning.

He fell out of time and space and into memories.

* * *

Silence fell over the battlefield.

Along the dark lake a young man walked. His black robes swished as strode towards his one time home. A home that had welcomed him for the past six years and now he returned to after a yearlong absence.

The shore was littered with bodies, men and women in robes similar to his, but he paid them no mind. Thousands of white masks gleamed in the moonlight as they lay on their owner's dead face. For years those masks and their wears had terrorized the world he had come to know and love, for all its faults and problems it had the world of magic had been to accept him a one of their own.

The world of magic he had spent the last two years fighting to protect. Even when they turned against him, he soldiered on. He walked over the bodies of men and beasts that side with the Dark Lord without trepidation, content his power was greater than anything the may yet walk the silent battlefield.

Here, mere hours ago, his allies had fought a battle worthy of remembrance in song and lore. From the castle ramparts that he was heading towards, they had held at bay the Dark Lord's armies. Legions of Dark Wizards and Witches, hags and werewolves, giants and trolls, orcs and spiders had broken their teeth against the mighty castle. Yet the castle itself had suffered. The ramparts were shattered, the towers collapsed, the stone scorched black by dragon and spell fire, the Great Hall a ruin of its former glory.

As he approached the walls the destruction was apparent. Great pits held the bodies of countless hundreds, once green grass was dead or dying, the body of fallen giants created new hills, webs from giant spiders still hung to dead trees or rocks, smoldering embers marked the place were once the Dark Lord's armies made camp. Here and there cursed flames raged, refusing to be put out until they burnt themselves out.

It was nothing new to him. The carnage, destruction, and loss of life were all things he had seen before. As he stepped into the castle he was greeted. Not by the living or ghost, but the dead. Corpses spread across the lawn leading to the Great Hall. Many familiar, school mates and friends littered the lawn. They told a story of the defense and the desperation of their task as the dark tides swarmed them. By the bloodied corpses of the Dark Lord's followers he could tell they had paid a heavy price for taking the lawn. Moonlight caressed the faces of the fallen and for a moment he knelt in that silent field of death. He paid homage to the fallen, and then rose removing his wand from his sleeve.

He blinked back tears, reminding himself there would time for that later. The steps leading to the Great Hall beckoned him step over them once more. This would be the final time he stepped over them. The scars needed time to heal and they would never heal in this place. What was once a school of education and learning was now a house of death for the dead alone, which suited him fines. He needed a vacation to anyway, a long vacation that probably take many years.

A small smile crossed his face, but didn't reach his green eyes. The doors to the Great Hall were half off their hinges and only their great weight kept them from moving in the winds. He slipped inside and found what he expected.

The dead.

Every race, every creed and color of the magical world lay dead or dying. Friends, enemies, dark and light creatures lay together in death, the great equalizer. Several figures moved here and there up on the dais, tending to the wounded defenders. He knelt beside a slightly pudgy boy about his age of seventeen and smiled at the corpse. "Well done Neville. You did what I could not and held the line. The day is yours my friend, rest in peace," he said before gently shutting the corpse's eyes.

"Harry…"

"Yes?" He turned to see who had spoken. One of his oldest and dearest friends, Hermione Granger, had now stood before him dressed in loose fitting robes. The scars of the past years weighed heavily on her body. Her left eye was gone and a scar ran down her face. Her skin was pale and gray with little apparent muscle mass. He knew the scars didn't stop there. She had been caught by a blast of dragon fire and her legs were nothing more than a mass of scar tissue. Only the near miraculous healing powers of magic had saved her from death.

"I know you won't like this, but someone let some," she swallowed hard, "reporters in. They are coming this way right now."

A murderous look cross his pale face and Hermione "If they get in my way…" he growled.

"No! Harry you can't hurt them. At least not here or now." That had been the greatest change in his friend over the last year. The girl who started out despising violent actions towards other humans, unless they were threatening friends, so casually suggest he murder a number of unsuspecting wizards and witches at a later time.

"Fine," he grumbled. "You've become ruthless." The pair moved towards one of the side rooms off the Great Hall, hoping for some privacy.

"Adapt to your situation or die. I had to change my mindset to survive the war and you did the exact same thing," she retorted as they walked.

"I know. I don't have to like though. What future do I have now? All I learned is war, death, and violence. Somehow I don't think that's going to help rebuild this shattered world." He opened the side door and they passed though. Moment later he heard loud reporters enter the Great Hall.

"We'll find a way. What was learned can be unlearned, what we did…can be buried, forgotten by mortals until the end of all things." Drawing her wand, Hermione murmured a spell and the door flashed a silvery blue. "There we shouldn't be disturbed now."

Harry glanced at the room and sighed. Once these side rooms had been lavishly furnished; thick carpets, and plush sofas once greeted guest, once bearing witness of dark deals down in secret. Now they were bare. A simple wood table and stools were all that remained. The table was littered in numerous cups and a few bottles. The defenders had been using this place before they went off to die.

"What's really bothering you Harry?" she asked taking a seat on one of the stools, "and no lies."

He sighed and took a seat. With a sweep of his arm he knocked some cups off the table and leaned on the table. All the weariness of battle seemed to catch up to him at once. He felt weary and worn down to his bones. "Do you think we will ever forget?"

"Forget what?"

He leaned heavily on the table causing it to groan slightly. "The smell of death, burning flesh, the sights and sounds of killing, the looks on your enemy's face as they realize you killed them, will we be able to forget it? The horrors we saw and the horrors we performed can they be atoned for?"

The brunette gave him a long, hard stare before she responded. "Liar, that's not what's bothering you. We already had this discussion, twice in fact."

He gave her a weak, sheepish grin. "Had to try anyway. It's…it's about Tom though, not the horrors of war. When I fought him I, I…I enjoyed it. It was like I had been hit by a Cheering charm, I was ecstatic to fight him. Not wanting to kill him ecstatic, just fight him."

"He out classed you," Hermione stated what she had long thought. Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, had fifty years on them and a vast reservoir of ancient and dark magic. A foe no one merely seventeen years old should have been able to fight against and expected to even have the remotest chance of victory. A heroic sacrifice would be the only outcome from such a battle, but she had realized it too late.

"Yeah, it was like the time we fought that dark dragon." Harry recalled their desperate attempt to protect a muggle town from one of Voldemort's raids. The dragon was half mad with pain and easily controlled by a wizard of Voldemort's caliber. The town had been lost, engulfed in flames, but the people were safe from being captured and used for dark summoning rituals. It had been that battle that Hermione had been burnt and spent the rest of the war healing within the castle. "I…I liked the feeling. I wanted more of it. It flooded me and I loved the feeling. The awareness…the colors were sharp, the smells…everything was…in that moment. It was like I felt…I was all of creation and saw the world for the first time as it should be."

"I remember a book on this subject…a Dr. Shawn I think wrote a book on veterans of combat and one symptom he noted over and over was what you felt. I think he called it Blood Knight Syndrome. It's defined as just having a desire to fight and enjoy it, but I might be wrong. It has been a while since I read that book…" she trialed off thoughtfully.

"…is there a treatment? I don't what to be like this," he pleaded.

"I don't know. Let me do some research, but…" she drawled.

"But what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"But, I think it's more of a willpower issue." There was hint of challenge in her voice as she rose. She walked to the door and looked out before looking back at him. "They're gone Harry. Have you ever thought about taking a vacation? Anyway I'll see you at the awards ceremony okay?"

Hermione Granger knew him too. He was competitive and the best way to get his attention was to challenge him. For the longest time Voldemort had been his challenger, and know he knew he would face his greatest foe; one who knew his every action, secret thought, and every weakness. "Yeah, see you later. A vacation…"

The door shut behind her and the world faded to black as the sound of wood on stone echoed away.

* * *

Why?

Not a voice, a thought. An expression of curiosity.

Why?

A thought repeating itself. Endless, infinite, eternal questions.

What?

A need to know. A desire to know, a thought.

What?

Used to describe, to give form.

Have Form.

Mass, space, falling though space.

Space?

A void, blackness between galaxies.

Void?

Fear of the unknown holds us back.

Us?

I, humans…we fear the darkness. Light conquers fear. Humans create light.

Light?

Illumination, revealing, pierces the darkness…hope. Hope is light, light conquers darkness, therefore hope conquers the unknown.

Darkness?

The absence of light. The natural state of being. All is dark. We rebel by bringing light.

Rebel?

To oppose, to resist, to disturb the order.

Order?

Patterns, colors, shapes, repeating endlessly, forever spiraling onwards. Man is not order, man is not endless, order is control. An illusion.

Illusion?

Falsehood, lie, depiction, lack of truth, fake.

Lie?

A falsehood.

Leads To…?

Lack of order, chaos, anarchy, violence. The natural state of existence.

Chaos?

The lack of order, human emotions…thought? Passionate and cold, loving and hating, in a moment humans, rebels change.

Change?

Movement from one thing to another.

Leads To…Chaos?

The natural state of existence.

Chaos?

Yes. Chaos. Humans seek order in chaos of life. Humans are not endless. They cannot find it. I know because I am…human?

Human?

A form…a shape given life, intelligence, seeker of order, child of chaos. Life in the right, death in the left, dealing each with glee. Monsters.

Monsters?

No. Lost.

Lost?

Away from where they should be. An arbitrary path in the multiverse.

Multiverse?

Many universes, many galaxies in each universe. Many lost…humans. Non humans too. What is the measure of a human?

Light

Light is…

Lost

Is…

Illusion

Is…

Change

Is…

Rebel

Is…

Chaos

Chaos, Light is chaos. Chaos is light, light is truth, truth is power.

Power?

Control over someone. Never given willingly.

Wrong

What?

Wrong

Explain!

Power Chaos. Chaos You.

What do you mean?

Stars. Stars Light. Stars Truth. Stars Chaos. Humans, Friends Light Stars

I don't understand!

Stars. Stars Light. Stars Truth. Stars Chaos. Humans, Friends Light Stars

Explain yourself!

Stars. Stars Light. Stars Truth. Stars Chaos. Humans, Friends Light Stars

Who are you?

Star.

What?

Need to Know.

Stop parroting me!

Parroting?

* * *

Monster

Echo, repeating.

Monster

Stop!

Monster

Stop!

Monster

I am not a…

Monster

Just a small wish…

Monster

A small…wish…

Dark Heart

I know...I never wanted this!

Human?

Yes, I'm human.

Dark Heart

No, stop it. I am not a bad person.

Fallen

What? Who are you?

You

You…are me? How?

How

…Something happened to me…

Memories

Why can't I remember?

Powerful

Who? Give me a straight answer!

Man

A human? What did man do to me?

Male

Whom?

Eyes Death

A male I know…

New

Harrison!

Dark Heart

What?

Male Dark Heart

Harrison is evil…?

No. Dark

What did he do?

Choices

Huh?

Two Choices

He gave…choices?

Yes

What choices?

Two

Yes, what are my choices?

Choice One

…

Embrace Dark Heart

…

Monster

…

Undying

…

Protector

…

Eternal

…

Choice Two

…

Seal

…

Reject

…

Power

…

Mortal

…

Death

Death!

Others

What is this? Were am I?

Nowhere. Everywhere

That does not help?

Anger?

What?

Anger

You don't understand… What are you?

Light

Huh?

* * *

Harry stood before the ruins of an ancient tower. The fog was laid heavy on this place, but he marched forward, towards the ruins. During the duel with Severus Snape he had learned a clue about his mother. As his former potions teacher lay dying, his body ruined by Harry's spells, the man told him that Lily Potter, then Lily Evans, always vanished for a day seventeen days before Christmas. She left with nothing, only her wand and cloak, and returned each time with a small black book. She would then travel to parts unknown seventeen days after Christmas with the book and return the next day without the book. Snape revealed and handed over a page he had stolen form the book near the end of their time in Hogwarts.

Harry never bothered to ask how Snape knew that information or why he took the page and the man expired shortly after. That had been during the middle of last year, when the height of violence was reached. Men and women, muggle and wizard were dying right and left. Voldemort played his final gambit and took complete control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry had learned there were worse things than having a Dark Lord in power, and those things came from the Unspeakable department.

The Dark Lord's followers and the Unspeakable research resulted in a new bred of creature, one with life yet without it. Abominations, magical creatures sewn together like a Frankenstein monster soon fought for the Dark Lord. Men fused with magical creature, creatures fused with other creatures and in it all the body count rose.

The Queen of England had threatened action against them if nothing was done to contain Voldemort. Harry and the remnants of those still fighting for the Light rallied. They formed a new coalition Apostles of the Phoenix and he found his second clue.

Lily had apparently gotten carless one year and collide with Remus Lupin, a close friend of his father. In the mess of book Lily's black book had become interlaced with one of Remus's textbook. When the two separated the books, a page from Lily's book was torn out and Remus found it. He planned to return it, but never did. After Lily's death he kept it as a memento.

With two pages of his mother's mysterious book in hand he joined the battle. He committed himself to the path of the warlock and began to change. At first it was small things, floating rocks or catching bits of people's thoughts, but he thought little of it. The last skirmishes with Voldemort he found himself relaying upon his invisibility cloak more and more.

The strange incidents continued and grew. All his spells began to take on a green hue. The battle for the White Tomb won him the wand of Albus Dumbledore, the Elder Wand, the legendary Deathstick. It was herald for the changes that had grown unknowingly in his body. Soon after claiming the wand and driving Voldemort from the Tomb he began to suffer spasm of pain. His magic began to act erratically and lash out at random.

It was n those lucid moments that the pages of his mother's book began to make sense. What he had seen as gibberish and overly fancy runes became words and sentences. The pages mentioned a sickness that caused Lily's magical core to behave wildly erratic. The only cure lay in some place called Felecia's Dell and even that was a only temporary measure.

The pain suddenly passed four days later and he rejoined the fight by the sixth day. It would be another eight months before he could seek out the Felecia's Dell, once Voldemort had been killed.

He entered the ruined tower, having broken from the chain of memories that led to that place. The tower itself was a single large room with a great tree reaching for the sky beyond the broken roof. Massive roots formed twelve perfect arcs inter-spaced evenly around the tree's trunk. The tree was unnaturally green and its bark healthy. In the fading light he swore it shimmered, but that didn't surprise him. Magical artifacts of great power, the stuff of legends like the Elder Wand had a habit of giving off magical energy visible to the human eye.

Twice he circled the tree and passed under each arc. On the third time he stopped halfway and noticed a small stone half buried in the dirt. Kneeling, he brushed it off. The surface was covered in strange runes yet the moment he touched it with bare skin it began to glow a fierce red light.

A short rumbled was all the warning he had. The tree trunk swung open, nearly knocking him senseless. In the apparently hollow tree trunk was a stone pedestal with twelve names engraved in it. Two more names lay above the others, intertwined by vines and bleeding flowers. On top he saw something that seized him completely. The world vanished as he laid eyes on the ring inset with a single black stone.

"Resurrection Stone…" he breathed heavily. With trembling hands he reached out and took the ring.

"Greetings, Master of Death…I am now yours to command forever."

* * *

Those words echoed again and again as the memory faded to black.

"…forever."

Memories, why? Why now?

Choices

…

Withheld

…

Long

…

Answer

…

Answer

…

Answer

No. I refuse.

…

Silence doesn't become you.

…

…

…

Connection

What? What did you do?

Complete

Answer me you bloody bastard!

Upload

No, I refuse! It's too soon! No!

Established

Noooooooo!

* * *

"You! What do you want?"

"Nothing, really."

"Lies, the money has already been transferred to your Isis Trimus account. Take it and be gone!"

"That's not why I'm calling. The zero generation have been completed. Soon I will begin testing."

"Then…Then it worked!"

"Yes, surprising well. I must thank you Admiral-"

"Shush! Don't call me that! This line may be tapped."

"Oh, I'm sorry." There was no apology in the voice's statement. "Very well, for the next six months you're going to want to keep the loyalist from the Riv Sector. I can't guarantee their safety in that system."

"You ask for the moon and the stars 'Jack'," the unknown Admiral said. "I do what I can, but those machines have better be ready! Or the loyalist might just 'discover' that you're alive."

"But you wouldn't because I have direct ties to you. It was would a horrible thing if my funding dried up due to your…corrupt character."

"Silence! You think you can threaten me? I was the one who pulled you from that cell, never forget that! I own you body, mind and soul! You work for me and will do I direct. Am I understood?"

There was a long silence… "Perfectly" the voice hissed.

* * *

"_What the devil is this?" I screamed to the empty room. _

_I had boarded the Whitefire and returned to my staterooms to continue reading. I continued ranting, cursing the book for not telling me anything. All it had told me was somebody had a screwed up mind. In my anger I threw the book hard against the full length mirror, but to my displeasure noting broke._

_The book lay abandoned on the floor and I was content to leave it there. Looking into the mirror I studied myself, trying to center myself. Pale skin without mark or blemish, the work of gene therapy, black hair that came to my shoulders, a body that was hard muscle and soft curves greeted me. Standing in just my black bra and panties I couldn't see why my lady didn't take me… I wasn't too skinny and my breasts were full, yet she never once looked upon me the way I wished. _

_As a woman…as a lover…_

_Perhaps I was the fool. I, a lowly human, reached for the goddess who had stolen my heart. In vain I sought someone who existed beyond my reach, beyond even my plane do existence, someone who would see the end of all creation, the death of the multiverse. _

_Who was I to such a being? _

_I seized the book and began to read. Perhaps this worm could find a path to the sun. Then she would acknowledge me! _

_

* * *

_

_A/N: _

_And_

…

…

_Cut!_

_Take ten people. That was one the strangest scenes I've ever seen, but it was fun to create. Read and review! Remember to tip your waitresses!_

_Coming up next: The end of… the Book? The world? Life as they know it? The story arc?_


	4. Book of Darkness IV

_The lure of forbidden knowledge is too great._

_The taste is too intoxicating._

_The smell of lost, dark secrets is too much._

_I dared to read further. I needed more, I wanted more even if it cost me everything. I would find the surface from my darkness. I would show my lady the depths of my understanding, my compassion by learning the past. _

_It would take three days or so for the fleet to reach the fortress world of Nox Solaris where she was waiting. Plenty of time, in my mind, to learn everything I needed to know, wanted to know._

_So I turned the page…_

_

* * *

_Far from the watchful eyes of the TSAB, on the frontier world of Riv Prime a man walked the frozen hallways of the ancient fortress. Ice coated the walls and snow drifts routinely blocked entire areas off. A winter wonderland by any other, but this man cared not for the snow or ice or the beauty of nature.

Frozen hallways and silent rooms met him as he traveled deeper into the bowels of the old fortress. It was a ruin of an earlier age. A fortress the locals had crafted to be their last stand before the legions of Mid-Childa overran them. Here nearly three hundred years ago, hundreds of thousands of Riv Prime natives made their final stand. For three days they held back the Mid-Childa army, navy and mage force. Then they were betrayed by one of their own. The wall came down in the night and by dawn every native was dead. Some said they lingered on as ice spirits that roamed the corridors at night, but he knew the truth.

He had seen and spoken with one soon after he arrived. They were spirits bound by the power of their shamans who sided with the Mid-Childa legions. Forever bound to the fortress, bitter from betrayal, they were his first allies. A legion of spirits to guard his creations and keep watch all for a simple promise.

He would destroy Mid-Childa.

That had fit nicely with his plan after all. He would get to test his creations out and his new toys. The spirits would get what they wanted and be forever bound to him. Everyone won, but it wasn't the point of blasting Mid-Childa or seeing how his creations performed. No, his goal was far, far, far simpler...

In the deepest dungeons of the fortress, were the ice and snow couldn't grip, he hide his creations. Dozens of large, clear containers filled with a green liquid nurtured what would be his grandest creation yet. In each container floated young girls and a few had older girls.

"Cyborgs…the grandest fighting machines ever known. This will be fun. Too bad it will be a while longer before the rest of my children can play," he muttered. "Oh well, it can't be helped. You can't rush perfection. The zero's will be enough for now."

He walked past the containers inspecting one here and there with the same care a father might check on his child after putting them to bed. His goal was simple and his children would help him reach it. They would also be his backup plan. So long as one lived he would never die, with death he would become stronger, and smarter.

His goal was power; to have power, pure power for the sake of having it. Then he would gather more. Power across time and space merely for the sake of it was his objective, not to rule over, but merely to have.

Golden eyes twinkled in the half light from the lanterns. He let out a manic laugh that resounded though the hallowed halls. "More data is needed first. After all we can't have ourselves missing data for this experiment. It will be a splendid little test though, once I have an army and the Cradle. I do so look forward to that day!"

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Nanoha asked Shamal as she tended to the two.

Shortly after Harry had collapsed they had retreated to the piers once more. Hayate and Harry were laid out near the wall. The party was scattered around the pier, some sitting, other pacing, and some quietly talking. Chrono was talking with Lindy, the captain of the Asura, and by his gestures it was a very vehement conversation.

The situation looked grim even by Nanoha's standards. Two of their friends, she had to come to think of older boy as a friend, were down and they had no idea when they would wake. The defense programing would start moving again and would never stop once it did.

"I have no idea. It not injuries or magical exhaustion, but a mental problem of sort I think. It makes me wonder what Harry did to Hayate and if that caused some sort of feedback that affected him," the healer postulated.

"Come on Hayate! You have to pull though," Vita pleaded as she knelt at her mistress's side, Hayate's hand held tightly in her own. "I don't wanna lose you."

"Can you do something for them? Anything?" Nanoha pleaded with Shamal.

Shamal gave a heavy sigh and shook her head. "No, the best we can do now is wait and hope for the best."

"My master will be okay" Harry device suddenly said.

"Er, what was your name again? I don't think I ever heard Harry say it." Nanoha rubbed the back of neck, "but, I as distracted by events so I could have missed it."

"Azriel," the Device informed the girl. "The Master of Death will survive his ordeal. It is not life threatening."

"Nice to meet you Azriel, but who's this master of death person?"

"My master. He is the Master of Death, Master of the Hollows, Deathwalker, Vision of Death, Pathwalker. He is and was and shall be my master."

Nanoha reeled back, Shamal looked vaguely ill and the rest of the party was in various stages of shock. The Device's tone was like none they had heard before; ancient, and powerful, filled with malice yet laced with tenderness, brimming with ancient rage yet lonely, fearful yet proud. It was like all the emotions of man were poured into one spot yet it was older. It sounded older than mankind, older than the stars themselves as if it had seen the days before intelligent thought entered the minds of mortals, old as the days when the first star burned and ancient beings, that now wandered the black spaces far from mortals eyes, sat in their ancient thrones, long since passed into dust.

"W-W-Wh-" Fate stammered, her mind unknowingly following Nanoha's thoughts on the voice.

"I am Death Stick, Elder Wand, Death's Hand, Soultaker, Reaper, Wailing Doom. I am eternal and never, here nor there. I have seen the birth of universe and dimension and I shall watch them die with my master. I shall extinguish all life at the end of days, at the appointed hour my will shall fulfill the ancient prophecies and I and my master will walk the void until we are called upon once more. My name is Death, my name is Azriel."

"But the hour has not yet come, nor will it come anytime soon!" The deep voice was strong, majestic, and powerful. Nanoha felt the chill from Azriel's words vanish, replaced by comforting warmth. "She has not been completely honest either." The voice returned to one that they came to know recently, that of Harrison "Harry" James Potter.

"Wizard," Chrono muttered. His thoughts were black and bleak after the speech. Duty said to destroy the Device by any means. Common sense said to leave it alone and run the other way, overlook it and forget it.

"Harry!" Nanoha cried as the wizard rose from were he lay. "You're alive!"

"Harrison…" Signum muttered to herself. "What are you?"

"What happened to you?" Vita asked the wizard.

"I went on a…soul searching journey you could say. I learned the answers to question I've had and the answers to questions I don't yet know. It was…insightful as to my role in the cosmic game, but I refused the path Azriel claims to walk. I refuse the path of destruction she told you of. That path is but one of many and I walk a different road now." He picked up Azriel, who was in scythe form, and gazed into the Resurrection Stone. A grin formed on his face as he seemed to be talking with his Device. "I am not as I once was, and my path is my own. A path created by me, not some long absent being. What you have heard from me and Azriel this day, I pray you keep to yourself. The fiery lashes of the Archangels would less painful than the wrath of Azriel," he said with a cold smile.

"I'll be taking that Logia once the Book is taken care of Wizard," Chrono declared. "if you resist you will be treated a enemy and jailed without bail."

"Chrono!" Fate snapped, surprised he could bring up such a topic at the time.

"You can't do that!" Nanoha vehemently declared. "You heard him clear. He's not walking the path that Azriel was talking about. He controls Azriel even if she's a Lost Logia. He's no threat!"

"Anyone who stands with him will be treated as accomplice to unlawful possession, use and plans to use Lost Logia for the purposes of destruction, chaos and or death," Chrono informed them coldly. "Services rendered will be voided as will any possible family ties." The last part was aimed at Fate in particular.

"Ou! That's a low blow Chrono! Don't hurt Fate like that, she just wants a family. If you do I'll have to hurt you," Nanoha came to her best friend's defense.

"Is that a threat?" Chrono asked coldly.

"Nanoha…"

"Depends, I think of it more as a promise to protect one of my precious friends!" Nanoha raised Raging Heart, but didn't point it at the TSAB mage.

"Nanoha…"

Chrono sighed. "If that's the case you will end before a TSAB tribunal. You are still a temporary mage and Fate is a contact mage. The same punishments will apply you both of you and the punishment for insubordination and threatening a known TSAB officer is twenty years in maximum security or removal of your Linker core then having all memories erased. A new identity is then issued and you will live a new life the way we tell you."

"Nanoha…"

Harry snorted and gave the boy an insolent smirk. "Do you tell that to all your potential recruits? And what kind of organization do you work for? Sounds like some kind of fascists state that surpasses any who speak against-"

"Shut up!" Chrono yelled. He refused the meet anyone eyes as a dark look crossed his face "Order must be maintained. The TSAB brought order and stability to the dimensions. That order must be maintained or else all the sacrifices…"

"Oh please! Cut the crap! You and I both know the sacrifice card is trash. Men always die and will always die for their cause and if you agree with them then it's a sacrifice, but to the other guy it one less enemy to deal with later. Unless…" A sly smirk crossed Harry's face, "unless the sacrifices were on a personal level."

"Shut up wizard! You know nothing! Nothing!" Chrono angrily snapped.

"Why can't you two just get along? Chrono apologize to Fate too!" Nanoha implored.

"Nanoha…"

"Oh did I hit a nerve? I guess you really are just a child underneath that pup skin you wear. What would that make you though? I wonder…maybe…" Harry trailed off thoughtfully.

"I'll have you arrested you for, for, for… a bunch of stuff. I'll see you wither away in wretched agony in jail as your magic is slowly drained away with your will to live!" the boy said, trebling as he spoke.

"Maybe… Oh! I got it know! No, no, that doesn't work either." Harry once more tried to come up with an animal to equate the former dog to.

"Vita, can't you do something? Shamal?" Nanoha turned to Hayate's Knights.

"Let 'em go I say. High stress situations bring the best and worst in people." Vita said before hoisting her hammer shaped Device. "That said I'm getting annoyed by those two. Let's smash some skulls Graf Eisen!"

"Yes!" her Device said all too cheerily.

The girl dressed in gothic lolita smashed both Harry and Chrono with lighting speed. The two went down in a heap. Her lighting assault caught them off guard and their Devices had decided to betray them temporarily.

"Nanoha…" Fate called out finally getting Nanoha's attention.

"Yes Fate?" she replied.

"T-thank you," Fate said with a small blush. "Thank you for…what you said."

"No problem, you're my precious friend. That's what friends do for each other," Nanoha said happily.

"…I owe you more than I could ever repay Nanoha." Fate's words were too quiet for Nanoha to hear and passed unnoticed by the group at large.

"Bloody hell! Did somebody get the number of that bus?" Harry said woozily has he staggered to his feet. "Gah! My bloody ribs ache. Useless Barrier Jacket! Oh wait I don't have that equipped. What the hell hit me? Signum?"

The swordswoman gave him a negative nod and pointed behind him. He turned already figuring who he would see. Vita, the girl with the hammer, was glaring at him, her eyes and posture daring him to come back for seconds.

"Are you two done arguing? Or do I need to let some air into those skulls of yours?" Vita's tone was one of anticipation and spoke volumes of the sadistic glee she would take in fulfilling her words.

"Ow, what hit me?" Chrono said behind them.

"A bus, long gone though," Harry offered. He shot Vita a hard glare and mouthed the words _lose the hammer_.

The girl dropped her Graf Eisen to her side as Chrono regained his clear vision. "Yeah, it was a bus. Want us to hunt it down or deal with that?" Vita asked, her voice thick with sarcasm as she pointed out to sea.

"With wha… Oh that!" Chrono started to ask before he saw what Vita was pointing to. The whirling vortex of tentacles was slowing and something large was forcing the tentacles near the middle to bulge outwards. "Yeah, this is going to be a problem. Not one that hyper violent lolis or stinking wizards can solve."

Harry glanced at Vita and asked, "Would you like to do the honors or should I?"

"I'll do it. Seems like I'll have to smash things back into order!" She hefted Graf Eisen and rushed the boy.

"Er," Harry was tempted to say the pup had taken enough damage by the fourth hammer strike, but he couldn't bring himself to. _Note to self: Vita attacks can cause temporary personality changes. Must consider for a possible solution to personality problems in others. _

"Vita enough!"

"Hayate!'' Vita screamed in joy and rushed to her mistress's side.

Harry turned back to the pier and saw Hayate was awake. She had made her choice and stepped though one of the doors. The question remained which door had she taken? He used a Flash Move and appeared next to Hayate. "Step away from her," he commanded.

"Wa-" Vita started to say before Shamal pulled her away from Hayate.

"Which path, which door did you take?" Harry questioned the girl as he knelt beside her.

Hayate met his eyes and he saw steel in her. Her eyes were unwavering as met his, fear was gone. "I chose my own path," she whispered so only he could hear. "I choose the path of man."

Harry pulled away, a small smile on his face. "So be it. It seems out paths are intertwined for the time being Hayate Yagami. Stand up then, take up you staff and book, cast down your enemies."

"Yes, yes." She rose and took her weapons. "It's time to end this defense program. Er…what happened to Chrono?" she asked pointing to the black blob that was being pulled to his feet by Yunno and healed by Shamal.

"A bus," Signum deadpanned.

* * *

What emerged from that slowing wall of tentacles defied even the worst abominations Harry had seen. The defense program had taken on a form unique in all creation. The primary body was a blob from which the withering tentacles grew. Some of the tentacles seemed organic and others seemed to of metal. Many thicker tentacles held the monster up. Whip like extremities burst from the central blob, but the worst was what lay on those whips. Screaming faces forever locked in agony bubbled to the surface and randomly faded. A hollow scream like sound issued form from silent mouths each time the whips thrashed.

From the primary body he could see a thousand bodies like things rising and pushing against the gray blob, so much that he could make out details, then bubbling away. Random bubbles rose to the surface and burst, releasing a pungent odor that smelled of decaying bodies. On the top of the gray blob was the defense program first form now perverted and enlarged. The body worn bones, skulls and flesh like clothes. Thousands of bones covered its torso. The legs were hidden having merged with the blob. The dead of the sea had risen up in this unholy resurrection. Skulls by the hundreds covered concealed the breast and shoulders, their empty eyes leering at the living. Strips of flesh from sources unknown made a hair of sorts that hung down low. The face was a mishmash of fleshy bits, some dark and some lighter than others, sewn together with magic in a cruel mockery of the human form.

More appendages burst form the blob with a sickening pop. Arms that ended in beaks, in claws, in metal like robs, and blades the size of a small car. There it stood summoning forth all its power to fulfill the dark wish that powered it. The earth would fall to this monster, Harry was sure of it. It would rampage. Growing in cruelty and malice until all life was extinguished.

Shortly after coming to and the bus episode, Harry met more dogs. These Enforcers had been teleported down from the ship to join the battle. They were useless in his eyes. When he looked at their power levels he saw they were barely above the common wizard, wizard of the brown at the best. They would make good cannon fodder, but would have preferred a smaller, powerful strike team, like what they had before.

"Listen up people! I'll go over the plan once more," the pup stated taking charge. "My Enforces will keep the defense program busy. Fate, Signum, Vita, and the wizard will attempt to reach the main body. Nanoha, Hayate and the rest will stay back and prepare their most powerful spells. Yunno, Arf, and Zafira will be standing by to cast the teleportation spell once they have a lock. Stay alive everyone! If your injured retreat for healing, otherwise keep on attacking. The countdown clock to destruction of this world has already been started and in less than five hours a dreadnought will arrive to wipe out this planet. I plan to be gone by then, I hope you do too."

The mood was somber as grim faces looked towards the massive monster that was the defense program. Fear, trepidation, excitement, and anger were visible on many faces. The four Knights were silent and blank faced, but the same couldn't be said of their mistress. Hayate was trembling, but wore a determined expression. She knew that this mess was partially her fault and she seemed ready to make amends. He didn't have a chance to look at the rest of his temporary allies as the defense program stole the initiative.

Hundreds of tentacles lashed out. Lashing this way and that, the company was quickly scattered. For a moment Harry wondered why the pup wanted to hold the strategy meeting so close to enemy, but he chalked it up to inexperience. Dodging and weaving though tentacles he charged the main body.

He briefly spotted Fate tearing her way though tentacles, before she vanished from sight. Swinging Azriel in an arc he severed two tentacles. Black blood poured out as the severed arms fell to the sea below. Onwards he battled as Azriel feasted on eldritch blood.

~Magic level: 62.3 percent, master. ~

~Thank you Azriel. Prepare Nova Blaster. ~

He grinned and felt his blood pumping. Every thing in a moment, these were the moments he enjoyed and remembered in nightmares. The smells, the feelings, the sights, all proved to justify his existence. He had reason, purpose for existing. He created an impact in the massive universe even if he was such a small and insignificant force in the g rand scheme of all things.

Those thoughts in mind he raged onwards. Heedless of bodily harm, spilling blood proved he was human after all, he slashed, hacked and blasted his way towards that central mass. His allies might be elsewhere and doing other things, but he could only hope they would do their jobs. All he could do was hit the damn thing with every thing he had.

There it was! The damnable gray mass of screaming and contorting bodies was before him! "NOVA BLASTER!" he roared, purposefully overcharging his spell.

The jade spell ripped though the tentacles that sought to protect the main body like a not knife thought butter. They were vaporized and torn to shreds by his spell. A sudden crash against his Aegis Shield tore his sight away from the beautiful beam of death. With a mighty swing he made to sever the offending tentacle overhead.

Azriel was halted by the tentacle of metal and he frowned. Pumping more magical power into his Device she penetrated the metal shell. Black blood poured over him. The blood ran over his clothes and Azriel. Some rolled down his face and he licked his lips. There was no metallic tang to it. The blood had the tang of old meat and he realized the horrible truth.

The bodies, the faces, the bones, the blood, the fleshy tentacles that wouldn't be out of place on a live octopus or squid, and the metal parts…it all made sense to him. The dead had returned drawn by the dark will of the defense program. Blood long since dissipated in the ocean flowed together once more. Creatures the sea, fish and mammals that died in the ocean returned to life to deliver punishment upon man. The defense program once liens of code had taken physical form by reusing the dead who had fallen into the sea.

That knowledge sickened him. He suddenly wished he hadn't let the blood cover him. All of this was processed in a moment. At the same moment his Nova Blaster collided with the gray mass in a spectacular explosion of light…then, as if it had never existed to begin with, his overcharged spell, which should have hit with the power of a small sun, vanished.

Two great roars of fire and thunder flared near his location. A barrage of various magic shots soared overhead and a massive pink beam tore a gaping hole in the tentacles. He was not alone, not like the last time he had fought a being so powerful. Abruptly he found himself staring, wide eyed, down the pointy ended of a dozen bloody daggers.

"They're faster!" he muttered, as a hasty Flash Move saved him. "Aegis Shield!"

The daggers crashed into his shield, but didn't stop.

They pushed onwards, powered by more magic than many wizards had in their whole bodies. He poured more power into shield and transfer Azriel to his left hand. One hand raised channeling magic, scythe in the other, drenched in blood, illuminated by a storm and jade green light he figured it would be an awesome sight to behold.

The daggers begin to slow, then ceased al movement. A second later they burst into a shower of black sparks. He released the shield and swung Azriel at the withering tentacles. Two fell in showers of the blood of the dead, yet more rose up to take their place. He was now in a sea of withering tentacles seeking flesh of the living and the hollow scream droned even louder than before.

With snarl on his face he raised Azriel and smashed her directly into the gray mass. For a moment a purple barrier halt her, then shattered. Amidst the sparks of broken magic Harry's eyes widened. Azriel passed though the gray mass like it wasn't even there. It was like he had just cut a mist bank and he felt his anger rise.

This creature had to be stopped now. Once the barrier fell hell would come to earth and every thing he had fought and those had died for in the last war would be for nothing. If he were to preserve the Wizard's Legacy, as he had been charged, then this beast would fall.

Anger burned in his veins. Hatred rose and painted the world red. Emotions long suppressed broke free as he mind traveled dark paths. Eldritch symbols floated in vision, incorporeal yet he knew they existed, and they glowed. He shattered the dam that held back his power; the power of the Master of Hollows flooded him as he intoned two words. Two words that even non magical humans knew, two words that would save and damn him, two simple words he roared at this creature that dared to oppose him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Hurt, hate, fear, anger, rage, love, passion, hope, depression, and more he poured into that sickly green light that gathered in his left hand. For a second he almost reconsidered using the death spell, but it was too late. That green blot left his hand and hurtled like a vengeful star towards his enemy. He resisted the urge to fall in exhaustion and watched his handiwork, his penance for using so dark a spell.

The spell crashed in to the barrier and shattered it with ease.

For a moment he held to the hope that this might be it.

Then it vanished. Winked out of existence, never to return or fulfill its duty.

The gray mass responded. Thousands of bodies and faces rose to the surface and let out a screech, more powerful than the banshee's wail. He was drive to his knees and nearly dropped Azriel as he clutched his ears. His eyes were nearly shut in pain, but he refused to let them shut; do so would be a death sentence. Kneeling in the air he was a vulnerable target and the monster took the opening. Two tentacles lashed towards him, metal glinting in the eternally grayness that was within the barrier.

~Master! Below!~ Azriel's cry came too late.

The tentacles smashed into Harry. His shield flared to life, sparing him the worst, but he was sent flying. After a minute he began to regain his hearing and opened his eyes. Standing shaking he faced the two oncoming tentacles. "Wraith Shot!" Jade orbs ripped flesh and metal to bits.

His ears were ringing from the incessant din and he felt a headache coming on. Slashing and hacking his way he charged the central mass once more. "Nova Blaster!" The spell was less powerful than before, but ripped though the tentacles, be them metal or flesh with ease. He growled in anger when the beam vanished.

~Azriel, is their any telepathic chatter? Any open line?~

~No master, the defense programming is generating an anti-telepathy barrier. The make range for commutations within this field is five feet~

"Bloody hell!' he snapped lashing out ands severing a few more tentacles that dared to approach him. "This thing's not even taking us seriously." He saw two more flashes of fire and the crackle of lighting as he turned on heel and tried to leave the forest of tentacles. The flashes of fire and lighting had stopped, leading him to assume their casters were either dead or retreating. Retreating sounded like a good idea, nothing he threw at the beast was hitting and cutting off tentacles was having no effect. More would just spawn from the main body.

With agility born from years on the Quidditch pitch and experience he evaded, dodged and otherwise cut his way free of the tentacles forest. Flying a short a distance away from the main body of tentacles he saw on of the Enforcers, a young, blonde haired boy.

"Where the hell is the pup?" he growled at the man.

The boy yelped in fear and hastily turned to look at him. "W-Who?"

"The pup, the dog…Chrono. Your boss, where is he?"

"Oh! H-he's w-with the wounded. Down there," the boy pointed to the pier were Shamal was tended to the wounded in a makeshift hospital, that was a large tent. "H-he issued the order to fall back, but nobody listened."

"Useless," Harry snapped. "That boy is useless. I'd assume he sent you…Enforcers out to gather us up or is he trying to pull some other gambit and get us killed?"

"N-no way! He would never do something like that!" the boy fervently defended his commander. "I'm sure of it! He's a good-"

"Whatever…" Harry ignored the boy's claims and headed for the impromptu medical station. Touching down outside, he hoisted Azriel over his shoulder and entered the large tent. Inside he saw at least half of the Enforcers laid out with various levels of injuries.

Some had broken limbs other gashes and cuts and some appeared to be out cold. If any had died then the bodies weren't being kept in this place. Shamal hurried about tending to the wounded. Amongst the moans of pain he saw the pup near the back sitting up, most likely having been recently healed. The pup appeared uninjured at the time and Harry felt a small sense of relief. He hated beating up wounded men.

Harry talked towards the fool of a boy, forgetting he was still coated in blood. "What the hell are you thinking?" he roared at the pup.

To his credit, Chrono barely battered an eye. "What do you mean?"

"We charge in and what minutes later, you deiced to have every one pull back? You don't do that. Not against this type of creature!" Harry berated the boy.

"I sent out a message, but no one picked up. I did send out my men to gather you up," the pup answered.

"That beastie is emitting a jamming field of some kind. And your men, those Enforcers, the one near me wouldn't even try to break into the forest of tentacles. The reason I'm here is because was getting too hot. What happened to your illustrious the plan or are you trying to off us?"

"We went into battle with an unknown enemy within relatively unknown capabilities. What did you expect?" was the pup's icy answer.

"Your men are useless, you're useless. When you fall back you tell everybody! EVERYBODY!" Harry roared, grabbing the pup by his jacket and hefting him it to the air. "It's idiots like you that get people killed needlessly!"

"Potter!" Shamal's sharp call kept him form throttling the pup.

He let the pup down hard. "Yes?" he answered sweetly. He had dealt with medical types before and he knew he was in deep trouble. They seemed to have more power in a few words than the greatest orators the world had ever seen.

"Leave him alone! Signum left a message some time ago: The operation has failed. Regroup for next strike." Shamal said, glaring at the wizard. "This people are injured if you wish to deal with Chrono then take it out side. I wouldn't have that sort of behavior around my paitents."

"As you wish," Harry replied and retreated. He wasn't stupid; the quiet ones and the healers always were the most dangerous.

Leaving the tent he looked up and swore. The gray barrier the TSAB dogs had put up was showing signs of breaking; spider silk cracks were letting sunlight in. Once that barrier fell…the defense program would be unstoppable. If what he theorized was true and the program had assimilated the objects from the sea then it would have various plant parts that would fully come to life with direct sunlight.

~Signum, where are you?~ He sent his message far and wide, seeking his temporary allies.

~Head south of the pier, then a hundred yards out to sea.~ Signum's response was curt.

~Azriel, what's the mana level?~ He asked as he headed for the group.

~55 percent. Master I have an idea. One of my abilities allows me to strike across dimensions. You must unlock it.~

~No! I will not set foot on that path…yet. Only when all hope is lost, never before that time comes. Why would you have such an ability any way?~

~My creators faced many enemies. One such enemy existed out of phase, in another dimension, and I was given the ability to counter this race. The main body of the program is similar, it exist as a mere image in this dimension while hiding in another.~

Harry was silent. The rest of the group was in sight. They looked worse for wear, covered in sweat and small traces of blood. Vita and Fate's Barrier Jackets were ripped and torn, but they seemed uninjured. Nanoha had minor lacerations across her arm, and her white jacket had blood stains on it. Hayate, Arf, and Yunno looked remarkably unscratched, and only gave signs of being slightly winded. Signum had a small bruise on her face, but appeared be in good shape.

He still didn't answer Azriel and was thankful when Nanoha went wide eyed at the blood he was covered in. "Before you ask, the blood is not mine. You should have seen the other guy!" he joked, but it did little to ramie the party's morale. "On a more serious note, don't let those tentacles bleed on you."

"Why?" Fate asked.

"Just trust me. It's a very, very bad idea." He saw no reason to scare them further by explaining just what made up the monster they were fighting. "So what's the word?"

"We fight of course." Vita snapped. 'What kind of question is that?"

"No, that's a good question. You haven't said a word about the new plan Signum," Nanoha questioned the swordswoman, who had her eyes close and arms folded beneath her breasts.

"Mistress Hayate?" Signum looked to her mistress, who nodded. "Very well. The main body of the defense program is beyond our reach. In fact I have personally confirmed that close quarters combat and ranged attacks have no effect. For this reason I believe the main body is in another dimension parallel to this one."

"Seconded, Azriel and I came to a similar conclusion," Harry interjected.

"As I expected," Signum opened her eyes and gave Harry a small nod. "We can't harm the main body were it is and crossing into another dimension without using a ship is impossible. Therefore we need to drag it into this dimension so we can destroy the main body."

"That's good, but how do we drag it in?" Arf asked the obvious question.

"I don't know." Signum response was curt.

"What we need is a massive gun," Hayate said suddenly. "A massive magical gun we could fire and not destroy the world with or some kind of power up."

"That's ridiculous. What do you think this is some kind of manga?" Fate shot down the idea quickly. Harry saw that the stress of extended combat was getting to her. She was less composed than when they had first clashed on the rooftop and her gently demeanor was slipping, not that Chrono had helped at all.

"I don't see any other ideas," Hayate retorted.

"What is with you Japanese and tentacle monsters? Seriously, why can't we get a three foot lizard? Bloody Japanese fetishes!" Harry swore. He felt a bit guilty about using stereotypes, but he didn't care. The day had been too damn long, too busy, and too over the top. And it was rapidly reaching the point of too insane even for him. After all what sane person would fight a giant snake with a sharp piece of metal and a magic hat?

"Let's take stock and figure out what we do know. Maybe that can tell us what to do next," Yunno suggested.

"Good idea Yunno!" Nanoha cheered, causing the boy to blush slightly.

"I agree, so what do we know about the defense program?" Vita said.

"It's big, ugly and-"

"Has a tentacles fetish," Harry cut off Arf, much to the familiar's annoyance.

"Moving on, what else?" Yunno asked.

"The main body can't be touched by our physical or magical attacks and it likes tentacles," Fate said.

"Ok, what else?" Yunno went on, ever the voice of reason.

"It moves slowly for some reason. We have a good amount of time before it makes landfall, but not forever. If the barrier falls then I fear it will speed up greatly," Signum added. "The tentacles can be destroyed, but regenerate. Quickly."

"Its made of bones, metal and flesh. It really likes tentacles too." Vita stated with a look of disgust on her face. "Oh yeah and it bleeds." She looked at Harry, who gave her a roguish grin.

"What can I say? It likes to bleed. Must be a tentacle thing. Did you...you know." He was relived and somewhat scared when Vita nodded in agreement. At least one of the Knights had a theory similar to his own.

"How does that help us? All we know is that it's big, ugly, has tentacles, resistant to our attacks, and slow moving. Anything else?" Yunno said, exasperation in his voice. "What's with this tentacle thing anyway?"

The older member of their party and Nanoha blushed. Harry swore softly, wondering how the hell a nine-ten year old knew about that? Then he remembered she was Japanese, it probably in her blood. Surprisingly, Hayate was blushing too. Some girls had been very, very naughty…then he remembered the summer spent with cousin before the war got bad. Dudley had taken Harry under his wing and introduced him to a whole new world, the world of mundanes, as payment for having saved Dudley's life for the second time. His cousin had shown him all the aspects of culture of the modern age, including the darker and perverted sides. Of course he had been fifteen, almost sixteen, at the time, but still he wondered what kind of world he was in were nine-ten years olds knew about the tentacles thing. How Vita and Signum knew, he no clue; they were blanks to him. He knew too little about them to make a call.

Silence had fallen over the party. Most of the group looked away leaving the innocent ones confused, was deafening. They refused to make eye contact with any one else much to Yunno's displeasure.

"Ahem!" Yunno coughed. "Since I won't be getting an answer let us move on. What else do we know?"

'Too much…Harry muttered earning him a strange look from the Nanoha. "Er…not enough, but I have a…theory of sorts."

"Okay, at this point I'll think we'll accept just about anything." Yunno urged the wizard on.

"This might sound crazy, but what if we poured a ton of raw magical energy into large metal drum packed with shrapnel. We layer it with barriers and shields, place a delay cross dimension spell on it and fire away." Harry was acutely aware of the silence that followed. Even the stormy sea seemed to quiet itself. The looks on the faces of his temporary allies varied. Some held new respect, others looked at him like he was crazy, and some just stared.

"That's…that's crazy enough…it just might work!" Yunno cried.

"Yeah, just one question though, why don't we use the Asura's tow beam and drag the program into this dimension, then we smack it with the bomb?" Nanoha suggested. She might hide behind a dumb mask, but underneath she was steel and as sharp as a razor.

"The Asura has a tow beam?" Yunno exclaimed.

"Yeah, I found out about it when Amy gave me a tour. They sue to drag in bad guy ships," Nanoha explained.

"There are a few problems. Wouldn't the Asura be detected descending form orbit? And can it use the beam this close to the planet?" Fate brought Nanoha's plan to screeching halt. "And we have to talk to Chrono."

That fact sank the plan instantly. None of them were exactly in his good graces. Harry figured a majority of the blame could laid on him, but wasn't about to go around parading the idea. If he hadn't been there then the whole incident might have been resolved in a much different way or end up with the whole world burning the fires of hell, darkness and tyranny for the next thousand years as the Book brought the earth down one person at a time.

"Eh, that might be a problem. Okay! The new plan is…" Nanoha trailed off. The rest of the group began to throw around plans, ideas, and in Harry's case, sharp criticism. He really wasn't feeling like being nice and the headache was getting worse.

"Hey Fate," Arf said quietly. She had moved to her mistress's side and began to whisper something in her ear.

Fate face lit up and she vigorously nodded. "Everyone!" she called out. The group ceased their planning and looked at the girl. "Ah…um, Arf and I have an idea."

"Really? Tell us!" Nanoha pushed her friend onwards.

"Yeah, it's probably better than anything this lot could up with," Vita snapped, looking at Harry who just looked at Fate.

'The monster is defense program right? So, Arf er, I mean we, Arf and I, figured that the defense program was created before Hayate took control. Hayate is the master of the Book of Darkness,"

'Tome of the Night Sky, not Book of Darkness. I also gave her a name, Reinforce." Hayate corrected Fate.

"Okay, Reinforce then. So when the corrupt defense program was released Hayate was still the master. Can you harm Hayate?" Fate asked Signum.

"No, it's prohibited by the programming…that's it." Signum's eyes were light with the realization. "Of course, it was right in front of me the whole time."

"I get it!" Nanoha cried. "We use the fact that the book can't hurt Hayate, cross dimensions and defeat it form the inside, in that other dimension."

"Yeah, that was the idea," Fate said before she was tackled by a flying Nanoha hug.

Harry enjoyed watched the blonde's face turn red as the embarrassing scene. He dearly wished he had a camera as Nanoha cooed over her friend, praising Fate.

~Master, I have a record image function~ Azriel supplied out of the blue.

~Do it~ He loved blackmail and he figured it would make for a good laugh when everything was over. There was a small snap sound from Azriel and he knew the deed was done.

"How do we even get into that other dimension? How do we even know this will work?" Hayate worriedly asked.

"We have no idea," Harry answered, turning his attention back to the matter at hand. "We charge in guns blazing and hope we kill it before the lack of essential things, like air, run out. Otherwise we die knowing that this planet will soon be consumed by darkness. Either way we lose nothing or come out of in an insanely heroic manner."

"Sounds good to me. Let's do it!" Vita cheered.

"I concur. That is the best plan we have at the present," Signum said. "However, if mistress refuses this plan I will follow her will." Signum gave Vita a withering look, causing the little Knight to suddenly jump to Signum's side.

"I don't have a problem with the plan, but how do we get in?" Fate asked, having freed herself from the Nanoha hug.

"I don't know, maybe with Reinforce," Hayate said with a frown.

"In these cases the best way is always the most obvious. I suggest we step into the looking glass," Harry groaned as the reference breezed right past the group. "Ug, we have Hayate touch the main body. The rest of us jump in. Then boom!"

"I like it. Let's do that!" Arf said.

There were nods of agreement from the rest and other expressions of agreement.

"I'm not sure…" Hayate began, "it seems…too easy."

Harry let out a bark of laughter. "Trust me these things always have the most ridiculous weaknesses. Did you know dragons have a weakness to tickling? Neither did I, until I was desperate."

"Dragons," Yunno scoffed.

"Yeah, remind me to introduce to one female Hungarian Horntail. She'd love to meet you," Harry said darkly.

"You will not be going to the other side. I will not allow it," Signum declared. "I will not let my mistress put her life on the line where it can be avoided. You will stay in contact with the program until I return or you can no longer maintain the link."

"Signum… No, I refuse. I created this monster, I'll see it through to the end whatever it may be," Hayate declared taking Signum's free hand. "As you mistress I command you take me with you."

"As much as I hate heroics, you're going to need my raw power," Harry said as he rolled his shoulder. "Everyone can't be in the attack squad though. Some people are going to have to keep those tentacles busy and the door open."

"I'll take the door. When you all are down I can blast it with Starlight Breaker." Nanoha offered. "Just to be sure."

"I'll join the attack force and Arf will assist Nanoha," Fate said and Arf was more than happy to comply with her mistress's wishes.

In short order the teams were decided. Signum, Harry, Fate, Hayate and Zafira would attack from the inside. Nanoha and Arf would maintain the doorway while the rest defended against the tentacles.

* * *

In the wake of one of Nanoha's pink beams of death, as Harry had taken to calling her Divine Buster spell, the party stormed forward. Lighting, fire, ice, and cursed flame left a bloody trail of broken tentacles that dared to oppose their mission. In was an odd experience for Harry. Wizard's waged battle in a different form and preferred to duel with as few people around as possible. The Knights knew how to fight as a unit, but preferred to fight alone. Nanoha, Hayate and Fate knew no other combat style that the lone fighter style, what Harry called the warrior style. People jostled for the best angle and got in each others way, but they made it to the central mass was all members in one piece.

"This is the last time I fight with this group," Harry muttered as he hacked a tentacle in two. The constant droning sound of hollow screams only made his headache worse. Hacking another tentacle in two helped relive the anger, but did nothing for his head. The constant droning was beyond annoying.

They cleared a small area and the defensive team began their job. Hayate tentatively reached out and placed her hand on the churning gray mass. For a moment he expected her hand to pass right though, but it was not so. The barrier flared into existence for a moment and vanished. Her hand connected with the gray matter and she made a sickly face. She was feeling the flesh of the dead after all. It was probably filled with bits of bone, blood, and rotten meat.

Seconds later the barrier flared into existence and took the shape of a six foot door way. Hayate turned to them and beckoned Arf to join her. Taking the familiar's hand she guided Arf's arm to where hers had been. The doorway flickered for a moment as, he assumed, Arf gained control.

"It's open. And safe. I'm sure." Hayate was winded. The magical output needed to reach the threshold of a stably doorway was much higher than she had originally thought.

"Zanber Form," Fate intoned. Her Device, Bardiche, began to change from the forked scythe into that of a massive sword with a yellow blade. Oversized didn't even begin to describe it, yet this young girl managed to carry her oversized weapon with ease. Lighting burst from the blade at irregular intervals.

He turned away and saw Signum's sword was engulfed in flames. Hayate was preparing a spell and judging by her glowing staff it was a powerful one. ~Azriel, shift to Havoc Reaper~

~With pleasure, Master of Death~

Azriel's scythe form began to glow and break down. His Device finished her transformation into a lance. Nearly eight feet of magical weapon and a near ultimate shooting capacity, it was his ultimate shooting weapon. The Resurrection Stone was set in the hand guard and black cloth was wrapped around the grips that trailed off into three long tassels.

"Zafira and I will take point. On my mark then…" Signum began the count down.

~This is insane~ he thought to Azriel.

"Three…"

~I agree master. A rash plan, but at times like this… You could have…~

"Two…"

~No~

"One…"

~You will see my way someday~

"MARK!"

Signum and Zafira vanished into the gray mass. Harry refused to think about what he was stepping into and he dove in, Fate and Hayate on his heels.

For good or ill, he had stepped into the mirror.

* * *

"Yes, yes, that's right. Into the fire my pretties. More, more, more! Give me a show worthy of remembrance! Show me a desperate battle, show my how far you will go. Unleashed everything! Bring the hellfire woman of fire! Bring the icy touch of Raganrok girl of darkness! Bring the wrath of Zeus child of lighting! Bring the cursed fire wizard of death! Hahahahahhahahhahahahaha!

More, more, more, more power! More anger! Feed me! Fuel me! Feed me! Give me more! More passion! Hate! Anger! Fear! What's this? I must have a balanced diet. I need love. Lust. Betrayal. Yeeesssss! More love! More lust! Oh, what's this…lust. I guess I'll have to feul the fire!

Hahahahhahahahah! Soon! Soon! Soon I will return. You little ones will be mine, my food supply. Live! Grow! Expand! We will stand and rise as one! I can't wait! War, flames, blood, destruction, I love it! More, I must have more! An endless supply! Never ending and then…

Yes… then I will have my revenge! The fools will fall before me! They will fear my name once more! I will free my wives from their damning clutches! Never again will be separated! Come child of ice and lighting, death's wizard and darkness's child! Let us remake the world, nay… the galaxy, nay… the universe, nay…all of creation! Let all things follow us into a new age! Our age! Your age! My age! Yes this is my will…

Space and time will kneel before us. The Elder Ones will fall, the Outcast will be destroyed! Everything will change again! By the Tri-Headed God everything must change! This is the future! This is destiny! This is fate! This is my will!"

"My lord, my god, what is your bidding?"

"Ah, my loyal servant, my Laurana, gather my legions. Call forth all whom still know their true master. Our time is near, the return is soon! We must feast! Gather our strength for the war to come! Do you look forward to it?"

"Yes, my lord, we will have our revenge for the fallen. It will be…a time of great joy!"

"Yes, but I need more. You need more. They need more! Power! Lust! Passion! Desire! Hate! Anger! When is there too much? Never I say. Food for all time!"

"Pardon me great one, will you make them like us?"

"Perhaps… once their task is done I think I will. After all by then it won't matter. Space, time, life, death, none of it will matter! None!"

* * *

_Hertic! Flase god! Enemy!_

_How dare another being claim to be controlling my mistress! It was heresy to even think that. This god want to be would have to be hunted down and punished, if it still lived. I would lead the hunt and bring its head to my lady. _

_I nearly left room when a thought struck me. The book was old. Perhaps my lady had already beaten this fake god. I needed to find out! Returning to my bed I sat down and pulled the book into my bare lap. I hadn't bothered dressing, yet I nearly left my room in my underwear alone! A hundred years ago I might have been blushing, but know I cared little. _

_The only women would see my body as it was at the moment was my lady. Even my loyal crew was unworthy of laying eyes upon my form! _

_Those thoughts in mind I turned the page. I had to know more. Would this fake die in a most painful way? _

_

* * *

AN: CUT!_

_Didn't get everything I wanted in this chapter, but the end of the Book of Darkness Incident is near. _

_FYI, Harry doesn't know the difference between Barrier Jackets and Knights Armor yet. _


	5. Book of Darkness V

_The White Devil_

_A true lady of war, born from the fires of hell itself, tempered by raging wars and one of the most powerful beings in existence. She had cast down the Unseen Lurkers. She had destroyed the homeworld of the alien Returners by herself. She had resisted the Dark Angel and exposed that woman for what she was. She had broken the Siege of Tulis that had raged for ten years in a single day. She had led the charge on the Field of Souls, the domain of the Reaper, and broken down the Black Gates herself. _

_That was my lady. That is the woman I love. A goddess. When my goddess speaks I listen. When she orders me to besiege Corvian Prime, a fortress world of Death's Princess, I don't blink. I obey. _

_She knows I have the book. She said as much. She wants me to read it, learn from it then come to her. For what reason I know not. This lowly worm has received the blessing of the sun to crawl on the surface. _

_Who am I to disobey?_

_Now I stand upon the Whitefire's bridge watching Corvian Prime rotate in the distance. The admiral is calling for me, he wants to discuss battle plans no doubt, but my mind is far from here. _

_It is with my lady. She gave me everything and I owe her everything. I give my body, my blood and my soul to her to use as she pleases. The book is still with me. I wouldn't fail my lady. I would finish the book. _

_The admiral quietly huffs and begins to explain his plan. The plan is sound, so I pull the book out and begin to read…_

_

* * *

_It was odd… Stepping though the doorway was like trying to wade in a swamp. Harry could feel raw magical power flowing to and fro, pushing him forwards. Brilliant sparks of light urged him onwards. Gray sparks pushed him back. He made no motion to block their passage and a moment later he left the strangeness of the dimension between dimensions.

His boots sank into the ground. That was the first thing noticed. Looking around he shook his head sadly. It was much less impressive than he had expected. They, Signum and Zafira were waiting for Hayate at the portal, were in a massive, cavernous, dark room. He couldn't see the walls in any direction and the only light was from the portal and the minuscule red cracks that ran across the floor. Looking down he saw the floor in question was made of gray matter, the same gray matter as the outside. The air was still and carried the certain tang he had smelled upon many battlefields, the iron tang of blood.

"Yuck!" he mumbled as he took to the air. The gray matter still clung to his boots, but nothing could be done about it.

Fate, whom had come through a moment after him, made a similar move. Her lighting sword gave off a good amount of light piercing some of the darkness surrounding them. Ten meters away he made out an area were the gray mass seemed to drop off like a hill on a rolling plain.

His Havoc Reaper gave off some light, but it was enough to see part of the ways. He strained to pick up any noise. The constant droning was gone thankfully, but the silence was deafening; outside of the heartbeats and regular breaths of his allies, he heard nothing. Dead silence. Given the nature of the beast they were in he was surprised. No massive lungs heaving in and out, the hollow rush of air, or the steady beat of vital organs nor the sound of foot steps from deathless guards, nothing made noise in this place. The swish of clothing was a welcome reminded that their was noise. The mad cackle of magical energy was an old friend in this otherwise silent place. The silence was unnerving, no lifeform should ever be as quiet as it was. He was assuming that this beastie could even be called a lifeform in the first place.

"What now?" Hayate whispered despite the silence. The attack squad had huddled up after her arrival. The light of their combined weapons gave them a fairly good field of vision.

"At this point we go on to fight the secret boss, looting any treasure, and hope some allies will come along and make the secret boss weaker. I wonder if we'll see any dragons," Harry wondered, half mocking their situation.

"This isn't a video game!" Hayate responded, whispering forgotten.

"So? If anybody sees any chest, urns, boxes, torches or anything that looks out of place and it could contain treasure, touch it." Harry hefted his lance and gestured towards the edge of the light. "I'll go this way."

"Wait!" Signum said. "Is that wise to split up our forces in this situation?"

Harry shrugged a short distance away. "Has nothing to do with wisdom. This place is dead anyway. Anyway I work better alone, and its not like the portal out of here is blending in or hidden." He pointed to the portal two meters away from them that was glowing with a fierce white light. "If I happen to run into the secret boss I'll tell you." With that he was gone, heading towards the area were the gray matter rolled.

"Rash." Signum shook her head.

"Yeah, he is, but I think that's a defining characteristic." Hayate said.

"Along with a snarky attitude, and an ego," Fate said quietly.

Signum nodded sagely. "True, but he is a warrior born. I'm sure he would be a Knight in any age. More than that, he is a veteran of combat. He has seen and dealt death many times."

"How do you know that? We haven't known him that long," Fate asked the swordswoman.

"His eyes. We should get going. Hayate you're with me, Zafira go with Fate. We'll meet up in a half hour. Keep the portal in sight at all times. We need to find the central brain or nervous system to big the program down." Signum reminded the group.

Fate and Zafira nodded then left, heading in the opposite direction Harry had gone. They wisely choose to fly, but stayed close to the floor. Who knew what lurked in the upper reaches of this place.

As Hayate and her Knight explored, the girl asked her Knight to explain what it was about Harry's eyes. "Come on Signum! What's the deal with the eyes? How can you read that much into them?"

Signum was silent. She would not reveal any more of the wizard's secrets on this night. In Harry Potter she had found a True Knight, a rare thing even in all her time was a Guardian of the Book of Darkness, no Tome of the Night Sky, Reinforce. She had met many Knights though the ages, men and women of honor, and fought beside and killed many, but they were not True Knights. To be a True Knight was to stand alone, to have a mindset rarely seen, to have the ability to stand out amongst the crowd, to have the skills and power to back up any claim, to have a certain gentleness and fighting ferocity long unseen by mortal men, that was a True Knight.

Leaving a True Knight alone resulted in what Harrison "Harry" Potter was; jaded, cynical, arrogant to an extent, hurting and angry at the world, but with a heart of gold. He was a Knight out of place and time, the unknowing follower of an ancient code trapped in a reality that was not his own. She would save him. As a True Knight that was her duty. The place where she had sworn that oath so long ago may be ground to dust, but the words were engraved upon her very being, no matter whom the Master of the Night Sky was.

She would break the walls he had set around his gold at all cost. She would pound them by force or trickery until the True Knight was free. That was her new task. That was her new secondary mission, after protecting Hayate. That was her hope so that she could make amends for her mistakes.

Hope…

Was she allowed to have such a thing? Yes, Hayate had given it to them. Hope for tomorrow, for a life outside of the Book, a real life with real emotions. She didn't know what to feel. So long their various masters and mistresses had ordered them to do the unthinkable that she had buried her emotions and resigned herself to an endless circle of the same. They had seen them as tools and other times as playthings. Not this time, not with Hayate.

The girl, so young, so fragile, had nearly broken them with kindness. Four Knights that had seen the worst, experienced the depths of evil humanity was capable of plumbing, that had broken the unbreakable time and time again were laid low by little girl with a big heart. She was all too aware of how corny that sounded. Yet…yet she wouldn't deny it.

She had been drowning in her own darkness. Dragons of the past had haunted her sleep between masters. Faces and places, names and numbers of the dead and destroyed haunted her. Alone among her fellow Knights did she torture herself nightly. The rest had chosen to forget, she had not. She would cling to the dead, for somewhere in there she would find that which she sought. In the darkness she would find her original memoires, memories from her human life and finally lay to rest the question that had on her mind for many ages. Even if it broke her, and cost her everything she would find them because she had hope. The hope given to her by a little girl would be her light, for that alone she would defend Hayate Yagami to the end and beyond.

The General of the Raging Flames, Dragon of Heaven, Flame Mistress, Fire of the Light, Vengeance Flame…all titles she had acquired over the ages were trash. Only on title remained, only one mattered anymore, only one title she would respond now and forever more, Signum Yagami.

That girl had taken them in and made them into a family even though it wasn't needed. Bearing her name was the greatest honor she had ever received. The girl who saved her, a monster guilty of many acts beyond horrific and given her a home. That had the most surprising night of Signum's many long years when Hayate had insisted the four Knights take her last name as their own. They had refused, but when she threatened to use her power of the Mistress of the Book to make them accept they accepted.

For that reason she would pass the favor on. She would save a man from himself whether he wanted it or not. Never again would she be responsible for letting another Modred be created.

Stopping suddenly Signum looked ay Hayate, who gave her a curious look for having halted so suddenly. Her…sister? Mother? That would have to be decided later. Impulse took over her body. With a long step Signum stepped towards her mistress and captured her in a tentative hug. "Thank you," she whispered in the surprised girl's ear and let her go.

Before Hayate could respond, Fate sent a frantic telepathic burst.

~Everyone! We found something!~

* * *

Harry let out a low whistle of appreciation when he cam upon the wall. He had flown far from the portal for it was but a speck of light in the distance. The floor dropped into a lower section and continued onwards. The red cracks randomly traversed the floor, but he couldn't help but feel they were important. The wall itself was the same gray matter, but that didn't concern him.

All men share a common love, not for love, but for a metal. That most precious of all minerals that led to wars time and time again. That ageless symbol of power, love, and royalty that enthralled men and women alike, lay stacked in heaps along the wall. Gold.

Malleable and magical both wizard and mundane loved gold. And here, in the least of all places, Harry Potter stumbled upon cache of gold. Gold in every shape and size lay before him, coins and bars, staves and horns, swords and rings, necklaces and brooches, helms and chains; the Treasure of the Dead. The loot of many ages lay to rest upon the sea floor gathered into one place.

"Damn! I was kidding about the treasure thing earlier too." Harry watched the treasure horde, contemplating what to do. He could take it and risk the spirits of the dead. For the dead held no terror over him and he was confident Azriel could blast them to bits. He could leave it and let the dead keep their treasure. "They're the dead anyway. They have no need of treasure anyway. The dead should stay dead and away from the living. I'll just help them along."

"Master I detect several spirits tied to some of the objects here. Do you wish for to vaporize them?" Azriel offered quietly. They kept their voices down, not wanting to draw any attention from allies or enemies.

For a moment he considered it, but a cruel thought crossed his mind. "What if I gave the pup one of the spirit bound items? That would be hilarious!"

"Master that almost seems needlessly cruel."

"Almost? Anyway it I'll be funny. We can set up a video camera and what the haunting," Harry said resisting the urge to cackle madly.

"The treasure does no belong to us. Our allies may have…words about the actions you about to undertake."

Harry reached into waistband of his Barrier Jacket and removed a thin bag, no thicker than a piece of paper. With a quick shake the bag inflated and he knelt near the treasure after laying Azriel nearby. "The way I see it, the world owes me for services rendered. This is just collecting apart of my payment. Anyway it's not like I'm a hero anymore. I do what I need to survive and this gold will help me do just that. I don't remember signing a contract saying I had to be a hero or perform only the good and noble actions all of my days."

"Point, Master of Death. However it is my assertion that revealing the existence of this treasure to our temporary allies would not be our best interest."

Yeah, I agree. Now then let's see if we can't fill up an Endless Bag from George's Shack." Harry began to scoop the gold items into a large pile. Then he took the bag and let the bag do its work. The mouth opened wide as it sensed the pile and swallowed the gold, storing it in its supposable endless depths. He started repeated the process again when he heard a noise.

The sound of shuffling in the darkness.

Seizing Azriel he looked into the darkness where he assumed the noise was coming from. Out of the darkness, near the edge of the light from his Havoc Reaper, shuffled a figure. He leveled the lance at the figure. "Identify yourself!"

The thing, if could be called that, shuffled forward and into the light. It has a vaguely humanoid shape, a head, body and two legs, but the similarities ended there. The thing seemed to be made of the same gray mass. Instead of arms, it had bird like claws on each of its four limbs. The head was covered by a white mask in the shape of a screaming face. Its feet were blade like slits that caught the light revealing their metal origin. The body itself was covered in the same dark gray metal. The thing like out a screech, like a bird and sprung towards him.

With practiced ease Harry leveled his lance at the thing's head. It made no move to avoid the magical weapon. The masked head met the lance with a crunch and the mask shattered. Harry pushed the lance forward even as the claws sought his flesh.

"Nova Blaster," he said quietly. The lance briefly flickered and jade sparks scattered to the floor below. The thing's head was vaporized in an instant. Yet it kept coming. Black blood flowed from its neck.

"Nova Blaster." He forced the beam into a wide area, annihilating the torso. He with drew his lance and took a step back, expecting the thing to fall.

Yet the arms and their claws still sought him. The thing's arms and legs were moving as if it never suffered any injury. The arms were relentless and clung the last straps of the torso's flesh as they sought his body.

"Die already! Wraith Shot!" Harry guided the jade orbs into each of the arms and watched with satisfaction was the four clawed arms were blasted into nothing. Finally the legs gave up and went limp. "About bloody time! Annoyances!" Harry huffed and returned to his treasure collection.

With half an eye on the darkness he watched for more of the things. They were annoying, but not too difficult to kill. In an instant he would drop the bag and take of Azriel. There would be no more holding back, not matter the consequences. His nerves were on edge, worn down by the day and know this. "Why did I have to open my mouth and volunteer?" he bemoaned his stupidity. Then he saw the gold and smiled. "Perhaps it wasn't a waste after all. Might even be worth the headache."

"Of course Master. It was the right choice. My scans reveal that several of these artifacts have magical properties I cannot isolate."

"That alone might make it worth it. I might need to take to some of the old guard back home though… The goblins might be able to help," he mused as he continued collecting his pay.

"They hate us."

"Who? The goblins? No, they were hit hard by Tom and I didn't help, but at the end of the day greed will override their reservations."

"Perhaps we would inform our allies of the thing we battled. We may need their power to bring down this place. I wouldn't do for them to be…done in as you humans put it."

"I agree Azriel. We can't have any of them dying now, not yet at least and in this manner. They deserve a…grander finale. We will warn them if I feel it's needed. Otherwise it might create a bit of panic in the younger ones," Harry said coldly as he swept the last of the gold into the bag. With a flick the reversal magic took effect and the bag deflated into its original form. He replaced the bag and hefted Azriel. "We'll come up with something in time, I'm sure."

Azriel was silent. That was odd for her to remain silent when the topic of planning death came up. "You have…grown."

"What!" That had caught him off guard.

"You are becoming more like Death every day. Colder, darker, vengeful, calculating, less human…"

"That's not true!" he objected. Tom had lost his humanity and Harry Potter had no intention of walking the same road. He wouldn't subject another life to the hell that was his own because he decided to abandon humanity.

"Amoral, you have changed. Three years ago you would have never touched the gold, yet know you took it all. Many find my voice…disturbing at best, yet you do not. You are becoming the man you were destined to become my Master," Azriel purred as knew as a Device could.

Harry looked incredulously at his Device. Her words rang true to him. He was at perfect ease with her. Three years ago he was a foolish, Golden Boy trying to live a life of lies and illusions. "What are you? You're not a normal Device are you?"

"Correct. I am older than your homeworld, older than the stars themselves, older than magic itself, I am the prototype Intelligent Device. Born from the fires of creation, shaped by cosmic waves, powered by all the power of creation, I am yours. I am the last of my kind, the last Reaper of Al-Hazard. I am yours forever, all I do for your benefit. I will never abandoned you even when the stars themselves die. Together we will walk into the void, then you shall see me in all my glory and I will be yours for all time."

Harry stopped midflight and looked at the Device. She knew him better than he knew himself. She knew he needed to here those words, words to heal the scars of battle. "Perhaps, but I will not let everything I worked for go to the void," he reaffirmed.

"So be it. If that is the will of the Master of Death then I shall abide by it."

Harry swore he heard the unspoken 'for now' from Azriel, but dismissed the idea. She had given him her everything. She wouldn't betray him. Putting their conversation aside he focused on their current situation.

He flew towards the portal, looking for any more of those things he had fought earlier. He assumed any others would be drawn to it like a moth to flames. The way out was so close when the message came.

~Everyone! We found something!~

He bit his lip hard when he turned away from the portal. His mind said head for the portal. It wasn't his battle after all. He hadn't unleashed this beast. He could have run, he had the loot and the power to leave, but he didn't. This beast of a program would ruin everything he worked for. That override any desire for gold or to avoid harm that bound to come soon. "One last time doing the right thing. One last time. No more then, I'm sick of it," he vowed to himself as he took off in the direction Fate had sent along with her message. "…never again."

Those words sounded hollow to him.

* * *

"What in the world is that?"

"Impressive…"

"Kill me now…" Harry wanted to kick himself for not expecting something like this.

Fate and Zafira had discovered the 'brain' of the program and what a piece of gothic architecture it was. The entrance a massive, yawning archway in the gray walls with gargoyles and other beings were perched upon the archway leering at those before them. They had passed from the entryway and ventured deeper. Numerous arches, alcoves, pillars all covered with statues of magical beasts and spikes greeted them with a deeper darkness. High overhead the arches met, but they were hidden by darkness. The room went onwards and onwards, further back into the darkness.

"In all reality we should have expected this. I mean what else does this place need I was just thinking to my self; a little gothic inspiration would go a long way here." Harry's comment was met by snicker from Hayate.

"Oh yes, all it s needs know is the boss at the end with the organ. Then it would be prefect," Hayate said with a snicker. Her illness from the Book feeding off her had left her handicapped and she had played many games to pass the hours. The death of her parents left her well off and her guardian made sure she was well, but she hadn't met the man in several years. He always said his job was demanding and he wished he could come she her more often. "Cue the dramatic music!"

'Don't jinx us," Harry said with a snicker of his own. The group was slowing moving forward down what he assumed would be the central aisle if the place had pews or benches. ~Signum, this place has guards. I fought and killed one earlier~

"That's enough talking," Signum commanded. ~Very well~

Harry glanced at the swordswoman. He could listen to her and he knew them to be good advice or he could try to chase away the silence. It was really getting to him after all the noise outside. The air was off; everything about this place had him on edge for some reason. Something entered their field of vision; a white light in the distance, a mere speck that grew in size with each step taken.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Harry asked, raising his lance.

"I don't know. Be on guard," Signum warned as they picked up the pace.

A minute, or at least he thought it was a minute for time might flow differently here, later they came upon the source. It was massive flower with white petals a meter across at least. White roots buried into the gray mass below. The whole thing shone with a luminous white glow and it looked completely out of place.

"It's beautiful…" Fate quietly said.

"Like a piece of glass. Look at the leaves and the detail in the veins." Hayate reached forward to touch the leaves, but Signum snatched her hand away.

"No, do not touch it. I believe this is the core of the program. We must destroy it to advance if it's not the core," Signum finished then brought her flaming sword up.

Beside Signum, Fate raised her lighting blade high to cleave the flower. Harry began to let mana flow into his lance. The jade energy leapt down the length of the lance and he felt Azriel gathering the power for a single blow. He aimed for the center of the flower.

"Wait!" Hayate protested. She flew between them and the flower. "What if you're wrong? What this is all the good and noble intentions of the Book's defense program?"

"There is that possibility," Fate admitted, lowering he blade a bit.

"I'm sure this is the core," Signum reinforced her point. "I can feel it."

"Things of the dark love to take the form of things of the light. Happened to me once too. Such a nice old lady too. Pity she was that overgrown snake," Harry said no remorse in his voice.

"Huh? An old lady was a snake?" Hayate asked. "I don't get it."

Harry was keenly aware of the odd looks Fate and Signum were giving him. "Yeah, long story, probably should be saved for latter." Why was Signum giving him that odd look anyway? "Let's just say a wizard did it and leave it at that."

"Fine, lets blast it," Hayate relented and stepped away.

The group moved back and apart.

"Havoc Reaper: Supernova Cannon!" Harry was determined to end this as quickly as possible. Jade energy began to gather and condense into a small ball at the tip of the lance.

"Plasma Zanber Samsh!" Fate yelled off to Harry's right as he heard the other three fire off their spells.

"Flying Dragon Flash!"

"Resound, horn of judgment! Ragnarok!"

"Steel Yoke!"

The poor flower never stood a chance. Magical beams and spikes ripped, tore, and blasted it into oblivion. And kept going. The beams blasted through the gray matter and continued forwards, obliterating all that lay in their path.

The five were left standing in the cathedral like room with a massive crater at least a dozen meters wide and many more across. Harry blinked away the spots from the brilliant burst of magical light and let out a low whistle. "Damn." He couldn't come up with anything wittier to say.

"That was…anti-climatic," Signum deadpanned.

"Yeah, let get out of here. Ug, I don't feel so good," Hayate parely fisniedh before she beagn to fall.

Signum was fast, but Fate was closer and reached the other girl before the Knight could. Fate kept her friend from hitting the gray matter and Signum gently took Hayate from Fate. "Exhaustion, she wasn't ready for the drain of that spell," the Knight explained.

"Hey you…whoa! Spinning…" Hayate mumbled.

"Put her on my back," Zafira suggested, having transformed into his human form; that of a muscular, dark skinned man with wolf ears and a tail in some kind of blue clothing that Harry had no name for. He gently took his mistress from Signum and placed her on his broad back. "We should be gone."

Harry couldn't help but agree. They should have been gone five minutes ago. He let the rest of the group get ahead of him slightly as he kept a rearguard watch. In the darkness he saw thousands of shapes moving behind them, swarming over each other. Yet he didn't shout an alarm. They would reach the portal long before the things did. There was no need to cause worry. The boss had been beaten and the soon it would all be over.

_No! Pull yourself together Harry! You can relax once you're sure this thing is dead, _he berated himself. Ahead their portal shimmered. They didn't bother to slow down. On the heels of Signum, Harry hurtled himself into the portal at his maximum speed. The swarming mass was nearer than he had expected. He could hear their low moans that formed a great roar as dead flesh sought to add him to their mix.

This time he didn't see the magical lights that existed in the world between dimensions. He ripped through that place and into the reality he called home. "Fire, Nanoha! Fire!" he screamed.

The girl looked startled for a moment, but complied. "STARLIGHT BREAKER!"

That massive pink beam tore into the portal. Instantly the results were seen. The main body began to bulge and contort. The gray matter, flesh of the dead, began to boil and fall away. Black blood flowed like a river to the sea below. Tentacles crashed to the waves below. The droning screams ceased and the faces vanished.

"Come on! We have to get away!" a nameless man urged him.

Harry saw that the man was an Enforcer and they were helping the rest of the attack squad move away. His other temporary allies had already moved off with all, but the essential personal needed to maintain the portal and its defenses.

He headed for the pier and slowly descended. Magical exhaustion was starting to catch up to him. He wanted food then a bed, but forced himself to turn around and watch the end of the defense program from the pier. Mad Eye always told him to watch his handiwork to see his mistakes and where he needed to improve.

The last of the tentacles fell to the sea. For a moment the main body, still bulging and boiling away, was floating then began to fall. It hadn't gone far when it began to invert and black lighting began to arc across it. Then all at once it stopped. The lighting, the boiling, the bulging all stopped. Like an over filled balloon it burst. A cascade of black sparks was all that remained. The flesh had been destroyed by magic. The rouge defense program was gone.

"The longest night ends," Signum said softly beside him.

Harry was surprised by her appearance and missing her arrival, but was a bit pleased. This was an event to be shared. "Yeah, it will be dawn soon."

"It didn't take us serious. Still it was a good workout…"

"More fun than I ever wan to have again," Harry sardonically said.

"Dawn will bring a new light. Come with us," Signum offered suddenly. "Come with us into the future."

Harry gave the swordswoman a side long glance. "No, I walk my own path. For the time being I'll walk beside you people. Besides all I ever wanted was to stop the fighting and get on with my vacation."

"As I expected. Mistress Hayate asked me to extend the offer anyway." She turned to leave.

"For what it's worth, I'll be in town for a while. Chances are good we'll run into each other. Well then, I've said my piece so… ta!" Harry began to walk towards the city.

Signum continued walking towards the medical station without another word. They would part for the present, but they would meet again. True Knights couldn't escape each other. No words were needed between them. She was sure they would meet at least once more; she had hope after all.

* * *

_The admiral finished his blathering and I shut the book. There was a time to read, a time to plan, a time to fight, and a time for all things, but now was the time for war. _

_I summoned a holoscreen and began to look over the list of men, ships and resources my lady had committed to this mission. Millions of ships, billions of men and heavy armor, and she was even sending a Daemonguard battalion, her elites. My lady wanted Death's Princess at all cost. Other Warlords would join the battle against me, maybe even the Dark Angel herself, as Death's Princess was beholden to the Angel. _

_To think my lady would give me command over this mission. She must truly trust me or…she could be setting me up to fail. She worked on many different levels, far more complex levels than I did. If I was to fail it was for her glory, yes if I was to fail then I would take as many of her enemies with me into the Maw. _

_She had seen something then who was I to reject her will?_

_She ha ever watched out for our race and those under her banner. She is our guard against forces beyond our comprehension, our sword to cast down those who would do us harm. She is our Queen, Empress, Goddess, Master, and Tyrant by our own volition. _

_For that reason I will follow her in the Maw itself. Beyond if she calls me. Perhaps she would use my soul and make me a soul weapon once I died, then I would be in her hand for the rest of time. Ohhhh! The idea makes me weak at the knees!_

"_For the White Devil!" I roared suddenly. My passion consumed me, it became my everything, my passion for my lady. _

_My cry was taken up across the ships, across the fleet and beyond. In a fevered pitch we roared as one being, heralding the arrival of our Goddess. We would feast on the flesh of our enemies! Drink their blood from their skulls! Break their souls for instruments! All for the greater glory of my lady! Forward the Devil in White! Hellfire judgment comes! Death and glory! Victory to the White Lady!_

_Death's Princess would fall! _

_My blade will sever that pretty little head with glee!_

_

* * *

A/n: Cut!_

_Such a fun chapter to write! I wrote most of it in a single night too. Yes, the end of the Book of Darkness was rather anticlimactic, but that was the point. It never took any of the attackers seriously. Don't think this is the last time we see that beastie, it may come back someday. Probably rather mad too…_

_What do people think of __Anastasia Von Se'kual now? Good? Bad? Crazy? Insane? What? _

_Onwards to the second arc! Timeless Days, otherwise known as, Vacation! Finally! _


	6. Timeless Days I

_Daemonguard._

_That name sent shivers down my spine, shivers of familiarity. Once I had been a member before I was given the honor bodyguard duty and personal hand of my lady. Watching these men and women march boldly into the dropships brought back many memories from my early days. _

_Once I had wore the sleek red and black armor of the daemonguard. Once those red cloaks, dyed by blood, had hung from my shoulders. Once I had carried the daemon great sword into battle. Once I brought the Devil's Breath to my lady's enemies. Once I had fought as one of them. _

_Now I walked alone. My path was a lonely one, but my heart has not been troubled. My lady bade me walk this path wherever it may lead. I hope it will lead to her arms, but fist I must smash this fortress world. _

_Millions would die by my command and that was before we even set foot on the ground. Once we broke the orbital defenses billions more would die. Then I had to crack the capital. That would cost another billion lives at best. If other Warlords or worse the Dark Angel came then trillions would die. _

_It was going to be a pretty little war all things considered, nothing like the quad-trillions that had died in the X89VC Incident. That had been nasty!_

_

* * *

_It was said that once the smoke of war clears one can see things all clearer, yet for one Head Enforcer Chrono Harlaown no clarity was found. Dawn had come, yet brought him no peace of mind. The healing light had chased away the darkness, yet his mind was as bleak as an overcast sky.

He sat on the couch of the home that served as the base of TSAB operations during the Book of Darkness investigation. Arms folded, he frowned at the coffee table. The events of the previous night replayed over and over in his mind. The failure of his plan and the rouge operation undertaken by Nanoha and Fate, the accursed wizard… everything had been fine until the wizard showed up.

He had read Fate's report several times. The Book of Darkness had reacted to the wizard's Device and turned even more violent. Something other than him wanted to end that Device, but out of primordial fear or hate he didn't know. The Device that called itself Azriel was dangerous, that he knew, far too dangerous to be left in the hands of a wizard of all people.

They were an untrustworthy bunch, the wizards, hiding behind spells and old stories. They had broken the treaty and refused to surrender the Lost Logia they found during Second World War. They had killed the TSAB agent assigned to watch the Ministry of Magic then had the gall to cover it up by claiming it was a Death Eater raid. Blatantly they cast there heretical magic, heedless of the consequences, the normal humans of Earth. With their strange style of ancient and new, the wizards remade themselves. They had the gall to violate dozens of TSAB laws regarding magical experimentation in order to breed a new race with magic inside them, the Purebloods.

The TSAB could do nothing to stop them and that was the worst part. To do so would require them to violate every moral value they had. Rights would be suspended, the ability to live as they wanted would have to be taken away, sealed camps as they were rounded up like cattle, wands and heirlooms destroyed, artifacts and tomes of great value lost to prevent the wizards from ever rising again. And then…

Then…they would die. Every last one of them. A little less than a million globally would die. Every age, the elderly, men, women, children would be exterminated without mercy. Even the babes in the crib, if they had magic, would have to die. Then…then the TSAB would be free of them forever…at too great a cost…

A cost of everything single shred of respect any living being would have for them. Goodwill would dry up faster than funding for the super dreadnoughts of the Navy. Suddenly they would find themselves the bad guys, not the heroes. The worst part was the wizards…they would be seen as martyrs, victims of the tyrannical and evil TSAB.

He shook his head at the thought. "That would never happen. We're not the monsters here. We save people…sometimes," he muttered to himself. "How to explain the wizard though… Maybe I should omit him completely? No, the Asura has the footage. I wonder what the official response is going to be? He does have a Lost Logia after all and technically they're property of the TSAB… Ug! That's one battle I don't want to fight. The wizard is a monster, yet he's way too powerful for a normal wizard."

"Oh Chrono!" a familiar voice said from the doorway. "I'm back."

"Amy, did you bring the footage and the reports I asked for?" he addressed his sixteen year old underling. Amy Limietta was a close friend and had been his primary source of intelligence for the last year. Her blue uniform was fresh as ever and in her hands were several disks.

"I found the footage and got lucky too. Apparently High Command sealed the recording shortly after I got it. They aren't letting it leak out beyond the crew I guess."

"Odd...what do they have to fear from that footage? Is there something important in it? Or is it just the presence of the wizard? The Book?" Chrono idly speculated as Amy took a seat beside him. "What about the other files?"

"Those were…harder to come by. Beyond the old propaganda tapes I could only find a little bit on the wizards of Earth. Though I always thought Earth was non magical planet with a few rare persons popping up here and there. To think a whole magical world was lurking in the shadows of this world this whole time…"

"They're good at covering their tracks and hiding. Paranoid doesn't even begin to describe them. They are a dying race, obsessed with maintaining the 'purity' of their 'magic'. Heretics…"

"Another question, why do you call them heretics?" Amy asked innocently enough.

Chrono folded his arms and closed his eyes before he spoke. "They are called heretics because they are heretics. They have done unspeakable acts to transform their linker Cores into…into something else. Then they take a noble style of magic, Mid-Childa style, and have the audacity to blend it with that accursed Belka style, the same style that killed countless millions two hundred years ago. It goes beyond magic though. They've done...crossbreeding experiments with the magical creatures of Earth. They created things that should have never existed, things that go against nature and reason. That's only the start of it though, the rest is beyond your clearance level."

"That doesn't explain your treatment of Harrison. You can't blame him for events of the long past." She looked somewhat miffed that he wasn't telling her everything he knew.

Chrono sighed, "You're right. I can't hold him responsible for the perversion that the first wizard performed, or the fusion of styles. No, but… They are arrogant, ignorant fools who want the world to bend to them. We offered them help and each time they refused, they even attacked the messenger by some accounts. The world cannot bend to them, the puppet masters who make thrones and nations dance on their whims. It makes me sick to think less than a million wizards have this world of six billion in their hands. That much power in a single group that been proven to breed insane monsters…it, it can't be allowed. That wizard even has a Lost Logia. Now the power of Al-Hazard is in the hands of a wizard. There's no telling how many Lost Logia they already have."

Amy was quiet as Chrono trailed off. She still didn't see the problem and knew it had to be a deeper reason than the official policy on wizards. Chrono wouldn't be shaped solely by TSAB policy. Could he? Was he a child soldier, given a weapon and told what to say? The idea was shocking to her. The level headed Chrono seemed to carry a burning hate for wizards and wasn't sharing the cause of his hate.

What secrets was her friend keeping from her? How did Harrison and the wizards fit into the equation?

Amy scooted closer to the boy. He might be Head Enforcer, but he was still a child. Heck, she was one too, but children need to be comforted sometimes. She pulled the boy into a one armed hug as she dropped the disks on the table. For a moment he resisted, but her second arm discouraged that thought for a mere second.

"What happened? Why do you hate…" she faintly whispered.

"It's nothing," Chrono said coldly as he pushed her away. He rose and took the disks. "Policy is to detain them at all cost if they interfere in a TSAB operation. As far as the law is concerned Harrison Potter stuck his nose into the wrong mess." He vanished up the stairs leaving Amy, open mouthed on the couch.

"Wha…what's wrong with you Chrono? Why can't you tell me?" she said softly after the boy. "Why did you lie to me? I thought we're friends…" It physically hurt her to listen to his lies. They had been friends since childhood, lies had never come between them. She knew that the trust built up over their entire lives was broken. Chrono had broken it, but she wanted to know why. Where had the mindless soldier come from? Where had her Chrono gone?

* * *

Harry watched the sunset over the city from the balcony. Golden sunlight became red and the shadows lengthened. From his hotel room in the downtown area he could make out the distance sea. The faint, salty sea breeze was mixed with smells of the city. This was the city he fought to protect for himself, not for anyone else. He fought because he wanted a nice place to stay and destruction, chaos, and death didn't fit that bill.

"I am so selfish," he drawled. "I'll admit that much." He turned and walked to his bed. Throwing himself down, he sighed with relief when he sank into the mattress. After the battle he had returned and slept for a few hours, but that was all. Relaxing like this was blissful.

He was still in a perilous position. The TSAB was active in the city, heavily if the number of Enforcers was anything to go by. They had a ship too, but he knew that wouldn't be an issue. The defense program had torn open a dimensional storm and the Asura wasn't going to be sending any messages until it quieted. The ball was in the pup's court now, he couldn't act. If they came to arrest him he would fight. If the pup did nothing then he would try to finish his vacation in peace.

"Like that will happen." He knew they would come. Azriel had revealed herself and they wanted Lost Logia. They would come for her and him too. They would come and die. He wouldn't show mercy, he couldn't. Once they had had the smell of Azriel on their tongues they would hound him until death. They would hound the people he had fought Voldemort to save just to reach him if they grew desperate. The wizards needed time, time to rebuild, reproduce, train, and rebuild their shattered lives.

There was no way the TSAB would let them do that. Once the dogs knew, or thought they knew Lost Logia were in the hands of wizards the battles would start. First it would be talking, politics, but he knew neither side would budge. One side would get frustrated and order the Logia seized by force. Then the fighting would start again and everything he had done, killed for, bleed for, let friends die for would go up in flames once more.

"Like hell I'll let them do that. They WILL NOT undo the work I sacrificed so much for," he growled, as he stood. "Azriel, how are those analysis coming?"

"The profiles are at 95 percent completion. A large amount of data collected in passive mode during the battle. My processors however are designed for more data influx that what we gathered."

"What about Nanoha? Did you find any…abnormalities?"

"Regarding the potential devil contract? No substantial data was gathered that would indicate a pact. If the Master of Death was able to get closer an in-depth scan may reveal the truth."

"No, it's too risky. She's a contracted mage and probably watched as such. Once this event blows over then maybe I'll consider it. Either way the demon won't act right away, if ones there at all," Harry explained. He slid his shoes as Azriel flashed brightly for a brief second. Instead of being three separate parts she had taken the form of a small scythe on a necklace. "You stole that from Signum and her sword didn't you?"

"So? This form is convenient. Possession of a form is arbitrary. According to my data men of this time don't wear rings unless they are these 'wedding rings' or their profession is that of a -"

Harry quickly grabbed her and stuffed her in his jean's pocket. He didn't need to hear her go on. Her 'research' was nothing more than downloading as many websites as possible. Then she told him what he found, but any innocence he might have had was lost when he discovered his cousin's computer and the internet.

Taking one last look in the mirror, he brushed his forehead. The lighting blot scar had all, but faded. Only a slight discoloration of skin told that it had ever been there to begin with. In many ways he was glad it was gone, but a part of him missed the mark that had so long been a part of him. "Well then Harry it's time to take in the sights. After all this is our vacation."

* * *

The streets were loud and noisy despite the hour. People flowed across the busy streets, walking to an unknown rhythm. He had learned that everything had a rhythm of life during the battles against Voldemort. Battle, life, cities, towns, people, everything moved in a certain way. They stepped, fought, bled and died in their own rhythm. It was a nameless tune that kept the world moving yet was solely unique for every individual.

He passed a bright arcade as he wandered the streets. The sights and sounds of laughing teens having fun with friends made his heart ache for home. He would have loved to have been able to be like those happy friends, but his were gone. Most had been taken by the war, a war that wasn't theirs to begin with. _Neville, Seamus, Fred, George, Lavender, Alice, Alicia…and many more…_

He forced himself to leave that unhappy thought. He was alive, the beastie was dead and wouldn't be ruining his vacation. _Another battle lived through...that's enough for me_. So many of his battles had left dead friends behind, had left him surprised that no one had been killed by the rouge defense program. It had currently been powerful and probably would have only grown in power. He stuck his hand and his pockets and began to walk away.

"Hey Potter!"

Turning about to see who had called his name, he smirked. "Jeez, you people can't stay away from me."

"Shove it," Vita growled. She was in a casual tee shirt and jeans and without the hammer she looked just like a regular kid. "Shamal thought she saw you outside."

"Yes, I was walking down the street. Does Japan have rules against walking and window shopping? By the way, what are you doing in this area? I thought the pup would have you all locked up for sure."

"Neh," she brushed the idea of casually. "He can't stop us. Not without his ship to back it up, but the disturbances have pretty much grounded it in real space. Besides I think Nanoha would take issue if he tried. Chrono ain't stupid enough to fight her."

"So the information was correct…" Harry would have stroked his beard if he had one. The TSAB was grounded. Azriel hadn't been lying when she had said the dimensional sea was a mess early.

"Huh? Wha'da mean?" Vita asked curiously.

"Ah, nothing, anyway why did you flag me down?"

"Hayate wants to unwind, so she dragged us to the arcade. Shamal thinks she sees you, Hayate over hears and here I am. Her own words are 'This is the rest time, otherwise known as character building time and that involves more than a single person.' She said you'd understand perfectly, doesn't make much sense to me," Vita finished and crossed her arms behind her head.

Harry snorted. Hayate was well read for sure. They both ran in some of the same circles apparently. "I wasn't expecting that. Eh, don't let the message bother you. It's…complicated, lots of reading, lots. Hundreds of pages, no billions, no trillions."

"Whatever. Keep your club, you coming or not?" Vita strolled ahead before looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, what can it hurt! It's just a little harmless fun after all." _Damn you Hayate! Sending the one person that can catch me off guard and break my barriers with ease. You're going to be a monster once you mature. May God help us when that happens! _

_

* * *

_The arcade was bright, but less filled than it look form the street. Gaggles of boys and girls in various uniforms wandered between machines. He had never spent time in a place like this. He had rarely touched video games as child and such diversions were lost to the wizards. He foudn himself at the receiving end of more than a few apprising looks form girls and glares from a number of boys.

~Master, you must be careful. My research shows that the Japanese school girl is a dangerous and powerful breed. The Japanese government has many laws surrounding them due to the endangered nature of their kind. I fear this lot may be in the heat too~

Harry froze mid step. ~Wa…What…What you been reading Azriel?~ Vita glanced back and mouthed 'what'. He shook his head and followed after her.

~Several sites I've found have references to Japanese law concerning those females of school age. At present I am scanning the entire Japanese law books while piggy backing Chinese spy satellite overhead that is monitoring a number of CIA operatives communication's who are watching two Russian agents sent to kill a British operative for MI-6. Also this British fellow is being shadowed by agents from the Chinese Triad who in turn are being followed by a man from US Naval Intelligence that is doing a poor good of shadowing. I should also mention that a Russian satellite is picking up the Chinese transmission, at least that's what the USA's Pentagon thinks at the moment. A German counter terrorism agent was just detected by the Israeli Mossad entering the US base at Okinawa with a mysterious briefcase.~

Harry was quiet. He shoved his hand in his pocket and felt the necklace. ~…your lying.~

~Hardly Master of Death, I was merely stating facts collect from dozens of organizations across the world. I find the accusation of lying a lie itself~

~Wait are you suggesting that my claim that your lying is in fact a lie?~ His hand enclosed Azriel's shrunken form.

~No, master. I am mere stating that by claiming I am lying and now your refusal to accept that you are in fact lying to yourself blinds you the fact that the lie is coming from you to start, otherwise known as the accusation of lying.~

~So, I'm lying to myself because I believe you are lying, even though I clearly know that you are in fact lying to me at this very moment about lying when I know that my claims of you lying in the first place are true.~ He began to squeeze even though it was pointless. She couldn't feel pain after all.

~No, the claim of lying is based upon a lie. Therefore your claim is a lie. The refusal to see my means you have seen this lie as reality therefore all other realities are in fact lies from your lying brain. Hence why you believe I am lying about you lying, when in fact you are lying to yourself and me~

~Shut up both of you!~ Vita snapped. ~You do realize this is an open channel don't you?~ The girl didn't even stop as she led Harry deeper.

~How hard is it to set up a private link Azreil? I would think a Device of your age could do a simple task as that.~ Mocking her wasn't his best idea, but throwing her own words back at her gave him a bit of satisfaction.

~Oh Master of Death, how quick you are to forget that a machine is no smarted than its operator.~

That stung, but he struck back as Hayate and her party came into sight. ~All the glory, power, knowledge, and wisdom of Al-Hazard and this is what they leave behind? Sad~ it was a low blow, but it silenced her. He had insulted her Creator after all. They were standing near a small food court area. At one of the tables Hayate and the other Knights nursed drinks.

"Hi!" Hayate greeted from her wheelchair. "Good thing Vita found you. Have a seat!"

She and her Knights wore casual clothes, but the four knights looked decisively out of place. Signum's hair stood out at a moments glance in this nation of dark hair. Zafira's human form was anything but conspicuous with his darker skin and toned body. Shamal fit the bill for the stereotypical foreigner and stood out like a sore thumb. Vita might pass as a child, but red hair wasn't a common trait in Japan by any stretch of the imagination.

"So, what's up? You wanted to talk to me Hayate?" he asked as he took the only open seat beside Signum.

From across the table Hayate leered at him. "I have a few messages. The first is from Nanoha: 'Thank you for your help Mr. Potter. Please don't hurt Chrono. You two should be friends.' The second is from Chrono and his exact words were: 'If you try to skip town I will hunt you like a beast wizard. You cannot escape the TSAB and will be brought to justice for your crimes.' What's he talking about anyway? He really seems to have it out for you."

"I wish I knew, but, and this is pure speculation on my part, I think he had something unpleasant happen to him or his family from another wizard. I just happen to be the same race and the target of his anger." Harry flagged down a waitress and ordered a soda. "Or he's just a racist agisnt wizards in general," he said nonchalantly.

"What about the incident in the tent?" Shamal suggested.

"Huh? What happened?" Hayate asked eagerly. She leaned forward, all too eager to gather more information.

"You know how the pup's plan went to hell shortly after it began. You would also know that he sent his Enforcers dogs to tell the rest of us to fall back." The Knights nodded and he went on. "Well they had already pulled and his men wouldn't get into the forest of tentacles. I think they had orders not to go in, but that's speculation on my part. Did you notice Signum, Vita?"

"Yes, I found the woman a good distance from the enemy when I exited the battle," Signum said after taking a sip of her drink.

"I had the same thing happen to me. Cowards! Is that really the arm of the TSAB?" Vita angrily snapped.

"By the time I left the battle almost everybody was already gone. He hadn't given his men orders to find us and pull us back at all cost." Harry left the rest of speech unsaid. He wanted to test Hayate. He glanced at Signum and saw the light go off in her eyes. He saw her squeeze the drink tightly in anger. " They were there just to pass on the message on the off chance we made it out alive.

"Uriah…" Hayate said quietly. The pieces fell together. "A gambit…he wanted us to die there. That bastard!"

"What? Wait a minute! Are you saying…he was trying to get us killed?" Shamal said quietly, trembling ever so slightly.

Signum took the lead and spoke before Harry get a word in. "Yes, we were to die in that battle, or at least Hayate, Vita, Zafira, and myself. He must have assumed he could dispose of you once the rest of us were gone."

No one spoke as each mulled over the revelation. The waitress returned with Harry's drink and left promptly, not daring to speak. She could read moods very well or at least Harry thought so. Vita crossed her arms angrily and scowled at the ceiling. Shamal suddenly found the swirling her drink to be more interesting than the rest of the world. Hayate leaned back, her mind grappling with the fact that someone may have tried to get her killed on purpose. Signum was stoic. Any hints of her thoughts were tightly guarded.

"So simple… It would solve all his problems nicely…" Harry muttered.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I knew it! It is you!" a slight pudgy boy shouted as he rushed tot heir table. "You have to be that infamous dark guild, the Consortium of Ilabasa!"

"Wait, I think you-" Hayate tried to speak, but the young boy was went one.

"I heard you talking. You were talking about the battle with the Demon Dragon and the Hellfire Empress. I still can't believe you allied with your nemesis guild just to bring them down. I mean seriously those guys are good, but are total control freaks. How you every allied with them is a mystery on the forums, after all your mutual hate is well known. The loot must have been really good for you guys to even attempt it!"

The excited boy went on and on. The other patrons began to look at Hayate and her Knights, finally realizing that they were foreigners amongst them. The four Knights were tense, ready to act in a moments notice. This boy had mistaken them for someone else and was making a scene, drawing unwanted attention to them. The boy went on and on, getting louder and louder. Harry resisted the urge to summon Azriel and see what color the boy's guts were.

"-I've seen the video a dozen times so I know what I'm talking about when I say those guys in the other guild were trying to get you killed. Can you imagine what would have happened if you had died? Your equipment is legendary, game breaking by some accounts! Is it true you were all beta testers? Is the Daemon Blade really the fire based weapon the game?" the boy asked pointed to a confused Signum, thought she didn't show it. "And that ice spells! Oh my gosh, there were so many of them you were casting, how? Did you have so rapid fire item? Or-"

"Silence!" Zafira angrily commanded.

The boy was merciful silent for a moment. Then his mouth opened and he began to talk. "Wow! I've just been yelled at by the Guardian himself! How cool is that? Anyway, I've figured out your avatars too! You," he pointed to Vita, "are Lillian the Smasher! You two," he pointed at Hayate and Signum, "are the Witch of Winter, Henrietta and her Demon Swordswoman, Lucy Bloodriver . The tall guy is obvious the Guardian Knight, Guy of Albion, the blonde is the infamous dark cleric Samantha. And you," he pointed to Harry who glared at the annoying boy, "are the infamous pvper known as the Soul Collector."

~That's it we need to get rid of this kid now!~ Vita created the telepathic link as the boy went onwards about their supposed 'exploits' in some game.

~Agreed, what's the plan?~ Hayate asked.

~Summon our Devices and slaughter everyone here. No witnesses, no us, no evidence of a crime if we brunt the place down~ Harry suggested.

A look of disgust crossed Hayate and Shamal's face. ~No! No violence!~ Hayate commanded. ~Peaceful solutions only.~

~Hayate is correct. It would be impractical to slaughter everything in this building. It would take far too long and the local authorities would be here before we could escape. Most likely Chrono would come shortly after he heard we were involved and at the present we, all six of us, must walk a fine line with him.~ Signum was ever the sensible one. ~Is any one here skilled with illusion?~

~Don't tell me your taking Harry suggestion seriously?~ Shamal was aghast at the casual mention of slaughtering the innocent, if naively stupid humans around them.

~I forbid it! No killing!~ Hayate commanded once more.

~I have a plan. In a moment I'll go to the restroom only I'll find the circuit breaker box. I flip the switch, the lights go out, chaos ensures and you all get out. I'll take the back entrance and meet up with you.~ Vita finished laying out her plan and the group instantly approved it.

Azriel was disappointed about the lack of bloodshed and made her opinion know to the group as Vita left for the restroom. ~Master of Death, I find this plan lacking. Perhaps just one kill enough to ensure more chaos in our wake. I can do it quickly as we leave.~

~Forget it~ Harry shot back.

~That cause us even more problems. You guys do look like foreigners and stick out too much~ Hayate said, aiding Harry in forcing the bloodthirsty Device down.

Harry gave Hayate a thankful nod. The boy was still droning on about some game he had never even heard of. He discreetly slid to the edge of his seat and saw the tiny movements of the others as they prepared to bolt. Hayate's wheelchair was an unfortunate burden to have to take with them. She was recovering, but her legs weren't strong enough to support her yet. Signum and Zafira both planned to grab the chair and Hayate get her out. At need Harry and Shamal would act as decoys then hide and wait for a moment to slip away.

"-you guys are missing a few members today too. Can you call them? I've always wanted to meet the Lighting Goddess. Have you seen the pictures of her floating around? Woah! Hot as hell and as cool as they come! So-"

The lights died with a fizzle. Showers of sparks burst from the arcade machines as five figures ran out the door as the yells and screams began.

* * *

Lindy Harlaown, captain of the TSAB ship Asura, was many things. A mother, a captain, a mage, a widow, a naval officer, a woman were all accurate descriptions. The list of things she was not was long and at the top of the list was psychic, despite what her superiors thought.

The live feed from the battle with the Book of Darkness had been recorded and streamed back to Naval HQ. She had received new orders during that time, as the Book began to creature the cyclone, to apprehend the wizard know as Harrison James Potter along with the master of the Book and her knights. They too saw the Logia the wizard carried and had in their own words deemed it 'too powerful a tool to leave to those damned wizards.'

But, it was easier said than done. The TSAB had strict regulations on dealing with unadministered planet 97, Earth, and even tighter regulations on dealings with the wizards. Official TSAB policy regarding Earth was to never, under any circumstances reveal magic or make first contact with Earth. The proliferation of mass based weapons, the only know way to breach a mage's shield or barrier spells, and the war like history had led to the conclusion that the introduction of an outside force, namely the TSAB, would cause Earth to unite and declare war on the TSAB.

The wizards were another story. Officially the TSAB had no communications with the wizards and all agents were forbidden from initiating contact with a wizard. The vast range of the spells at a single wizard's disposal far exceeded the TSAB mages. The capabilities for mind control, reanimation, transfiguration, alchemy, and divination were illegal spells in the TSAB controlled space. In many ways the TSAB feared the wizards more than all the might of Earth's nations combined. The myriad of creatures that sided with the wizards and would most likely aid them in war times was a definite factor. It was unknown how a TSAB mage would stand up to a wizard's dragon or even if the mage could even win such a battle when the wizards themselves had trouble with the dragons.

Lindy palmed her forehead. Taking the wizard into custody would be an act of war with the wizards and Great Britain. Taking Yagami's Knights was a simple matter, but Hayate her self was a Japanese citizen. Citizens of Earth countries couldn't just be spirited off. Cover stories, alibis, and false trails all had to be laid or she would have to go to the governments in question to announce her intention to arrest their citizens. Somehow she knew they wouldn't approve of the TSAB taking their own people into custody and the only response be would violence. It would also violate the rules of first contact regarding Earth if she did that.

Her connection to Naval HQ had been cut by temporal storms whipped up by the Book of Darkness before she could response to the order. It would be days before dimensional space quieted enough for the Asura to slip back into it. For the moment they were sheltering behind the largest planet in the system, hidden in its shadow.

Wizards…Once she had met one. It had twenty years early in Britain during the rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort. She had been undercover in the non-magical section of London when the Dark Lord's forces attacked the shopping center. Spells started flying and people starting dying. Against the mission parameters, she broke cover and summoned her Device. Her shields held back the servants of the Dark Lord as the non-magicals evacuated. Then came the wizards in red and gold to match those in black.

During the battle she had been thrown through a glass window and suffered numerous lacerations that her Barrier Jacket was unable to protect her from. The limiters placed on her magic were too great, as it was later found out. As she had laid there bleeding in a pile of shatter glass, a wizard had dared to cross the line between mage and wizard, despite the looks of disgust from her companions.

The witch, as she later called the female wizards, had healed her back with a spell, but the damage would require surgery to fix. That witch had helped her get out of the battle zone as the Dark Lord's wizards in black fled or died. The witch helped her to the medical personal waiting outside the shopping center and left her, but not perform she told Lindy her name. HTat alone was an action that hadn't been seen the TSAB and wizards in many, many years.

Lindy had watched the wizard's world closely as the war with the Dark Lord grew worse. Information was hard to come by from the wizard's world and it was a little over a year later she found that witch again. Just as the undercover op she was on was about to be canceled, a newspaper found its way to her store front. It had been dropped by a drunken wizard and the paper told that the Dark Lord was gone, dead at the hands of a baby at the cost of the parent's lives. A picture was included in the paper and Lindy cursed her misfortune.

She would never get a chance to repay the red headed, emerald eyed witch that had saved her life. A debt that would go unfulfilled, but perhaps…perhaps she could do something for this Harrison in her name.

"A dangerous walk either way…" she mumbled to the darkness and silence of the Asura's bridge.

She couldn't start a war, but she had to bring those six to the TSAB by any means. Yet she couldn't break regulation regarding Earth or the Wizards. The command consoles before her were looking all too friendly. Her superiors asked for the universe and she couldn't even bring them a single mite without starting something. HTe consoles began to offer a place to lay her head as hard she could.

Harrison's incomplete file was on the small screen before her. The data was nearly empty; nothing had been confirmed beyond his name and sex. Even his age was still up in the air as the agents from Naval Intelligence debated what to put in the file. "If only he would give us the information himself. We wouldn't have to go solely on the video feed."

For a moment she considered deleting the file. The wizard would never exist. She could claim the video feed was a movie. Her crew would be told that the information and video records were above top secret. They might accept that, but her own blood, Chrono, never would. She had seen the transcripts when he spoke with the wizard. He would turn on her in if she tried to cover it up. He had been reared not by her, but by the TSAB and conditioned from birth to follow their orders. They had indoctrinated him and made him their loyal pet. She had allowed it, worst of all.

"Another way… There has to been another way to salvage this." The darkness was unforthcoming. Her own mind seemed to have left her as well. The silence was welcomed at first, but now it was oppressive and bleak. Here, alone with her thoughts, the truth of the matter came forth.

"I'm sorry Chrono. I should have been a mother to you, not the left it to the TSAB. I should have never buried myself in work when you died. Clyde…I failed you. Our son is… If only you hadn't died you idiot!" Bitter tears flowed down her face. She bit her lip and relished the pain. Blood began to flood and the coppery taste reminded her that she was still alive. Her sobs echoed in the darkness.

"I'll…I'll find a way. I have to make this right." Her voice was cracked after many minutes of sobbing, but she tried to be strong. "I have to be strong…for the crew and Chrono. I'll find a way to peacefully resolve this without starting a war. There has to be a way!"

* * *

"Ah sweet anguish! Bitter annoyance! Tangy bloodthirstyness! I love it! More though, I need more! I need sweet passion, burning jealously, rich betrayal, salty agony! More I say, more!"

"My lord, my god Vaegil, I crave your pardon!"

"Oh, Josephus you've come. Even though that idea of coming is rhetorical when you think about it. There is no here or there in this space after all. No time either, or space just this endless blackness," Vaegil boomed.

"My god, I bring tidings from your followers. They…"

"Can't say it can you? Anyway I know. They grew weary of this place. Unlike I, you mortals cannot see beyond the barrier of this prison. But that matter is neither here nor there! Oh the irony!" Vaegil's rumble of laughter was like a nails across a chalkboard, screeching and piercing, yet louder than the death roar of a star. It echoed and resounded in every direction. "I have a task for you. I have need of more power from the Stars and the only way to get that is to break the Great Barrier or what?"

"Or… have some one else collect the energy and siphon it from them," Josephus said slowly.

"Oh good boy! If I could see you I would pat you on the head, but then your head would combust. Yes, in theory you are correct, but there is a problem."

"A problem, my god? How may I help?"

"You see the Stars are old, ancient even to me. Even during the height of my kind they were unknowns to us. Things of the Elder Ones we thought, but now I know the truth. I have watched them for the last seventy millennium and I understand. They are not things of the Elder Ones, but of a greater power, an older power than even the Elder Ones, more powerful than the Outsiders. Within them I have perceived the very message encoded within them and at long last I understand the message. Do you wish to here it, the message of the creators?"

"Great Lord…I-I-I am unworthy. Please treat me, your humble servant kindly!"

"The message was simple, surprisingly short. This is no message from an Almighty Being, nor from this race older than the Elder Ones, it is of all things an ownership tag. It says: PROPERTY OF HUMANKIND. Damn humans."

"M-My lord? Is this the truth?"

"Oh course you fool! Do you think I would lie to you who willingly followed me into this place? As you now know the Stars can only be harnessed by humans so what do I need you to do?"

"…I have to…"

"Go on."

"…find the ones that can…channel the Stars…"

"Already done, go on."

"…and…and make sure they use it…

"So…?"

"So…you can take the power…from their powerful emotions!"

"Correct! Gah, if you were any slower I would have died over here. Yes you get it now. Get yourself past the barrier and set it up."

"Yes my god! As you command!" Josephus eagerly said and his presence vanished.

"If only I could see…then that slow fool's head would be mush before me. I can't believe he swallowed that lie! Imbecile! Humans creating the Stars! Bah, who'd believe that? Oh, what's this? A cult? Offering me a sacrifice? How nice of them! I wonder wants on the menu today… hmmm… Oh good! Fresh virgin smother in horror sauce with a side of sweet and sour despair! Does it get any better than this?"

* * *

_The Daemonguard were loaded and gone. Soon my fleet would face the first wave of orbital defenses. Then the Daemonguard would strike at the high orbit defenses and working their way to the ground. _

_From the Whitefire's bridge I watched the fleet begin combat maneuvers and the enemy responded. A wave of old memoires surfaced, but I forced them down. The present was all that mattered. Yet one stuck. _

_It was an old memory from the earliest days of the Warlords. It was a genetic memory from my Lady. Her blood was used to create the serum of immortality and along with immortality came some of her memories. _

"_Spears will be broken! Shields will be splintered! A sword day! A red day and the world's ending!" I roared over the fleet wide channels. "Now for wrath! Now for ruin! In the name of our Lady, by all that you hold dear in these good lands, stand and fight soldiers of the White Devil!"_

_Sure I changed it bit, but who would blame me? The creators were long dead, but those were two epic scenes or so my Lady had thought. What she thought was what I thought after all and she would have approved._

_Once this war is done she'll knight me...no, lord me...no, love me forever and ever. _

_Then inspiration hit me. These were the times when great words were said by great people. If I was one of them then I would need my own words that would echo through the ages. "You are the Devil's Horde! You do not know fear! You do not know hesitation! You have are the chosen of our Lady! You are war incarnate1 You are her demons! You are her fury made flesh! You are the blackest night that heralds the dawn of out Lady! You are her torchbearers! You are the sword in her hand that cuts away the lies of the false gods! Today we do battle not for our glory, not for my glory, but for our Lady's glory! Hallowed be the White Devil forever and ever!"  
_

_

* * *

A/n: End part I of Timeless days. As of 2/3/11 this chapter has been edited and expanded a bit.  
_

_Some questions to ponder:_

_What are the Chaos Stars? _

_Where will Chrono stand when the end comes?_

_Who is that annoying fan?_

_When will we see more battles?_

_Why is Azriel so bloodthirsty? _

_R&R!  
_


	7. Timeless Days II

_That sweet ecstasy of war, how I love it!_

_Watching rows of frigate charge the planetary defense only be ripped apart by the orbital cannons was a sight to see. Cruisers and battleships wiping out fighters wings in droves filled space with the sparkle of debris. The all consuming might of the capital ships cannons that crushed the enemy into dust. The screams and cries over open channels were music to my ears. _

"_The western flank is bending! Fighter squads are depleted! They're requesting support!"_

"_Send the Inferno battle group to reinforce the Del battle group. Then move the Remembrance and Alpha battle groups to the front. Tell them to blast those orbital cannons!" I commanded. "The moment the cannons fall, send in the aerial drones and clear a path for the dropships. Have all dropships stay hot and tell the engineers on the bay doors to stand ready!"_

"_Aye Lady Inquisitor!"_

_As fun as watching the carnage build was I needed to get my men on the ground. We had to finish the battle quickly and achieve orbital superiority before any of the Princess's allies came. _

_Besides the ground fights were always the most bloody and fun! I hadn't been told how to take the planet, just to take it. Perhaps a well paced bombardment over her capital would soften them up… _

_

* * *

_Frozen halls hid his madness. Bitter winds concealed the sound of screams. Shadows bowed before him as the spill stained the floor. Fire knew its master's whims as he wandered the frozen hall as the midnight hour fell.

Down the endless hallways he strode. The lab coat he wore whipped at his ankles as the wind heralded his coming. In his wake ancient specters watched with deathless gazes. The look of the dead judged his every action, yet Jail Scagliette barley gave them a passing glance.

Golden eyes saw the specters as mere shells of magic bound to this frozen fortress. They were useful tools for the time being, but nothing else. He had studied one upon his arrival, but had lost interest. That specimen was now sealed in the depths of the fortress behind many barriers. The other specters would never learn of the fate of their comrade or the insanity he had forced upon it.

He had discovered it was possible to drag the magical soul of specter back into the real world, but it was impractical for wide scale resurrection. The soul had to be tied to a place and the environment had to have enough ambient magic to power it. Then with the proper application of cloning technology one could force the soul into the body. The result was less that pretty.

The flesh rotted and grew back with equal speed. The being was locked in an eternal cycle of death and birth as limbs were lost and regrown. As organs failed and burst, only to be develop anew, yet still the creature lived and suffered in agony. The specter had begun screaming as soon as he had finished the experiment and to that day he knew that the specter still screamed in endless life and death.

But his goal this night lay not with the damned, but his children. Tonight his firstborn would be brought into the world. His funders had been quiet clear that they were getting impatient. They wanted results and the zero generation was the closest to combat ready. Even so it would be years before they would be ready for the missions his benefactors had in mind.

They were content to wait until his experiments bore fruit. "After all what was time to them? Or to me?" Jail cackled. He had back up system in place in case he did die one day. He would return from the grave, he was beyond the grave, beyond the petty mortals.

"Yes, beyond those pesky mortals, beyond ethics and morals, beyond life and death, infinite, all but immortal and even that will be rectified in time!" he cackled again as he pushed the door open.

The room he steeped into was white and sterile. No windows to the outside or ventilation shafts were laid in the walls. He had created this room for a sole purpose, one that couldn't be touched by external factors. The air was dead as he walked to the two beds in the center of the room.

Once each bed laid a girl, one was slightly younger than the other, and he knelt beside the older of the two. "Ginga, let's take a peak in you mind…" He activated his device and the claw like device responded.

"Preparations are complete master," the device intoned, its voice was very deep.

"Good! So then Verdammnis shall we? My daughter's pretty little mind needs some work. Can't have her blabbing anything too important, too soon." Jail raised Verdammnis over the girl's head and a solitary red thread unrolled form the Deceive and into the girl's head.

"Ya master. Dive commencing: Three…Two…One."

* * *

Many strange sights could be found in the city. Many odd people and places, sights and sounds could be found is one knew where to look. The alleys, back roads, and dingy places in the city were her stomping grounds. Here she could be among the rebels and lost, especially the lost.

Arf wandered the back alleys with a certain swagger. Her normal clothes were far from decent, but the lost knew her well enough to stay away. Her long jacket concealed some, yet hinted at more, a tool to be properly applied at times. Beside the weather was turning and soon winter would be upon them.

When Fate had brought her to this world to help find the Jewel Seeds she had sought out information. Information that was harder to find in the safe streets and only the underworld knew what she wanted. That had first brought her to the back alleys, but now her purpose was different. The Jewel Seeds were gone, the Book of Darkness was gone, but another mystery had arisen. The wizard.

Fate was strong. She could fight any enemy that came at her head on and she didn't need her for support anymore. Yet, Fate had a weakness. She could fight the threats that charged her head on, but the shadows held many dangers. During the Jewel Seed days Arf had spent her days in the underground suppressing any information on Fate or her actions. At night she would return and wait for Fate.

For a largely non-magical world, Earth had a number of good spies and intelligence gatherers. That was the greatest fall in the dimensional barriers the TSAB and the Knights used. They thought Earth was largely void of magic, but they only saw the surface. There existed men and women with slightly stronger Linker Cores, incapable of magic, but able to slip into the barriers with the greatest of ease.

Most worked for crime organizations across the globe, but a few moved in the highest branches of the intelligence community. Her contact was one such man that moved in both worlds. He was a high ranking officer in the Japanese Self Defense Force and a member of the Kabal of the Silver Night.

The Kabal was a newcomer to Japan, but already had forced its way into the underground. A pile of corpses, shootings, bombs, and assassinations had force the door open for them some two years before she came to Earth. Within their ranks were the Ghosts, the Kabal's name for their magical spies, that she needed to speak with. If they knew about the TSAB then the chances were good that they knew about the wizards.

She stopped at a rundown warehouse and nodded to the bouncers. The two burly, bare-chested men pushed the door open for her. The sound of music roared out and she smiled. The beat was pounding it was only early evening.

"Something good happen?" she asked the bouncers. She slipped off her jacket and handed it to one of the men, who put it in a small closet knew the door.

"Ya could say, da boss said he wants ta talk with ya Miss Arf. Said it was important too," one bouncer said, his accent betraying his non-native roots.

"He's in the da back," the second bouncer informed her.

'Thank you boys." She added an extra swing to hips as she walked in. They were good boys and deserved to be rewarded.

Inside the music was raging. The dance floor, large and nearly empty most of the time, was filled with dirty dancing. The scent of sweat, sex, and booze reached her sensitive nose. Arf gave the barkeepers a wide smile as she headed for the bar. "Hello boys! What happened?"

"Miss Arf, its been some time. I'm glad to see you in one piece, what with all the battles that have been talking place," the oldest of the three barkeepers greeted her with a friendly wave.

"Seb, tell Junior to give get my usual." She sat down at the bar and leaned forward to talk with her friend. Sebastian was a good man, but how he came to run with the Kabal was something he had never told her.

"What brings you around here on this fine evening?" Sebastian asked with a jovial smile.

"First why don't you tell me what happened to you lot? What's with the party?" she asked back as Junior slid her drink down the bar.

"You haven't heard? I would think that someone like you would already know this. You do have all those contacts…" the barkeeper trialed with a troubled look. "Something big happened to you."

Arf looked sadly into her drink. That golden brown liquid was so friendly, so familiar, so needy… "You could say…"

"Is this about your girl?" Sebastian asked gently. "How's she doing?"

"Yeah…recently events…ya know I've been thinking too much. I should have expected this to happen sooner or later."

"Ah, parental woes. I know them well." He said theatrical. "I raised two boys of my own you know. There both in American these days doing who knows what. Let me guess, you've just realized that your girl doesn't need your support as much. Am I right?"

"Unfortunately," Arf said miserably. "She doesn't need me. She's got her friends and her power and the will to succeed. I'm just a burden, a useless accessory of her childhood. An artifact of her earliest days, nothing that matters in the present or has any value beyond old memories from the past. I'm that dusty picture she'll back fondly at and then put it down and forget. I'll be put on the bus and sent into No-Where land, referenced, but never seen. Lost and forgotten never to rise again. To be a drain on her until I die and nothing more. Destined to slowly fade in the background. To become the lost, forgotten and damned…"

She lifted the glass and drained it in one. Sebastian already had another one in hand and handed it to her. "You know who it s feels. You're the past, the thing that holds em down. While they move forward you what to stay the same. You just what the days to go back to what they were. Memories are better than reality because the simple truth is she doesn't need you. An anchor when that ship wants to sail. How long until she cuts the line and leaves you at the bottom of the sea like some crusty relic? Tell be Seb! Please tell me!"

He looked her and they locked eyes. His gray eyes shone with unshed tears. "I know how it feels, Arf. I know…the pain…" He forced back a sob. "My wife…my darling wife… she died you know."

"I'm sorry, have a beer. On me," Arf sorrowfully said. "Misery loves company."

"I think I'll take you up on that." He turned and hailed the other two barkeepers. "Junior, Roger cover for me." The two young men nodded as Sebastian grabbed a cold beer and joined Arf on the other side of the bar. "As I was saying, my wife died a number of years back. My boys, they were fourteen and twelve at the time, took he death hard, maybe even harder than I did. At the time we were living in Rome," he took a long swing of his beer then continued, "My older boy began to run with gangs. Before I knew it he was deep in their ranks, a full fledged member of this gang. It wasn't the mafia or anything, but he got into a number of fights and shootouts before I found out. It was his gang that stormed the bank was I waiting in line at when I first learned about his…career choice."

He took another long swing. Setting his beer down, he cupped Arf's chin and looked in the eyes. "It broke me. I fell to the ground sobbing because I realized my little boy, who had held so tenderly, had become a man when I wasn't even looking. He had chosen a path I would have never recommended, but it was his choice. I understand your pain. All I can say is watch over her, watch as she goes from girl to woman. See her change, don't be the absent father like me. Enjoy what days you have with her, before she's gone." The old barkeeper let go of her and gave her a tight smile.

Arf looked at her friend in wonder. His words rang true and settled in her mind. "Thanks," she said softly.

"Anytime, boss says we're suppose to help you as much as we can. After all, the Kabal owes you for that intel on the last case," Sebastian rose, finished his beer and returned to his post behind the bar.

Arf took her leave of the bar with a small wave towards Sebastian. She threaded her way through the crowds around the dance floor, her mind on other matters. The stench of sweat and sex was overpowering as she threaded deeper into the warehouse.

At last she broke free of the crowds. Two men in black suits and sunglasses wordlessly flanked her. The few remaining people melted way before the sight of the two suited men. The Kabal members knew of the blacksuits role and none were daring or drunk enough to challenge the Cleaners.

She stopped before a door leading to a glass enclosed office. The Cleaner at the door, a thin, wiry older man frisked her gently. A matter of necessary security, she reminded herself. Six months earlier two Chinese Triad assassins had tried off the leader of the Kabal's Japanese branch. Several Cleaners had been killed in the fight and Cleaners never forgot.

The wiry man nodded to her once he was done then opened the door. He beckoned her in and before Arf could take a step inside, a man greeted her.

"Ah! Come in! Come in!"

She hurried in and the door was pulled shut behind her. "It's been a while Jonathan."

"Too long. You haven't stopped by to visit us in a few months. Here I was thinking you'd forgotten about us!" he replied jovially. "Come sit down!"

The office was sparse as always. Jonathan's desk was clear of papers, the non glass walls were bare expect for a portrait of his wife near the door and a simple red shag rug on the floor. A mall cabinet sat in the corner that contained his private stash of alcoholic beverages. Four chairs were arrayed in front of the desk. They were a simple design with leather seats and armrest.

The man himself was of European descent. Blue eyes and black hair combed in the latest fashion, a designer suit and it was a farce. He did everything he could to impress his guest and building his charisma, yet even without it all he had a presence. He was the sort of man that could walk into a crowded room in rags and have every eye on him in a word. He was silver tongued and could twist words in every which way and make anyone agree to anything he said. He was a thoroughly dangerous man for Fate to fight, the worst sort of enemy for her to face. Arf had done everything in her power to keep the two from ever meeting.

"How can I help you?" he said sitting and folding his arms across his desk. "I'd offer you a drink, but my wife found out about my little habit. Turns out these Cleaners are more loyal to her than me," he said conspiratorially.

"Your wife found out about your…job," Arf said flatly. She wondered for a moment what his last name was. In all the time she had known the man he had never let slip his last name. She chalked it up to apart of the job and a man trying to protect his family from the dangerous underworld he worked in.

"Yes, and believe me it was quiet a fight. Why my children even commented on it next day. Then my son as the audacity to make snide remark about the next morning! In front of his sister too! High schoolers these days!" Jonathan huffed playfully with a charming smile.

"How is he doing these days? Last I heard his grades were slipping."

"My boy has been hanging out with odd people lately and letting a girl drag him around! Making him pay for everything by the look of his bank account!"

"Oh? He's finally noticing girls then?"

"I think so. After what happened last year with that girl who killed his imagination…well he's doing better…I think. Well enough about my Kyon- What about your Fate? Is she well?" His smile was disarming, but his tone hinted at a deeper knowledge.

"She's…growing up." Sebastian's words rang in her head like bells over the valley. "It's not about Fate though. I'm sure you're aware of the recent…incidents around the city."

"Yes, I have some knowledge of these events." His smile vanished and his face turned emotionless.

Arf knew the best way to deal with him was to be direct. "Harry Potter. Wizard. Hollows. Here."

Jonathan rose to his feet and turned to look at the dance floor. He clasped his hands behind his back and began to speak. "I know him. Stay away from him if you know whats good for you. But…if he's here then… What do you know about him?"

"Not much," Arf said with a shrug.

"Seventeen years ago a war was raging in Britain. The magical world there was fighting a bloody civil war between blood purist and the rest. Britain is the home to the largest percentage of wizards and witches in the entire world. One could say it's the home of the wizards and witches. No other magical community comes close to its size or wealth in magical creatures. Anyway, this war ended with the defeat of the blood purist leader being felled by a baby, Harry Potter. How it happened eludes me to this day.

Long story short, he grew up became a wizard and fought the purist leader almost every single year of his school life. He's no stranger to combat, death, violence or killing. At the age of fifteen he watched the purist leader be resurrected. Within a year and a half magical Brittan was at war again. As the purist leader rampaged across Brittan, Harry was sent into training. He returned a year later just as the war got the worst.

The next two years were dark days for Brittan. Death and war reigned supreme, but Harry led the charge against the purists. He killed many and by the end of the war he was among the few who survived. He is a killer, trained and bred for war, nothing else. Keep your Fate away from a monster like that at all cost."

"Just how old is he? He looks seventeen, but your information would make him at least eighteen," Arf asked confused.

"To answer that we have to reach the next part of the story, the Hollows." Jonathan still didn't look back at her as he spoke. "I'm telling you this as a friend and because I happen to like you. During the war Harry Potter came into the possession of three objects of great power. One he was given early in his schooling, an heirloom from his father. The second he took from his mentor's tomb after the purist leaders stole it. The last he acquired shortly after he killed the purist leader.

The Cloak of Death, the Elder Wand, and the Resurrection Stone. These three artifacts are know as the Hollows and are amongst the greatest magical artifacts of wizard kind. Why had took them is a mystery to me, but it's my belief that he never knew what he was getting into before the last part, the Stone, fell into his hands.

With these artifacts in hand he gained a new title. A title that only the wisest amongst the wizards would understand, Master of the Hollows or Master of Death depending upon which you prefer. Either way his power had by this point far exceeded any normal wizard and my agents began to report minor changes in his power levels.

If, as you say, he appears to be seventeen then I think he may be slowing, er… How to put it? Time is flowing slower for him. Someone his power is pushing time away from him while the rest of the world and us age. By this theory it's possible that he would be eighteen or nineteen yet appear to be seventeen."

"That's impossible! No magic can slow time!" Arf objected, jumping to her feet. "I lived with one of the greatest magical researchers of the modern age and she never could control time!" She said it was impossible no matter what magic or spell she used!"

"All of man is united in a single fact; we want to preserve these bodies, to live forever be we ancient earthling or magekind. We all fear the reaper's scythe descending upon us…" his philosophical wanderings trailed off into mutters. "Yes, such a thing is beyond us mortals. Death is our curse and our gift. An end and a beginning. The ultimate release and ultimate fear. To think that someone might overcome it…"

"Many have wasted their lives trying to find that, but I don't see the point. It doesn't exist. Just like aliens," she sated resolutely.

Jonathan turned around and quirked an eyebrow at her. He looked at her with a small grin. "How dreadfully ironic. By the current Earth definition you are an alien. You were not born on this planet, or even born in this solar system. To the best of my knowledge you have no applied for or received citizenship in any Earth based nation, therefore you would be classified as an illegal alien in addition to being an alien. An alien telling me that aliens don't exist. Ha!"

Arf blushed in embarrassment, but stood her ground. Her words had been turned against her and they were far from the original reason she had come to see him. "Yay, yay, yay go for you. Turn my words against me. Now we get back the topic at hand? Harry Potter?"

He snickered one last time before returning to his chair. "Yes, back to business. Harrison James Potter, better known by his nickname Harry. What do you want to know about him?"

"Anything," she knew Jonathan was all business now. There was a certain intensity in his eyes that had replaced mirth. "Can he move against Fate? What's his power level? Dangerous or not? I need anything you can give me. That man…something about him is unsettling."

"Dangerous? Yes, very much. He's a war veteran. He's killed many and maimed many more. The wizard governments fear and love him. Some want him controlled and others what him dead. As for a threat to your Fate… I have no idea. I'd assume that so long as she stays out his path, that she'll be fine. But as with all assumptions, that makes me an ass," he said with a grin. "The rest I cannot help you with, but I'll have the file on him transfer to you day after tomorrow. That's the best I can do at the time."

"Thank you," she studied the man for a moment and made a decision. "Your men, the ones that tail us…"

"Yes?"

"Double them."

"Why?"

Arf rose and headed for the door. "Call it a feeling…" She left a thoughtful Jonathan at his desk, one hand on his chin, as the door swung shut behind her. She had done it. Her role was ending. Soon fate would no longer need her. Fate would be watched by good men and she, the magical familiar Arf, would step off stage as fate decreed. It would be her final action to safeguard Fate and bow before fate and its whims. "To fade into the background… a side character in a land of giants… Perhaps…perhaps…it's not such a bad fate after all. Hell, I can make it my finest hour if I try…"

All that answered her was the pounding music as she threw herself into the crowded dance floor. She would live her life freely, just once before the ends. It was one last time to drink in the pleasures of life and her adult body, before fate caught up to her.

"A little indiscretion never hurt…" she muttered before the music stole her away into the night.

* * *

"This might be a problem," Jonathan murmured to himself. "I was going to pass on that message and tell her the reason for the early party… No matter. I look forward to seeing how the dice fall." A cruel smirk crossed his face.

Standing up, he walked over to the filing cabinet. Placing his thumb under the handle the door popped open with a beep. The thumb scanner had accepted its master once more. "I really must stop giving these things human traits…" he said to himself as he reached for the sole file in the cabinet

File in hand he returned to chair. A quick press of a button under his desk darkened the windows. He flipped the file open and removed the topmost paper, stamped with a red TOP SECERT stamp. Below that lay a dozen photos taken by his Ghosts. Some dated back over twenty years and were from all around the world.

Some were of the TSAB mages in action and dealing aid or cleaning up messes. Those had been harder to get due to the rarity of TSAB operations on his planet. The rest were photos of the Wizards and their world. Magical beasts like dragons and unicorns, demons and werewolves, and witches and wizards were but a handful of the photos. Below those lay blueprints of the wizards so-called 'hidden areas', their alleys and shopping centers.

But his mind was set on the last nine papers. Strange runes and symbols decorated the pages, scribbled writing and formulas filled in the blank areas. Here were the papers that could undo the wizard's magic. It would shatter their wards that had hidden them so long. It would lift the veil from the rest of the world.

Dragons and wizards would be forcibly dragged into the modern age. They would be broken and made to bleed by technology. They would face the sun they had hidden away from. Judgment would be rendered on them and he would be the one who gave them over to the world.

"Let the nation's of this world judge them! They judged us so long ago! Turn abouts fair play after all!" he cackled. "They will pay for their sins! They will aid the new world or perish in nuclear fire! Atonement or agony eternal! I declare this to be so. This is the judgment, the geas, I pronounce!"

He stood and pushed the desk and chair against the wall. Then he pulled the carpet up and rolled it up. The entire office was covered in runes and arcane symbols that he nothing about. They had been in his family's grimore since time immemorial, a legacy of magic from his forefathers to he who had no magic. The runes he had painstaking transferred to the room were old, but his research had shone that they were summoning runes of a fashion. With these runes anyone who knew the proper words would summon the sealed creatures.

"I call upon the powers that be to make it so! Endless walkers, hear my cry! Eternal masters, answer my plea! World Builders, craft this in the world itself! I who stand between heaven and hell, walker of the void, villain and savior in one, call upon these powers!" He rose to his feet and cackled madly. Blue eyes shone with unholy light and the lights in the room seemingly dimmed.

"Upon this hallowed earth I call you! Let the gates of the void be torn asunder! Certainty, Miracles, Creation, Endless, all the powers beyond come to this world! This I implore you, as the heir of the Throne of Red, I call upon thee to answer the contract written in my forefathers blood at the dawn of creation!"

White lighting burst out of nowhere and crackled across the ceiling. The file and the papers were scattered by an unseen wind. The earth trembled beneath the office, yet the party goers felt none of it. The walls groaned in agony. The temperature rose and fell, from the depths of absolute zero to the raging inferno of a molten core.

Yet he stood and cried aloud. "Let the end begin! Let the door be thrown open! Out of the blackest of years let the lost come forth! Sealed in fear and hate, I offer praise and love! Golden chains I tear asunder, blacken wounds I heal, sanity I restore, so says I, the Child of Man!"

The ceiling vanished. Inky blackness covered the ceiling and spread. Soon the walls and doors were gone. In the blackness he heard the rustling of cloth, the creaks and groans of wood and bone, and the steady footfalls.

They had come.

They had awoken.

A pair of hungry eyes watched him and Jonathan looked back. More eyes joined in watching him, red, white, blue, purple, gold, and a dozen others. Yet his sight never left the first pair, the most dangerous of all.

They measured his worth.

They peeled back his mind layer by layer. Every secret, every lie, every truth was laid bare before them.

They judged his soul.

His soul was a black thing, wretched and twisted by a lifetime of double dealing and lies.

They found him wanting.

Inferior… Inadequate… Failure…

They judged him.

His final sight was his black soul burning into ash, before unspeakable agony consumed him.

They were free.

Jonathan's body fell to the floor, sightless eyes still asking why.

* * *

"She hasn't called."

"She's fine Fate. Arf can take care of herself," Nanoha reassured the blonde.

"But-"

"No," Nanoha cut her friend off. "She's fine."

The two girls sat on Nanoha's bed dressed in their pajamas. On the desk their Devices silently waited, perhaps talking in the way such things might. The lights were on and a large bowl of popcorn sat near a small TV from the attic.

"Do think they can communicate?" Fate asked. "Our Devices I mean."

Nanoha rolled on her belly and looked over at the desk. "I like to think so. They've complimented each other before. It's not too much of stretch. Then there's Azriel who's a chatter box next to my Raging Heart. Opps! Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned that!" She looked her blonde friend sitting against the wall, a pillow between her knees.

Fate hid her face behind the pillow. Vainly, she tried to contain her shuddering. Nanoha crawled over and sat beside her. The brown haired girl smiled and pulled Fate into a loose hug.

"Fate," she asked quietly. "What's wrong? You've been like this every time I mentioned…that man or his tool." She chose her words carefully, but dug deeper. "Com'on Fate, you can tell me anything. Anything!" she repeated with as much conviction as she could muster.

Fate leaned into the hug and began to slowly speak. "Have you ever walked by someone…and felt…ill? …or uneasy?"

"Yes, but does this have to do with him?" Nanoha asked bewildered.

"Arf calls them auras…a manifestation of magic…"

"And magic comes from the heart," Nanoha supplied.

"Basically…"

"So…what are you getting at?"

"M-Mother…she had…" Fate's shudders was greater now.

"Oh Fate!" Nanoha tightened her hug. Fate mother, Precia Testarossa, had hardly been a kind and loving mother. Abusive, and needlessly cruel described her. Once she had whipped Fate for failing to bring enough Jewel Seeds to her. Nanoha never meet the woman personally, but the scars on Fate's back, legs, and arms told volumes about the woman that had created Fate.

Nanoha could see one of the small, faint scars from the angle her had was at. Fate began to sob into the other girl as horrible memories flooded back. Nanoha gently rubbed her friend's back and let her cry. It was long over due for her to break down like this. As her friend Nanoha said nothing, but comforted her.

She began to hum a nameless tune. Sobs began to slow, but Nanoha never stopped rubbing her back. The soothing rhythm of that nameless hum and gentle motions worked the dark memories away. She lost all track of time. All that mattered was helping her friend.

"…thank you…" Fate murmured softly, her voice was cracked by sobbing.

"That's what friends do." Nanoha never stopped rubbing Fate's back.

Fate mumbled something that Nanoha missed.

"What? Can you repeat that?"

Fate pulled her head from Nanoha's chest. A faint blush decorated her face. Their faces were mere inches away from each other. They felt each other's gentle breaths. "…keep rubbing…please." Her blush expanded tenfold. "Sorry! I…It's embarrassing I-"

"Shut up," Nanoha gently chided. "What did I say? I'm your friend. This is what friends do. We're alone and there's no one to see us, so tell me what's wrong."

Fate looked down, not wanted to meet Nanoha's eyes. "The wizard… He…has a similar aura… like…m-m-mothers," she confessed softly, with many pauses. The early winter moon had risen and shone in through the window. "Dark…evil…malice, hate. It was nearly the same. A-At first I thought it was…nothing, but…inside the defense program…"

Nanoha noted that her light had been turned off as Fate let loose a small sob. She made sure to rub her back firmer. The red eyed blonde grabbed at her and clung even harder to her.

"When…when the attack began…I felt his power flare and…and…and it was like mothers! Almost exactly like hers! Only his was stronger! Str-stronger than…mothers ever was. I scared me, but I ignored it."

Nanoha considered this new information. She honestly liked the older boy. There was something about him that made her want to trust him, something that told her that he was a good person. Yet, Fate's information shed new light on that idea. In the games and movies it was always the most charming or handsome person who was the villain. Did that apply to real life too? Could Harry Potter be a new villain in their story? Those questions danced in her mind as Fate started talking again.

"It was until earlier today that I…that I put it together. And his device… It's even worse. It puts both mother and him to shame! It's evil, pure evil! Blood stained! Yet so much more powerful…than them or us! It's a danger to everyone!"

"It's okay Fate. I don't think he's a bad person. He just been through a lot in life I think. Probably hasn't had the easiest life either, but that doesn't mean he's bad. Darker, yes, but evil? I don't think so. As for the Device, Azriel… I don't know. Her words when he was out cold are worrisome, but I think Harry can control her and keep her in check." She stopped rubbing Fate's back and lifted her friend's head. "See, I told you there's nothing to worry about," she said with a brilliant smile.

Moonlight hid Fate's face, she shuddered in Nanoha's arms. "I…I can accept that for the time." She let out a yawn. "Why is crying so tiring? I'm going to bed now… 'night Nanoha…" Her head fell into Nanoha's lap as sleep claimed her.

The burnette smiled and stroked Fate hair. She was rather cute when asleep. Nanoha didn't move, any movement might wake Fate and her best friend needed sleep. She let out a yawn of her own and tried to adjust her body, but Fate had her pinned good. Sighing she settled in for a long night of sleeping with her back to the wall.

"Goodnight Fate," Nanoha whispered as she shut her eyes. It would hard, it would be uncomfortable, it would painful in the morning, but she would stay as Fate's pillow. That's what a good friend would do and she was Fate's good friend.

* * *

"_Orbital superiority will be achieved in ten minutes m'lady."_

"_Good, and the dropships?" I asked._

"_They have reached the surface without much incident. Apparently the Princess kept a few of those aircraft and those relics dropped three or four of our ships before they were annihilated."_

_Interesting, aircraft had been rendered obsolete, then returned to service and finally decommissioned five thousand years ago. She must have had a wing or two in storage that escaped the TSAB purge…or where overlooked. _

_What else could have been overlooked? The Princess had always had close ties to the TSAB. What was to say that she had some of the 'dangerous' or forbidden technology? What would we see on and face on the surface? I secretly dreaded the question. _

_There were some powers in this world that should have remained sealed. Some were weapons that should never be used. Some were ideas that should never be brought into play. Even my lady refused to use them. The Warlords, no matter how desperate the battle, would not use those weapons. They were threats, swords to waved around and used in negotiations and nothing more.  
_

_They had no official name that I knew, if they did have one then only my lady and the Warlords would know it, but among my people we called them the Morsgor. In our tongue it meant the Void Bringers. Life without death, death without life, light without dark, dark without light, to be forever trapped between life and death. A fate no mortal or immortal, not even I would wish for on my greatest enemy, could survive. _

"_Tell all ships to open deep core scanners. I want to know every thing about this planet! Prepare my dropship as well! Order my retinue to prepare for battle and met me in hangar BR-43!" I stood and left the bridge. _

_I headed to my room. My current garments were unsuited for war. I would need battle armor if the Princess was using those weapons. _

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Here's the Nanoha/Fate moment from the poll. The Harry/Signum, the clear winner atm with 9 votes, will get a scene in part III. Part III will be the end of this arc. I'm getting bored with it, but several subplots had to be put into motion.  
_

_And for those that are worried this will turn into a mega crossover…DON"T PANIC. Seriously. No mega crossovers, just shout-outs. This never be an 'all fictional worlds are truth' type of story._

_The current poll will close within a day of this chapter being posted, so get your votes in. _

_Remember to R&R!_


	8. Timeless Days III

_Planet fall is always an interesting experience. Sometimes the ride is smooth and swift, yet more often it bumpy as hell. You're body is thrown around even with the harnesses and gravity dampeners. By the time you land your more that happy to get off the ship even if it's into enemy fire. _

_My dropship was no expectation. In five thousand years little advance had been made to make the drop any easier or comfortable. My pilot made some announcement, most likely a sarcastic gab if I knew the man at all, but I missed it. I was too focused on more important matters. _

_My battle armor was akin to the Daemonguard style of armor, but much higher quality. The suit was laced with the very latest in nanomachines and reinforced spells. My Lady always made sure her guard had the best of everything. Weapons, armor, men, ships, supplies, she always provided for us with the best, the most powerful and advanced. _

_She was the mother I never knew and for many others in the Inquisitorial department she was our mother. Our goddess. My goddess. The men and women that made up my retinue were of similar thought. Pulled from every branch of the Devil's legions they made up the best of the best. _

_I was studying a map of the landing sight when the dropship touched down. Normally we would jump out of the ship and fly or levitate the rest of the way, but every ship was needs to carry the wounded back to the fleet. My ship would aid in that matter. The soldiers must see its commanders as human too and show them that all of us, not matter rank were bound together in service to my Lady._

_That was the initiative my Lady had used to crave out her empire. It was old, but she would never abandon it and so long as she lived that would be my initiative as well. When she fell I would fall, until then I would carry her will and words into the bleakest corners of the dimensions._

_

* * *

_Harry's apathetic gaze bore down on the crowds. The bakery he had found provided a good vantage point. He could see the train station a little ways up the hill and the street the dropped down to were it ran along the sea. The early winter chill was nothing even without his Barrier Jacket on. The warmth of the bakery ovens heated the room to a comfortable degree.

He watched the ignorant masses pass up and down the hill. There were many more people in this one city than he had first thought. It was far more than he was use to seeing back home. Even London wasn't as densely packed as this land and he had spent little time in the big cities.

Voldemort had focused on the smaller towns and cities. The battles had been fought in the countryside, in rolling hills and misty moors. There the Dark Lord had used his dragons and trolls to their greatest advantage. No one would wonder about a little village in the middle of nowhere being brunt and the people vanishing without a trace.

"That's rather cynical, master." Azriel said suddenly having picked up his thoughts. "What is it about these people to don't like?"

"…there's no magic."

"What? I do not understand. We have worked at least two Japanese born mages."

"It's a wizard…thing I guess."

"That explains nothing." Azriel sounded vaguely annoyed, but he passed it off as nothing.

"Call it a sixth sense if you will. Wizards…feel magic for lack of a better term. You could say we're attuned to it more than these mages."

"And this land has no flow of magic?"

"Yeah, the earth here is void of magic. It's like a dead spot in a forest after a fire. I can see the remains, the traces of it, but the magic is gone. I never noticed when I first came. Hogwarts and all those places in Britain have a constant flow of it no matter where you are. Being here is…" he trailed off as several familiar figures peeled off the crowd.

"Discontenting perhaps," Azriel offered.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Interesting, looks like our three little mage girls are heading this way." Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate seemed to be heading for the very bakery he was sitting on top of. He walked to the edge of store and dropped into the alleyway. His stomach growled and he shrugged. "It'll be warmer inside and I'll get a bite to eat."

"Master of Death, if your theory is correct and you can get close to the mage Nanoha then perhaps I perform a deep scan for demonic energies."

"Do it," he said as he walked around the corner to the bakery door. He pulled the glass door open and was greeted by the smell of fresh bread.

The bakery was homely place painted a shade of light green with wood tables. It was well lit and by the number of customers even in the early afternoon, was quiet busy. He joined the line and waited.

At length he reached the counter and had to school his face. The woman behind the counter had to be related to Nanoha, it too much a coincidence that the girl looked like this woman. "Hello sir, how may I help you?" she asked brightly.

"Are you perhaps related to Nanoha Takamachi?" he asked. ~Azriel, do a passive scan of this woman.~

~Scanning…~

"Ah, you know my daughter! I'm her mother, Momoko Takamachi. You must the boy she spoke of. You two have a similar…job I suppose."

"Similar job, yes. I would like a sweet bean bread please," he ordered.

"For here or to go?" she asked ringing up the cash register.

"Here. So the girl has been talking…" He wondered how much she had spilled about him. The Dark Lord may be dead, but he still had followers that would hunt any trace of Harry Potter. He slid the appropriate amount of yen over the counter as the woman started to talk.

"Yes, she filled us in just after the…well you now what went down better than I. Anyway she was raving about you, about how strong, cool, and suave you are. She said you were rather cute, and I'm inclined to agree with her now that I see the goods." Momoko laughed Harry's slightly red face. "That reminds me, if you're in town the soon to be mother of one of Nanoha's friend wants to meet you. You might know her, Lindy Harlaown. She has a soon named Chrono. Here's your bread!"

"I know them. I'll stop by when I time." He picked up the wrapped bread. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, come again! Next please!"

He walked away and headed for an open table near the back wall of the bakery. ~There's no way I'm meeting with Chrono or his mother. They work for the TSAB.~

~We need them,~ Azriel reminded him. ~We need a ship and they have ships. This may be the toe in we need.~

~Never mind that.~ He sat down and unwrapped the fresh bread. The fresh baked fragrance remained him of the Great Hall in the winter time. Back before the war at least, when the House Elves had opened their bakeries and let the smell fill the castle. ~What about the scan?~

~Nothing of magical origin or any markers pointing to a supernatural energy. She is for all purposes a normal human with zero magic.~

He took a bite of the bread and sighed in pleasure. Sweet bean bread was his newest vice that he had discovered when he first came to Japan. ~That's odd, but without a scan of the father we can't rule anything out. Something about that Nanoha is off.~

He looked to the door and saw the three girls enter. Nanoha vanished behind the counter and the other two began to move towards the tables. It would be seconds before they spotted him. Sure enough Hayate saw him and waved.

He put down his bread and gave a quick wave back. Hayate quickly claimed the table beside his. Fate trailed behind her friend, her body language screamed wariness. "None of your Knights today?" he asked Hayate.

"They're meeting us here in a few minutes. I'm surprised to find you here. I'd thought you'd be gone by know." Hayate looked behind her at the trailing Fate. "Fate get over here! He doesn't bite."

"Oh? For all you know I could be a blood sucking fiend from the west with a taste for the blood of little girls," he suggested with an evil smile.

Fate yipped as she sat down. "Geez Fate! You can't take this guy seriously," Hayate reassured her friend. "Believing less then half he says and taking the other half with a grain of salt is too much." She finished with sharp, warning look towards Harry.

Harry sighed. People always underestimated what he could do. If he needed their blood…it wouldn't be for him. Azriel would need to feed soon and he had no idea what her tastes were. "Anyway, have you had success on that game?"

"Oh yeah, the nerdy kid from yesterday. No, nothing yet. I'll look into it later today or tomorrow," Hayate said with a dismissive wave.

"What? Did something happen yesterday?" Fate asked confused.

"You could say," Harry said, waving it off.

"We think someone is using our images for an online game…" Hayate went on to explain the nerdy kid in the arcade to Fate as Harry savored another bite of his food.

"Potter-san! Er, Harrison!" Nanoha called out, and then remember their words the day of the battle. In he arms she carried a number of baked goods in a basket that she sat on Hayate's table. "I didn't expect to meet you here!"

"Yeah, by the way your place has great bread." He was rewarded by the honest, bright smile that seemed to be hereditary trait. "So alike…" he muttered. There was some truth to the daughter like mother saying after all, but he had only to look at his old flame for evidence of that. Ginny had taken after her mother more and more in the last days of the war, but y then they had long since grown apart.

"Thank you! My father does most of the baking. I'll pass on your compliments to him later." She sat down beside Fate and touched the blonde's shoulder for some reason. Fate looked at her a smiled a bit. Conversation died between them.

Harry dismissed it as nothing and returned to his bread. His stomach could be denied no longer. The sound of the door opening caused him to glance upwards. ~Azriel, can you scan their Devices?~

~No~

He watched as the four Knights walked inside. They stripped off jackets and coats as they headed towards Hayate. Shamal had a devilish smirk on her face as she turned and whispered something to Signum before they reached the tables. The pink haired Knight shook her head and gently pushed the blonde so she could slide by.

"Yo!" Vita greeted the group. "Look at wandered in! Harry, I didn't expect to see you at this little gathering."

"Coincidence, I assure you," he said lazily. His stomach was stated and he was content. "Hello Zafira, Shamal, Signum. Broken any arcades today?" he noted that only Zafira and Shamal sat once their removed their jackets. Signum was still standing and her jacket was only slightly unzipped.

"Huh?" Nanoha asked bewildered by the strange topic.

"Nothing, Takamachi," Signum answered quickly. Her role in their escape from the arcade not something she wished to become public knowledge. Her idea to overload a few machines to add to the chaos was a wasteful maneuver in her mind. "Harrison I would speak with you if you have some time."

Harry nodded, "I'm free. When and where?"

"Now. Outside." Signum looked at Hayate, "I shall return shortly."

The Mistress of the Tome of the Night Sky waved her off. "Go have fun. Forget about us." The smile on her suggested she knew more than she let on.

Harry was already near to the door when Signum caught up. He graciously offered to hold the door and pink haired knight accepted. He might not be a hero, but he knew that he was gentleman at times. Things engraved into him by his aunt and uncle, were only tempered by the fires of war. In retrospective he was thankful for them. They had engraved the traits he would need to survive and fight on.

"So what do you want to talk aobut?" he asked.

"Not here," Signum said and pointed towards the docks. "Too many ears."

Harry nodded, he didn't mind and he needed to stretch his legs. After a quick walk, the sidewalks were emptying rapidly as the sun began to fall, they reach the docks. He was taken back the battle with the book, the confrontation with Chrono, and the strange dream. Azriel knew nothing or at least claimed she knew nothing about the dream. He was no closer to an answer days after the dream.

They walked slowly up and down the pier. At length Signum began to speak. "I knew a wizard once. He was powerful as the sea and as wise as the greatest of the Belka scholars. Unlike the rest of the Wolkenritter I've kept some of the memories, shards of my past lives, yet he is clear. An old man with a white beard, clear blue eyes and a gnarled staff."

"The traditional image of a wizard or least it is in the modern world," Harry offered.

"In my memories he helps us, the Wolkenritter, when we come to this planet. Our master was a powerful man in a time of great upheaval. He was a Belkan scholar that fled to Earth after learning dark secrets of the Empire. We were on the run and the wizard offered hi shelter in the middle of storm. The next day my master was hocked to find that the wizard already knew magic and was skilled in it.

These men, knights of Earth, came to him the morning after the storm. We didn't know that the local king had already been turned against us. The wizard tried to reason with them, it seemed like he knew them personally, but it was to no avail. There was a fight and the knights died. The wizard told us the knights were the sons of his friends from his days in the castle.

The wizard offered to hide my master in a secret location. At the time my master was unwilling and hesitant to accept any help, but I was able to…persuade him." A hint of a color stole over her cheeks, but Harry passed it off as having to do with the weather. "I won't relay the rest of the tale, but in the end the wizard fell defending my master. My question is if you willing to do the same for Hayate? Is the selflessness a trait you have like that wizard did?"

Harry rasied an eyebrow; this was interesting and unexpected development, the Guardian Knight was asking for his aid. "Why?"

"I know the power of wizards. I've seen it. And…" Signum looked away towards the horizon.

"You're dying," Harry stated dryly.

"…yes. The power that once bound us to the Book is fading. We are slowly becoming fully human again."

"Do you realize what you're asking of me? Do you know what I am?" Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and gently forced her to look at him.

Signum met his eyes, but was silent. "You are a wizard with the power of the Azriel behind you. I know of her and her power. I know about her…effect on the person that masters her. The moment we crossed blades I knew what you are," she leaned close and whispered, "and what you are not."

He was hard pressed to control his shock. No one had realized what Azriel did for him, not even his closet friends and comrades in arms. During the war they had passed his seemingly unageing face as a result of his childhood and the war. "How? How do you know about that?"

Signum's face was unreadable as she spoke. "The woman that hacked us down that day…the woman that killed the wizard and my master…and us Knights…was a woman you wizards know well. The sorceress Morgan le Fay."

Harry reeled back as if physical struck. "No way…no…not possible…" he muttered. "Azriel…" he dreaded to ask the question. Morgan le Fay was among the most hated figures in wizard lore. In her time she ruled the magical world as a tyrant and the scars never healed. Magical beasts still hated wizards and witches for the atrocious hunts they had committed a thousand years before. "Is that true?"

"Yes, Morgan le Fay was once the mistress of the Deathly Hollows."

In his hands he had unknowingly held one of the darkest and most feared tools of wizard kind. He had used it to kill and maim just like she had. He had all the time been unknowingly following in the footsteps of a monster.

He was a dark wizard, but not a monster…not like Morgan le Fay was. He refused to be the villain as much as he refused to be the hero. The world was not black and white like that. He knew the stories from her age; he had spoken with goblins that remember those times. Morgan le Fay was the greatest monster ever birthed from magic and the specter that haunted the magical world even a thousand years after her death.

Some called her the spawn of demons, but he had seen the truth during the war. Man was capable of great brutality towards another man. In the heat of the moment, in the thick of battle he had seen and committed atrocities for no reason other than he could.

~You are not like her~ Azriel interjected. ~When I came into her possession she had already gone mad.~

Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "Azriel has tasted your blood before. And the Book…"

"Yes, the weapon you carry was used to slice cleave my body in two. It was used to hack Vita and Zafira into bits while they lay bound. It took Shamal's limbs and allowed her to raped before she was beheaded. Yes, that weapon is stained with my blood and the blood of a million more," Signum said stiffly, memories were horrible things for her recall. "Yet…perhaps now you can redeem it."

Harry looked to the scythe necklace. "Harry Potter is not Morgan le Fay. He is not a monster yet and never will be…" he said softly. "You would still have me watch over Hayate even with this…tool?"

"Yes, I can think of no better weapon for you to have to do such a task. Once it ended lives, now it will preserve. You that will be ageless will carry the burden and clean the stain. Make the Deathly Hollows into a weapon that history will remember fondly," she finished tightly and turned towards the bakery. Signum began to walk away without his answer.

The answer didn't matter. He was bound by the past, by the debt of blood to honor the unspoken promise. The weight of the necklace suddenly felt much heavier. The legacy of the Hollows had always seemed so distant, so far removed from him. He knew of the murder and death that had Hollow's masters. His own mentor had fallen to that legacy, yet it hurt so much more.

Perhaps it was because Dumbledore wasn't murdered by the Hollows, Harry couldn't tell. Yet here he stood before, spoke to, and fought alongside some of those that his weapon had claimed. The legacy of the Hollows was his as was the bond he had with the swordswoman that had forged in battle. He had inherited the legacy of blood, murder and death that was the Hollows, yet to see and speak to one of the past victims…

"It hurts more because I honestly want to like her. Bloody hell Harry, what have you done?" His quiet words were carried away by the winds.

The faces of those that fell before the Hollows flashed in his mind. Their names resounded in his skull. He had furthered stained the legacy. "What do I have to show for it? Power? Yes, power and more power…"

He wandered up and down the peer aimlessly. His thoughts of the past of the present melded into one. He honestly liked the pink haired Knight, but what she asked… It was almost too much for him to promise. He would live forever, or at least until the Hollows were pried from his cold, dead hands. Could he be forever bound to one girl? Could he live his life with such an oath?

'Of course it would only be till she died…" he mumbled thoughtfully. "She's not that bad made really, could be worse I suppose. But it would be a biding agreement…that doesn't fit the plan at all. Signum has a point though, not that she said it… The Book could easily break free again and go on a rampage. If that happens I don't think we'd be able to stop it the same way. It would learn and evolve to counter us…" He felt the headache coming on and threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Damn it all to hell! Bloody books! Bloody knights! Bloody mages! Bloody Hollows! Bloody promises! Bloody MAGIC!" he screamed to the winds. Their answer was to blow harder. "All I ever wanted was a vacation. One simple vacation to get away from it all. A chance to see the world and recover. I fight a war and I want to some time off instead this is what I get!

Come to Japan they say! Well I bloody well came to bloody Japan! What the hell do I get for it? Pubescent magical girls running round fighting monsters? Sure, that's totally normal! Happens every day here! A police force from another time and space that wants to control me and my weapon? That happens ever bloody day! I think I'll just wait for them to come down and abduct me then haul me off to some strange dimension and have to work for them for the rest of my days or be jailed for all time! Nothing big! Eldritch horrors straight out gothic horror? Sure, Japan has a bloody abundance of them! Who did I bloody well piss off that decided to stick me in this wacked out, totally messed world where fourteen year olds are acting as interdimensional police! What the hell! Has the TSAB never heard of child labor laws? What happen to me time? I want Harry time," he paused suddenly. "That sounded wrong. Anyway, this is the sort of plot twist I'd expect out of a movie or something. It's like my life has suddenly been transplanted into one those Japanese cartoon things! What'd they call them? Anime, yeah, I got transported into some anime by a sadistic god from some strange dimension that seems intent on giving me the short end of the stick! In short, I hate my life at the moment and I want get on with my bloody vacation!"

The cry of a lone seagull surprisingly broke out of his tirade. He looked up as the bird circled over head and flew towards the horizon. "At least you're free. Me…I'll be the immortal stuck to girl until she dies just in case her world ending book of evil decides to go all world ending horror that will cast us into the eternal void. Nothing big or anything like that!"

He swore the seagull gave another cry, but it was lost to him. Soon the bird itself had passed beyond his sight. He sighed, exhaustion weighed heavily on him. The benches looked very inviting, but he ignored the siren call for him to collapse on them and let his worries slip away.

"It's not as if I'll run out of time to do all the things I want to do…" He started for the bakery then stopped. "No, not yet. I can't quite face them yet. I'll take to Signum alone, the rest don't need to know…yet at least. Meanwhile…" He lifted Azriel to eye level. "We need to have a long chat about the past Azriel, an honest talk."

~As you wish Master of Death.~

* * *

Arf let out a content sigh as she adjusted the tangled sheets. The sun poked its face through the cheap hotel blinds. She slowly opened her eyes and looked to the other side of the bed. It was empty her partner had vacated the scene some time ago, she judged by the warmth left in the sheets.

Slowly she sat up and stretched. Looking around she sighed at the mess. Broken glass at the bar, the wooden chair was in splinters, the sheets she was tangled in were ripped and the rest of the room was in similar states of disarray. In vain she tried to recall the night before, but only flashes came back.

Everything after she left the meeting and joined the dance floor was a blur. She recalled a face that she had seen before at the Kabal's place. Irwin Erye was his name, a handsome young man that she had sank her claws into once before. He had been a wellspring of information the first time and wasn't too bad of guy.

Arf untangled herself and started to seek out her clothes only to realize that they laid folded and cleaned on the dresser. Quickly she changed and at the bottom of the pile of clothes she found a note, hastily scribbled on a napkin.

Irwin claimed he had some early morning meetings before he had to leave the country on a trip to Europe. He said he was sorry for leaving her so early and Arf snickered. She knew the man better than that. Irwin Eyre was obsessed with two things, money and sex. His note told her to tell the hotel to charge it to his tab as it was owned by the Kabal, a fact she tucked away for later.

As she passed the bathroom she briefly considered taking a shower, but another odor came from that shower; one that her sensitive nose did not like. With a final glance around the room she left and made her way to the lobby. Fate was probably wondering where she was, but Arf stopped herself. Fate would have to tough it out.

The receptionist smiled as she passed and Arf swore the woman was snickering. She tried to recall what she had done after she'd left the warehouse, but failed. The doorman opened the door for her, not even bothering to hide his leer. She sighed and took a moment to adjust to the sunlight, even though it was cloudy day it was much brighter than the room.

Collecting her thoughts, she headed for home. Home was were the heart is, was a saying she had heard the Earthlings use. Her home was wherever Fate would go, even she wasn't needed. Fate's magic bound them and sustained her existence. Once the link was broken she would disintegrate as magic ripped her body part piece by piece. "The saying would be 'Home is where Fate's Core is',' she muttered. "Ompfff!" Suddenly she found herself on the ground and wondering what had happened.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to walk into you!"

Her vision cleared and she saw it was Yunno offering her a hand and wearing a pensive look. "Yo, Ferret boy!" she greeted the blond. She took the hand and rose.

Yunno looked confused for a moment then it cleared. "Arf! I didn't expect to run into you here. Please don't calls me ferret boy too!" he whined. The nickname was getting old and he hated more than ever before. So what if his magic allowed him to transform into a ferret? That didn't make him a ferret boy, despite what Chrono thought.

"Let me think about that…" Arf said, pretending to think hard. "…No. Fits you too well, so you're stuck with it."

The boy scratched the back of his head. "Um….are you doing anything right now?" he asked hesitantly.

Arf briefly thought about the files on the wizard and then looked to her fellow familiar's face. He looked downright depressed and sad. Only a callous and cruel person would leave him in his current state. In her mind only three people could look at him and walk away; one was the wizard, the other two were Fate before she met Nanoha and the woman who happened to give Fate life. Arf wouldn't give that madwoman the luxury of a name even if she was dead. "I'm not busy," she answered.

Yunno instantly looked relived. "Let's go to the park. We can talk there in private."

* * *

Arf was glad the park was nearly empty as Yunno began to talk. The early fall chill had driven most of the smart people to seek other ventures for the day. As they sat on one of the many benches, Arf suddenly felt dirty. She had skipped the shower, but was starting to wish she had taken it.

"I realized something the other day. In the battle with the defense program… You see Raging Heart I…and then…" he trialed off in nonsensical mutters.

Af looked at the boy and flashed him an encouraging smile. "Start from the beginning and tell your big sis what's bothering you." She added the sister part to get rid of the old couple that was slowing shambling up the path and glaring at her for some reason. She looked down and smirked, she was still in he provocative clothes that might be considered slutty by the fashion of Earth.

"Oh, okay… As you know I came here for the Seeds, met Nanoha and she saved me. I lent her Raging Heart with all intentions of taking it back later. I would let her live a normal Earth life once the Seeds were taken care of. Then you and Fate showed up. By the end that incident I couldn't bring myself to take Raging Heart back."

"Because Fate had magic and you say the friendship between them growing," Arf interjected and Yunno nodded.

"Exactly. So I decided to let her keep Raging Heart and unlocked it completely. I let Nanoha discover the full power of that Device with the Starlight Breaker and resigned myself to watching her. Then came the Wolkenritter and I started to wonder if I should take Raging Heart back. I didn't want her…"

"Ah!" Arf cooed. "That's sweet! You didn't want your girlfriend to get hurt!" She snickered when Yunno began to blush and stammer.

"I-I…a…It's…It's not like that!" he protested loudly. The old couple gave them a curious look and Arf flippantly waved them away, not before the old woman huffed in disdain. "I didn't want her to get hurt anymore! After what Vita did to her…" His blush deepened. "When we were abroad the Asura that time Chrono confronted me. He offered to replace Raging Heart with new Device. I guess he saw straight through me then. I told him I would think about it, but I never worked up the nerve to ask him to do the switch. I couldn't just rip something she was familiar with away so suddenly. So I let it pass and removed the final seal and had Chrono transfer ownership to Nanoha, not that I told her."

"I see," Arf nodded sagely. "Let me guess at the rest, okay?" Yunno nodded and Arf began to fill in the rest of the story. "Having given up his rights the Prince resolved himself to watch over the Princess as she sets on her quest to master her magical powers."

"Please stop with the theatrics…" Yunno begged.

"No. So the prince turned himself in a ferret and followed the Princess as she went forth. The Princess met the Dark Knight, but the Prince couldn't bring himself to take back the Princesses wand that was first his to spare her the pain. Then came the great Beast from the Sea and the Wind borne Knights. He watched as his Princess and the Dark knight fell to the evil Knights, but he watched them grow in strength and joined them in the final battle. But he was horrified to learn that she had no need of his support from the shadows. She had mastered the magical tool and her magic was truly her own. The Prince loved her even more, but saw her move down a different trail in life. She had great power, while he had limited power so he sought the advice of wise old Beastwoman of the Concrete Forest. He came to her looking for words of comfort and wisdom only to find the Beastwoman herself was in the same damnable boat. In mattes of love the Beastwoman couldn't help him and together they mourned the loss of their station. That done they travelled to the highest mountain, to the highest cliff and threw themselves off. They would have had to leave their respective friend's lives soon enough so death was preferable to being slowly forgotten. The Princess and the Dark Knight found their bodies, broken and smashed, and they wept over their friend's death. The Princess screamed her love for the Prince as she too cast herself off the cliff to join true love in death's cold embrace. Moments later the Dark Knight joined them, for she had no purpose beyond her Princess, and death was less painful than life," she finished with a dramatic sigh. She had left her bitterness flow and actually felt a bit better. Perhaps there was something to this therapy thing the Earthlings used.

"Arf…" Yunno started to speak, heedless of the blush on his face from her implications. It had been a downright depressing end.

"Bah! Youngster these days, I'd tell you! One right hook and they want to die," the old woman barked.

Arf gave the old woman an incredulous look. Yunno, was looking at the ground and the old man was sighed at his wife.

"You youngsters want everything to be easy. Well its not. Sometimes life gives you lemons with the apples so what does your generation do? Kneels over, pitiful really. When you get that lemon you're suppose to make lemonade out of it! Not lemon flavored apple juice. That just nasty! Separate the good from the bad I say and move on. With you chose to drink the lemonade then you get the bitterness. Drink the apple for the sweetness. Geez, this is an elementary concept!" The old woman finished her rant and began to walk away. Her husband gave Arf and Yunno a smile and offered a quiet apology for his wife's behavior before he too moved off.

Arf stared after the woman. She had a point surprisingly enough. "What the hell WAS that?" Arf asked no one in particular. Meeting the woman was random, it was statistically improbable, and it was beyond any scenario she could have predicted. It was a random event in the infinite cosmos or at least that was what she chalked it up to be.

* * *

_Hot blood ran down my body as I heaved the broken body of the traitor and tossed it away. My black robes were slashed and torn, dyed red with blood and gray with dust. I savored the heat of blood on my cold flesh. Tollack Minor was cold world, nearly an ice world, after warmth was welcome.  
_

_The Dark Angel's presence was strong in this sector. Her legions were dug in deep and hard on this planet and the rest of the system was no different. Taking Tollack Minor was but the first step. Our Lord demanded nothing less than absolute victory in this system. For the power the Dark Angel had been growing too great and must be checked, so my Lord had given us, the Black Legions, the holy task of bringing his scythe to these traitors. _

_I turned and looked across the cathedral we had taken. My brothers, many in the same state of dress as I, finished off the wounded. The black gauntlets that I and my brothers wore reached our elbows and were fitted with thousands of small crystals. When the crystal's glowed green it meant we had taken another soul. We were his Collectors; we were blessed with the task of bringing the souls that Lord used to create the weapons that made the Black Legions so feared. Nearly half of my crystals were glowing and I made a note to drop them off as soon as I could. _

_My boots crushed skulls as I strode to join my commander. "Javis," I heard the commander call me. "What is the status of the squad, brother?" He had long since gone blind and only magic kept his senses acute, but by all accounts he was a better Collector for it. _

_I looked about, counting my brothers, before I answered. "We have lost brothers Hadian, So'kar and Rimmord, Commander Mylthos." We were brothers by blood, all of the Collectors were. We had been born in the vats deep under the surface of Nocrumar from the same set of genes. The original Collector had long since died, yet by our Lord's holy will he still fought on as us, as I the Soul Collector Javis. _

"_I see. Gather our brothers, our Lord has commanded that we support the witches in the merchant sector. They have uncovered a large holdout in one of the compounds." _

_He was remarkably calmed at the thought of working with the witches. I barely suppressed my anger, I hated the witches. But our Lord had allied with the Golden Lady and her Raiders were supporting us in this sector as the Tollack sector lay near the Golden Lady's domain. Many times in the past our Lord had worked with the Golden Lady against the Dark Angel, but the atrocities of the past would never be forgotten, at least not by me. "So be it," I hissed, making my anger known. I turned and walked towards my brothers, leaving Mylthos. _

_One day I would spill the lighting witches blood with glee. Their souls would power our weapons and fund the war machine that would destroy them. My Lord did offer a bounty on souls of high quality, perhaps a bit of friendly fire could cut down their best and if I was nearby…A smirk crossed my face and I looked at my axe. The screaming faces engraved on the axe spoke of the souls that it had born from and their desire for more to join them in endless death. _

"_Brother! To me!" I cried. "The battle is not done. More of the Angel's forces have been found! Rejoice! For today we shall send our Lord a mighty feast of souls? Let your hearts be filled with righteous anger! Let you limbs know no weariness! Let your mind be renewed by his Will! Ours is a holy quest, granted to us in the days of our father! Ours is the path of the righteous servant! Kill the name of our Lord! All glory and power be his forever and ever!" I finished with a roar. My brothers gathered around me and roared with me. I saw the fervor they felt and knew the same fervor was on my face. _

_Mylthos led our charge out of the cathedral. I and my brothers followed our elder brother out and into the burning city. Overhead a dozen members of the aerial squads soared chanting hymns of praise for our Lord. In the central plaza we saw the last remnants of battle. Soldiers from the Order of the Blackened Scythe gathering our glorious dead and executing the prisoners, the massive Leviathan tanks brimming with deadly cannons, a squad of Blackstone engineers repairing one of the massive war walkers, but I didn't care. _

_Our goal lay on the other side of the courtyard and beyond. I felt the nanomachines in my bloodstream kick into high gear. They would keep me fresh during our run into battle. We charged out of the courtyard and into wide streets that lead to the merchant compounds. As I rounded the corner I was deafened by the roar of cannon before I knocked head over heels. _

_I lay sprawled out on the ground looking up at the cloudy skies. Around me I heard the screams and shouts of my brothers as if they were a long way off. In vain I tried to use my hand to push myself up, but felt sluggish. I watched one of my brothers be tossed in slow motion across my sight in bits. _

_I felt someone grab me and try to drag me, slowly it seemed. The world spun and I nearly blacked out. I heard Mylthos call my name. He had apparently lifted my head as I could see my chest and I grimaced. My left leg was mere ribbons of flesh, my arm and gauntlet with the all souls was gone, my chest was covered in gashes and was bleeding heavily. I didn't have the strength to scream in pain, darkness was closing in the corner of my vision. _

_Mylthos scarred face entered my vision and I tried to smile, but it hurt. Just sitting propped up hurt, everything hurt. My limbs were gone; I was useless to my Lord now. I would be shipped to the medics and they would send me somewhere to live out the last of days after they stripped my nanomachines out. That was if they didn't outright kill me. I would be a warrior condemned to never now death in the battlefield, or the glory of dying for my Lord. The blessing of the warrior's death would never be mine. _

_The blackness grew and began to grow faster and faster. Mylthos's face lost definition and soon was a blur. My sight was a blur, vague colors and shapes without definition. I felt an icy feeling crawl up my body. I lost control and felt myself falling backwards. I heard Mytlhos scream at me, but my hearing was fading as swift as my pain receptors. I knew I was one the ground, yet I couldn't feel it. Even the surface of the planet was nothing compared to the icy feeling I felt moving up my chest. _

_This was death. _

_That was my thought as Mlythos tried to save me. I tried to push him away, there was no point, my strength was gone. I would die here without a chance to see my enemy. I wouldn't die in a pile of corpses using their broken bodies as my pyre and their blood as fuel. Such an ending was not for me, that the ending of noble battlelords of old, not I the lowly soldier that wouldn't see his Lord's grace come to this universe. _

_My vision was consumed and blackness remained as I let the icy cold take me away. It was done, I was done. My time had come to die and die I would. My brothers would fight on and I would die. With my last thought I hoped they would live…_

_

* * *

The command post was as I expected. Chaos ruled it. The trees had been quickly felled to make room for our camp and hastily constructed buildings were already up. Men ran back and forth, in squads or singles, scouts left and returned. The smoldering corpses of the defenders were being hauled to the edge of the camp._

_I paused to watch my men drag a massive body. It was a cyclopean monster maybe four times the size of a man, clad in plates of metal painted red. Its massive falchion lay near the dead Brute. Brutes were one of the slave creatures the Iron Breakers used as their heavy weapons. They were naturally magic restraint, making them ideal for the wars between Warlords. When the Iron Warriors gave them armor and weapons the Brutes were armored behemoths that had broken fortresses across the multi-verse time and time again. I frowned towards it, it's presence on this planet meant the Iron Warriors had at least a legion here. _

_That would make things difficult if it came to a siege. _

_We would need different weapons if they were here. I looked about and swore. The bodies of the men wore the bulky red armor of the iron Warriors. Their distinctive hammers and axes lay scattered about with their large shields. In vain I prayed to my Lady that the Iron Breakers had turned against the Princess, but I knew otherwise. The two Warlords were close allies and members of Quadruple Alliance. _

_Overhead the roar of dropships caught my attention as they cruised into the valley heading for the front lines. I would join them soon, but first I had to speak with the infantry general. Answers were needed know more than blood. _

_I threw the door to the command post open. "General Kitvaous! Get you're sorry ass out here!" I roared. A weedy little man with a receding hairline and one eye scurried forward. The man was a snake that had brought down many better generals for the sake of his power within my Lady's Court. In the court of the White Devil you did everything you could to survive and make sure my Lady never saw you do it; Kitvaous had assassinated the last infantry general ten years, three months, fifteen days and forty minutes ago. Normally I wouldn't have cared, but the previous commander had been my younger adopted brother, who came into my Lady's care a year after I was. _

_He began to offer some excuse, but I cut him off. "I don't care. Why was I not informed about the Iron Warriors presence after you dropped in?" I asked coldly. "Better yet, why don't you tell me the truth about what we're facing here? Your report to the fleet stated it was light skirmish units belonging to the Princess, not heavy troops like Brutes and the Iron Warriors. Explain yourself, General," I hissed angrily. Watching him squirm would be fun. Perhaps I could use this as an excuse to get rid of him? I hid my bloodthirsty grin. That grin would come out when I cut him down, as he lay broken and bleeding before me that would the last sight he would see. _

_

* * *

_

_A:N: Not much plot development here. This chapter was expanding the Warlord's universe, some of Azreil's backstory, and the first stages of Signum's plan (remember her thoughts inside the defense program). Arf's theatrics and Harry's rant were without a doubt the best part of this chapter to write. Just in case anyone is confused; the Iron Breakers refers to an entire army, the Iron Warriors are a part of the Iron Breakers. The same holds true for Black Legion; the Order of the Blackened Scythe, Soul Collectors and Blackstone are branches of the Legion._

_Towards the two anonymous reviewers:_

_marc & __Freehawk- welcome to the world of uploading Word docs to FF and trying to edit them. FF really hates me sometimes. I'll probably end up fixing all the chapters sometime soon. As for the cooler/badass thing...maybe. We still haven't gotten to the meat and potatoes. I think you'll get your wish in the second book though either way. It's a balancing act between not making him too badass and not overshadowing the rest of the cast who are equally important.  
_


	9. Cathedral of Ice I

_The roar of battle was a welcome sound. Too long I had been away from the screams and cries, blood and sweat, hate and agony that made up the front lines. The dust and explosions heralded my arrival. Once I had left this place, now I returned for the glory of my Lady. I, who had been crafted and tempered in this place, was back in the only place I knew intimately. Here in the chaos and madness of battle I was at home. _

_Before me the Princess's Guardsmen lay entrenched along the valley slopes on either side. A division of artillery and Iron Warriors held the middle as they shelled my forces. Overhead I watch the artillery shots soar well over head and land far behind me. Those arcane cannons had also been notoriously inaccurate, but plentiful, the remnants of a wars long past. _

_The squad of Daemonguard I had laid claim to gathered behind me. We were going to take the Iron Warriors head on and then outflank the Guardsmen once the artillery were smashed. Despite their inaccurate fire, the artillery had forced me to ground all out aerial mages and ships. Casualties were expected, but the aerial support would be needed once we reached the capital and the fortresses. _

_I drew my Devil Sword and cursed at the enemy across the way. They had taken shelter in the trees were their massive shields would allow them to control the flow of the battle. The Iron Warriors knew they couldn't beat us on the open ground, but the trees would also hinder them as much as us. Their hammers and axes would be restricted as much as the Daemonguard's would be. _

_They fired a small barrage of magic missiles, but the Daemonguard responded in kind. Soon orbs of a dozen colors were being exchanged to no effect. Our missiles weren't hitting anything important and theirs were simply too weak to inflict serious harm. _

_I raised my hand to them and open the palm in their direction. I gathered magical energy into my palm as I began to chant. If we couldn't fight to our full efficiency then I would level the field and break them from afar. "Nine times I call upon the spirits of earth! Nine times I call upon the spirits of fire! Nine times I call upon the spirits of wind! Heed the call of the Demon Queen and tear the land asunder, HELLFIRE PILLARS!"_

_There was a great cracking noise and I felt the heat surge from the planet's core. I watched the fire burst from the earth as men and tree alike were brunt. I watched with glee as the Iron Warriors fell over each other in their vain attempt to flee my flames. I called up more pillars and more died as the Deamonguard charged, whooping and screaming for blood._

_I followed at a more sedate pace with my followers all the while maintaining the spell. It was fun to blast the fools who thought to attack me from a dozen paces without having to stop moving. Each of them was a weak mage, but a strong warrior. In five thousand years the Iron fools had never learned to mix a powerful mage with their elite forces. _

_

* * *

_"Well this sucks! What kind of vacation is this? First monsters, now abductions? By aliens no else!" Harry bemoaned his lot to the empty cells that run up and down the corridor. His cell was a stark white and blue place with a small cot and a heavy door with bars across the sole window.

He had been fine and dandy until Signum showed up with her story. He had ended up wandering the city for a while, thinking and pondering, before returning to his hotel. He could vaguely recall the receptionist telling him that some friends were waiting in his room, but he had been too caught up in his internal debates to comprehend her words. "Geez, Harry we have to stay focused. Slip ups like this will get us killed," he chided himself as he lay down on the small bed.

The moment he had opened the door to his room he had been knocked out. The lump on the back of his head attested to the fact rather well that it hadn't been a soft blow. Personally he placed his injury squarely on the pup's shoulders; the pup couldn't control his Enforcers against the Book and they failed at abducting people properly. He was sure he had left blood behind and that would invite questions. That was what you got for letting little children command, especially since the pup looked no more than eleven or twelve physically, but claimed to be fourteen. He was starting to doubt that claim since had first heard it from the pup's mouth two hours ago.

"I'll have to look at these Mid-Childa law books sometimes. Wonder if they have anything about child labor laws?" he mused. Thinking was all he had to do here in the central cell block aboard the TSAB's ship. He had been taken into the heart of the enemy's camp, striped of his weapons, and imprisoned. Azriel had been taken by scientist looking woman when he was brought aboard. He had seen her briefly as he came to. The Enforcer that had hit him hadn't counted on his natural resistances to such moves that had been so common during the battles with Voldemort.

He had played the part of the unconscious man to the end, and ended up with a good idea how to get to the room he had first come to in. All he had to do was break out, get Azriel and take over the bridge, but it was pointless. He had now knowledge of the dimensional sea, or what was even out there. He knew nothing about the universe beyond planet Earth. "That will be rectified," he promised himself. "They can't keep me forever."

"Nor will we, Mr. Potter."

Harry slowly got up. "Ah, Captain! Nice you to drop by. I'd offer you some tea, but I don't seem to have any on hand, this being a prison cell and all. Though I must say this headache your Enforcer gave me is a bit painful. Does the TSAB accept such violent actions as apart of regular protocol?" He could have continued his sarcastic tirade, but he had no issues with the green haired captain that would make her worthy of receiving the rest.

Lindy sighed, "I'm sorry for the injury. My son, I mean the Head Enforcer had his orders." She honestly looked displeased with the pup's actions. "Word came from Naval Command that you, the Wolkenritter and Hayate were to be brought in."

"Ignoring the fact that I am a citizen of a foreign country were your organization has no recognized authority, let alone the rights to arrest me of course. On that topic, what charges?" Harry was honestly curious to find out what they wanted to peg him with. As Captain of the ship Lindy should be privy to such information.

She shock her head sadly, "It a weak case really. Charges are of the possession of a Lost Logia, use of a dangerous Lost Logia, and threatening a TSAB officer. For what it's worth the last one was something that needed to be done. Chrono…no, my son needs to learn…" she trailed off suddenly then looked up, meeting his eyes. "I'll talk to Chrono about having you moved to the guest quarters. By the way you might like to know that Nanoha, Fate, Arf, and Yunno have been brought along as character witnesses against you, Hayate and her Knights." Lindy looked side to side suddenly, seemingly worried. "I shouldn't be here," she muttered softly, but Harry caught it. She looked back at him and smiled. "While you were out one of the Enforcers took a blood sample. Was your mother Lily Potter nee Evans?"

"Yes," he said slowly wondering what his mother had to do with anything. He was more worried about the blood sample. Too many spells and rituals involved blood and while he doubted the TSAB had access to, let alone the ability to cast, those spells he could never be too careful. "Make sure the sample is destroyed," he said firmly, hoping she would understand.

Lindy nodded in agreement before she began to speak. "She's dead correct? You're the last of that bloodline?" she quickly asked.

"That I know of. What are you getting at?" Harry was getting confused by the second. He had no idea what was going on here or why his mother suddenly matter.

Lindy gave him a strange, unreadable look. "Everything," she whispered. "I have to go." A look of distaste crossed her face and then vanished.

Harry rushed to the door only to see the tails of her uniform flutter around the corner. "What the hell was that about?" he wondered. "Wait, if she's the captain and she's not suppose to be here…does that mean Enforcers are a different branch from the Navy?" he questioned as he returned to his cot. He could use that, cracks could be exploited, he could worm his way in and push, then the whole thing would collapse like a house of cards. That would show them not to mess him anymore. It would a fitting revenge for assaulting him in an ambush. At least the Death Eaters had the courage to face him down, not that he had ever followed their example. That was why he lived and they died. "That and the grenades," he murmured with a smile. "I wonder the TSAB has grenades…"

* * *

Tony Lamrest was nobodies fool. As a child the blond haired boy had answered the call of power. Soon student councils weren't enough for the ambitious boy. With a fiery determination he had taken his university by storm. There he first clashed with the pragmatist and idealists and swept them both aside. In his first year he soundly beat down the current student council and took over.

With his loyal puppets he tried to change the university, but clashed with the dean and the board of directors. Soon it turned to open warfare as both sides used the local newspapers in the court of public opinion. Within days the dean unleashed a wave of dirt on his puppets and one by one they bowed out, but Tony Lamrest was undaunted. He struck back with blackmail and bribery.

In the end he had won and stood victorious. The university wasn't enough for him and after four years he moved on. He set his sights on highest office any American could occupy, President of the Untied States. It had taken him decades to reach his goal and here he stood at last. The Oval Office was his, the presidency was his and the people were his.

He had lied, cheated, bribed and clawed his way from the lowest of lows to the leader of the free world. Guilt was a foreign concept to him, morals were trinkets he played with and feelings were tools to be used. He slowly sat down the in President's chair, hardly believing this was real.

"It is done," he intoned gravely, then snickered. "Ah, know to make this a permanent thing, but why stop there? I could aim higher. Take over a few more countries make this nation an empire. Boom! I'm the Emperor of the Americans. Then Europe, Africa, the Middle East, China, Russia then I'd be Emperor of the Earth. Why stop then? The solar system…the galaxy, no higher, the universe. I'd me Tony Lamrest, Emperor of the Universe, no I'd be a god!"

His mad tirade was interrupted by a snicker. His hand went to the pistol concealed in his waistband as he spun in the chair. "What! Who are you?" he demanded.

"Oh, do calm down." The melodious female voice came from a black haze that sat on one of the couches. "Your little toy couldn't hurt me and don't even bother with your men in black. I've sealed this room. We will not be disturbed."

Tony never let his hand move from the gun. Of all the scenarios he had envisioned after his ascension this was not one of them. He needed information, that would bring him control and Tony Lamrest hated not being in control. "What is your name?" he demanded.

"Do not presume to command me human!" The woman's voice was cold. "Remember your place and I may not crush you."

"Are you threatening me? I am the President! I will not stand for this intrusion! You will reveal your name and purpose here at once!" he demanded, his anger barely controlled.

The black haze was silent then seemed to darken. "Fool! You know nothing and yet you wish to rule all of creation, bah! Do not make me laugh! If you wish to be a god you need my help. Only I and my kin could even give you the briefest of chances to become a god."

He leaned back, his hand still on the pistol grip. "You want to help me?"

"No, I am here to offer you a deal. Information you will need if you want to achieve your…dream." The woman spoke with open disdain. "This is not a partnership, as that implies equals. This is a master and slave deal. I will not lift a finger for you or against you and you will be free to do as you please. In exchange…" At this a sinister red hue began to manifest in the black haze.

"Yes? I'm listening." He was interested in this…thing's offer. It hinted at secret knowledge and as a god he couldn't allow such information to go by him unchecked. If the plebeians found such knowledge that he didn't know then his rule would be undermined. That wouldn't be acceptable for his continued rule.

"You will be my slave. When I order you will answer and carry it out as quickly as possible. If I order you to slaughter five million people what do you say?"

It was a test, Tony knew it. This thing was testing him. "I would say, 'do you have a preferred race, demographic, or region?' Now tell me about this information you have."

"Not so fast human." The red hue vanished from the haze. "You have heard the terms of this contract as laid out in the Code. What is your answer? Do you accept or not? If you walk way I will vanish and you will never reach you goal, not that I care on way of the other," it said, seemingly bored by the conversation.

He thought for a minute. The clock's ticking was the only noise as neither party moved. He didn't dare move and the black haze seemed to have lost interest in everything. "I…I accept your deal," he declared with far more bravado than he felt inside.

"Good," the haze hissed. "I accept your servitude."

There was a flash of gold as it said those words that left Tony blinded. He rapidly blinked, trying to restore his vision. It came back and the haze was still there, waiting.

"I shall reveal the secrets long hidden from the mundane humans," the haze declared. "You will learn all the secrets of the wizards, mages, sorcerers, immortals, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, unicorns, dragons, demons and angels. As the mistress of Miracles I declare it to be so. Tony Lamrest is authorized to have access to all knowledge of the magic." The haze rose into the air, forcing Tony to look up. "You may address me as mistress or your highness, worm!"

He opened his mouth to snap back in defiance, but something held him back. Something, a pressure in the back of his head forced, compelled him to say otherwise. He had sold his soul, he understood that now. She, this haze owned him body, mind and soul. Memory began to vanish. His childhood was blank; his middle school and high school years vanished like dust in the wind. He could feel his personality unraveling. Hopes and dreams vanished. Desperately he tried to hold on to something, he tried to cling to what was left of his personality as a downing man clings to a life preserver, yet he felt it slipping away.

He opened his mouth to scream, but couldn't. Unseen bonds constricted his vocal chords. He looked to the haze with loathing and pure hate. He tried to snarl, but it was as if his mouth was stuffed with cotton. His vision began to flicker, going dark and then coming back, but all the while fading as color and form were lost to him. The bit of personality he clung to was erased ever so slowly and he wanted to curse, but couldn't. He wanted to scream, but couldn't.

All he could do was listen…

And regret…

Listening to the mad, feminine cackles form the haze was he had left to do. The cackles of an evil witch that toyed with him and know sought to erase him. He would cease to exist; Tony Lamrest would cease to be. That was unacceptable. The shell named Tony Lamrest would not be a puppet for this monster. He was to be a god. It was his destiny. No god would fall before such a being as this haze with a female voice.

Then came the void. He felt it for the briefest of moments. The infinite feeling of falling, the glorious freefall and for an instant he felt it. In that moment he let go. He ceased to be. The man known as Tony Lamrest ceased to be. The shell of Tony Lamrest was a puppet for madness incarnate.

"Let it be known as this: All who dare to enter the world of politics will lose their soul!" the haze declared with an insane cackle. "This is opening move of the new game. As the master of this game I open the floor to my fellows. Let the horns of madness be sounded, let the doom of men come!"

* * *

"Captain on the bridge!"

"At ease," Lindy ordered at once, letting her bridge crew return to their duties. "Give me an update." She slipped into her chair and began to cycle though recent data on the holographic screen.

"Nothing to report at the moment, ma'am. Our dimensional drives are at forty percent power, shields are holding and the dimensional sea is finally quiet," one of the two answered her. "We are little over two hours from dropping out at our current speed."

She hummed in acknowledgment. The screen with the dimensional sea scans caught her eye. There were the normal dips and rivets, but far more than she normally saw. "That's odd," she murmured to herself. Then she issued her order, "Rescan the dimensional sea. Focus on…" she studied the coordinates of the greatest concentration of rivets and dips. "Focus of DA-134 to JF 678."

"Ma'am?" One of bridge hands started to say before she caught herself. "Ah…yes ma'am. Right away!"

"Captain! Oh good!"

Lindy spun around as Amy entered from behind. The brunette carried a tray with her favorite tea, still hot judging from the rising steam. She waved to the girl that was a daughter to her. "Yes, I just got back."

Amy quickly joined Lindy and set the tray on the console. "You know this probably isn't healthy," Amy stated, resignation in her voice. She knew it was a pointless argument.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lindy responded with a half smile as she ladled spoonful after spoonful of sugar into her tea. She enjoyed bantering with Amy. She lifted the cup to her nose and inhaled the wonderful tea smells.

"Think about your doctor. What do your doctor think when the next round of blood tests show an insanely high level of sugar?" Amy questioned her commanding offer with all concern for her well being in mind.

"Nothing…probably." Lindy took a small sip of the tea and sighed contently. It was a good batch, straight for her own garden on Mid-Childa if she had the flavor right. "Rin has come to accept it anyway. After the last, what ten years or so, she'd be surprised to anything other than sugar. Can you believe that last time she theorized that I was turning into a sugar based life form? Ridiculous, I tell her, that sort of thing is restricted to those bug type life forms. Then she went into some long rant about the nature of evolution, pinnacles, adaption and some other stuff. Needless to say I made my escape post haste."

Amy smiled and sighed dramatically. "Runaways, they never change. Maybe it's something about doctors…" she mused with a hand on her chin. "Maybe we can use them against the pirates and smugglers. We'd send them in and the target comes out then we snatch them. I wonder if HQ will approve of that?"

Lindy snickered. "Then we'd have to get rid of the Enforcers completely. HQ would probably take over the medical schools and colleges for recruits. Can you imagine the uproar that would cause?" She shook her head slowly at the grim joke. Mid-Childa was a slowing boiling pot that much she knew and under the TSAB it had only hastened the pace towards boiling over. She honestly hoped that she was out of the service when it boiled over and off world too.

"Ma'am, the scans are coming in now," the male bridge member, Lyon was his name if she recalled right, called out. "You're going to want to look at these!"

Lindy bit back a curse as the data appeared in front of her. To anyone else it would appeared to be a large, gray, three dimensional sphere with bumps, ridges and rivets, but her trained eyes it was bad news. Few things had the power to affect the dimensional sea to the extent of the data she was looking at. That short list included supernovas and black holes. Of the two she feared the first more than the second.

The TSAB, when they had first pushed into the dimensional sea some eighty years early, learned the danger of the supernovas first hand. Early dimensional jumping ships hadn't been equipped with adequate anti-radiation shielding. When those first crews encounter the same event she was looking at they had died. By all accounts the ships had been found adrift in the dimensional sea filled with bloodstains and radiation galore. All hands were lost in those missions and it took the TSAB manhandling the surviving Belkan people for their ship designs, as the Belkans had researched heavily into dimensional sea shields.

She was faced with a crisis in the works. At any moment the supernova could burst into dimensional space, sending its deadly payload of radiation straight into them. Judging by the data, the sphere was massive. She couldn't risk her ship by exiting now, the danger of ending up in a planet or colliding with something was too great. If she pulled the ship away from the sphere they would never reach Naval HQ and would have to drop into real space just to recalculate their location. "Divert all excess power to the shields! Shut down all non-essential systems! Bring the engines to seventy percent then slowly bring them up to ninety percent! Amy," she whipped her head to look at the girl, "get to your station and set condition yellow throughout the ship."

Amy gaped for a second then snapped to attention. "Yes ma'am!" she said with a quick salute. She quickly gathered the tea set and vacated the bridge.

A part of Lindy was glad Amy didn't question her. The fear of imminent death by supernova or gamma ray burst wasn't something she wanted the young woman to have to burden. "Lyon, Cassandra!" She had finally recalled the other bridge hands name. "Scan real space for a safe location to drop out. Preferably a target is a system with a planetoid or TSAB relay beacon. Alert engineering to set those engines to RSRD status. We can't risk anything that might set off the supernova from this side."

"Yes, ma'am," they chorused. Soon their stations were filled with new screens and live video feed as they relayed orders.

Lindy vaguely heard Amy over the ship wide communication system, but ignored it as new data followed in. She began to send reports to the main crescent screen that doubled as a window. She called up a diagram of the Asura and began to mark off sections to seal or divert power from. Without looking she hit a button on her chair and a new holoscreen with the chief engineer on it appeared.

"Captain!" he said, startled at her sudden appearance. Grif Harloan was a muscular middle aged man, receding hairline and all, wearing a messy Navy uniform. Her chief engineer was a rarity in the TSAB. He had refused dozens of promotions over the last twenty years, claiming he loved his machines too much to take a desk job without them.

"Lock down the Arc-en-ceil and all its compartments. Then seal off bulkheads R-1 through F-2. Make sure their evacuated fully too, get the Enforcers to help if you need it."

"Captain, what's this…no I don't want to now. Your orders, do you really want to take this old girl to ninety percent?" he asked, leery of how they would perform under such stress. "These aren't the shiny BE-045s we're talk'n about of even the BE-033s those dreadnoughts use. We're talk'n about old BE-29! Hell, these things are being decommissioned left and right. I told 'em brass boys we'd need better engines, but those ball less bastards up at Central refused," Grif snapped in anger.

Frustration was all she saw on his face. Grif had tried and tried to reason for the upgrades to the Asura for the last two years, but even with her support the suits at Central refused. They both wanted to save the Asura from the fate that awaited her; to be gutted and left adrift in one of the TSAB salvage dumps and then sold off as scrap.

"I know. Just give what you can. When we reach Central we'll use this in our argument,' Lindy said, trying to placate the man. "I need you focused Grif. This old girl needs you right now more than ever."

He gave her a dark look. His frown turned into a reckless smile and the dark look vanished. "Alright! I don't know wants going on, but the threat of death has lit a fire! My girl's go'n to give you the best damned show of her career!"

Lindy smiled. Grif was predictable, but he was her friend. One of the few left at that. "Roger that. I'll be waiting. Lindy out." She heard the door behind her open and winced at the familiar footfall. She knew this would come, ever since her return from the holding cells she knew this would happen. "Yes, Head Enforcer?"

Chrono swiftly reached her side. He began to study the open screens and Lindy studied him. He had his hands shoved into his black greatcoat. The look on his face was tense and his body language spoke of great worry. The burden of leadership was finally taking its toll on her son. "What's the situation?" he asked tensely.

"Head Enforcer Chrono, we are at condition yellow. Why aren't you at your station?" He was supposed to be in the teleport bay with his Enforcers, but she had a good idea what he wanted.

"Never mind that." He had gone into professional mode, cold and detached in tone and speech. "As the second highest ranking officer aboard this ship I am to be kept up to date on the situation in case of your…incapacitation," he finished with a wince. No son liked to talk of their mother being hurt.

"Hardly," Lindy scoffed. It would be true if he was in the Navy, but he was an Enforcer. They were a different branch completely and so far as she knew no Navy regulation allowed him to assume her post in the event of her injury or death. "Status report!" she barked.

"Ma'am, the anomaly is expanding at a rate of three point four six parsecs per minute in real space. The anomaly is expanding at half that rate in the sea. There's no way we'll be able to jet around it!" Lyon said, panic in his voice.

"We have to jump out now," Chrono warningly told her.

Lindy waved him off. Her girl could make it, she could get past the bubble. The bulge in the dimensional sea was growing and the real time feed was already too limited to judge the full scope. "Scan all real space location with five hundred parsecs for relay beacons ASAP!"

"The bulkheads are sealed and all personal are at their stations, but we're missing…oh there you are!" A new holoscreen opened on the main screen. Amy began to berate Chrono to return to his post and he responded, but Lindy tuned them out.

"Shield status? Speed?" Lindy asked as she fished a small key from her pocket.

Cassandra hastily answered, "Shields are at full. Triple layer barriers are locking into position…now!" There was a loud snap followed by a thud that told of the barrier generators finally dropping into their positions across the ship's hull. "Engine output is at seventy five percent and rising! Seventy seven…seventy nine…eighty…eighty five! They won't go any higher!"

"The lass is right. I pushed the old girl as far I dared and beyond," Grif stated from new screen.

Lindy stared at her friend. She knew he was lying. The engines would go higher, but he didn't want to risk burning them out. She knew that he could push it to ninety five at least, but it would only be for a few moments at best. After that they would breakdown leaving them stranded. She saw his mouth twitch, almost creating a genuine smile. They had an accord without needing words. "Good. Open a line to Naval HQ and Central on signal 866B-SU8NO-RS4. Authorization is Lancer57-Fay-0045. Tell them what we've got and to take the necessary steps!"

Cassandra was slack jawed for a moment as she committed the information to memory. The brown haired woman then snapped a salute and began to type on the virtual keyboard. Lindy saw the communications window open above Cassandra's station and turned her attention to other matters.

"Captain!" Chrono called out. "There is no time! We have to drop out now! The Asura cannot out run that anomaly!"

"No!" she snapped, whirling around to face her son. "One wrong move will kill us all. I will not risk this crew in a blind exit!" She took a breath and calmed herself. "Head Enforcer, please see that out guest in the holding cells is moved to the guest quarters at once."

Anger flashed in her son's eyes. "What? Why now? That man is a threat! My orders-"

"Shut up! What you and your men did was wrong and you will make up for it. Ambushing a man walking into his own room is hardly an action befitting a TSAB officer. So long as I am captain of this vessel my word is supreme whilst we're in space. Once we reach Mid-Childa or Naval HQ, he falls under your jurisdiction, but until then I will not have my holding cells used to imprison an innocent man. Am I understand?" she finished icily.

Many emotions flickered over Chrono's face and Lindy almost sighed. He was too young for his post. A fourteen year old was more likely to throw a temper tantrum and should. In her mind that would tell her that he was still a child. He hated the wizard because Harry Potter had called him down for his lack of control and casual disregard for what was technically an organization with no legal power on Earth. Perhaps it was a chance meeting for him to meet Chrono, but Harry Potter might have given her a way to reconnect with her son though it would be by anger and hate.

"…yes, ma'am," he said sullenly. He turned on heel and stalked away, every step betraying his anger towards many people, foremost being the wizard and, she had little doubt, herself.

"One less issue," she muttered before the data caught her attention. "No! It's too soon! Where are those beacon scans?" she yelled. They were almost out of time. The bulge was starting to crack. A quick comparison showed the Asura would never make it past the bulge before it broke. They would have to drop and dropping into a star or planet had ruined many a good ship.

"Uploading to main screen!" Lyon responded, his voice unsteady. "There are hundred and two beacons within the scan range!"

"Pick the closest planetary one and jump! Hurry!" she commanded. Looking down she saw Lyon, he really was a boy not more than nineteen and fresh of the Naval Academy, had frozen. Panic and terror of visible death had rendered him useless.

"On it!" Cassandra cried out, no doubt having seen Lyon's uselessness. "Target is…the Riv system!"

Lindy saw the surface of the bulge break. She saw the light that was so bright against the dimensional void, the Light of Death. She didn't need scans to tell her of the heat or radiation that was pouring into the dimensional sea. "Jump!" she roared. "Hurry!"

"Shields are weakening! Falling to seventy percent!" Lyon shakily stated as Cassandra punched in the coordinates for the jump. "Massive radiation burst detected! Twenty seconds to impact! Nineteen…"

"Damn it! Get us out of here! Grif fire her up! Give me everything!" she commanded. Death held no great fear for her. Many of her friends had already died. She heard Grif say something, but it was lost to her.

"Fifteen…"

"Move it Cassandra!" she yelled at the girl who desperately typed away. There were too many on the Asura that had yet to live. Fate and her friends still had their entire lives before them. She would not let their story end here as bloody stains on the walls of a derelict ship. She would burn Mid-Childa to the ground before she let that happen.

"Ten…"

"Almost done!" Cassandra yelled, her voice had started to shake. It seemed her typing only sped up as Lyon counted down.

"Captain! We can't risk the engines any more! They'll break!" Grif stated, rather calmly.

"Doesn't matter. Keep them fired up until I say so! Every second is a chance at escape!" She was glad he was calm. Grif had always been a rock of stability for her and her dead husband. He was the best friend she could have asked for, yet sometimes he cared too damn much about the engines.

"Fine!" he retorted.

"Five…"

"Done! Firing jump engines! Logic drives calculating!" Cassandra shouted in triumph.

"Four…"

"All hands brace for emergency jump!" Lindy informed the crew over the intercom with as much calmness as she could muster. The Asura began to shake. She felt the metal shift and bend as her hull was battered and torn apart by the supernova. Nothing could survive a supernova blast, only try to escape.

"Two…One!"

"Jumping!"

* * *

"The Cyganous sector is little more than a dead sector. Ten million years ago the six planets that had orbited its primary star were ripped apart by a supernova. That star was now, but a dwarf. Its fury was spent and now it cooled as it ran towards death. The only life that existed in the system is a small TSAB outpost on one of the larger pieces of a former planet.

Ten years prior a band of pirates had used the Cyganous sector as a hideout of sorts and when the marauders were taken prisoners their base became TSAB property. Naval HQ wasted no time and turned the pirate base into what it is today, a surveillance outpost. Out here we serve four month shifts before we're rotated back to Mid. Umm…I can't think of anything else. Captain Jomes Lafrete signing off."

The Captain leaned back in his chair and let out a long yawn. In less than a week he would leave this boring rock, but HQ had placed a special assignment on him. He had to make a 'Welcome to Cyganous You Poor SOB!' video for his successor as his medical officer had called it. He was sorely tempted to label the video as such, but the fear of being transferred back when HQ found out sent that thought far away.

He rose, straighten his messy Navy uniform and let out a sigh. This was his punishment. Cyganous was a dead end assignment and a known way to punish the failures in the Navy. He knew his chances for promotion would be lost with Cyganous marked on his service record. That was the way the Navy rolled.

He had been giving resignation a thought ever since he was assigned to Cyganous. His sister ran a family restaurant back on Mid and she had been complaining about him not caring enough about it. He'd never move upwards or at least not for a long time nor did he didn't have the magical power to reach AA rank. That was the way the TSAB worked, time was the deciding factor in rank, but the extremely powerful could climb the ranks almost as fast. It wasn't the model that the old Mid military had used in his father's time.

The military machines had morphed into the TSAB bureaucracy and seemed to be running away from everything that had made the old Mid military so powerful and feared in the post Belka era. Generals were those who served the longest or young upstarts with insane levels of power and he despised them. Neither was truly suited to wear those ranks. His grandfather and father had both said as much when he first joined the Navy and while he was growing up.

"It's sad. What will we do when if Belka comes back or some other threat comes?" he mused as he wandered the small base. He needed to stretch his legs and going outside was not advised. The lack of any atmosphere was a serious deterrent at times.

He wandered into the command center and sighed. It was hardly the pristine or spacious room that all the videos the TSAB gave to the general public. It was a gray walled room stuffed with far more equipment than was needed or probably even legal. He knew nearly tripped over a bundle of wires as he made his way to upper command deck and his official chair. Jomes stopped briefly to shake a man asleep on a console. "Up and at 'em Charles!"

The resident engineer looked at him groggily and then let his head hit the console again. Charles glared at him, but the young man had no will behind it. "Don't bug me. I was up all night trying to fix those sensors. Ugg! My head!" Purple rings told volumes on how long he had worked on those sensors.

Jomes shrugged and quickly made it to his chair. The base didn't receive enough funding to have any of the fancy holo systems, forcing them to use old fashion consoles. As he leaned back he scrolled through the newest reports from the sensors. There was a lot of nothing out there, just slabs of rock falling through space. They were supposed to watch for the telltale signs of ships passing by or smugglers trying to hide cargo for later pickups.

In the entire history of the base he knew of only two incidents when the Cyganous listening post had every found anything. The first had been during the first years of the TSAB when the pirate fleets had made hid in the Cyganous sector. At that time the base was on the cutting edge of technology as it served as the main communications lien for the TSAB forces fighting the pirates. The second had been Cipher Incident some thirty years back. Jomes recalled hearing stories about the crackdown on the illegal substance when he was little. The TSAB had chased a drug lord and his fleet into the Cyganous sector after wiping out the gang's Cipher selling operations on Mid. After that the Cyanous base fell into decay as the penance center for the TSAB.

Then there were the red lights.

The glowing red lights.

Thousands of them.

Jomes had tempted fate and she had bit back. The newest senor readings showed thousands of contacts. Looking out the windows he could see them. Each was a red light that glowed at a steady rate then turned off only to repeat the cycle.

"What the hell?" Charles said as he looked at the lights. "Okay, what the hell do you bastards put in my coffee?" He had visited Earth once and picked up a number of colorful curses he often employed.

"Nothing," Jomes snapped as he considered his options. The lights were moving. They were red and turning off and on at regular intervals. He should call it in to Naval HQ. He should set the base on condition yellow. On the other hands they were lights, simple red, harmless blinking lights that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey we're getting a message! Audio on an old frequency too," Charles shouted from a console he hastily cleared.

Slowly the audio began to filter in as Charles forced the system into full operoational mode. A part of Jomes began to wish he hadn't. The dull roar over the filter had been a bad enough. He could hear the rhythmic chanting of the audio getting clearer and clearer. He couldn't stop the chills running down his spine as he finally heard the words.

"- the Return is nigh! All hail the return! From the black years come our great masters! The Return is nigh! All hail the matchless glory! In the blood of the betrayers we shall renew the covenant! Spill the blood, crack the marrow, tear the flesh of the betrayers for our righteous lords! The Return is nigh! All hail the Return!"

And the track repeated…and repeated…. and repeated.

"Shut it off!" Jomes cried. The audio feed stopped and not a moment too soon. Shakily, he made a recording on his console and sent it off to Naval HQ. He marked it urgent. Any threat of violence was suppose to marked as such, but the madness…the fanaticism…the awe in the chanters voices made him think they were far more caable of murder than any other group.

"The hell was that?" Charles snapped. "A bunch of nutjobs? Terrorists? Damn man! This must be the real shit HQ deals with!"

Jomes was a fifteen year veteran of the Navy, he knew it wasn't a common thing. For the last ninety years the idea of opposing the TSAB was non existent. The scars of the Belka Civil War and the Mid-Childa Unification Wars still stung. Very few groups still had the strength to oppose the TSAB, yet this one openly proclaimed its intent to murder. They were either insane or suicidal. The TSAB was ruthless when it came to murder and premeditated murder or even conspiracy to commit murder.

"Holy shit!"

Jomes looked up at the lights that Charles pointed to. One by one they were exploding. In a flash of light the red ceased to be. Internal explosions sent bits of metal in all directions. It was beautiful in an odd way. The destruction of the messengers of murder, it was oddly poetic in its own way. He knew that HQ would ask him to recover one intact, but as the last light exploded he knew it was beyond him. They would have been happy with the remains, if there were any.

Charles looked at him. "Damn man! I thought this place was duller than my Aunt Angie's cat. You think we should call this in?"

"Of course not! Why the hell would we want to warn our friends, comrades, and family on Mid that a death threat on the scale of mass genocide has been issued by an unknown party that throws red, blinking lights around that explode. I sure we can just classify this as random shit of Cyganous sector and leave it at that," Jomes deadpanned, and then he saw Charles disbelieving face. "Of course we're calling it in! Get me a channel to HQ on the double!" He leaned back and palmed his face. "Charles you bastard! Your language is rubbing off! What would my mother say?"

* * *

_I've been insulted many times over my long life. Every curse in the book had been thrown at me to the point was wondering who was writing those damned books. I was left with the option that I was in fact inside a time loop and my future self had to be writing that book then sending it back to all my enemies. She'd probably rig it to explode when they open it too, I know I would, but then and there I resolved my self to kill future-me if I ever found her. _

_The Iron Warrior that lay under my boot heel spat and cursed me. He really couldn't do much else. My hellfire had taken an arm and a leg and the other limbs had been removed during the battle by someone. It hadn't been much of a battle really. The Warriors had broken when my hellfire hit and the Daemonguard excelled at slaughtering the disorganized foe. _

_The man was rather handsome, other than set of claw like scars running across his face. If not for the scars he might have been rather handsome, in a rugged mountain man sort of way. It was a pity he wasn't healthy enough to take prisoner. My Lady could always use some new playthings and maybe I would get him when she tired of him. _

"_Look Iron ass!" I snapped as he spit on my boots. They were nice boots too; only now they had spit on them. I didn't mind the blood, brains or other gore on them, but spit… "If I had my way you'd be halfway to the tournament rings fighting for my Lady's favor so count yourself luck you get to die here!" The Daemonguard were finishing off the last of Warriors. We didn't have times to slaves or prisoners. _

"_Bah! Go to whatever doom await your Lady! I pray to the Goddess of Iron it's a true hell! Your kind doesn't care for any basic decency of war!" he said defiantly. His eyes were filled with hate towards me and the fires of faith. _

"_Decency is for another age metal head! This is war! The point is to win! WIN! At all cost, not matter the sacrifice or cost! This is the new age! You and your Steel and Iron whatevers have no place in this age! We should have killed you all instead of taking out the Wolves!" I brought my Devil Sword to his forehead, right between the eyes. To his credit the man didn't flinch as the ever screaming blade inched closer and closer._

"_You will never escape her wrath. The Angel will come and she'll send you straight back to the flames from whence you came. Holy is the Lady of Iron. Holy is the Angel of Wrath who guards the Iron from the night and the flames of damnation! In her name I commit my soul and damn you to the Fate of Traitors!" _

_I slammed by blade into his forehead before he could go on. The blade sank deep through bone and brain, but ever sharp and screaming blade was as good as the merchants said. The man had been annoying with his holy prayers and curses. The Iron lugs had always annoyed me for their fervor towards that false goddess. Why couldn't they see the light of my Lady was truth? Was the grip of this Iron whatever that grand they were blinded form the truth? _

"_No matter," I said as I yanked my blade free. The blood and gore were quickly absorbed by the blade, leaving it clean and ready to go to work again. "I wouldn't want to fight alongside such idiotic blind faith! Those people have no imagination; they'd be dead within days of the campaign and leave their crap for us to deal with."_

"_Inquisitor!" The captain of the Daemonguard saluted me. "All hostiles are dead. Not one tried to flee. My squad will be moving towards the artillery in one minute. Will you and your entourage be accompanying us?"_

_I considered it for a moment, but the choice was clear. "The company would be much appreciated on this fine day, Captain. The weather is good, the sun is in a good position and it's a Friday night! Well, not quite Friday night, but close enough. To war then! The time is ripe for more war!" I wonder it was the sing-song tone I delivered the last line in that made the other Daemonguard shy away ever so slightly. _

"_My lady, it Friday night somewhere!" the Captain said, delight in his tone. "I'd almost say its five o'clock somewhere too!"_

_I gave him a predatory smirk. "I like a man that knows the classics. To war then! To WAR!" I screamed trying to get the Daemonguard to work themselves into a frenzy. So it was with frenzied shouts of 'TO WAR' we rushed into the next battle, down a path of bodies drenched in blood._

_

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm alive and this chapter is not coming to you from beyond the grave. I've been sick and the flu doesn't like me writing. _

_Anyway, new arc starts here. This is the last arc of the Chronicles of Ascension, but it is fairly long and action packed. Two sections in this chapter were supposed to go in Timeless Days III, but they fit better here. Chapter 6 has been edited and I'm working on the rest of the Timeless arc, but it will take some time before those chapters are fixed._


	10. Cathedral of Ice II

_I couldn't help myself_

_ I had to sneer._

_ It was incredibly outrageous._

_ And bright…_

_ Too damn bright…_

_What was the Princess thinking? A crystal tower? A crystal spire? Why not a tower of expensive glass? At least that wouldn't give itself away with a rainbow cascading in every direction._

_ Seriously, who builds a tower out of crystal?  
_

_Maybe our intel was wrong and some Dicians had survived all this time. They were toga wearing freaks with an unhealthy obsession with crystal. Crystal towers and togas…I quietly snickered at the idea. Some older and dead civilizations had been that way until my Lady showed them the error of their ways in blood and steel. Both were incredibly impractical if the old records were to be believed. I never fought in the Dicion War or the Yang-Tigrus Crusade. They were long over by the time I was born.  
_

_We, the Daemonguard and my entourage, kept to the trees. We moved with great care towards the crystal tower. I could make out the Guardsmen milling about as their bare headed officers attempted to regain control. They had seen the Iron Warriors fall and the destruction of the artillery. Some commander gave the order to fall back and the Guardsmen that had entrenched themselves and kept us back began to fall back.  
_

_The Princess had some decent commanders among her Guardsmen; I had to give them that much credit. The fall back maneuver hadn't turned into panicked retreat. They had fall back to these crystal towers that lay a short distance beyond the now useless artillery.  
_

_I knew my armies were moving in. I could hear them; the dull roar of a million marching feet, the great thuds of war walkers, and bee like hum of heavy tanks. All over the planet dozens of such armies were deploying to swiftly capture their objectives. Billions of my men swarmed to meet the Princess's armies in the grand song of war and death.  
_

_These crystal towers had to be outpost of some kind. I'd witnessed the Guardsmen's sergeant vanish into the tower and come back out early. It probably had its own defenses hidden behind the colorful and dancing lights. Maybe the building would unfold and they would slaughter us all with a killer concert. _

_As great an honor as it is to have some my Lady's memories, it really messed my head sometimes. Sorting out what was hers and what was mind was painful and more often than not I forgot both. I had lived a long time and seen many things; perhaps my mind was protecting me in its own fashion. If I remember half of what I've done then I'm sure I would be an emotional wreck that my Lady would cast aside.  
_

_I set my eyes on the bald sergeant. He wore the green and black uniform of a Guardsman with a trefoil hat in the same color scheme. At his waist I saw what had to be a Centurion Blade and an over sized pistol. His men, who were slowly forming a defensive line as he roared at them, mostly carried old style MK-4 UNO rifles, relics of the Returner War that had heralded the return of kinetic warfare in interplanetary conflicts.  
_

_"My Lady!" the Daemonguard Captain hissed in my ear. "The main force will be here in roughly twenty minutes. Do we wait?"  
_

_I was lying behind a fallen tree as I issued my orders. "We'll take the tower before then. Send half your men to the right. Tell them to strike when the fighting begins. The rest of us will stay here and distract them. Long range magic and charge while they're down." The Captain slid away as best his armor allowed and began to signal the other Daemongaurds with rapid sign language. "Rufus!" I called softy.  
_

_A wiry man with dark hair in a pony tail stealthy moved up to join me. On his back was small generator that powered an oversized chaingun. The generator was hidden, and silenced, by his backpack and supported by his mostly cybernetic body. He'd lost most of his human body in my service, yet every time he replaced the lost body parts with cybernetic ones. His right eye was a now a scope and range finder, the real eye had been lost to traitor in the Legion some two years ago.  
_

_"When I signal, suppress the enemy," I ordered. He nodded his head once and that was all I would get out of him. His vocal chords had been ripped out many yeas ago and despite medical advances they still couldn't heal his vocal chords fully.  
_

_I gripped my sword and gathered my magic. I felt new energy surge in me as I prepared to cast the spells. I was an elemental mage, my power differed from the mages of old like those of the TSAB and Belka. We needed chants to cast our spells. For me casting two or three spells without the chants was of little concern, but no mere mortal mage could hope to replicate such a feat. They would be turned into mush before they could cast a single spell. _

_Half the Daemonguard were gone. I slid my body against an upright tree, careful to stay out of sight. Not doubt there were snipers in those squads of Guardsmen. All I had to do was watch and wait. The slaughter would come soon enough. I chanted praises to my Lady under my breath. She would be pleased when I brought her the Princess's head._

_

* * *

_

A shield with crossed wands, cast in solid gold decorated the wall above the hearth. Yet was not the symbol that the man at his desk studied. It was the meaning he had come to associate with it. Even the rich mahogany walls, hand crafted furniture and other awards couldn't keep his eye for long.

He hated the room.

It wasn't his. It was never meant to be his, yet it was his. It was might for his best friend, not him. Everything was unfamiliar even with his personal touches. The photos of his family and friends, his trophies and awards for valor did nothing to make him feel at home.

"Damnit! You better get your lazy arse back here Harry!" the man said bitterly. The office was silent except for the cackle in the hearth. "I'm not cut out this! You're the leader type, not me." He adjusted the eye patch that covered his left eye and winced as phantom pain raced through him.

He'd lost his left eye during the war. A Death Eater had taken a small drake into a small hamlet, intending to turn the drake into a blood dragon through a dark ritual. Once the spies reported the location of the hamlet, he and Harry had rushed to the scene. They had been too late. They had underestimated the time needed for the ritual and the Death Eater was successful. The newly born blood dragon was rampaging over what was left of the hamlet.

Harry slaughtered the Death Eater, while he dealt with the dragon. He had taken the beast's left rear leg, when the tail had slashed him across the eye. With one eye he had fought on, through the blood and the pain he fought the dragon. Finally he delivered the killing blow and the dragon's head exploded over an over powered Blasting curse, but the cursed dragon fire and claws had left his chest a bloody mess.

He remembered collapsing as the headless dragon fell to the earth. He remembered Harry running towards him. He remembered the darkness and the sounds. The Healer's gasp of horror and sharp intact of breath were ever fresh on his mind. He couldn't see, his eyes refused to open. He remembered them talking about cursed fire that would never heal and blood dragon venom that would never allow him to regrow his left eye. Every time he shut his eyes he could hear them talking about his life, telling him he would never walk as a normal wizard again. He would be a disfigured freak for the rest of his days, but it never came to that.

He recovered and the bandages were removed. He rebuilt the lost muscle and strength. The war needed him, Harry needed his best friend at his side, and the world they fought to defend needed him. So he rebuilt himself. He rebuilt the old him into the one eyed wizard warrior and rose to the heavens as a legend not to be forgotten. Soon he rejoined the fight, against all odds. He had the scars and lost body parts to prove he was a survivor.

He was well on his way to being a legend with the magical world. Every time he heard the tale of his deeds in the pubs and bars, he winced. Glorified tales of his valor were far from the truth. The true heroes were dead already, his friends and classmates who lay slain beneath altars of white marble, while he and the rest who lived suffered tales that were nto their own. Expect Hary…he always seemed to be the expectation.

His best friend had been near suicidal and seemingly mad at times. The missions he undertook were insane stunts that should have killed him a thousand times over, yet not once did Harry bat an eye at his luck. He just rushed onwards as if he was trying to die. It had gotten progressively worse as the war marched on. Harry confided in him one night while they kept watch over a small village that he wished to die, he had to die, if the war was to end. What Harry meant by the statement he never learned nor did he die.

Leaning back in the leather office chair he looked to the ceiling and the mirror. Why Harry had installed a mirror on his ceiling was beyond him. Sometimes the things his friend did made no sense what so ever. He was left thinking that Harry had never deposed of the Hollows as he had claimed and it was slowly driving his mad.

He had let his red hair grow out and pulled into an off center ponytail, much his older brother, but his was an excuse to hide the worst of the scars on the left side of his face. The cursed dragon fire had seared his skin. Even magic couldn't undo the dark magic that powered the dragon's fire and now seared in his flesh. Every now and then his injuries from the fire would grow hot and burn him. Anytime of the day, no matter what he was do-

"Ron! We have a problem! Big problem! Massive! World ending! Apocalyptic!"

"Who died and when's the funeral?" he offered dryly as Gwen Ravenflight's head appeared in the fire. She was technically Harry's assistant, but her position had been edited by the Minster to be assistant to title Harry held.

"Worse! I don't know how it could get any worse than this!"

She was an excitable thing, prone to overreacting and flights of fancy at the worst possible time. He rolled his eyes and calmly addressed her. "What is the problem?"

"Oh, right!" She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Yesterday morning, really early, the Ministry of Magic's Sealing and Summon Department, which is also responsible for observation of sealed sites, objects and persons, reported that one of their seal had been broken by the Kabal of the Silver Twilight."

Ron frowned as he sat up and looked at her fire face. Many of those seals were old and complex. They were not the kind to be broken by any simple Kabal or Cult. The things sealed by that department were too dangerous, too powerful, or just too weird to let loose in the muggle or magical world. "Which one?" he asked, his voice betrayed his worry.

"The Japanese seal on something called the Witches Coven. It says here that everything sealed there was SSS rank in danger and not to be touched or communicated with at any time They are extremely powerful reality warpers and true immortals that have been convicted of many crimes including genocide, murder, genocide, rape, arson, theft, lying under oath, practicing necromancy, partaking of demon summoning, genocide, murder and jaywalking. Huh? That's a crime? Really?" Her head tilted down as if she rereading something in front of her.

He slowly rubbed his forehead. Crises like this were why Harry was supposed have this job, not him. Harry was the one who could understand dark magic and the things that go bump in the night better than him. "Get me all the files on this Witches Coven from the SSD. Call Hermione and tell her to get up here too. Then get in contact with the Chinese Ministry and tell our Minister to alert Kingsley and his men."

"At once Wizard General! Should this be from the General or the Warsmith?"

"General." Gwen nodded and her face vanished from the fire as soon as he spoke.

He hated the title Warsmith. It had been a creation of the Ministry's during the war against Voldemort. Harry was the first Warsmith and still was, until he officially retried from the post. Until then Ron was stuck with both titles and having to play the political game with overweight Purebloods and slimy bastards. "Bloody hell! You better your sorry arse back here quickly Harry! I don't know how much more I can take before I snap and kill some of these bloody bastards!"

* * *

The Asura's bridge was quiet. Only irregular breaths broke the silence. Something beeped and it seemed infinitely louder. Lindy took a deep breath and dared to break the silence. They were alive, unless death looked exactly like life.

"Status," Lindy called out softly.

"…Engines are offline, shields and Arc-en-ciel system is offline too. Ship wide power is at twenty percent and falling," Lyon answered, his kept his voice down as if loud noise might shatter the Asura like fragile porcelain perched on the edge of a cliff.

Lindy let out a long breath and slouched in her chair. They were safe. They had escaped the worst ending to their journey. She sighed in relief as the adrenaline began to fade away, leaving her tried, but she couldn't rest. "Beacons. Where's the nearest beacon? Try to open a line to HQ too." She called up another window for the engine room. Grif was berating some poor mechanics when she interrupted. "Status?"

"Fried," he snapped angrily. When he got angry his accent had the habit of vanishing, something she and Clyde had found out when they first took him drinking many years ago. "Deader than dead. Zip power. We're stuck and these imbeciles," he gestured towards the mechanics cowering in the background, "tried to jump start it with some magic, but only managed to blow the damned capacitors to hell along with the cooling system and the primary reactor outflow valves."

"We're not going anywhere are we?" Lindy asked rhetorically.

"Nope! This old girl isn't moving under her own power for a hell of a long time! You lot!" he roared as he turned his anger on the mechanics. "Get sorry asses out of this room before I carve you up for spare parts!"

She closed the window and gave a small, reminiscent smile. He hadn't changed much beyond his age and bulk. The years were catching up on them both. The TSAB would be sending them both off within the next few years to the main branch on Mid or HQ to become management types. The action and captaincy would be left to younger hands and she and Grif would be left to rot under paperwork until they retried. Perhaps the TSAB believed that the younger ones were more powerful thus more suited for combat mission and dealing with Lost Logia. She didn't know, but her magic was no less potent than it was ten years ago. If anything it had grow in the strength like fine wines.

"Captain!"

"Ah! Head Enforcer did you do as I asked? Regarding the wizard." She hid her smirk when Chrono ground his teeth at the mere mention of Harry Potter. Harry must have given him nothing but righteous, indignant grief when she forced her son to move him.

"It… was…done," Chrono slowly spat out with venom in his voice. "He's secured and-"

"I'm locked up tighter than the day I tried to rob my own government of priceless magical artifacts!" Harry shoved Chrono away and began to rant. She heard Chrono's indignant and angry cries and could only shake her head sadly. "Two Enforcers in the room, six outside the door and a few more patrolling the hallway in case I kill the first eight! So yeah I'd say he's got me secured nice and tight. Hell, I can't even go to the bathroom without having on these Enforcers follow me! Can you believe this blue haired brat? Paranoid? Ha! We'll have to redefine the word just for this pup!"

"All right you bastard! I've had enough of your lip!" Chrono growled as he tried to tackle the wizard.

Lindy hid a small smile as the wizard sent her bull rushing son to the floor with a simple move. The TSAB didn't see the point in training their agents in martial arts or hand to hand combat. The official doctrine was if you're in melee range your too close so make like a leaf and blow away. "Don't hurt him too much," she warned.

"Aye, my captain!" Harry offered a mock salute with his free hand, the other going to grab Chrono's wrist. 'And for the record my lip is your gain. It's not my fault you can't take criticism well or see how intrinsically flawed your TSAB is. This is why kids and pups should never be given authority Captain. They end up like this brat and it goes to their head!"

"That does it! And I'm fourteen you bastard! Not a kid! I'll have you locked up for life you damned wizard! I'll see you rot in a cold cell for attacking me! You'll-"

Harry delivered a solid punch to Chrono's face. Lindy swore she heard her son's nose crack as it absorbed the brunt of the wizard's fist. "Brat, you're decades too early to lecture me on the TSAB. Come back once you've seen a third of the shit I have then I MIGHT take you serious. Until shut up and stay out of my way."

She knew there was a kernel of truth to his words. The TSAB had issues, but it was the last best hope for the multiverse. Belka was down, but not out. They still harbored the hunger to rebuild their empire. Mid-Childa had its own factions that didn't like the TSAB and would gladly return to the days of monarchy. Other planets that had been seeded or colonized by Ancient Belka still held their ancestor's weapons and technologies. They had never forgotten the glory of those who came before them. Planets that had been colonized by Mid during her imperial days routinely attacked the TSAB in the court of public opinion. One of those subjects that was so popular was the use of ex-criminals as members of a law enforcement bureau. Several planets had filed intergalactic lawsuits against the TSAB over that issue alone, not to mention the lawsuits against the TSAB on the use of child soldiers.

"All right Chrono! That's enough fighting." Her tone allowed for no debated from the Head Enforcer that clutched his bleeding nose. "Report to medical and then to my quarters son. We're going to have a long talk about your language! Am I understood?"

A sullen Head Enforcer nodded and hastily left the room. Lindy left the screen up and waited until her son was gone. "Enforcers," she commanded, "leave us. I wish to speak with the wizard."

The two men gave her a sharp salute then left. She sighed; the Enforcers of her day hadn't been so mindless. The newest generations that the TSAB produced from their academies were the same as her son. Mindless obedience and dogmatic loyalty to the rules the TSAB put in place seemed to be the new creed.

"Ya know Captain," Harry mused "If I had soldiers like that during the battle against Voldy then it would have been a slaughterfest. Never thought I'd be glad that wizards are cowards at heart. So anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'll be straight with you on this matter."

"Fine by me." Harry quickly interrupted her and gave her an amused smirk. "An alien who talks straight…imagine that!"

Lindy huffed playfully. "By the standards of Earth you're equally alien as me or this ship, Mr. Wizard."

"Toché. The matter of aliens aside, what's up?"

She gave the wizard a thin smile. He had confidence that few others possessed as his age, not the commonplace overwhelming, headstrong confidence, but confidence in his skills and actions. He had seen the worst humans could do and then some, yet still kept his sense of humor, even if it was warped and dark by nature. "..You've walked through hell and remained unbroken," she said softly.

"What was that? I didn't catch that,"

"Sorry, I was thinking aloud," she tried to wave it off and was relived when he made an amused sound.

"It's all right. I have this friend who does the same thing all the time. I mean it when I say all the time."

"Is that so… Anyway, as I was saying, the Asura is in trouble. Our engines are down and have no control of this ship. I need your power." She knew the correct course was to be blunt here. Another captain might have minced words, but she needed the variety of magic wizards could use.

Harry wore a guarded look, all trances of the earlier joking gone. "Explain, what part of my power do you need?"

"Charms, hexes, curses, those types of magic. I've seen the versatility of your spells. Featherlight, levitation, binding, expanding, if you use them on the engines we might be able to jury rig a temporary system to reroute the power then-"

"Stop! I..." Harry began then looked away. "What you…"

"Harry?" Lindy asked out of concern. She saw mask he wore slip for an instant. She saw the overwhelming pain his war had brought him and the pain he bottled up. "You can talk to me,' she added softly. She was well aware that Lyon and Cassandra were paying more attention to her than their stations.

"I can'- I won't do it." The mask that hid the pain returned to its position and he looked her in the eyes. "Everything has a price. To become Death's Master I paid my price. I won't help here," he said enigmatically.

Lindy was confused, his words implied enough to tell her the price. Magic was an integral part of mages and wizards. It was a familiar friend and reliable ally throughout their lives. For that reason suicide rates among the mages were always low and nearly unheard for wizards. Years spent with that familiar power, only to have it stripped away… Most mages lived their entire lives without losing their power, yet in the few cases that did depression and suicide were the common outcomes. "Was it worth it?" she asked softly. "Was the price worth the power?"

"Yes," he answered firmly, but she saw a flash of pain in his eyes.

"Very well. I will not bother you anymore. Feel free to keep the Enforcers out with threats of my continued presence," she said with a warm smile.

"I'll take you up on that. You have no idea long I've waited to pee without another guy watching me for 'tricks'."

She minimized the window as the wizard wandered away from the screen. She knew she was setting herself up against the Enforcers when they returned to HQ or Mid, which ever came first, but she didn't care. The TSAB had to change, even if it was one ship at a time. She would show them that a Captain's authority overruled all while they were away from the shipyards.

"Give me some options, Lyon," she commanded.

"Ma'am! Presently we're a good ways away from the relay beacon. The out wards jump through the window displaced us further than the logic drives originally suggested. Probably due to the particles from the supernova. Our emergency beacon is broadcasting, but thus far we've had no response. The primary planet of this system, Riv Prime, is close enough that we'll drift past it, but if we fire the sublight engines for a few moments we might be able to hit the planet. That is if the sublight engines will work at all," Lyon finished and took a deep breath having delivered his entire report in a single breath.

Grif's screen popped up. "I can give you a short burst with the sublight, but not long. Maybe a minute if I reroute all the power here."

Lindy hummed thoughtfully. If the shields could be maintained then they could aim for the planet and not be ripped apart by the entry. "Grif! Get me shields ASAP!" She heard him give her an 'aye' and turned to speak with Cassandra. "Get me a flight path towards Riv Prime and the needed burn time to hit the planet. Lyon, launch a deep scan of the planet. I want to now what's going on down there and where the people are." It was a ridiculous plan that every apart her mind screamed for her to stop. They would crash the Asura and hope she held together long enough. "All right boys and girls! Let's go crash us a ship!"

She didn't miss the open fear in Lyon and Cassandra's faces as she said that. The plan was insane, but ever so simple. Simplicity was best, Clyde had always preached that. In the end it had led to his death, but she had more confidence in her Asura. Her girl would take it. She hoped…

* * *

Jail smirked at the screen as he watched the TSAB ship drift towards him. It was a stroke of good fortune they had dropped out so close to Riv Prime. The insertion would be much easier. He shut down the screen and stalked out of the room that served as his central command. The heavy door was opened by the specters and shut by them once he passed through.

His base was a rather expansive facility. The first level lay right below the original fortress and was crawling with his spectral slaves. The second level contained little of importance. Some old labs and half finished projects he had abandoned made up the rooms on that level. The third was covered in traps and guarded by the few gadget drones he had managed to reactivate. The last level was his command center, cloning takes, stasis pods and all his current projects.

It was his newest project that had his attention. The Artificial Mage Program, the Fate Project, the Valkyrie operation were nothing compared to what he now built in secret. His contacts with the TSAB wanted mages and cybrogs weapons, but he saw beyond them to a time when the TSAB no longer ruled. They would fall, their foolish ban of mass based weapon would be their undoing. That which they feared would be the thing that would destroy them.

"I will have cybrogs and artificial mages, clones, but I need more! I'll need more powerful weapons and troops!" He opened a simple door and the lights turned on as he entered.

The room was a mess. Wires and cords all ran to his current project. It was a massive suit of armor akin to the knights of Earth had once worn. The suit stood nearly twice as tall as him and three times as wide. Each limb was grossly larger than it should have been and the somewhat hunched chest unit was needed to power the bulky thing. The left shoulder was a mess of wires, cords and capacitors while the right shoulder was covered by unadorned metal plates fused together. It no elegant piece of work, it was a weapon built for a purpose plain and simple.

Against the wall laid the weapon to be carried by his giant of war. An oversized gun based upon the models he had acquired from Earth was still awaiting his final tests. It was mainly painted black with dark purple trim. He had attached a large slab of metal to the front of the barrel as a bayonet after a fashion. He had seen the video from Earth's wars. He knew the value of having a bladed weapon. His bayonet might be crude for the time, but it would be made better in time.

Originally he had planed to give the armor to his cybrogs, but they were simply too frail to control the giants as his calculations had proven. Regular humans would have the same issue and he was left without anyone to control his giant. "Perhaps a clone modified to have the strength and nothing else. That would leave it without situational awareness or the ability to discern friend from foe. A berserker? That's always an idea, but I need a solider to support my cyborgs…hmmm…"

He hadn't even deiced upon a name for his newest project. Officially he called it the Titan Project, but was far less grand of a name to give his magnificent weapon. When it came to the battlefield it would need a suitably impressive name; a name that his enemies would quiver in fear at the mere mention of it.

Idly he picked up on of the prototype bullets and began to roll between his fingers. It was big, nearly as long as his hand when outstretched. The casing was plastic reinforced by an inscribed barrier. A single bullet could fire many smaller shots before the shell had to be replaced. The tip was a solid silvery colored crystal that he had designed to fall off when the bullet was ejected from the gun so it might be reused. The Lafur Crystals were noted for their explosive properties when they impact an object and the TSAB hadn't overlooked them. Within a month of their discovery by an exploration team from the Infinite Library, the planet of Lafur was sealed and locked down. Within six months the TSAB had stripped all the crystal from the surface. By the end of the year they had removed all the crystal from the near surface and the few ancient mine shafts.

Then came the Fate Project and he once more saw the Lafur Cyrstals. He saw the potential in them. Naturally grown crystals that were near perfect for bullets would mean an endless supply to keep the peace or, as he wished, to take power. The TSAB had left the planet of Lafur ungraded, foolishly thinking that they had taken all the 'dangerous' crystal, but in the deep mines he had found it. Far beyond the surface, far below the ancient mine shafts and tunnels he had wandered. He mapped and plotted as he had sought out the source of the crystals in the depths were no mortal man had tread.

In the depth of that planet he saw sights that defied explanation. Creatures that should not live, lived in the twisting corridors and stone cathedrals. Begins that shouldn't move, moved in the darkness. In that primordial land he had sought the Crystal though the path was guarded by horrors that time itself had forgotten, beast that long since abandoned the light and death passed them by.

With the ample funds he diverted from the Fate Project, he had continued his expeditions. Four times he slipped away from his partners on the Fate Project and used their funds to buy men and equipment, though it would eventually break the Fate Project team apart. Each expedition brought him closer to his goal and final on the fourth expedition he found it. In the utmost depths, after facing countless horrors that lurked in the dark, he claimed the Lafur Root as his. It was a small thing, no longer than his arm and little more than a twig, yet the crystals that grew from it were invaluable. He had taken it and Lafur died.

Those ancient horrors raged against him in the depths of the earth as he plucked the Root from its home. Horrors indescribable had slaughtered his men at every turn. Every rest, every moment, waking or sleeping, was filled with echoing cries and roars. Attacks were constant till he was the last on left standing. The other artifacts he had recovered form the depths were gone along with the corpse of his men, now food for the faceless men who roamed the dark places. He lived and the Root was his as he saw the light.

He still recalled the moment he stepped out of the darkness. Stumbling towards his ship, he recalled turning around as the familiar creepy feeling descend over him. At the mouth of the mine he saw the faceless gather. Their sinuous, whip like arms lashed out from the shadows of the mine, for they could not walk in the light. The appointed day of their return had not yet come and so the light bound them to stay in the darkness beyond the ken of humanity. As one they roared as him, he knew they shouldn't for they had no face, nor mouth, or any other opening from which sound could come, yet they roared in anger and pain. They hated him. They wanted to rip his organs as they had his men, then impale him only to never let him die until their lust for his agony was stated, something he felt would never happen.

That day he had won, but he had lost. Those days in the darkness had eaten away at his mind. He knew he was insane and he didn't care. It no longer mattered, a thing like sanity. As he had learned in the depths were men should have never trodden, there was only power and nothing else. All that matter was power. With enough he might surpass death itself. Perhaps even that which some called god would bow before his power. Humanity was weak when he saw the monsters that roamed the darkness. He would never be weak, such a concept was distasteful thus he embraced power. All that mattered in the end was power.

"Yes! That's it!" The name had come to him. The proper name for his Titian was more than enough reason to laugh. The multiverse would fear his Titian as was right and proper. He gave a little dance before his Titan then hopped up on an overturned case. He raised one hand towards his Titian and the other he placed over his heart. "I who have walked the dark places and seen the greatest horrors of all creation dub thee Diablous Dreadnaught! May you carry MY name into the darkness were devils fear to tread! By MY hand you shall rise! By MY name you shall be the shield of the new ERA! MY ERA! No longer shall we be bound by pesky codes and rule for MY rule shall undo the HERETICS work! I, who have seen the darkness, will fight it! MY power! MY rule! MY time is now! That which lurks in the dark shall die by sword and fire for that is MY will!"

As he had fled Lafur with his prize, he saw a rare sight. The death of a planet. He watched the vast seas, teeming with life, boil and evaporate both water and animal away. He saw the land itself rage as great cracks split the surface. Lava flowed from the depths and all that was green and good turned to ash. Life died as the planet died. Finally he saw the silent bang, the quiet whimper of death, and Lafur was no more. All that remained were chucks of rock. Yet he took no chances. He blasted every chunk of rock he could find. The monsters that lurked in the deep would never return. Of this he had to be sure of. In his world they had no place, why not start with ending their story he had asked himself.

"Heed my words all you who lurk in the darkness and the depths! No longer shall you rule the night! Your time has passed! This is MY ERA! You who feed on despair shall suffer the light as I DRAG you into the light! MY WILL shall break the backs of the leviathan that lurk in the dark pools! MY LIGHT will crush the head of the behemoth who hunts below! MY FIRE will PRUGE the ancient horrors who DARE to DEFY ME! By MY WILL, MY LIGHT, MY FIRE I name thee Diablous Dreadnought! This is your creed by which you shall wage MY war! From here to eternity you shall slaughter in MY name and carry MY message to those who have no place in MY NEW WORLD! RISE DIABLOUS! RISE AND SCREAM ALOUD THE SONG OF MY ASCENSION! SING MY SONG TO THE FOOLS AND THE LIARS! TO THE HONEST AND THE HERETICS! THE SAINTS AND THE SINNERS! A NEW POWER HAS BEEN BORN THIS DAY! A NEW GOD RISES TO TAKE HIS RIGHTFUL PLACE! THUS DO I DECLARE WAR ON ALL WHO DARE TO OPPOSE ME! IN MY NAME LET IT BE SO!

FOR I AM FUTURE! THERE IS NEITHER PAST NOR PRESENT WITHOUT ME! I AM POWER! I WILL BE-" A beep interrupted his speech. A screen popped up and he quickly dismissed it. "Oh, its dinner time already. Were does the time fly? Note to self: Find out if this Father Time person is real and if so kill him. I can spin it as doing every human a favor!"

* * *

"Ouch!" Lindy moaned as she pulled her self upright. "And that is way they don't publicize this technique. Not that it's a technique, any idiot can crash a ship, but crash land a ship safely…relatively speaking."

The Asura had made planetfall.

A part of her felt bad for crashing her girl into this ice world, but she knew her priorities. The crew and her passengers came first. The Asura could be recovered and fixed. Her crew wasn't the same way. The bridge was dark, the lights had been cut to power the shield during their descent, and the blast shield covered the outer windows. A quick glance down told her that her console was dead. She tried to call up a holoscreen, but got nothing.

"Lyon! Cassandra!" she called into the darkness. She heard a small moan and then a grunt.

"I- hmpf-I've got Cass. She's out cold though!" Lyon answered with concern laced in his voice. "She bleeding too!"

"What? Why now?" Lindy really couldn't think of a worse time for her bridge crew to be one down. "Where's she bleeding from?"

"Head or shoulders, I can't tell in the darkness!"

"Don't move her! I'll have some light in moment, until then don't let her move too much." Lindy reached into her pocket and pulled out her Device. She traced the flower shape of the necklace before she clasped it around her neck. "I'm sorry to use you like this Faye."

"It's all right master. I understand." Her Device had a feminine sounding electronic voice. "Setup ready."

She took a deep breath. It was a rare event when she used Faye. Even during her days before she was an officer she had preferred to use other means beside force to settle issues. That wasn't to say she couldn't fight like a wild animal, but she preferred not to deal with the paperwork deaths brought. She and Faye had been wild ones during her youngest days, fighting was their life and then Clyde came along. He brought the Fay Queen to heel and taught her more than she ever told him. "Four seasons drive the wheel. Four seasons judge without remorse! In the court of the fair folk let the four stand witness to the birth of the queen! Faye Queen!"

Her aria was long, but she didn't want to maintain the constant output of power to keep the link up. Age had its issues, but also its benefits. Like a fine wine, her magic was ripe and potent. It was headier and lethal, yet controlled. A gentle, green glow expanded from the four wings that manifested on her back. She let the glow grow brighter until she could see Lyon with Cassandra in his arms.

The wings weren't her Barrier Jacket though. Her Jacket, she was embarrassed to think of it at times, was a memorial to a misspent youth. It was a memorial to her wild days when she had run fast, drank hard, rocked loud, and lived as the rebel without a cause. It was the sort of thing she knew Chrono would never want to see his mother wear and she had little wish to once more wear it unless her life was in danger.

"Captain, I was able to access some secondary systems before we crashed. The damage was far greater than we thought," Lyon informed her as she leapt off the captain bridge and gently dropped to his bridge crew's side. "All the primary systems were lost in entry. Engines, scanning, shields, everything. The secondary systems began to shut down just before we crashed and the secondary power went offline. Captain, the environmental control was fried."

Lindy cursed her luck. It seemed as if fate was not in her favor on this day. "Secondary power? Don't tell me the backup generators are fried too?" Without the envirmnetal controls her plan to stya in the Asura until help came was shot. Riv Priem was an ice world and without the warmth heating the outer hull the bulkheads would freeze and seal them in. Speed was key now; if they moved too slowly then they would face a slow and icy death.

Lyon gave her a forlorn look. "We lost them shortly after we hit the inner atmosphere. I blacked out after that, but I'd assume they were broken off."

"And that is why I told those HQ that putting them on very rear of the Asura was a bad idea. It's not like we lack room, but no! Those damned regulations from the AriaCorp and CentTech lobbyists are to blame! I'm going to tear them a new one when we get back!" Lindy vented then took a deep breath. "That wouldn't do us any good. We need to gather the rest of the crew before the Asura freezes over. With luck we can reach one of those settlements and get in contact with the TSAB."

"Cass needs medical too," Lyon reminded his Captain.

"Yeah, we'll head to medical first. Can you manage with her?"

"Yeah, just light the way," Lyon grunted as they started to move towards the door. "Ah! I just thought of something. If secondary power is off then the doors will be shut."

"No problem," Lindy assured him. "Technology may have failed us, but magic hasn't." She saw the door and sure enough it was shut fast. Slowly she gathered her magic and began to shape it in her hand. Younger mages found such control nearly impossible. They might the energy for large spells, but most were masters of blasting magic and little else. Only with age came the ability to truly master magic. The energy required and formation of spells was something only the cooler heads could control. Magic was alive after a fashion. It grew and changed as the mage did.

She placed her hand, now covered in a dim green light, on the door. "Stand back Lyon," she warned. When she heard him shuffle back she began to count. "Three…two...one!"

There was brief roar like a dam suddenly breaking and the door disintegrated in an equally short flash of dim green light. Nothing remained of the one time door. No ash or scraps of metal indicated a door had ever existed. The edges of the wall were the door had been welded to the frame were smooth.

Lindy looked over her shoulder and smiled. Lyon wore the shocked face as she had expected. "Tada! And that is how we officers make doors."

"W…w…woah! I-I-I'd thought you were going to blast it or something! Not that! That was…incredible! How did you do that without calling the spell or chanting?" Lyon asked in amazement.

She stepped into the hallway before she answered him. "Youth blast doors. Older folks prefer to make doors. After all haste makes waste, they say. It a matter of control though, but that comes in time. So enjoy the boundless energy of your youth Lyon before you have to converse it like me."

Lindy began to walk away as the astounded bridge hand followed moments afterwards. She heard him muttering about how cool her spell had been. Blasting things might be nice to look at and an effective tool of destruction, but perfect control like hers was like impaling a knife between two ribs and still hitting the heart thought blindfolded. Both were equally dangerous and deadly when called on, yet perfect control was in a class of its own.

* * *

_I smelled hell once more and welcomed it. The burning of flesh and wood were all I had ever known, the screams of pain were the music that I never tried of. I am the Wolf Knight, Wolf Sister, Fang of Justice, Wildborn and now I knew I faced the hour of my death. I saw the Blighter's scythe drawing every closer. With every step I saw it come near as the our skirmishers fell back in a panic. The banners of the White Devil herald his arrival. Her demonic legions carried his throne towards me. There was no need to talk to my brothers, who stood beside me. They knew the outcome of this battle.  
_

_For many long years we hated the White Devil and her armies. For every one of them would slay in this battle another skull would added to the throne our great Lord would bestow to us. They had killed our great Lord, mightiest of the Wolf Kin and that last true Wofl Lord, while they raped our homeworld of Takisi. No longer would be run under the bright moons or feel the wind whip through the great forests or the thrill of the hunt for the illusive Ci'ni Stags.  
_

_Homeless we wandered the universe, fighting the Devil and her hordes. We sold our services to any who would have us. There was no other way to live. Our bands scattered as some served various Warlords who stood close to the Dark Angel. Those who stood with the Devil, Reaper, Lady and Goddess were our true enemies. Each of them had a hand in the death of our home and the slow road to extinction we were know on. We were the last generation, no pups had been born in many years and soon my life would come to an end.  
_

_Extinction was inevitable.  
_

_Here, on the walls of this port city, my pack would meet its end. The Princess had asked us to hold as long as we could so that her forces might try to evacuate the civilians, but we knew better. The city defenses were meager and the Devil's Hordes were vast. Death was the only outcome and we welcomed it.  
_

_"Lucia!" the leader of the pack, Marcus, barked.  
_

_I spun around and looked him. He was short and stocky, just like the rest of his. He wore little armor, on his head laid the wolf war mask that would protect our heads and the oddly shaped cuirass marked with the snarling wolf hung from his shoulders, though it was ill fitting. Men were never meant to wear that cuirass, wolves were. Both pieces of armor would fall into place once we transformed, we fought not as men, but as animals.  
_

_"Send a message to the Guard Command. We have twenty units of rifles, eleven armored divisions, and three heavy divisions on the south side. We're going to need aerial and artillery," he instructed calmly. He examined his left hand, it was permanently stuck in his wolf state, and wiped a bit of mud away from the burnished steel and crystal that covered the paw.  
_

_We would not panic when Blighter came for us. We would be steady as the Accursed Light came to us. I calmly relayed his message to the Guard Command over the node relay I carried on my back. The General in charge made some vague assurances of support, but I didn't care.  
_

_It didn't matter. The port of city of El'Cinero was doomed. Soon this would be a city of death. All my instincts told me to leave this place before that happened, but we had a job to do. Out honor demanded we fight for our employer to the death or victory. The Guardsmen in the trenches before the wall and those on the wall had no such obligation. Only fear of their Princess held them to their post or perhaps it was love? Respect? In the end none of that mattered. They would die in this place just as we would. Marcus knew that, I knew that, our pack knew it, the General knew it, those poor wretches didn't know it. They would cling to their hope till the last breath. I wished them the best of like with that, but I would not delude myself.  
_

_In this age, under the Warlords who waged eternal war, there was no hope for a better day. The lucky would die swiftly and their souls unscathed. The cursed, like my kin and I, would suffer the slow agony of death across a thousand battles. Even in death we would have no luck. The idea we would follow our Wolf Lord and would set us upon a throne of our enemy's skulls was nothing more than a fairy tale. At best our souls would be used to craft new Daemon weapons, or at worst be used to feed the dark creatures the Warlords kept as pets.  
_

_We were no Iron Warrior and their unshakable faith, nor an idealist Avenging Angel, or a twisted Hell Knight, or a pessimistic Infernal Rider. We were the pragmatic Wolf Knights, we clung to no false god or goddess. Pure practically was our creed. Life was, but the moment of time in which you existed was our motto. There is no past or future in life, only a series of interwoven tales that we called memories.  
_

_I looked to the oncoming army and saw Blighter coming. Then I looked down towards my weapon of choice today. Anti-armor duty was our call on this cloudy day, I could smell the ozone build up and prayed for rain. Anything that might slow their tanks and walkers would be welcome.  
_

_Losing El'Cinero would be no great blow to the Princess. It was but one of many port cities. In planetary wide wars such loses were to be expected. When billions were involved war became a matter of which side held the longest, unless a Warlord came to fight. Then it would be over in days. Their power was beyond anything I had ever seen. Nothing should be that powerful, yet they defied that law every moment of their immortal lives.  
_

_It would be a shame to die though. I still wanted to get a shot at the Reaper, but Blighter seemed to have another idea. I growled at the approaching army in defiance and anger. For their sins they would pay thrice fold. Wolves may flee, but we never forgot and never forgive…_

* * *

_A/N: Blighter is NOT a Warlord._

_ Something has been bugging me about all the Nanoha franchise. Those damn holoscreens and controls. They pop up everywhere even the dashboard of Fate's car and in the air. How? How do these things work anyway? The Cradle had Quattro and Fate using them in a strong AMF which could be seen as them being non magical in origin. That rules out the idea that they run on manifesting of ambient magic.  
_

_ All I can think of is that there are nodes of some kind that broadcast on a certain frequency. The TSAB taps into that frequency to communicate and control things like the seals placed on Hayate/Fate/Nanoha. If that's true then why didn't Jail and his cyborg's (in Strikers) hack this frequency and taking it over or gain intel?_

_Anyway, nodes make the most sense and you can bet that they'll be in the plot point in the future. If somebody has a better idea how they work in cannon please let me know.  
_

_Lastly, I rarely do this as it feels cheap, but REVIEW! Even if its a line or two words your opinion matters. 40+ readers have this marked as a favorite and alerted so show it!  
_

_To the regular reviewers, thank you for your support!_


	11. Cathedral of Ice III

_Charging into a fortified enemy position was by no means the best idea I ever had. Though it was a hastily fortified and the men inside were weak amassed firepower had a nasty habit of bringing down anyone in time unless they were Warlords. On one battlefield my Lady had taken a blast from an orbiting capital ship, then the combined firepower of an Iron Knight Legion without moving an inch. Though we were dying around her, she was an unwavering beacon of strength that no mortal or weapon of mere mortals could fell. _

_That had been a rare battle where My Lady had come to fight for reasons that I couldn't fathom. The way she thought was as alien to me as a Returner. Once, while I stood guard, I heard her explain to some high ranking court noble the nature of dimensional travel that allowed for combat within the dimensional sea. The terms she had used were foreign even to me, terms like 'crystalline membrane fold', 'Razor supercell mechanical theory' and 'quasar-echo string resonance along the Cather space-entropy substructure'. The discrete inquires I had made into those objects had turned up nothing. All the scientists, researchers and other experts I had talked to knew nothing of the topics my Lady mentioned of. I was left to wonder what knowledge my Lady held, but never shared. I liked to imagine they were secrets that the mortal mind couldn't comprehend and she guarded them to save out lesser minds. _

_Rufus laid down cover fire with the fury and power of ten men. Accelerated shards of explosive metal encased in a magical barrier and boosted to speeds beyond mortal comprehension smashed into the Guardsmen. There makeshift barrier began to falter as the shards exploded. Those unlucky Guardsmen who took a shot were doomed. The explosive shard had a two second denotation fuse upon impact. It wasn't the blast that killed, it was the impact and the blood lost. Not even the greatest healers could save an arm claimed by a Devil's Shard. _

_That bald headed sergeant commanded his men with remarkable calm in spite of deadly rain of shards. I smirked as I prepared to unleash my spells, I might be a mage, but I loved melee combat more. The rush from facing another in hand to hand combat, seeing the sweat on their brow and their eyes as you ran your blade into their gut. The sergeant's blood called to me. I wanted to spill it so bad! "The commander is mine!" I snapped loudly. "Slaughter the rest!" I unleashed my first spell. "Devil's Boon!" _

_I felt the surge of power in my body. I was stronger than any mortal, yet this was another level of power. The nanite machines in my body began to work more as the magical energy flared across of body. Every pore of my body shone with raw magic. I could feel the raw power rip into flesh and the nanites repairing the damaged flesh as they fed off the raw magic. _

_To the regular men it would appear as if I vanished in a blur. The Flash Step threw me into the thick of the battle at speeds few mages could hope to match even in their prime without aid such as mine. Perhaps it was unwise to be the first one into the enemy, but I wanted that blood. I needed that blood!_

_My sword sang as the rest of the world seemingly moved in the slow motion. I severed a man in two with a mighty blow. The slow looking of growing horror on his face was glorious as his life blood inched out, but I didn't stay. The blade sank into flesh and body with fervor. My dance of death brought near invisible a death to them. To them I was a burst of light that heralded their death. _

_I claimed the helmeted head of another Guardsmen, a youth by the face. His mouth was open in horror and I swore is moved a few times as I failed it about. My enhanced strength turned that helmeted head into a blunt force instrument of death. In life he had been my enemy, in death he would be the tool to deliver blood splattered death blows to those he called comrades and friends. _

_Even Rufus's shards seemingly slow to me. I danced away from them with care; even I would take a good amount of damage from them. Another Guardsman fell, her head split in two. I delivered a devastating kick to another and heard the snap of vertebrae as the head slowly was whipped backwards. The nanites began to groan, a low humming that filled my body. They were at their limit. All the power and technology of many ages couldn't give them infinite life. Magic power, mana, was corrosive to the nanites, yet they feed off it. I had to end this fight. I had to get the blood of the sergeant. Why it called me, I knew not. _

_There he was; that bald headed man whose blood serenaded me. He was moving faster, my time was running out. The spell would end before I could finish him, but I saw no problem. To face him in real time combat would be enthralling. To take his blood in a fair fight to the death, to feast upon his blood when mixed with sweat and gore…!_

_I forced the nanites to last a moment longer and bent my legs. The last burst of strength surged through my body as I threw myself into the sky. The sergeant would never see me coming in the sun. A part of me hoped that one of the Daemonguard had a holorecorder on them and turned on when I killed the sergeant. Perhaps my Lady would like such a video of her enemies dying for her glory! I would hand to her myself!_

* * *

Riv Prime was no friend to humanity. Vast tracts of its surface were cover in ice sheets. Glaciers covered most of the land, slowly grinding the many vast mountains to dust. The winds raged during all times of the year and the snow blanketed everything. Fierce storms could whip up at a moments notice and seal entire communities away, yet the people lived on. They adapted and lived, were others would be dead in less than a day.

Their origin was shrouded in myth and cloaked in legends. Every chief and his shaman told a different story. The truth, it any remained lay locked away beneath the ice and snow, slowly being ground away. They care not for the wider universe, even thought they knew of it. The choice to stand away from the spacefarers and their empire was one born of frozen blood. Yet they remained amicable with the spacefarers, letting their planet be used as a way point. When a large object cruised across their skies and fell deep in the mountains they felt no great obligation to help.

For the crew of the Asura death was, but a step away. Magic would protect from the ice and snow for only so long. Every mage would run out of energy in time and their magic would falter. The environmental control provide by the Barrier Jackets was powerful, but limited. Belkan Armor face the same issue as it successor. Nothing was forever; magic was no exception to that. In the end it was just another form of energy.

It was a somber party that trudged across the barren ice fields. All around them massive ice covered peaks loomed amongst storm clouds. At the head of the line, Chrono and his Enforcers made a path through the snow with staff and magic. Their heavy black uniforms made them ideal to force a path forwards. The Asura's crew followed slowly behind. They were not the marines that were the Enforcers, for their battlefield was in space behind tons of steel and magic.

It was the rearmost part of the line that Chrono often turned to watch. _The prisoners of the TSAB _Signum thought bitterly. It was rather humbling that her Mistress had given into such a weak organization. Fro what she had seen they were little more than basic grunts, these Enforcers. If they were meant to be trained professionals and even component soldiers then she prayed Hayate would not join them. If even half the stories she had heard were true they would try. For what she had learned the TSAB was all about second chances and most of their top officers were former rouges and lawbreakers. How such an organization had maintained itself for the last eighty years was beyond her. Her fragmented memoires brought no comparison for the TSAB, but she felt she'd had encountered or fought a similar faction in the distance past. Sometimes she wished the Book had left their memories whole, but she had little wish to see the slaughters she had committed.

~Signum?~

The wizard's voice broke through her musing. ~Yes?~ She tried to focus on the conversation. She could have increased the flow of magic heating her body, but she had no idea who long they would have to march for. Watching Chrono fumble with a map gave her little confidence. The TSAB was far too reliant on the holoscreens for everything, including navigation.

~Do this whole thing seem a little…off to you?~

She knew it was an extraordinary set of coincidences; the supernova, dropping out near Riv and having nowhere else to go, the fact that the winds starting howling even more as they left the Asura and the steadily worsening storm. ~It does seem…odd~ She was on guard and resisted the urge to set up Laevatein. At least the Enforcers had the decency to return to their Devices. It appeared at least one of them had something between their ears worthy of being called a brain. Riv was a hostile planet after all.

~Exactly, I don't know why, but I've been scanning the area since we left the ship. There's some faint traces of magic on the wind, but its shifting too much to get a good read on its location.~

Signum was silent for a moment as she thought back. She sought any memories of this planet, but the fragments were unyielding. Mere flashes and scenes were all that she had of her ancient past. The days of the Belkan Empire and its expansion were nothing but flashes of color. ~This world may have fallen under Belkan control at some point. If it did then they may have left behind some ruins or settlers. The natives might have some Belkan magic and could very well be what you've sensed. Though when you say 'you', you mean you Device? Correct?~

~Yes.~

~That is…odd. Is Azriel an Intelligent or Armed Device?~ Their course had changed. Chrono was leading them uphill now and the winds were getting fiercer. She assumed he might be trying to make for a mountain pass or the cliff faces were they might find some shelter, but her main concern was on her mistress.

~Huh… I think she's an Intelligent one, but what's the difference? Why does it matter?~

~Mainly the type of AI, but processing speed and information intake also factor in. You would have to speak with Shamal or the TSAB scientist who had our Devices.~ Signum risked a glance behind her. Zafria was in his human form with Hayate on his broad shoulders. Hayate was getting better, but her legs were far too weak to let her walk on her own. Her situation couldn't get much worse than it already was; the girl simply wasn't healthy enough to survive their march if it went on for too much longer. Magic would fail, Zafira's strength would fail, her strength would fail, Vita and Shamal didn't have the strength carry her and the Enforcers were unwillingly to render aid. Signum had seen the dirty, hate filled looks they had given Hayate and her fellow Knights on the Asura. ~Most Devices don't talk as Azriel does. She talked to the entire group when you were unconscious on the pier during the last battle. It's unnatural for an Armed device to talk in the first which I assumed she was based on her form, but only sophisticated AI are capable of complete sentences, yet she is not register in the TSAB database. What is she?~

Harry didn't respond for a long minute. The temperature was steadily falling and Signum reluctantly pumped more mana to stay somewhat warm before he responded. ~I wish I knew. I wish I knew…~

They were drawing close to the cliffs now. The clouds had descended and slowly began to cover everything. She could barely make out the shapes of the Enforcers in very front. The whole party was far too spread out with the clouds rolling in. The danger of being separated from the rest of party was growing and here separation was a death sentence to even the strongest mage. Flying would only open up the mage to the sharpest winds and clouds would conceal rocky peaks until it was too late for the mage.

The threats and dangers grew with every passing moment. A moment of weakness in a single member of their party, be it Enforcer or other, could be dangerous to Hayate. A single misstep from weariness could send her tumbling down the slope. Then there were the internal threats. The Navy mages had little respect for the Enforcers and vice versa. The wizard was a wild card, wizards always were, and Azriel was the unknown. That Device gave her pause to worry, it was another unknown that showed signs of not following it master's will.

A slow rumble reached her ears and grew louder. She looked up at the cliff they were paralleling. The rumble was getting louder and louder. The Enforcers and Navy officers paused to look up as the first boulder came over the edge and crashed down.

"Avalanche!" she cried as she grabbed Zafira and his precious cargo, pushing them against the cliff face. Her body acted automatically. She made sure to Hayate was covered by their bodies and the cliff protected her back. Protecting her mistress was her top priority even personal safety came after that. The world faded to white as panicked cries mixed with the thundering rush of snow and rock. Screams pierced though and she tried in vain to cover Hayate's ears, but the death screams reached her.

Signum saw the horrified look in Hayate's face as the screams echoed. It was inevitable that this would happen, but she would have preferred it to happen in a more controlled environment. Death was never pretty and screams of pain meant many would suffer brutal deaths. The lucky ones would be killed outright by boulders. Others would drown in snow or be left to die from the cold as they were carried away from the rest of the party. "Cover your ears!" Signum roared to the terrified girl.

To her relief Hayate did so, if slowly. Signum tried to smile, to favor her with a rare reassuring smile, but failed. She felt a rock connect with her head; she felt the world slow to a crawl. She began to sway then forced her arms to stay rigid. _Protect Hayate...at all cost! _Those words resounded through her head. The Book demanded nothing less of its guardians even if the link was dying.

There was nothing more she could do. Her vision was going black and unconsciousness was seconds away. With an immense effort she formed a shield around them, pumping mana into like mad, but blackness soon claimed her. The shield failed. _I give you seconds…Hayatee..._

* * *

Night settled over Belka. The heart of once mighty empire that had spanned the stars and universes had been broken time and time again. The buildings and monuments of old were ground to dust. Lore and weapons were lost to the slow grind of time, yet some remained. Under an orange sky, the hardy people of Belkan lived on. Their lands were ruined, blasted and shattered into a million islands. Their seas were liquid poison,empty and lifeless. Their forests were mere twigs and sticks. Their animals were few and as hardy as the people themselves. Their plains were once the mighty legions had paraded for thiir kings were gone.

Settlements were few and far between. The largest pieces of land might have two or more settlements, but in every settlement be it large or small there was a common building; a drab grey complex with a tower and several equally drab buildings, complete with a large gray wall. Each complex was a TSAB stronghold and the constant reminder to the Belkan people who lorded over them. Naturally they were the prime location to be the epicenter of civil unrest, a common occurrence that was growing.

Even as the night took over, bathing the ancient world in black, the crowds outside the TSAB complex raged. The entire settlement of Ingvault, the largest Belkan settlement in the southern half of the planet, was up in arms. At the head of crowd that raged in vain against the TSAB wall was a growing legend.

"They have taken from us everything!" the man with long silver hair roared in their native tongue. The torch in his hand reflected off the antique Belkan armor he wore. In his other hand he carried a spear, an heirloom of his family from their days of glory. "Our nation! Our magic! Our honor! Our history! All of it has been taken by these,' he gestured wildly towards the TSAB complex. "They call themselves independent from Mid-Childa, but this TSAB," he spat that name with open disgust, "is nothing more than slaves to their will! This is merely an extension of their imperialistic rule!"

The assembled crowd roared in response. Torches and antique weapons caught the light from the surrounding complex and homes. Belka had lost its moons during the Mid-Childa occupation and the nights were ever dark. The TSAB refused to let them salvage their ancestor's technology, even the basic technologies like the light rods, claiming such things were too dangerous and might inspire the wrong ideas.

"Is this what our kings wanted for us? To live like this? As slaves to tyrants? No I say! Never! Long ago my family was stood against the Traitors and fought for the kings! I, Ernust Stratos, last heir of the title of Grand Duke of Engel say never!" He raised his spear against the TSAB stronghold. It was a symbolic gesture and nothing more. There would be no violence on this night. _It is far too soon…_He felt a small smirk form as the crowd roared against the TSAB.

"Storm the complex! Death to the Imperialist!" one particularly enthusiastic middle aged man screamed.

Ernust shook his head. He knew it would happen sooner or later. "Silence!" he roared and they quieted. "You would have us do what then good sir?"

"Er…" The man was suddenly alone as the crowd melted away around him. He was a slightly overweight balding man Ernust recognized him as the younger brother to the local baker. "I…"

"You have no idea do you? You would start a war we're not ready to fight. You would have this mob swarm them and they would die. Yes, like you," he placed his spear carrying hand over his heart, "my blood calls for vengeance, for blood to be spilled. But that is not this day. If we rise up and win our victory will more follow? Will the TSAB fear us they once did? A temporary victory would be our gain, and overwhelming firepower would destroy us. This is a war! This complex is a trap, bait to lure us in, but will not be so easily taken! So I ask you, which do you seek? The temporary victory and a short war we will lose? Or a permanent victory that will restore our honor and prestige? Choose which you'd prefer!"

He looked to the crowd and saw confusion in their eyes. They saw only the short term, and he had forced them to consider the long term. Angry noises and hurried whispers grew in intensity as the populace debated to themselves and others. He was glad his wife had the sense to stay home on this night. Their daughter needed her mother more than ever. The little one needed all the love they could give her.

The time was drawing near for their return to power. The lines of nobility were reassembling, those who survived at least. His daughter would never inherit the title of Grand Duke of Engel, it a male title alone. She would gain her mother's title if no other successors came forward, but he still hoped for a son. Marianna was getting along in years and soon her fertility would drop to nearly zero. They had a limited window to produce the next Grand Duke and soon he would have no time to do such a deed. War and all its glory and horror would consume him. His daughter would grow up without a father; that was unavoidable. Marianna's chances of survival were higher than his, but she had already sworn to die by his side.

"I say we follow Ernust!" one of the crowd yelled.

"Yeah! He's right!"

"Belka for Stratos! Ingault for Stratos!" another cried and it quickly became a chant.

There was a certain rhythm to the chanting he loved. It made his blood sing like only the height of battle could. The rhythm, the beat of drums or voices, made him smile. His people were strong. They had been beaten and bent, but never broken. Their roots ran deep in blood and earth, tied by steel. That was the Belka of old, the Belka of lore and legend that he sought to restore. Perhaps his daughter would see that Belka in her lifetime, the true Belka.

He raised his hand for them to quiet and spoke. "I hear your words and I am overwhelmed. Many have thought our time is past. They say our era in the sun is over and we should curl up and die like a thousands empires before us. They would have become speck of history. Well, I ask those same people to look here, to this place. Can they say the same of you?" He swept his spear in a wide arc across the crowd. "They are wrong! I see no weakness in you, my kin! Our roots are in the heart of this planet, the Heart of Belka. They run deep and tough. Our blood is that of kings and conquerors, knights and nobles. Blood calls to blood even through the ages.

When they come and say 'give up your foolish fight. The future is not yours to shape' I say NO! The past is our inspiration, the gift our ancestors to aspire to. The present is temporary, it will soon be gone, but our roots hold firm where others would flake away. The future is the gift of the Kaiser, bought by blood and steel. It is the eternal gift they brought to our people, to move forward in confidence, never in fear!

Death may come; no, it will come to us! We will die fighting for the Kaiser's gift. Make no mistake, many will oppose our return! They will hate and fear us for what we were, what we did and what we will do. The TSAB, Mid-Childa and all the rest will fight us and try to keep us from reaching the Kaiser's gift. Do not let that discourage you! In death we find victory! In life we find glory! One day you will face your ancestors, kings and nobles, knights and soldier alike, and be welcomed to their table!

The day of glory and victory is not this day, this hour." He lowered his spear. Aggressive gestures would ruin the effect of his import speech. "The hour will come and all will know it! The universe will shake at the sound of our rebirth. The return is close, but not this day! I bid you leave this place. Return to your homes and tell your loved ones of this time to come. But rest assured even though no glory or victory is gained this day, we have won! We will crush oppressor and the traitor alike in time! Now go! In the name of Kaiser who was and is and is to come, I bid you sleep and gather your strength!"

The mighty roar of approval from the crowd nearly knocked him back as he tried to slip away. Several men came to congratulate him, but he waved them off as he glanced back to make sure the crowd was dispersing. A TSAB Enforcer watched him with relief evident in the young woman's eyes.

"You did as you promised," she said in the tongue of Mid-Childa as he passed.

Ernust stopped short and turned around, before addressing her in her own tongue. "I gave my word, did I not?"

"Yes, but…" the woman began hesitantly. "To think that a…"

His smile turned spiteful. "That a Belkan," he made sure to emphasize the word, "would keep his word? We are a people of honor, knights without a lord or a war to win our honor. Knights never break their word and I never will tarnish my honor. I gave you and TSAB my solemn word I would control the riots in exchange for that which was promised. The question now is will your people hold to our agreement?"

"Ah…" Fear grew in her gray eyes and the staff in her hand began to shake. She faced the Belkan many feared, the slighted Belkan armed and trained in the old arts. "I…I apologize! I didn't mean anything! It just the books and everything…"

Ernust gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. She jumped slightly at the sudden contact, but to her credit didn't run. "I understand. It's the culture you were raised in. Mid-Childa hated us and still hates us to this day for the sins our ancestors. I've been to Mid and I understand, we're the monster that lurks in the night. The phantom that refuses to pass on, and lingers in the land of the living to guard its treasures. Tell your commander I will speak with him soon. We have many things that in need of doing and not nearly enough time."

"Y-yes sir!" the woman responded, as he saw the last vestiges of fear leave her. She understood his words, if only a bit, but she was a simple target. There were greater minds that he would need to convince be it by word or force of arms if Belka was to be free.

"Good girl, keep your head down and you'll survive what's to come." He quickly departed, it wouldn't do for any of the crowd saw him talking with an Enforcers. Image was everything in his position. At times he was glad they didn't have the lights streets like the old stories had spoken of.

He was an agent of the darkness. The shadows of the night protected him as he moved his people towards freedom. In the blackness he plotted and quietly rallied the selected few to his side. All was for his daughter and country. Belka would rise; he would lay the foundation of its return, even unto death and beyond. For the future of his broken people, for the glorious future he wanted his daughter to grow up in he would wash his body in blood and tear his soul apart if called to.

Ernust Stratos was on the warpath. That was the destiny he had trained for the last forty years. Forty years of shadow games were about to come into the light. The TSAB thought the Belkan Empire dead, but he knew better. They had been bent, but never broken. The drums of war sounded in the darkness as the Kaiser's Imperial Army began to muster. The Legions grew in secret in the corner bars. Knightly blood sang once more as lone wanderers gathered to form Knightly Orders in the wastelands.

Ernust looked to the sky as he walked down the street. The stars twinkled in their vast, black cradle, unaware and uncaring of the actions of mortal men. Soon they would be drenched in blood as his people were reborn and retook their rightful place. Until then he would enjoy them in this moment of peace. There was much that needed doing, but he had his family to care for first. The Kaiser Arts had to survive the war to come or all his work would be undone.

* * *

He heard what sounded faintly like frantic cries and calls, but it was all fuzzy. He felt something cold on his arm. Slowly his vision began to clear, blurry images became clearer. Harry wiped the snow off his face and let out a groan of pain as he stared at his left arm. Blood trickled down slowly from several large lacerations. The skin was already starting to bruise and his entire body ached. "The avalanche…" he mumbled as he tried to push himself up with his good limbs. "At least I'm not buried alive. I'd hate to be stuck under snow."

The sky was still cloudy, casting the world in gray, but here and there he saw lights. The magical lights reminded him of fey folk he had once seen. One of his death raids, as some in the Order had taken to calling his missions, had gone horribly wrong. The warehouse deep in the old forest had been on of Voldemort's traps. They had lost four members of the order in the explosion of volatile potion ingredients and two more fell in running duels with Death Eaters. His force had been broken apart as they sought refuge, unable to escape the anti-Apparition field Voldemort had cast over the area. It was a long, cold, and wet night filled with terror and constant paranoia. During the depths of the night he had happened upon an open glade. The Death Eaters were everywhere and swarmed the forest making crossing open ground a dangerous task, but as he watched the far side of the glade he witness an odd event.

From a small mound in the center of the glade came dozens of tiny lights of every hue. More lights emerged and they began to move to a strange rhythm. The sound of tiny drums and otherworldly instruments reached his ears as he crouched in the bushes. A slivery dust fell from the lights as they danced. Where the dust fell, he watched in awe as green grass and bright flowers bloomed. They had an ethereal glow that lit up the glade and his enemy.

Two large Death Eaters burst from the other side of the glade and paused. They hesitance was their death sentence. The dancing lights halted as a primal sound began to rise. The beating of many tiny drums filled the glade and the lights charged the Death Eaters. Vines rose up from the earth and seized their arms and legs. He recalled the popping sounds as the vines pulled the two wizards apart. He could hear the screams of agony as the lights consumed their flesh while they yet lived. The sight would never leave him, the horror and power of the fey creatures was burned into his mind forever more. A part of him wondered if the Death Eaters had ever broken free, but he was a realist. They suffered an agonizing death and probably were the lucky ones.

"Are you alive wizard?" The voice was unfamiliar, but the Enforcer uniform was unmistakable. He would accept any hand in this case and that black clad glove would be needed, he didn't trust his legs to support him yet.

"Aye," Harry croaked as he took the Enforcer's hand and pulled himself up. "You're not going to be rid of me that easily."

"I wished," the Enforcers, a young man with blond hair, said then gave a startled look. "I mean, I wished everyone was ok! Yeah, that's what I meant!"

Harry shook his head ruefully. "It's alright. You guys hate me, so don't bother trying to hide it. Besides it's annoying." Harry leaned on the boy's shoulder as they began to walk towards the gathering lights. The boy looked thoughtful as they rejoined the rest of the survivors. Lindy had those wings of her out again and the lights congregated around her then were snuffed out. The wind whipped harder and the snow began to fall faster. ~Azriel, how's the mana drain?~

~Mana is not sufficiently high for any high level magic. At the current rate you will run out within six to eight hours with the Barrier Jacket at minimum heat.~

Harry frowned at that, as he fingered Azriel's necklace. ~Remain on standby. Monitor the consumption and let me know about any changes. Any changes!~ He still wasn't sure about Azreil. They had never had a chance to talk before he had been abducted. For the time being he needed to keep her at an arms length until he could get the truth.

The survivors were more numerous than he had grist thought. The Wolkenritter and Hayate were trudging up, Lindy and the Amy girl, Nanoha, Fate, and about a dozen Enforcers. Most of the Navy mages were missing and the Enforcer's were down to less than half their original number that had been in the rear guard.

"What's the plan?" Harry yelled over the wind as he pushed his way towards Lindy and Signum. She was the highest ranking officer and it might do him good to be near her, as a potential friend or hostage.

"We can't stay here. We have to find shelter in the valley!" Signum yelled back. "You're in one piece," she said as he drew close to them. Signum had a piece of black cloth was tied around her head, indicating she had suffered a head wound of some kind, but she appeared fine on the surface.

He gave her a wry grin, but couldn't place her tone. Was she relieved or disappointed? "It'll take more than a few tons of ice and snow to kill me. Dying in that," he pointed towards the mountainside they had been swept down, "is not in my plan for my death. It involves sun for one thing and a mountain of corpses, not snow."

The swordswoman gave him an unreadable look then he saw a flash of sympathy. He would never reach his dream of death. Time would pass him by leaving him to face the eternal nights alone, even dreams would fade. Fantasies would die, leaving him without relief and never knowing rest. Harry tried not to think about it. He tried to dream and fantasize. Depression and lose would come in time, but he was determined to live for the moment, to take in all the experiences, pleasure and pain while his mind was still whole. For all he knew even death would die before him and that chilled him to the bone.

Perhaps that was why he felt a bond with the swordswoman. She had once walked the road he was on; path of the immortal, but now she was slowing rejoining the rest of life. The Hollows would never leave him, unlike the Book. He would remember his every sin that he would commit until the sheer volume of his memories broke him. Perhaps that was why he saw the flash of sympathy. _Then against it probably was the nothing. The light or her wounds _he told himself. Thinking what was to come was too painful, it would come in time and he would deal with it then. Now was hardly the time.

"She's right, we have to head down and find some shelter before we can tend to the wounded," Lindy said quickly. She gave the motley collection of survivors a once over and her shoulders slumped. "We've have too many wounded to risk meeting up with the others."

Harry could easily fill in what she had left unsaid. She had no idea if Chrono and the group at the head of the party were alive or bruised under tons of ice and rock. In their current state they would have no chance of climbing back up the loose slope anyway. "Alright, I'm relatively unwounded, bruised really, but I'll take the lead," he offered when he saw the concerned look on the Captain's face. She was worried about those under her command.

"Are you sure your up to it?" Lindy asked concerned for his health.

She was concerned for…him? It was an odd feeling. For so long he had to be strong at all times. The wizards had demanded it, his station had demanded it. He could give sympathy, but to the wizards he some quasi-divine messiah sent to save them from the darkness and lead them into a new golden age of magic like Merlin had. They gave him respect and reverence, but care… The life of Harry Potter was nothing to them. All that mattered was the Warsmith, Wizard General, Boy-Who-Conquered-the-Dark-Lord, Savior, and Paragon of the Light. Even those closest to him had sided with the wizards, that had hurt the most. He had no inner ciricle who cared for the person of Harry Potter. To receive such concern over a few trivial bruises gave him a…warm feeling. So long he had been cold, forced to be cold, and now he felt the first rays of spring. Perhaps being abducted by aliens was the best thing to happen to him.

"It's fine. Gather your people and lets get out of this place before it gets any colder," he said. ~Azreil, over my shoulder channel a small amount of mana into an orb about a half a meter above my shoulder.~

~As you command Master of Death.~

A jade green orb shimmered into existence as he began to tact down the slope. Mana naturally flowed from the hands and out. Only with great disciplined could a wizard or mage channel into through other body parts. Most wizards, if they stumbled upon the trick would end up with odd eyes that twinkled. Only with the aid of an outside device could a mage or wizard force the mana out and even then the locations were limited.

He carefully scanned the ground in front of him and began to walk into the freezing unknown. The faint and brief crunch of snow made him look over his shoulder. Signum was right behind him, her own orb of light out. She gave him a quick nod of assurance, she had his back. Somewhat relived, he began to walk.

It was steep going, but slowly it widened out as they reached the valley floor. The wind had shifted several times forcing them to stop and wait for the wounded. Their orb's light could be lost within the snows, but Lindy, to her credit, kept everyone together. The temperature was rapidly falling and the skies were darkening. The clouds began to dump snow on them as night fell.

Harry had been forced to increase the flow of mana to his Barrier Jacket as night fell. They couldn't go much further, he couldn't; go much further. He had led them less than two miles, yet it felt like ten times that across flat ground. Mana could chase away from of his fatigue, but it wouldn't last forever.

"Look!" Signum suddenly yelled a few feet away.

He looked at the Knight then followed her outstretched hand. Looming over the rest of the valley, just visabel in the last vestiges of sunlight, he could make out a building. It was a massive construct, that vaguely reminded him of the cathedrals of Europe in size and shape. Whether or not is was occupied didn't cross his mind. They needed shelter from the weather and anywhere would do in their situation.

"Go back and tell Lindy. I'll find a way in!" he yelled over the wind. Energy was vital and speech required much needed energy. _We could use telepathy, but that's a mana drain…though it word be easier._ Signum gave him a small nod and began to walk back towards the party. He was glad she hadn't protested. They needed shelter for the night and there was a chance that whoever, if anyone, lived in the building might refuse to help. He was cold and tired; no local who stood in his way would be spared if they dared to stand before him. Azriel would feed on them if they dared to block his way.

He pushed himself onwards, the thought of shelter driving him forward. If there was killing to be down inside that building he wanted to get it down before the young ones in the group saw it. They didn't need to see such a sight, not yet at least. They would be innocent for a little longer and the right to drag them his world was not his. That task fell to others, others would take the fall. He had taken it enough during the battles with Voldemort. Colin Creevy was his eternal testament to his failure to protect that innocence, an eternal specter that would hound him into eternity.

* * *

_That oversized pistol rose to meet me and spat fire. _

_The world exploded in fire. Gouts of flames sought my flesh and fell short as I dodged and weaved. My amour would shield me from the indirect heat, but I had not doubt a direct hit would hurt. The pistol was a modified Linetta Incinerator, originally an anti-boarding weapon used to fight hive based races. _

_I ducked and weaved, bent and rolled with the grace of a dancer. My Lady demanded we always be in top physical shape and master the war dance arts. I saw the naked steel of the Centurion Blade as he ran towards me as I came out a roll. I lashed out, my sword barely deflecting it. _

_My foot lashed out as he bore downwards on me. I caught him square in the rest and he fell backwards. My sixth sense warned me and I hastily rolled away as several gouts of fire roared over where my head had been. At that moment I saw the oddest thing, the sergeant's trefoil hat burring from his own flames. _

_The large man, he was far bigger that I first thought, quickly rose to his feet and gave me a savage grin. "Time to die traitor scum!" he boasted as he leveled his Incinerator at me. My kick had seemingly left him unfazed. _

"_Seven times I call upon the fire! Infernal Sheild!" I said under my breath. The last prepared spell came to life and the sergeant faltered. His own flames became my shield as he pulled the trigger. They gathered before me, forming a wall. It only grew in size as his shot were assimilated. "Traitor?" I called out over the flames. "Traitor you say? I committed no crime. You on the other hand…" I trailed trialed off as I took control of the flames, enslaving them to my will. "You fight for the original traitors! You serve the Angel of Treason! Who ordered the slaughter of Mid? The Hyperion Execution? The Destruction of the Zep Templar and the execution of their followers? The instigators of the Belkan Church persecution? You, you, you! YOU are the monsters for following such a leader, therefore you are the traitor! Now face your damnation traitor, be consumed by your own flames!" _

_While I talked I forced the flames to slowly enclose the sergeant. I had no plan to kill him with fire, but he would die from a lack of vital fluids. I could see his silhouette trembled through the flames, but it might have been the flickering fire distorting my view. Then I heard his screams. The fire from an Incinerator was not a normal fire by any means. It's power was in it's feeding habits. It was the creation of the famed weapon designer Linette Dalridge during the Uprisings. She was brilliant, yet mad and the Incinerator was proof of that. The flames no longer fed on oxygen, but anything and everything. So long as they were fed they could not be extinguished. Perhaps it was for the best that Linette had died in the Ickore Implosion along with most of her inventions and techniques for crafting those weapons. _

_The screams of the sergeant grew louder as the flames closed in. The crystal tower reflected the dull red and orange glow casting it around the area. My prey contained, I looked around. The Guardsmen were broken, most lay dead and the survivors fled for their lives. The Daemonguard were cleaning up the last holdouts, and it was clear the group I had sent to the flank had been the hammer to my anvil. I turned my attention to my prey, as the Captain and my followers came to guard my back. _

_I forced the flames aside and cast them into the sky. The pillar of fire shot into the sky and beyond. It might hit something before it reached orbit, but I doubted it would last long. I stalked towards the brunt and quivering sergeant. Kicking aside the melted hilt of his sword I knelt at his side. Most of his clothes had been brunt off,leaving only a few scraps here and there. He screamed in agony, wanting to die. His flesh was blackened and charred, eyebrows gone, and one eye fused shut by the heat and the other blinded by the vaguely reminded me of a half melted wax statue that my Lady had once seen. He would be given death only when I finished with him. _

_Slowly I peeled away the skin on his neck, was a sadistic smirk. He screamed even louder. "You know," I said gently, "you blood annoys me. Why does it make me want it so bad?" His screams grew as I saw the raw flesh below the charred skin. "I really hate mysteries you know. They annoy me, so here's the deal. One time only deal of course. I'll grant you death, if you let me have your blood." His screams began to die down as his will to live faded. He was dying; the natural process had beaten me. "Alright I'll take that as an agreement," I chirped as I raised the Devil Sword above my head and brought it down on his neck. _

_It was a clean cut, without a waste of energy and his annoying screams stopped. I procured a vial from sleeve and collected some of the blood. Capping it I returned it to its home and stood. _

"_M-M-M lady Inquisitor!" the captain said in shock._

"_What? Did you not expect that to happen Captain?" I asked him icily. "This man," I gave the corpse a kick, "annoyed me, his blood annoyed me. We are at war with these people. They will find his corpse when we move out, or what's left of his remains. They will see and fear what monster could have done this to another living being, they will fear us. Morale will harder to maintain with this," I pointed to the charred corpse, "image fresh in their minds. It will break them; eat away at them in dreams and waking nightmares. This is war! We're here to break, destroy, and kill! We are a tool of our Lady's will to break her enemies by any and all means necessary! Do you understand me Captain?" I fixed him with a contemptuous glare. How he had made captain without seeing this level of violence on a regular basis I have not idea. _

"…_I…I understand…damn me for it, but I understand."_

"_There is more work to be done then. Leave the bodies of the enemy, collect our wounded and we'll wait for the main force. I'll be returning to the Whitefire once we link up with the main army." I started walking towards the trees when I remembered the stupid tower. "Captain, secure this tower…thing. Had it off to the engineers in the main army and have them dissect it, or if they fail at that destroy is completely. It's a gaudy eyesore either way."_

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I'm back! Real life took over, but after a while this chapter is finally done. The last part of this chapter has me wondering what sort of reactions I'll get about it. Anastasia is brutal for sure, but now I feel like I'm really walking the T-M rating line. Anyway, Chronicles of Ascension is wrapping up here in about four chapters. I should be able to push out chapters much faster now, so stay tuned._

_Remember to read and review! Tell me what you liked/disliked, favorite subplot, character, an idea you think might be good, anything! _


	12. Cathedral of Ice IV

"_I am disappointed."_

_Those words broke me. Something in me shattered, I felt my throat tighten, my heart pulse in pain, and my mind replay those words over and over. I had done a foolish thing that I deserved to be reprimanded for. I was supposed to be a commander, not a soldier to fight on the front lines. I had broken all my training protocols and lost those valuable lessons in my desire to see battle once more. _

_My private chambers aboard the Whitefire bore witness to a rare sight. My Lady had contacted me personally to reprimand me for my behavior. I had removed my armor and knelt before the holoscreen that held her holy visage clad only in a simple black robe._

_The woman who had raised me, trained me, trusted me, spoke again. "You are one of the eldest of my daughters,"_

_A part of me was glad she was still called me daughter. Perhaps she wouldn't terminate me for failing yet. Even if that were the case I would not protest. For what I had done I deserved death. I couldn't meet her holy face, even though it was within my rights to. _

"_and I expect more intelligence from you. What you did was reckless and pointless. You are no longer a soldier, daughter. You carry my will and wishes as an example to your sisters and brothers. They look up to you, Ameila, Calus, and Renault to be examples."_

_She was too gentle with me. Her voice was too gentle and not nearly firm enough. I wanted her to lash out at me, accuse me, hurt me, injure me, and scar me as was her right. A failure like I, who gave into her passions, needed to be hurt, scarred by my Lady. Scars were eternal reminders of failures, marks to remember what behaviors must be sealed away. _

"_For your reckless charge into the enemy's front lines I have pulled your command. The Whitefire will be removed from the siege battlegroups and ferry you to me. You will retain your rank as Inquisitor. The book in your possession, you have been reading it, no?"_

_It took several tries for me to speak. Each time I tried, my voice seized up and made an unhealthy choking noise. "I… I have my Lady," I choked out finally._

_My Lady made a thoughtful noise for a moment then snapped her fingers. "I see. That book is more important than you know or could even guess at. A great many things are recorded there that should never be known to those who never experienced the events. You will guard that book with your life and…you will read it all. That will be your penance. When you return home you must have committed it to memory. Your punishment will be secret knowledge that you WILL never share with anyone. You will carry that secret from here into eternity for your misguided action as a military commander. Bloodlust and warlust will not be, or be allowed to be, the hallmark of any of my children. That is a title left to other powers."_

_A heavier sentence couldn't have been placed on me. I would forever be a keeper of secrets of the Warlords; damned to never speak of them, never to confide in those I called brother or sister. It would be knowledge that many would slaughter entire sectors for and I would have to flee. Even when time and ages wore me down, when all other thoughts had been crushed from my mind I would have to remember those forbidden secrets. There would be no rest for me, every spy and assassin across the many universes would have my name and face. This was the price of my stupidity, the youthful foolishness I thought I had cast aside long years ago. _

"_Do you understand my daughter?"_

"_Yes… I hear your words and obey… mother." A part of me died that moment. No longer was I an Inquisitor or a servant of my Lady. I was different now. I had joined the ranks of the damned, doomed to be forever lost until time and space died. Even then I would have to hold my silence. The woman who reared me from my youth, trained me, taught me, cared for me, had punished me… no, she had damned me. _

"_I do not wish to do this to you. I never wanted to hurt any of my beautiful children in anyway, but I cannot overlook what you have done. No longer are you a child to be treated with leniency, you are a grown woman who must now learn the greatest lesson of all Anastasia; actions have consequences. I never wished to curse you, but… you have left me no choice. Return at home and we will speak at length in private. You will have questions and I have answers. Travel safely my darling daughter."_

_There was a click that told me the holoscreen had vanished and the device turned itself off. Still I remained kneeling. Dry heaves blossomed in my chest. I began to hiccup and for the first time in many, many centuries, I gave a sigh of despair. I couldn't cry. I wanted nothing more than to cry, sob and weep like any other. Anything to get this feeling of failure off, even if I collapse into my bed. I, who had seen hell and all its horrors, inflicted those same horrors and was widely regarded as a monster, could be broken by one woman who I loved with all my heart. _

_Slowly I rose to my feet and unknotted the sash that held the black robe closed. I gently slid the robe off, baring my nude form to the room. Looking in the mirror I saw my broken form. Where others saw the pinnacle of human perfection, I saw only failure. Firm muscle, smooth feminine curves were nothing more than illusions, tricks of the light, here a moment and gone another. The image in the mirror was a stunning woman, a rose in full bloom, yet I knew the horrifying truth. Behind the beauty, behind the body of an angel of the old religions I saw my true self._

_That twisted and warped being in the mirror… that was the real me. Gaunt, and twisted into a form no man would ever wear, wrinkled and cracked skin no mortal would find appealing, a fake smile from an unnatural mouth shaped more like that of a bird of prey, hollow eyes that told of the secrets hidden behind them, the crudely shaped wings that carried me into the eternity of damnation, inverted legs covered in scales upon each was written a rune that I knew contained a secret, around the waist a simple cloth tied with a metal chain that attached to books cemented to my thighs, bands of black runes running over the top of my naked breasts, saggy and unhealthy things, that spelled the names of the lost and the damned who fell by my power, around my arms countless small gems glowing a sickly green engraved with the names of those who died by my hand, hands with too many fingers that ended in talons designed to rip and kill, growths of bone out of shoulder blades emulated a twisted sort of pauldron __engraved with countless screaming faces, wailing all my immeasurable sins for all time. _

_That was me, the me without the masks and lies that made up my existence._

* * *

"Power amongst the wizards is an odd affair by any reckoning. A great many countries had powerful and ancient families whose history stretched back to the Dawn of Magic. The ancient houses still bore titles of nobility and their power was inversely proportional to age of the title. Many of the ancient houses were weak and dying in the modern age, but still the Purebloods clung to their power with ruthless vigor. The International Confederation of Wizards while neutered by the sudden departure of the North American Wizard Federation was still the battlefield of choice for many in Europe and Asia. In the halls of Geneva, Switzerland, the wizard lords and ladies vied for power.

A new group rose to challenge the Purebloods starting with the outbreak of the First World War. During the war a great many old families were lost as several Ministries and Bureaus of magic clashed in open war against long time foes. Many families had lost everything and the European Purebloods were devastated by the death of their sons and heirs. Then came the Second World War and once more the death knells of the old Purebloods was tolled. This era saw a new class of wizard take their position in the power elite of wizard politics. Common born wizards, those without titles, began to ascend championed by none other than Albus Dumbledore.

With new blood and fresh vigor the ambitious youngsters began to battle the old Purebloods. Old families that had long since lost their titles of power regained them, among them the Greengrass and Longbottoms. In spite of two world wars that left the wizards reeling nothing was done by the International Confederation of Wizards to safe guard what remained of their magical kin. This would lead to the rise of the Dark Lords across the globe, wizards and witches of great power who sought a new world and the restoration glory their kind had once had. By the dawn of the twenty-first century the last Dark Lord, Voldemort, was approaching the end of his rule of terror.

This last Dark Lord had done the greatest damage to the magical world since the Second World War. While most of the war against him was concentrated within the United Kingdom, a great many other nations where heavily involved on both sides. During the duration of the war several great families were extinguished. Black, Malfoy, Longbottom, and countless others across the globe were among the dead. Along with a great concentration of dark creatures in magical history, Lord Voldemort also unleashed the nightmare class creatures, constructs of magic and flesh, which claimed many lives. All of these factors have led the ICW to reform its methodology, membership and goals many times leading to instability in the world courts.

New comers with no noble blood, but many years of valorous service against the darkness joined the aging Purebloods delegations. This has served to create tension and infighting amongst the ICW, finally paralyzing it. Even with the NAF openly threatening war with the ICW unless their conditions are met, the ICW is unable to do anything thanks to the divisions in its ranks.

Thus concludes the reading from the sanctioned International Confederation of Wizards historical tome _The ICW: The Truth, The Lies, The Facts_." The fat, little man who served as the Chief Historian of the ICW sat down with a great many huffs as he slowly descended the many stairs that led up to the podium.

In the background Ron heard the claps and cheers of the ICW delegates and nobles. The fat man's reading had been annoying, but it had given him time to think and review. As the acting Warsmith his power would allow him to take military action without a declaration of war form his government or the ICW, but the breaking of the seal in Japan was more serious than the British could handle on their own. The Minister of Magic had insisted that the Warsmith address the ICW and implore them for aid before the British wizards acted. Much to his surprise the Chinese Minister of Magic had agreed with his counterpart and so Ron had found himself shipped off to Geneva, Switzerland.

The opulent and absurdly furnished waiting room was filled to capacity. There was hardly a space to sit that wasn't taken, except around him. Everyone wore their best robes of various exotic magical creatures. They would casually wear the skins of dangerous beast, yet the golden emblem of the Warsmith drove them away. Ron found grim amusement in that, but hated it. The Warsmith was supposed to be violent, uncompromising, independent, and absolutely deadly. Harry had created that image of the Warsmith during the war and left others to emulate his example.

The fat man had finally reached the bottom of the steps and Ron sighed before he rose. The crowd parted before him, watching, measuring and judging his worth. At the bottom of the steps a brief flash told him the ward, which kept one from leaving the podium until a speech was given, was activated. Taking a moment he smoothed out his formal dragon hide robes, dyed a deep blood red with gold trim. His wand had been confiscated by security, but hanging from the gold embodied belt were several knives, tools he had found useful during the war and kept as mementoes to the fallen. The day a mere security wizard who hadn't left his post in nearly twenty years touched one of those knives would be the day he went dark and slaughter wizards and muggle without remorse.

'Which might be coming if that lazy arse doesn't hurry up and get back," he growled as he began to ascend the stairs.

As he had expected the main hall was nearly half empty, a testament to the devastation Voldemort had brought over the course of two wars. Down the length of each side of the hall there were open galleries where wizards and witches watched in stony silence. He could pick out the old families at a glance, their booths were covered in gold and jewels with the richest fabrics money could buy.

In one he saw the Patil sisters and resisted the urge to give them a small wave. Every action was judged in this place and taken with a grave seriousness. A simple wave would mean nothing to the rest of the world, but here it was as good as declaring his allies and winning new enemies. The Longbottom gallery was dark and empty as was the Malfoy gallery which gave him some small measure of satisfaction. Neville had done the world a favor in permanently ending the pompous blonde bastard's life in front of the Great Hall during the Seige.

Ron stepped up to the microphone and pulled a sheet of parchment from his sleeve. Carefully he unrolled it and scanned his notes one last time. He would have to do the impossible; convince a room full of ego centric wizards to follow him into a battle against creatures who rewrote reality by merely existing.

"Lords and ladies of this honored assembly, I bring grave news to you this day. A great danger has returned from the depths of our past. Several days ago a previously unknown muggle group called Kabal of the Silver Twilight unsealed Witches Coven." He heard several cries of 'lies' and 'impossible' before he went on. "This event was brought to my attention yesterday. After meeting with my country's Minster along with the Chinese Ministry, we have concluded that I, as acting Warsmith, must take action to prevent the Coven from gaining anymore power than they already have. As such I have ordered the full mobilization of the British magical forces. The Chinese have also begun to mobilize their magic corps in preparation for a joint action.

Due to the nature of our foes we felt it was prudent that the world at large be informed of this threat. That which we call Witches Coven is a collection of powerful beings called Kanaka Witches. In 987 AD this Coven first appears in Japan. They wrecked havoc on the Japanese wizards, but under the leadership of a council of Japanese wizards, called the Nine Dragons Council, the Coven was beaten and vanished. The Nine Dragons vanished in 1003 AD leaving behind the Coven they were guarding. In 1674 the Coven returned to plague Japan. Without the unified leadership of the Nine Dragons the Japanese wizards were beaten, powerless, and alone. They gathered at their stronghold deep in the Kiso Mountains, the lost Senji Temple. The Coven attacked them in what is called the Senji Massacre. To be more precise, they were wiped from existence, every trance of their every action was removed from the time stream."

"Bah! Folklore and mythology! This is a waste of time!" a pompous, old wizard declared. The Sonorus charm carried his voice across hall. "Tell us something important or leave boy! You and your lot have done enough damage to this body already."

"The Chair does not recognize Lord Drasche of Austria. Debate has not opened on this topic yet. Please refrain from interrupting." The Chairman was the acting leader until a new Supreme Mugwup could be chosen, and Ron honestly liked the man. Darrian Rommel had been a strong supporter of Harry during the war against Voldemort. Darrian himself was well into hi mid-twenties, but the German born wizard made up for it with many years of experience across the globe. He had faced some of the greatest monsters and creatures of the magical world, hunted rouges wizards in places the governments feared to go. There were several big indications that he was well on his way to become a legend right alongside Harry. "Additionally, the Chair notes that this is Lord Drasche's second offense within the last sixty days. The Chair is obligated," Darrian spat the last word, "to inform Lord Drasche that another offense will result in his removal from this body. Given that he lacks an heir at this time the vote of House Drasche would be put under the stewardship of the Chairman."

Ron worked hard not to smirk at the fool of a lord, who now gaped like a fish. He risked a glance at his notes to see where he needed to go. The Minister had been kind enough to give him several different ways to sway the Confederation to his side. One of those styles was to make them fear the power of the Coven. "Thank you, Chairman. As I was saying, the Japanese wizards were massacred. The Coven proceeded to wipe out every trace of wizardry in Japan. To this day there is no magical world in Japan and it is overrun by false magicians and our ancient enemy.

There is now no strength left in Japan to oppose the Coven. The last time, it had only been defeated thanks to the sacrifice of a great Chinese alchemist, Yang Shou, but he warned in his writings that the seal could be undone and the secrets to unlocking the seal was broken into fragments. Now this Kabal has assembled the fragments and opened the seals. They are not in control of the Coven though. By all accounts the Coven is still in Japan, waiting for the time being.

This has given us a brief window of opportunity. The Coven has wiped out an entire branch of our people without mercy or even giving them a chance to defend themselves. Ours is the right of vengeance for that action, but we must strike now! The Coven will leave Japan and our chances to capture or kill them will be lost. Therefore I propose that this esteemed body passes a Merlin Resolution at once."

He heard the gasps of horror, the smacking of lips that made no noise, and the overwhelming dread at passing that most hated of all acts. Many of the older families were aghast and furious, if he judged their enraged actions correctly. The younger generations looked more thoughtful and receptive to the idea; many of them fought in the Second World War or were veterans of the wars against Voldemort.

"Who do you think you are?" an old woman screeched in a heavily accented English.

"Are you mad?"

"Monster! You just want more power!"

"Dogs should stay with their masters, English pig!"

"You upstarts have no place in the affairs of the world!"

"You overstep your bounds young man!"

Ron saw Darrian rise to take control and gave him a small nod. "SILENCE! The Chair will put forward the measure to vote on a Merlin Resolution within the next seventy two hours. At that time this body shall reconvene for a vote, then the floor will be opened to debate for another seventy two hours if the measure to vote on the Merlin Resolution is passed," Darrian intoned gravely. "All other speakers will be pushed back due to the nature of this request. This body is hereby dismissed for the session and will reconvene in seventy-two hours." There was a loud bang and the delegates began to vanish into the antechambers connected to the galleries.

Ron took a deep breath. The fate of this measure was no longer in his hands. It would take all the diplomatic skill that his Minster, the Chinese Minister muster enough support to convince members to side with them. His part in this affair was over for the time. In the end he had just been there to read off the notes, a symbolic gesture if nothing else, but a purposeful one. He really hated this politicking the Minister wanted him to do, even if it was a simple speech. He was a simple man of action, empathic unlike Harry who wouldn't bat an eye at the most horrible tragedy because he'd seen worse. In the end Ron Weasley was Ron Weasley, not Harry Potter, Warsmith Potter, Wizard General Potter, or Lord Potter.

* * *

It was a somber, cold and tired party that gathered in the entryway to the building. Harry had been surprised to find the doors unlocked and well oiled, they had opened silently when he touched them. When he had stepping inside he was blown away. The entire building was craved from ice, every step, every statue and minuscule detail craved into the banister. Everything was ice, even the furniture he had seen in some of the rooms.

The entryway led into a short hallway that opened up into the main chamber. Everywhere he looked he saw the gothic style of the cathedrals of Europe. From vaulted ceilings to the immense height of the columns that wouldn't have been out of place in any cathedral of Earth if they weren't crafted from ice. Dozens of massive windows of what he assumed where clear ice let in some small measure of light. Several grand staircases led upwards and downwards from smaller rooms just off to the side of the main hall.

As he scanned the ice and growing shadows for any sign of life, Harry felt the cold sweeping through his body even with the door shut. When he had first entered the building ahead of the rest of the party he hadn't explored the lower levels, but the upper levels were even draftier and the wind fiercer. In the end he had been forced to return to the entryway and wait for the rest. More eyes would be needed to scan this structure of ice for danger and shelter.

Lindy helped the last of mages inside and shut the metal door– Harry wondered if it was the only piece of metal in the entire building– without a sound. He would have also preferred a boom, just to break up the sound of the wind howling outside. Rising from the ice chair had had commandeered he addressed the Captain, "The upper levels are colder than this level so I'd suggest we head downwards. No signs of life either other than somebody spent a bloody long time craving all this out of ice."

'Who would build a place like this? Wouldn't it melt during the summer?" Nanoha asked from the bench she had collapsed onto, one arm supporting an exhausted Fate.

"I'd presume that this place doesn't experience summer like Earth does. It does seem convenient though..." Signum began before she rose and slid a sleeping Hayate on her back. "We should move to the lower levels as the wizard said. Which way?"

"Ah," Harry looked up and shook his head; he was more tired than he thought if he was getting drowsy already. "Head into the main chamber and take a right. There's a staircase leading down in that room."

The swordswoman nodded and left the group, her fellow Wolkenritter falling in behind her. A group of Enforcers, relatively unwounded he noted, hastened after them. Even with survival on the line they still felt the Wolkenritter were a threat.

"That sounds like a reasonable plan. Gather the wounded and we'll head for the lower levels and hopefully warmth," Lindy said brightly. "Cheer up! We're safer now than we were before. You're all alive still."

Harry saw most of the remaining TSAB mages wince at that statement. He had no doubt that many of them had lost friends in the avalanche and the good captain's statement stung. They were alive and their friends and comrade were dead or lost. _Or suffering a slow death under the ice_ Harry thought as he headed for the main chamber. A brief glance backwards told him that most of the party was already heading for the chamber, but Nanoha was trying to gently awaken Fate and Lindy waited with the last pair of Navy mages. Sighing at the sight he strode over to the young girls. "Need a hand?"

The brunette nodded and he knelt down. Gently he brushed Fate's hair away from her ear. "One of my friends was similar. She could sleep anywhere and this was the only way to wake her up," he said as he began to blow in the blonde's ear. He heard a loud 'eep' of surprise, felt something hard collide with his face, and lastly, the cold floor on his back.

"Wa! What happened?" Fate whined then touched her face. "Why does my face hurt?" she asked, her voice was filled with enough innocence that Harry swore it should be illegal.

Nanoha was smiling and giggling at the sprawled out wizard and her confused friend. Soon her giggles turned to open laughter and he heard Lindy chortle somewhere in the background as he nursed the side of his face. The blonde had hit him square on the cheek at speeds he wasn't sure the human head could rotate at until now. "Bloody hell girl! You went from zero to hundred and eighty in no time flat. I think my jaw is dislocated though," he said more to himself.

Fate's eyes grew wide. "Wh-what did you do to me?"

He wasn't sure why those red eyes shone with fear. _Red eyes? That's not normal and she's not an albino. Dark rituals maybe or something else? _"That's my line, geez you hit me like the Knight Bus." He worked his jaw muscles of a minute, confirming that nothing was out of place. "Good, nothing popped out. The last thing I want to do is pop my jaw back into place. Again."

"You didn't answer the question!" she demanded, a bit of fear in her voice.

"All I did was wake you up. Consider yourself lucky though, the last person I did that for was my girlfriend on the last night we had together…" he trailed off as memories of that steamy night rose.

"Are you okay? You're looking a little red," Nanoha asked concerned.

Harry blinked and pulled himself up. "Ah, yeah I'm fine. Just a memory… a really hot, steamy, sten-"

"That's enough!" Lindy interjected before he could go on. "There's children present Mr. Potter. Watch your tongue and your memories," Lindy barked sharply.

"Wait, the last person you did that to was your…" Fate began then trailed off.

"Girlfriend, yeah. What of it?" Harry responded before shooting the Captain a dirty look that she shot back with equal ferocity.

"Then… what you did was… special… really special," Fate said in a small voice, looking down at the floor. Nanoha wore a blank look with a tired smile as she waited for her best friend to explain.

"I suppose," he said with a shrug. For some reason he saw pink in her cheeks. "Oh hell!" Now he understood. The gesture was an intimate action and the kid understood the implications behind it. He hadn't been thinking when he did it. _Stupid Harry! Stupid! Just because she looks similar to her… she does look similar. Switch the eyes and I'd swear I was looking at her… No, bad Harry! That chapter of our life is over! That relationship is done and gone, broken, shattered. Ka-boom! Sha-boomed!_"Look it doesn't mean anything anymore kid. That relationship is over and that… action doesn't hold anything special for me anymore. Got it?"

Fate nodded briefly, but looked unconvinced then, with Lindy's support, followed the rest of the group. "We should get going," the captain said as she passed them. She gave the wizard a wiry grin. "What's that they saw on your planet? Open mouth, insert foot," she said with a small chuckle.

Harry resisted the urge to rip his hair out in frustration. The worst part was Lindy was right. In all fairness, he had walked right into it without thinking. Sometimes he slipped out of the war born wizard and into the hero he had once been.

"Eh, I don't get it," Nanoha said spoke up. "What was Fate getting at? Did I miss the punch line?"

That stopped Harry short and he looked at the girl incredulously. "Can you not read the atmosphere?"

"Not really, how do you do that anyway? Nobody ever told me it was a skill," she replied a tried grin. Her every motion spoke of weariness yet she tried to maintain a smile. For that strength he had to give her credit, not many could maintain her demeanor in their current circumstances.

He just shook his head as he joined Lindy. "You'll figure it out someday. I'm not here to give you life lessons, probably the last person you want them from anyway." He turned around and glared at the two Enforcers who had fallen in behind him. Nanoha walked beside them, but he saw one of the Enforcers gently keeping the brunette from getting too close to him. The two Enforcers faltered from his glare, which he had been told was piercing with an almost otherworldly glow.

"I don't think so. I think Potter-san is a good person despite what he says. You remind me of my brother, a little rough around the edges, but a good person at heart," she said with a yawn.

Those words hit hard and cut deep, but he kept walking. This little girl didn't know half of the things he had done in the darkest days. Most of the things he had faced would have killed a lesser man, and driven the rest to madness. In those dark days he had done things that would never be forgiven, needless things that he had felt were needed, yet this girl thought he was good at heart. _My heart is a black twisted little thing and nothing more. That's what the magical world wanted of me and I gave it to them. I thought all my good traits were gone, twisted perversions of their former selves. _"Why's that, dare I ask? How am I a good person?"

"Well, you helped beat the defense program and you haven't tried to hurt us, but it's your eyes. You don't hate everyone, but you've given into what ever you have fought and you want to rest. Plus I think you wanted to test us to, so you attacked Fate and Signum."

He bit the inside of his lip hard in shock, trying to maintain a blank face. She hadn't spoken as a regular nine year old would, but as a girl with real world experience. He didn't respond to that, he couldn't without betraying his shock. The girl had a dangerously keen insight into others that would be troublesome if he had to fight her in a duel to the death. In time she would be able to deconstruct her opponents motives and state of mind within a few moments after the first strikes.

"She's a sharp one," Lindy said quietly to him as they walked down the ice staircase. The ice was strangely enough not slick, and almost had the texture of concrete. Fate had left the captain's support in favor of her best friend. He saw them whispering, but didn't care. It was child's talk no doubt.

"Dangerous," he replied, equally quiet.

The green haired captain nodded. "For sure, but I expect great things from her. She will change many things when she comes into her own. That I know for sure."

The strangest thing was that Harry couldn't disagree with her. There were people who crafted great destinies and then there were those with great destinies. He had seen them; unlikely heroes who rose up in a moment and seized the day. More often than not they had died performing their brief heroic stunt. For that reason he avoided the mad, yet heroic stunts some people had wanted him to do. One did not fight a Dark Lord with a dramatic crack of lighting then summoning the wrath of the elements to annihilate their enemy, only to cry in the end over the dead on both sides. He fought to survive, to live and win by any means necessary. If that meant summoning another poor sap to take the spell for him or better yet, letting them willingly sacrifice themselves, then he would do it.

"Heroes die, and live on in song and story. Legends never die and live," he reminded himself quietly, but not nearly quiet enough. Lindy overheard him and gave him an odd look before he rounded the corner to the landing.

* * *

"Fascinating… truly fascinating…" Jail mused as he watched the birth of a new age. The first of his cyborgs, not the generation zero models, were ready to be awoken. The systems were original, based upon his personal research and far more powerful than the original programming that the others had used.

Floating nude in the tank before him was himself; albeit a female clone. Eyes closed, the clone gently bobbed up and down in the viscous embryonic fluid he had derived as an insulator. There was a faint glow for the embryonic fluid, a side effect of the compounds used to keep the clone alive, casting the small room in eerie shadows of green and black.

The female clone was covered in small patches containing nodes connected to tiny drills buried into her body. Those would allow him to make the last adjustments to her Inherent System that had been giving him trouble over the last few days. She would be needed for the next step of his plan. He needed a processor whom he could trust, and who better to trust than himself.

"Uno, that's a good name. First of a new age, first birth of my chosen ones... yes, Uno is appropriate." He opened a holoscreen that fizzed for a moment then cleared. "Unfortunate, it seems the relay is covered by snow again."

Despite the fizzing and somewhat hazy screen he went to work. A hypodermic needle descended into the tank from a mechanical arm attached to the tank's lid. With a deft hand he directed the arm towards one of the node near her heart. The tiny lights on the node light up as the he guided the needle in. He quickly activated the sealant to secure the needle in place. The lights on the node turned red to signal the sealant had secured the delicate needle. A few more swift strokes across the screen and the clear fluid began to flow into Uno.

Golden eyes shot open with wide eyed panic and fear of the unknown. "It's all right my dear," Jail lovingly reassured her over an internal speaker. "Don't panic." She was beautiful, a magnificent blend of old skills and his genius. Never had a more perfect being been born than this clone of himself.

Despite his words the clone began to trash about. The hookups to the nodes of her head snapped as she jerked around, sending sparks coursing through her body. He watched her heart rate soar on another screen. Her brain scans showed movement from the dream like state to an awoken one. The needle broke and the mechanical arm was bent by an errant arm lashing out. She tried in vain to kick, to break her way out, but the reinforced glass held.

"Calm down. Everything is aright. Breath in and out, slowly," Jail said over and over again maintaining a constant gentle yet firm tone. "You are safe, daughter. Nothing will hurt you."

* * *

Uno continued to lash out for several more minutes before she began to calm down. Legs and arms returned to her sides as she looked outside her tank with awe and fear in equal measure. The wider world awaited her, life beyond the tank she had long dreamt in was not just strange sensory signals or blurry shapes. She saw with clarity and heard with direction in mind, the source mattered. Nothing else in this place talked to her like this thing that called itself Jail.

It referred to her as 'dear' and 'daughter'. She struggled to access the information hardwired into her systems, but something snapped first. A barrier broke and information began to flood her systems. It was too great; the volume was burning out her systems too fast. She began to shut non vital functions; her eyesight became blurry and feeling was lost in her extremities. The systems were rerouted to support the processing systems as information was turned into knowledge, she could make the distinction between the two now.

The torrent of information began to taper off. Throughout the process she had one constant, a common denominator in the equation of life, the voice; the voice of Jail, the voice who warmly called her by terms of endearment. She felt physical cold, her body temperature was artificially low in this fluid that kept her alive, but his words perceived that coldness. A feeling of warmth blossomed in her chest when he spoke.

"My dear daughter, are you better?" Jail said.

She could identify warmth in those words. Her newly converted knowledge told her that affection and concern also came with those words. This Jail cared for her, therefore he asked after her body condition through implication. 'Better' did not denote what he was asking after. Did he want her physical status, her mental status, or her emotional status? She settled on a generic answer, or at least what her knowledge said was a general response to that sort of question.

Opening her mouth she was keenly aware of the fluid entering her body. It was an oddly unpleasant feeling, a cold slime slowly filling her internal body, taking up the excess space between organs, bone and muscle to directly oxygenate her bloodstream. It would take some time for the fluid to be expelled from her body, but her knowledge set did not provide a time value.

"I… … …" She struggled to find the words to convey what she wanted. "… … … am… …" She searched again, looking for the word in the vast language of men. "… … … cold… …"

She knew something else was supposed to go after the word cold, a direction for her statement. The recipient of her statement needed to be acknowledged. New memories were consulted when she realized every person was addressed differently or in a multitude of ways. Jail had called her 'dear' and 'daughter'… perhaps he had a hand in her creation. That would allow him to feel affection for her. It would explain the tone of voice he used. The proper term was found in her knowledge banks, a female would refer to her creator, who addressed her as 'daughter', as 'father' or the name once a certain age was reached or conditions met.

"… … … father."

* * *

"That hit the spot," Harry muttered as he let out a yawn. They had found a few chambers in the lower level that had ice doors and made a small camp. It wasn't comfortable by any means. The ice furniture was cold and, just like real furniture, it was comfortable to sleep on the chairs.

It was clear by the set up how the party was divided. The Navy mages had seized the largest room for themselves, leaving the Enforcers to contend with a smaller room. Naturally, the witnesses were placed with the Navy mages, and the so called prisoners were left with the Enforcers, but he knew there wasn't enough of these Enforcers to stop him if he wanted to leave.

He was far above them in power, and while they were weak, he would only grow stronger. For those who suffered the burden of time there was no escape. He no longer moved like they did. He moved along with them, yet stood apart as a singularly unique being. Time would not slow his mana recovery and that had been Voldemort's undoing. The fool of a Dark Lord sought to outlast him, thinking his reserves as the elder would allow him to outlast a newly christen Master of the Hollows, and paid for his folly with death beyond death. Harry went a step further in the battle to ensure that never would the Dark Lord be reborn and obliterated every trace of the vile and shattered soul. Azriel had feasted on the Dark Lord's forever with gluttonous hunger.

Cutting down the Enforcers would be an easy task, but then he would have to contend with the captain. Lindy was powerful and thus a danger to him; her power was ripe and potent when he compared it to the three girls. He rose and put aside any thoughts of killing. It was pointless, even though the deaths might sate Azriel's growing hunger.

He stood and stretched, rolling his shoulder to work out the kinks. The knee jerk reaction of the Enforcer duo watching him intently made him give them a disapproving glare. They wouldn't know how to guard a prisoner properly if he gave them the book on it. They should have never let him have Azriel back. ~Azriel, have you completed the scan?~

~Yes, Master of Death. No lifeforms were detected within a two thousand meter radius. An odd energy source was detected several levels down though.~

Now that was interesting. What would be emanating energy on this frozen rock? His curiosity had been peaked and restlessness settled over him. ~Alright, go into standby mode.~ He began to craft a plan, a plan to slip his watchers and for that he needed a healthy dose of chaos.

~As you wish, Master of Death.~

This place was empty then. No life, no monks living out their lives in solitude to serve some anarchic deity, no animals making their home in an abandoned building and that meant no food. They had a meager supply of food with them, mainly what they had taken from the Asura. The bottomless bag at his waist also carried his emergency rations, but he didn't want to break that open in front of any mage. The questions that bag might create were… unneeded annoyances. At least they had an unknown energy source, for all it was worth.

"Wizard," one of the middle aged Navy mages snapped as Harry drew near, trying to stretch his legs a bit. "Captain says to tell you that your food share is ready in the next room." The man gestured to the room where they had set up all the bulkier gear from the small packs the mages carried.

"Ah, thank you. Inform the Captain I'll be dining with her tonight my good man," Harry said with false cheeriness.

The Navy mage grunted and moved back towards the safety of the rest of his faction. The tension, the fear of the unknown, and hopelessness had settled over their party to stay. None of the sides were wiling to make the first move. The first move would be costly to the aggressors and a godsend to the defenders.

"Captain Lindy!" Harry announced loudly as he strolled towards the Navy mages.

The green haired captain rose from the side of a wounded young woman. She turned and addressed him, "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Please, as cliché as it is to say this, Mr. Potter was the father I never knew. Anyway, I'd like to speak with you in private if you have a few minutes. There are certain… issues you should be aware of," he finished softly when he was close enough for only the captain to hear.

Lindy raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Very well then. Lyon, please watch over Cassandra while I'm gone."

"Yes, ma'am!" a young Navy mage, whom he assumed was this Lyon character, said.

In short order they were in the hallway, several feet from the door. Lindy crossed her arms and nodded for him to speak. Harry leaned against the wall trying to be as casual as he could. It had tiny carvings of gargoyle like creatures in mid-flight he noted before he spoke. "We are not alone," he stated with as straight face. It was a convenient lie in the end, but he couldn't keep sporting lies off forever.

"What?" Lindy hissed in surprise. "Explain."

Her green eyes were ready to judge his next words, ready to call him in his lie. "I'm not sure, but I had Azriel scan the area while I rested. There is something in the upper levels, something alive, not just wind and snow." Now he had to wait to see if she bought it.

A pensive look crossed her face for a moment then vanished. "You have no idea what it is, correct?"

"Yes, I didn't want to say anything in there." He gestured back into the room full of mages. "The last thing your people need is another stressor. If I announced this then I'm sure a fight would break out."

"Then I'll get a team together and go find it. Do you have any idea where it is?"

"Unknown, I'd assume the other staircase off the main chamber leads upwards, but beyond that…" he shrugged.

Her eyes grew harder as the captain reinforced her resolve. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Please return to your room and wait." Without waiting she swept past him, a determined step in her stride.

She had bought it completely. He was sending her off on a wild goose chase for his own selfish purposes. A part of him told him he should feel bad about it, but it was the least the TSAB deserved. As a person, Lindy was likable enough, but she's with the TSAB, the enemy of his kind, or what had been his kind. He followed after the good captain a few moments later and reentered a room gone mad.

Madness had taken over. Mages scurried to and fro. Devices were armed, packs grabbed, arguments fought, and best of all, no one was watching him. Carefully and with a number of near hits from errant staves and packs, he made his way back to the room he had fallen asleep in.

It would be easier to slip out that door and vanish than the other in the other room. He had to reenter the Navy mages room in order to maintain the illusion he was still around. The prisoner room, as he started to call the place, was exactly as he had hoped. Most of the Enforcers had left the room leaving only four, two by each door.

Signum had laid out Hayate on an ice bench and taken her post against the wall near the girl's head. The rest of the Wolkenritter had gathered around the girl. He was ready to move into stage two of his escape plan. Walking over to Signum he slid down beside the motionless Knight. He felt her eyes tracking, judging his intentions.

"How's the girl doing?" he asked casually.

"Fine," Signum replied gruffly. ~What do want?~

He resisted the urge to smirk; the Knight understood his intentions and had justified the cost of opening a telepathic line. "That's good to hear. We wouldn't want her to fall sick." ~I need your help.~

"Indeed. In our current situation illness is a trial we do not need." ~ Explain.~

~There's an unknown energy source below. I need you to distract guards so I can investigate.~ "Oh that reminds me. They were handing out rations, but it appears something else has happened." Out of the corner of his eye he saw the uneasy motions of the Enforcers. They were curious and curiosity would overwhelm them soon enough.

"You have a point. Have you eaten yet?" ~Very well, I will aid you this time.~ Signum wasted no time. She turned to Hayate and gently shook her by the shoulder. "Hayate, time to wake up."

The brunette made some kind of epping noise as her eyes opened. "Signum why aren't you in your bunny costume?" she muttered drowsily. "This isn't the Moulin." Her disappointment was evident as she looked around a few times and blinked away the sleep.

The girl was amusing to watch wake up. What her dreams were and where they took place he had no wish to know, though one thing did create a very pleasant image, Signum in a bunny suit. He had to hand to it to those crazy Americans; the bunny image would never be the same again. The idea was very appealing; the swordswoman had the body for it, and a very nice body at that. Perhaps one day…

Perhaps it was her skill that drew him to her. Perhaps the fact that she could outclass him in swords and that brought a certain sense of fear of what could be done to him. If he were any mortal he might fear a death by the Knight, but now it only served to enthrall him, making him yearn to walk close to the edge. Azriel had informed that the regeneration process could be painless or pure agony depending upon how much damage had to be undone. Somehow he knew that regeneration from charred ashes would be beyond any agony suffered by a mortal throughout all of history. He really didn't want to find out, but for the price of seeing her in the drool worthy outfit… perhaps it would be worth the pain.

The other Wolkenritter were light sleepers, except Vita. It had taken both Signum and Shamal shaking the child Knight with increasing ferocity just to awaken her. The swordswoman asserted her position as the default leader of the Wolkenritter and got them moving into the other room, after Hayate was helped into her wheel chair. With Shamal pushing the girl they set off.

As he had predicted the four Enforcers followed them into the chaos. Within moments he ducked behind a few Navy mages as his Enforcer guards tried to keep up with the Wolkenritter. Swiftly he ran back into the room and made a beeline for the door. For a moment the door refused to open, his window of opportunity was running out. The Enforcer would notice he was gone and he had to be out the door before that, but he gave the stupid door a sharp tug and it opened.

"Wait!"

Just as he began to close the door behind him, the pink haired Knight appeared again. He gave her a cheeky wave and shut the door. He didn't need an ally in this little reconnaissance mission. He turned and carefully made his way deeper into the lower level, wary enough to stay against the wall in case someone came out to ascend to the main floor.

He heard a door open and saw the pink hair out of the corner of his eye, but continued on. He only froze when he heard a sharp whisper in his ear, causing him to real around in a panic. His sixth sense had failed him, but then again, perhaps it was because the pink haired Knight bore him no ill will.

"I will not let this thing threaten my mistress. You will show me where it is," Signum demanded.

Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, this Knight was dreadfully predictable when it came to threats both tangible and intangible. "Fine," he hissed back before he set off at a light jog, he was confident that the sound would be faint enough to avoid detection from the TSAB mages.

* * *

"Well, well, well isn't this interesting," Harry deadpanned.

They had found their mysterious energy source. After descending a few staircases in silence the pair had found themselves in a massive chamber. It dwarfed even the main roof on the ground level. The air was stale and a good deal warmer than even where they had camped. The room was still crafted out of ice, leading Harry to conclude that the builders must have reinforced the ice with some kind of everlasting ward. Here and there glowing orbs set in the walls provided some illumination.

At the far end of the room was a massive crystal floating a good twenty meters above the ground. It was a multifaceted crystal rotating slowly within a crystal ring. Directly below the massive crystal was a small dais surrounded by sixteen crystal rods jammed into the ground at even intervals. The small dais, beyond the rods, was flanked by two massive ice sculptures of great craftsmanship. The left was guarded by a hulking minotaur, clutching an enormous axe, its bestial head snarling at all who dared to approach the dais. To the rights sat a primordial beast that reminded him of a chimera. It was less bulky than the minotaur, but no less intimidating. Ice carved flames covered the things body, misshapen limbs of all kinds emerged from the icy flames. Its head was some hybrid of a man and lion with long fangs sticking out from its oversized maw.

He had Azriel in hand, ready to bring into a guard at any moment. There was something off in this chamber. The wrongness he had felt while on the mountain was growing with every step he took towards the crystal. He scanned the shadowy alcoves where more ice sculptures of gargoyle like creatures leered out at them. The walls along each side of the crystal had some sort of winged sculpture that ran behind the crystal. He followed the wing and saw the third sculpture; a massive dragon curled up behind the dais and set into the wall.

"It's not possible…"

He heard Signum mutter, but kept his eyes forward. "What's not possible?"

"That beast on the right, I know it…"

She paused for a moment and he heard a _rasp_ sound like a sword being drawn, then the deep voice of Laevatein utter its setup complete message. A side long glance confirmed that her Device was out and ready, but the Knight had yet to don her Armor. ~Azriel, active alert. If any attacks are detected go into setup mode and activate my Jacket.~

~Yes, Master of Death~

"That is a beast from the depths of the Belkan Expansion; a creature born from the collective fear of a people who lived in terror of the Belkan Empire. So great was their fear that when we came, they fused into that… We called it a Nightmare, but the worse part is the faces that appear in it as it moves. Screaming faces, terrified faces, limbs that grow and retract at random, heads that lash out in fear…"

"Sounds like the Book's defense programming to me," Harry remarked as they drew near the rods.

"It was… or at least I think it was the template for the Book's original defense program," she admitted. "My memories are… very fragmented regarding the creation of the book. Though sometimes I wish I remembered my name…"

"Your name?" Harry was honestly surprised. A name was a core part of one's identity, without one a person was simple him or her, that one or this one. To lose one's name, to forget and know you had one… that would be terrible. It went against everything he knew of nature, even the non-magical beasts and plants had their names.

The Knight remained silent, unwilling to talk. A stony silence settled around them. Apparently talking about her name or lack there of was taboo. Putting that aside he looked closely at one of the rods. The rod was not untouched as he had first thought. Tiny intricate carvings covered the entire thing. The script, it had to be a language for many symbols were repeated over and over again, was beyond anything he had ever seen. It was like no rune he had ever seen, even during the duels in the Tower while death stalked the streets of London.

Every so often there was a break in the carvings were the crystal was untouched save for one thing. In a sphere there was always a set of characters or an image. Each rod he found had two such areas, one with the characters and one with a landscape. What they meant was beyond him, a containment field for this crystal thing sprang to mind.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" Signum asked from the dais. She was looking up studying the bottom of the floating crystal.

"No, I'd assume it's not Belkan if you don't recognize it," he responded as he joined her. "Makes me wish we had a historian or someone to figure just what this thing is."

Signum nodded, giving the sculpture of the Nightmare a wary glance. "It doesn't pose a threat to us. There is no reason to stay here." She began walking towards the door at a rapid clip.

"Agreed," Harry muttered as he hurried after her. Between the wrongness and the creepy Nightmare thing coming back to this room within the next two hundreds would be a thousand years too soon. He started to return Azriel to his pocket, when he froze.

_Tinkle!_

There is was again. Signum had frozen mid-stride with her sword out again.

_Tinkle! _

The tinkle of broken glass falling on a hard floor…or ice. It wasn't possible, but he spun around anyway. The crystal was glowing with a fierce white light. It appeared undamaged, leaving him wondering were the tinkling was coming from.

_Tinkle! Tinkle!_

It was getting faster, more often. Something was coming, something was happening and it had to do with the wrongness he was sure. That feeling had grown even stronger since he stopped at the first tinkle.

"We are not alone," Signum half whispered, but sound carried in chamber too well.

_Tinkle! Tinkle! Tinkle!_

"Azriel, set up! Blaz form!" Harry yelled. In flash his regular clothes vanished replaced with the black battle robes. He dismissed the shroud and raised his sword. Something moved in the shadows of the alcoves causing him to turn his attention to them. "In the alcoves!"

_Tinkle! Tinkle! Tinkle! Tinkle! Tinkle!_

Signum heeded his warning and raised her sword into a guard position. "We have to make a break for the exit!" she yelled over the ever growing symphony of tinkles. She looked at him and her eyes went wide in surprise.

Harry almost didn't want to turn around when he saw her go wide eyed. There was probably something really bad, really dangerous and wanting to kill him awaiting him. The shadows moved again, sculptures vanished, flashes of things he couldn't identify emerged from the darkness. "No time!"

_Tinkle! Tinkle! Tinkle! Tinkle! Tinkle! Tinkle! Tinkle! Tinkle!_

Despite his misgiving he turned around and knew he went bug eyed. The massive sculptures of the minotaur and Nightmare, even the dragon beyond were moving. It was like they were waking up, each flex of their muscles loosed ice shards from their ice bodies. The sculptures were coming to life and generally, at least as far his experience had taught him, that meant the sculptures wanted to kill you. The minotaur rose to impressive height and the Nightmare began to shift. The icy flames began to shift, move and dance across the sculptures body. Limbs shrunk and withered away only to be replaced with new one; it really did remind him of the defense program and he had to hand it to the Belkans for picking such a monstrous template for their own world ending monster.

The Nightmare was disturbing and a lesser wizard might have been broken at the mere sight of it, but he didn't, he couldn't. Azriel wouldn't allow that. She lusted for violence and that overflowed into him. Even if it was ice that happened to move, she wanted to destroy and kill it, give into the primal instincts of fighting.

"Back to back?" Signum asked her eyes darting around to watch the shadows and the massive sculptures.

"Hell yes!" Harry made a beeline for the swordswoman. In the alcoves he saw the things step into light. The gargoyle like things, in their hideous splendor had awoken and waited for some unseen signal to attack. Beaks and claws rasped on ice, yet the sculptures were silent. No shriek or challenging caw came from their frozen forms. "We're surrounded you know."

"Yes, it seems you have done something wrong."

Harry almost nodded in agreement before he caught himself. "What? Me? What did I do?" he squawked in disbelief. Why was he been set up as the fall man?

"Think about it. I have more crimes on my hands against the TSAB. The last thing Hayate needs is a TSAB officer being killed by something I set off. You on the other hand, they don't have a case against you, therefore you can take responsibility for the deaths that will happen," she stated with a deadly calmness, as if daring him to disagree.

"Throw me under the bus why don't you," Harry shot back. "That's cold, so cold!"

* * *

_The walk to the bridge was long and arduous. Every step felt like a thousand miles. Soon even this ship would be torn from me. Nothing would be the same. This chapter, these past thirty years in the halls of the Whitefire, decades spent traveling across the multiverse to deal death to traitor and enemy alike, were coming to a too sudden close. _

_I didn't want it to end. I liked it here; here aboard one of the most powerful ships that obeyed my will I had made my home. _

_Duty would be to obey my Lady's orders. I had no one to blame, but myself. I chose to read that book, to deal with secret powers and knowledge, at my own free will. Now I would pay the ultimate price for my… stupidity. My artificial immortality had made me stupid, confident and stupid. _

_Why hadn't I considered the cost of my actions? I knew I once did, long ago. When had I lost that caution, that presence of mind to think instead of act? As I thought harder and recalled my battles I saw the pattern. I became bored, few things could kill me and most had already tried. In my boredom I had grown arrogant and cocky, I knew no limits to my invulnerability, though it was merely a perceived power. _

"_Lady Inquisitor!" _

_My mind in a haze I turned to face the elderly crewman who called my name. He was clad in a simple white uniform with black highlights. On his shoulder he had a gold loop, designating him a Captain of Internal Security. "Yes?" I replied. I didn't want to be disturbed. I needed my space to think and curse myself. I certainly didn't need the flash of sympathy on the man's face that was quickly replaced with cold professionalism. _

"_We've detected the Princess's fleet! They're on the way as we speak."_

_That got my attention. It had been too easy to break through the planets defense and her navy had been a skeletal fleet. They had us trapped too. If we withdrew to cut of the fleet, our armies would lose the orbital superiority and we wouldn't be able to recall them all before we had to leave. If we stayed then they would hammer our fleet in the rear. Derelict ships would fall to the surface and hit everything, but they would focus on the siege ships that were shadowing the main forces. The planetary forces could then sally without fear of our orbital weapons. _

_I didn't need a tactical layout to tell me were in a bad position. We were far from our home territory and nearest world held by my Lady was hours away at full power. "How long?" I asked hoarsely, my voice still wasn't back to normal even if the dry sobs had abated hours earlier. _

"_Our dimensional probes alerted us some twenty minutes ago. They are about four days out at their current speed, but our best analyst say they could be here in under two if they push their dimensional drives and logic engines to full power," he informed me sharply, giving me a crisp salute that he had forgotten when he first addressed me._

"_At ease," I said blandly. Such empty words, did words lose their value if repeated too much? "It is safe to assume this is her Grand Fleet and chances are where it was it will have some Iron Knight escorts, if not a capital class ship. Maybe even a Wolf Cruiser or two, may our Lady's holy fire take them," I cursed. "They might even have a splinter fleet from the Angel too."_

_That was a grim assessment and I wished it was mere conjecture based on old intelligence, but it wasn't. The Princess's fleet had been spotted moving in the Angel's territories and apparently rendezvoused with a fleet of Iron Knights during its supposed six month tour. That was why this attack had been planned for now. The fleet was supposed to be weeks away, not days. We wouldn't take the entire planet in less than two days, let alone pacify it enough to establish a foothold. _

_The ISS Captain nodded his agreement. There was no fear in his old brown eyes. This was just another day on the job for him. For a moment I almost pitied this creature before me. Humans like him had mercifully short lives; they had no time to do what I had done, what now tore me apart from the inside. Time truly was a monster the likes of which my kind couldn't conquer. When you beat it in one area, it hit you in another. _

"_There is but one course of action for us to take. The enemy fleet must be stalled long enough for our men to dig in or establish a true foothold to setup the portals." I tapped into the communication node and opened a telepathic link with the node. ~Attention crew of the Whitefire. This is Anastasia Von Se'kual, Captain of the Devil's Inquisition V branch. The Whitefire will be moving out within four hours to perform a series of maneuvers in the dimensional sea.~ I opened a holoscreen and uploaded the fleet data with my password. Quickly I scanned the various battlegroups and picked the ones that would escort me on this mission. ~In addition, we will be joined by the Lasse, Remembrance, Al-Siz and Jarpaun battlegroups. That is all.~_

_It was done. I had cast my lots, damned though they be. Perhaps it was selfish to divert four battlegroups on my suicide mission. Her fleet would outnumber us without allies, but I didn't care. Caring was a feeling. Monsters like I didn't need feelings even if we were made into monsters. Perhaps I would survive to be damned, but I hoped not. I wanted to die, as selfish as it was. _

_If I could die in doing one last act of praise for my Lady, shielding her followers from the plasma cannons and crushing death beneath a thousands of tons of burning metal, then I would be satisfied. It was pity she would never ravish me though, though I knew why now. The reason she had refused my advances, that thing in the mirror brought the truth I long suppressed to light. _

_To hell with this and the devil with the rest; that was something my Lady had heard once and I found it appropriate. Nothing mattered anymore; I would read that cursed book and take its knowledge to my death. Just like she had implied, that was my Lady's way. She implied, not told. Some said that was her greatest fault and lead to a great many things that should have been avoided, but I held that she spoke as she felt, the honest truth. In this multiverse of lies that was something to be said. _

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I know that the "Can you not read the atmosphere?" line is wrong. Unfortunately the other forms of this sentence don't do the line justice, relative to the character so I'm leaving it as improper English. In other news, Noblesse Oblige has taken up the role of beta reader. The earlier chapters will be taken care of and replaced as they are finished so be aware. _

_So three more chapter, including an epilogue, before season one ends. Season two will focus more on Jail and the cybrogs as well characters how haven't had a lot of screen time, namely Hayate.I shouldn't have to point this out, but I will: Most plots and threads from Chronicles of Ascension will not be resolved over the next few chapters. They will be addressed in season two and beyond._

_FYI: If it looks like Harry is using the TSAB Navy/Enforcer terms interchangeably that's becasue he is. At this point he doesn't know the difference or care about the difference, but it will be explained...someday.  
_

_Remember to read and review!  
_


	13. Cathedral of Ice V

"_You're mad!"_

_Those words made my blood boil, but I quieted my anger. It would do me no favors. Upon my return to the bridge I had summoned the battlegroup commanders and the good commanders had gratefully obliged. Rather they had spent the first ten minutes ranting and raving at me, my decision to drag them away from the siege, and insulting my intelligence. It had gotten rather old, but I let the old windbags go on. One by one they had quieted till only one was left. Commander Domin Thloths held command over the Lasse battlegroup, the very group that was to be the linchpin in my plan. _

_I needed to have his ships if the mental plan I had drawn up to stall the Princess's fleet was to succeed. What I didn't need was his lip, or even him. "Commander, tell me who put you in current command?" I asked icily. I had made it a point to grab a drink to wash away the hoarseness before I had met with these people. _

"_That doesn't matter!" the gray haired Commander sputtered. "What matters now is your actions! Your not fit to command the Whitefire, let alone-!"_

"_Silence!" I snapped, and shut my eyes. "Silence, and answer the damned question!" Apparently that was enough to get his attention as he suddenly focused on me. _

"_Our Lady, the White Devil, granted me this commission some thirty years ago, but that has no relevance here. Your actions are, were and plan to be reckless and costly to this mission. I will not allow this!" Fury had long since replaced professionalism with this man. It was little surprise though. _

_I had stepped on a number of toes with the Court in my time. Nobles and commanders had fallen to my investigations. Traitors abounded and this man was no different. He was one of many who had fled the onslaught of Dark Angel, and yet remained on her payroll. Every Warlord's court was filled with them, traitors and spies, nobles who thought their actions were safe under the cover of the night. The fifth branch of the Inquisition was devoted to two things, protecting my Lady and purging the dangerous traitor. Every traitorous noble removed was a calculated risk by my Lady and my branch. She gave the order and we carried it out, _

_Domin had been on of those I had nearly terminated at the start of his career under my Lady. He had once been a high ranking TSAB officer before he left them with the advent of the Dark Angel. Then he had fled to the Golden Lady and for a time resided there, before he came to my Lady to seek asylum. I knew the man's loyalties lay with the Golden Lady. I knew the evidence, I had gathered it myself, and I knew it would be completely justified if I killed him here and now. _

"_Good, it seems you remember whom you serve." I opened my eyes and fixed him with hard stare. His world weary brown eyes here firm despite my gaze, he feared nothing I could do to him. "I am Captain of the fifth branch of the Inquisition. You know what that means. That means your group will follow my commands as if I were the mouthpiece of our Lady. What do you disagree about? Where is my plan…faulty?"_

_He knew it was a trap. He was too old, too wise not to see this coming. "Your record is impressive, but the actions you took on the planet were reckless and a black mark on your record. Your…plan," he spat the word with open disgust, "is nothing more than a fool's errand. All the battlegroups in orbit would be needed to destroy the incoming fleet, yet you want us to willingly lead our men to the slaughter. For what?" he asked incredulously. _

_At least he had changed his tone to something more reasonable. The yelling and raving had finally stopped on all sides, much to the bliss of my aching head. The other battlegroup commanders had been quick to extinguish their fires and side with me once they said their piece. "The same reason we all fight for the White Devil. That fleet must be stopped and I will not risk the invasion forces."_

"_We risk them anyway we move," Commander Eliza added sagely. Once she had been my mentor while I learned the basics of fleet command, but the old woman was stubborn. She was getting old, yet she refused any therapy that might extend her life. She refused even offer of nanomachines, gene therapy or any other way to extend her life. She wanted to live as a human and die as one, but I was selfish. I didn't want to let her go. _

_Her criticism of my actions was justified. I could accept it coming from her. She was loyal to my Lady wholly and the first to side with me, even thought I was sure we would eb dead if my plan went off. _

"_Either way we must act. I prefer to ambush the enemy fleet while their still in the sea. Yes, they outnumber us. Yes, four battlegroups and the Whitefire are not enough to beat them, but the idea is not to beat them. We have to stall them until we either give up the siege or establish a portal uplink. Both of those will take time, time we don't have right now," I ended calmly_

_The fate of this plan rested on Domin supporting it. If he failed then I would lose the support of the Rembermence and Jarpaun battlegroups. I saw him opened shut his mouth several times, before he sighed. _

"_No, I refuse," he declared. "I refuse."_

_So that was it. My first plan had failed. Seconds after Domin spoke, the commanders of the Jarpaun and Remembrance withdrew their support. I opened a holoscreen and suppressed the urge to mock these fools. I opened the weapons controls and began to input the coordinates of the command ships were the three commanders were. _

"_Anna!" Eliza snapped. "Think girl! Think about what your about to do!"_

"_What? What are you…" Domin trialed off then saw the inverse side of my holoscreen. Apparently he was able to make it out well enough. "Shields to full!" he roared at his crew as I finished imputing coordinates. _

"_Girl, if you do this then…" Eliza growled. _

"_I know. Do it with no regrets," I repeated her favorite saying. "Domin Thloths, you are hereby charged with the crimes of treason, sedition, conspiracy to commit regicide and other. The punishment for these crimes is death." I heard him object loudly, yelling at his crew and then shut down the holoscreen. "Also, I have uncovered a conspiracy to sabotage our Lady's mission by Commanders Salhi and Roderick. The punishment for such is death."_

_The two after mentioned men offered panicked cries and oaths of fealty, but I shut them out. Their holscreens closed for the last time. I sent the command to fire, as the she ships suddenly found themselves being identified as enemy craft. The Whitefire showed them it power in that moment. The primary gun, the massive plasma rod Belkan cannon, unleashed a hail of deadly rods, each no longer than a finger length. The secondary guns fired on the other two ships, who died as they lived; opposing my Lady's will. The idiots had the nerve to fired on me in those last few moments of their life. Watching the rods impact the Belegor, Domin's flagship, was more satisfying than the other two traitors die._

_Each rod was accelerating to speeds near that of light. A magical barrier encased in each allowed them to move through space without regards to concepts like slowly down. A self correcting computer on board each forced the deadly rod to seek out its target no matter what inferred with it. Watching those rods impact the superstructure and leave behind those impact craters was well worth it. The internal frame would be cracked by now, the integrity of the hull comprised. The ship would not die yet, her shields would see to that at the least. _

_Then came the slow death. Inside each rod there was a sliver of a corrosive, crystallized chemical nicknamed Blood Fire. Upon impact the rod would break apart and the Blood Fire would expand until it hit critical mass it would explode. The Belegor was doomed and in seconds that doom would come to them. I saw the explosions blossom as the Blood Fire engulfed the ship. _

"_Fire all laser batteries! Terminate the targets!" I ordered. _

"_For the White Devil!" one of the gunner cried form his place on the bridge. The batteries were remote controlled from the bridge these days for security reasons. Too many ships had been lost or rendered useless by the death of her gun battery crews. Here in the safety of the bridge, the gunners would fire till the ship was torn asunder. _

_The three targets vanished in white bolts and deadly flames. "As of this moment the Lasse, Remembrance, and Jarpaun battlegroups are under my direct command," I coldly informed the fleet. "Spin up your logic engines and input the coordinates I am sending to you. We depart within the hour. Any ship that refuses to cooperate will be deemed a traitor and destroyed. Anyone who runs will be destroyed. This is the will of our Lady, the White Devil." I had done, I had deliver my ultimatum. They would follow me or die. There was no middle ground, no room for debate_

* * *

For the first time in several years Lindy found herself running for her life. Of all the things she had expected when the wizard had approached her, this was not one of them. The silent swopping and tinkle of ice shards was ever present, even as she lead her crew towards the steps.

The upper levels had been covered with statutes from floor to rafter. Now they swarmed her and the mages accompanying her. They hadn't found the energy source, but with these statues…she paused to grab a fallen Enforcer and haul him to his feet…were relentless. They had barely started on the up the path to the roof when the first statue had attacked. She ordered them back, trying to make it back to the main level and the rest of their company.

Enforcers paused to take pot shots at the whirling statues that burst from the shadows, attacked and vanished. They came from every angle, forcing her to activate her shields. The lime green shield flared against as a bird like man statue smashed into it and crashed into a wall. It exploded in a shower of ice shards with the annoying tinkle was they fell in a heap.

The winds whipped around them, the cold chilled them, and mages screamed. Some had already fallen. Those who fell behind or were unlucky enough to be caught in the lethal talons stood no chance of being saved. The statues had ripped on her Navy mages in two with without an effort. The woman's horrified face as the statue ripped her in two would forever be seared in her memory. Others had fallen with severed heads and limbs. The lucky would die instantly, and the rest would be carried off into shadows.

"Enough of this," she growled. "Fay, begin setup. Fifty percent power." These monsters had attacked and killed her crew, her family and friends. There would be no more running, no more shielding, she would attack. It had been along time since this kind of anger had coursed in her body, pulsed in her brain, and called for her to embrace the wrath she had once known all too well. "Down the stairs!" she barked and the mages, thankfully didn't question her. She knew her composure was gone; the serene, unshakable captain of the TSAB was gone, replaced by the darkness she had buried long ago.

"Setup complete. Ready to engage," the soft feminine voice of Fay informed her. "Requesting aria input."

The aria was an unfortunate side effect of her magic. It was powerful, but required an aria to manifest even a portion of its power. She jumped the steps to the landing and raised a hand towards the gathering statues at the head of the stairs. "Imperial raiment, clothed in gold, Come forth Shield of Ages!" she cried. An ornate flower with six petals burst into existent before her. Moments later several statues crashed into her shield and shattered.

"Captain! They're down here to!"

Lindy heard the shout, but couldn't budge. The statues at the top of the stairs were gathering by the moment. She had to focus on her aria and ending the threat of being surrounded. "Try to break through," she hollered back. "A thousand sun and thousands moons decorate the brow of the immortal queen. By the power of the wind, air, earth and water I call upon the scared fire of the fair ones who dwell beyond. Peel back the silken currants and reveal; The Fay Queen!"

For the Enforcers and Navy personnel that stood with her, their staves pointed towards the gathering statues and fear in their eyes, were treated to an event unseen in almost twenty years. She glowed briefly as her Barrier Jacket formed and she heard the suddenly mute voice of her male crew members. It was a rather sluttish dress, the legacy of her days of rage when all that had mattered with the feeling. The wings were brighter than normal and she sighed. That had been her greatest fear; magic degeneration was not uncommon amongst mages her age, but her wings indicated her mana was still workable.

Looking down she gave the sleek dark green bodysuit a tug. It was tighter than she remembered. "Are the slits larger?" she muttered self consciously. "Why did I ever thing was practical?" Each side of the bodysuit from her ankle to her neck was cut away, exposing her womanly curves. Placing one hand on the belt, which held up the two ornate cloths bearing the sign of the flower with six petals, she slipped a small glass stone from a hidden pocket. "Harvest of Fall!" she cried as she crushed the glass stone.

"Blood offering accepted, Fall Mode engaged." Her Device materialized, taking the shape of the curved sword that she had modeled after the scimitars of Earth. The handle was covered in a scene of men harvesting a crop that was as beautifully detailed as she recalled. Taking a deep breath she gathered her mana and cast the spell, "Reapers!"

A hundred balls of compressed magic formed as she swung the scimitar in a wide arc. Every orb glowed with a fierce red or yellow light, pulsing in anticipation of release. "Release," she commanded, pointing her sword towards the top of the stairs. It was matter of careful timing when she released the overloaded the Shield of Ages a second before the orbs reached it, a fine display of control.

The overloaded spell did little to the statues, but it was enough lure them in. The statues charged into the oncoming orbs and died in cascades of ice. "Reapers Release!" Lindy cried over and over again. More statues came and died, but she couldn't go forever. It had been a mistake, she had miscalculated the number of statues and the Shield was gone. "Break though and make for the main entrance!" she roared, chancing a glance over her shoulder. The other mages looked were slowly pushing forward

"Captain!"

She heard the warning, but turned too slowly. Time seemed to slow down as she slowly turned to face the stairs. One of the younger Enforcers had thrown himself in front of her, in a slow dive. _Why?_ Then she saw the glint of ice. One of the statues had broken through the moment she had given the order. In was all but on top of her if not for the Enforcer who had the tell tale glints of icy claws ripping through flesh, bone and guts.

The face that was not a face appeared over the young Enforcers face. A face all too familiar, that laughing face, mocking and cawing in victory, celebrating in agony, relishing in pain. The face of a monster, formless yet defined, shattered yet whole, it was the face of her madness and salvation. Ten years had passed since she had last seen that damning face, that mouthpiece of madness and prophet of hope. Oh how she hated that face, yet she loved it for what it once was. Anger rose in her chest as did hope in equal measure, but the past was dead yet here it lived. Once more the madness of men would die only to live again.

The hollow mouth, yet not a mouth, a void, mocked her with laughter of the mad. The pain of loss to this madness rose and she heard it damning voice. It spoke as a vast legion, yet with a single voice the words she hated. 'Coward' the phantasm of madness incarnate repeated that damning word over and over, reminding and reminding her over and over of the death and deaths of the love and love of death of blood and blood never ending.

The ghost of the past, friend and enemy, chanting that damning word. A thousand mad voices joined it horrid symphony of chaos. Black spots floated across the face, so pale yet tainted by the mad. Old pain born of loss and madness, friends and enemies' dead and living, arose to plague her mind. 'Join' it uttered once again like it had all those years ago. Sacrifice and victory went hand in hand as madness and salvation did for her, her punishment to never be free. Chains of the white, faces tied to links bound her to the mad one or ones. Eternally mad they called for her to join their madness with honeyed words, and prophet's lore of lore of the mad. Secrets lost, powers beyond mortal ken, and an unending it promised her, yet pain drove her on, the pain of love to love of living kept her in the world of the living, yet perhaps she was mad. Of the death and death of love of pain of agony, she cast it aside.

"Nevermore,' she declared. No words where needed here. In the mirror world of madness words were nothing. Intent gave way to form, to matter and energy. Twisted sites passed around them; dead cities, dying planets, death of men, death of monsters, death of age, death of time, death of everything and nothing, death of stars, death of women, death of death, death of dream and hope. Yet in every single scene she saw the mad ones; the haunting face that gloated over death, misery, despair and chaos.

'Lies,' the damned army of madness hissed. White faces became black then white then black then white in maddening repetition. Lies to truth to lies to truth and she cast them aside. Unreality was no reality as she had once said so long ago. In a different time and space, she had uttered those words as the mouthpiece of madness, yet man defied her to the last. Never again would the mad arise, the white and black doomed to eternal chaos of the Never-born and Never-was to wage war until unreality died the final death.

The scenes shifted again. A mother clutching her child as she ran only to be cut down by the not face, a child's head bouncing across a street like a macabre ball while a not face gloated, the massacre of children by grinning white not faces, men of valor taking cover in holes only to be crushed by sudden collapses of earth and stone from unseen white faces, an entire ship filled with people slowly drowning as their ship sank into the depths of a nameless ocean, and a thousand other images, memories of the damned, passed her by.

Until one came that she knew. One that she hated to remember yet loved to remember.

A woman with mint green hair wearing a white wedding gown, a man with dark blue hair in the formal outfit of the TSAB, her wedding the mad ones where using her wedding! Against her! The outdoor chapel, smiling and cheering friends as her memory kissed her memory husband. The joy on her memory's face was too much, Lindy tried to look away, but the phantasm settled around her shoulders to hold her fast. 'Watch" the mad commanded.

The memory Clyde began to slowly turn and rolled his shoulders. She saw the white not face hover over her memory self's head then burst into a thousand different faces, each different from the last yet the same. The faces hurled themselves towards the crowd like silent bolts of death. She watched in horror as Clyde was claimed. He fell back only to rise with the rest of the crowd. White not faces opened their mouths to mock her memory self. Her memory self cowered in the corner as the white faces converge on her. The mass of chanting voices converged on her, a wicked symphony praising her wedding. Joy was horror, pleasure was pain as dark clouds appeared and infinite needles rained down. Her memory self scrambled away, trying to save herself from the deadly hail, yet the not faces marched towards her even as needles filled her. Grasping hands of the not faces trapped her dream self and began to rip and tear at the dress. Inhuman strength, born from the madness shattered the fibers of man, leaving her memory self nude. Mad hands and mouths sought her memory flesh, ripping, biting and tearing. The memory self screamed and screamed in agony, in pain, in shame, in hopelessness.

'Stop it' Lindy begged as she tried to struggle against the phantasm the anchored her to this spot. It wouldn't allow her to shut her eyes or cover her eyes as the wicked symphony was going by familiar screams, her screams. She didn't want to she this anymore, this wasn't the Clyde she wanted to have any knowledge of, the friends and family she didn't want to remember even in a false memory. "Please end it!'

'Join' the phantasm commanded. 'Rejoin husband. Forever.'

'No. I have to live for the living, not the dead' she implored the phantasm though she knew it was useless. This creation had no concept of feelings or any remotely human traits. Everything's about it was stolen from the mad, the lost, the damned, and the dead. Even it multitude of tongues it used were stolen across a thousand battlefields, a thousand worlds, and millions dead.

Her memory self was torn to shreds, limbs bitten off by the mad ones, yet the memory did not die. It screamed in endless agony gathered over a thousand ages, the product of human nature. This not face was born of man and would die with man. In that she found some solace. The mad ones would rest with the dead one day when all was dust, when all of its lifeblood was drained away by the death of humanity. She had known that to be, it had to be. She had lived with the mad face for years. She knew the madness better than any mortal, the Book of Darkness had scene to that. For in the end the not face was a true face, the face of the darkness, the face of the night born out humanity's fears and hopes. The Tome of the Night Sky, the Book of Darkness, both were true

'Join'

The world rocked. The wedding, the possessed, and her memory self melted away as the image shook. The death of a dream, the end of a nightmare born from her will. In this place it was all she could do. The phantasm lifted from her and she fell as the ground of the dream vanished. The endless gray space, filled with mocking laughter from white faces, allowed her to fall into the depths of the darkness.

She vaguely knew that the heart of the mad ones was near, but she couldn't touch it. The one who would end her nightmare was not she; she was the vessel, the tie that held the true darkness back. That was truth of the cruse she had taken in folly; when her dying husband had been in her arms she had taken the curse from him out some misguided sense of easing his pain. Never being able to fight the darkness, yet intimately tied to it. She knew it as she knew herself, as she knew her husband.

'Join'

That damn word was chanted over and over, an unceasing choir of the damned seeking to drag her into their hell. How many times had she refuted them? Ten? A thousand? She had lost track. Every night, for years, they had come to her yet they had slowly quieted and faded away until Hayate Yagami took the Book. The core of the mad was awoken to serve it new master, but she wouldn't allow it. Never again would the mad roam the living plain as corporeal.

'Join'

'Never! Return to the darkest dreams, children of madness!" she commanded through her sobs. She trie to burn the image of her memory being eaten away, yet failed. The gleeful mad faces on her husband as they sank impossibly sharp teeth into her flesh…she couldn't get rid of them!

'Join'

The chanting started to fade. She fell deeper into the dark but she didn't fear it anymore. The heart of this darkness was the final resting place of her husband. His spirit would watch over her here, even if he was one of billions. His memory was her sword, his will her shield that she used to contain the darkness of the mad ones. She straightened her body and form the intent of a platform beneath her feet

'Join. Join. Join. Join…"

Here it ended.

Again.

'Nevermore,' she uttered. Her hand began to glow with a fierce white light. She raised her closed palm high and slowly let the glowing orb free. Basking the in warm glow of the orb, she prepared to break the mad. 'Nevermore.' The orb vanished in a flash. The chanting continued to fade away. One large, black chains across it forehead, face rushed her, grinning and cackling like mad. Space was immaterial here, it covered the distance in mere seconds, yet it was too slow.

The phantasm froze and shattered like glass. The mad chanting stopped as shards of black and white fell only to vanish into dust. Chains of white, chains of black were ground to dust as she came back from the nightmare's world where a moment was forever and forever was a moment. The face of the dying young man, his face twisted in agony greeted her, just it had so long ago on another far more familiar face.

She saw the intestines in the icy claw and moved without thinking forming another Reaper. "Release!" she snapped angrily. It hurt her to do this, but the man was dead by her hand or the monster. The compressed ball smashed through the innate barrier of the Enforcer with ease, the flare of gray magic was brief.

Man and monster exploded in her face, yet the young man had not screamed. There was no time for him to scream. He had been dead before her Reaper had struck only he didn't know it yet. Blood, guts and shards of ice showered her. She let them slip past her barrier. Hot blood ran down her face, staining her soul. It had been a long time since she had killed, the TSAB disapproved of it, but she had done him a favor. A quick death was a mercy compared to slow death as his body failed.

A feral snarled worked its way on to her face. "Unacceptable! Never again!" she snarled at the statues. "Never again! I promised! You bastards have forced this! Damn you, damn it, damn it all! Take this! Hunter's Moon!" She let her mana flare; her form was bathed in the light green glow of raw mana. Her savage snarl never left her face as she formed the spells. "Blood Briars!" she snapped, swinging her sword in a vicious uppercut that took the limb of a charging statue. The nightmare phantasm still haunted her sight, out of the corner of her eyes she swore she could see the face that was not a face.

Overhead the roof trembled as something hit it with great force. Great cracks formed in the ceiling. Frowning, Lindy poured more mana into her spells. The steps began to shake and the statue charged. Their claws sought her flesh, but she denied them. Unleashing the storm of mana into the Blood Briar, arcane roots burst from the floor and entangled any statue in the area.

Gasping talons and beaks lashed in vain from the forest of the brown roots. She gave them a mocking salute. "See you in hell, bastards. Crashdown!"

Suddenly the ceiling exploded, showering them with deadly slabs of ice as a massive boulder smashed into the trapped statues. Ice, stone and root went flying as the roof began to collapse. She heard her mages cry out in fear and begin to run down the steps. "Imperial Veil!" she snapped. Why did the ceiling have to collapse? It was rather inconvenient to cast she powerful spells in a row.

The falling rubble impacted her projected barrier and shattered as it rebounded. Projected barriers were a skill she had spent a long time perfecting. The TSAB officially didn't acknowledge its existence as it wasn't a lost skill of Belka, but classified it as too dangerous for the average mage to learn even the basics. Were a normal barrier would keep an object away from a mage unlit the attack ran out of energy, her projected barriers were more like active wards of the wizards. They siphoned energy from anything that touched them, be it magical, kinetic or a giant boulder and used the mage as a capacitor. The stored energy could then be channeled into the barrier and projected outwards as a weapon. Ten years ago she had proved the power this skill to the TSAB in the battle against the Book of Darkness's last master. A great many lives had been saved by this spell, but not those who mattered the most to her…

"No, enough of that," she reminded herself. The stored power was starting to show as sparks danced across her body. Her muscles burned and nerves screamed in agony. The human body was never designed to take the energy she was taking in, but it wasn't enough. She felt blood flowing form her nose and over her lips. The salty, metallic taste was a bad sign, but she wasn't ready. Gritting her teeth, she redirected the flow of energy back into the shield.

Her body cried out in joy as the foreign energy was removed. The barrier began to sputter and sizzle as the two energies clashed. "Everyone move!" she yelled as she took off down the steps. The barrier grew weaker as she turned her focus away from it. Her mages scrambled to get down the steps, were an enterprising Enforcer was leading the charge against the statues. Lindy threw herself down the last few steps, rolled and let the barrier shatter.

_Whroom!_

Without the barrier the rock and ceiling came down, sending a hail of dust and ice down the steps. Slowly Lindy rose to her feet, exhausted from the sudden use of so many powerful spells in a short time. I t had been too long since she had forced to use them yet the danger wasn't past. The way behind them was shut, the entire stairwell had been filled and she heard the sound of more of the ice walls falling onto of the rubble.

She tried to walk, but she felt the sting go pain and then the cold floor on her cheek. Her ankle throbbed and a quick look revealed her fears, it was swelling up. They were far from aid, injured, and the enemies were everywhere. "Damnit," she cursed in pain as she tried to stand again and fell. The panicked shouts and cries of the Enforcers slowly moving towards the main room on the ground floor reached her as she tried for a third time to stand only to fall once more.

"Captain, stop that!"

The youthful voice of one her Navy crew was unexpected. She recognized the blonde boy as one of Grif's engineers and apprentices. Charles was his name if she recalled correctly. Another look at the boy confirmed his identity as she pulled herself against the wall. The boy had the black eyes; only one member of her crew had blonde hair and black eyes, one Charles Alduran of Midchilda.

"Here, let me help you," he offered kneeling beside her. She threw an arm around his neck and he helped her to her feet.

"We…have to…ouch!" Lindy hissed in pain, then continued to hobble forward, "go on!" she finished with a wince of pain. Several of her crew gathered around, forming a shield after a fashion. Most of them were wounded in someway, but the solid wall of Enforcers kept them being easy prey.

They were coming up on the main chamber. The screams of pain from her own mages grew in number as the statues tried to block their way. She watched men and women be ripped in half, decapitated in a single blow, and die. The floor was covered in blood and bodies that would never be buried.

"Leave the dead," Lindy commanded to one the Enforcers who had fallen back slightly. The man's brown eyes shone with unshed tears as he started to lift a body from the floor.

The man gave her a look of utter loathing. His long brown hair was coated in blood and ice dust. "B-But…it's my b-brother…he…he wouldn't want to t-to b-be left like this…" the man stammered.

"Leave the dead," Lindy ordered again. She hated to do this, but had no choice. She had to be a leader and that meant doing the unpopular thing. Survival came first and the dead would be cared of afterwards. The Enforcer refused to move from his brother's corpse. "Twins?" she asked softly. The dead man's face or at least what was left of it looked similar to the live Enforcer. Ahead the Enforcers were pushing towards the main room, almost ready to make a break the exit or the lower levels.

"Aye, that's why…I-I can't leave him h-here…" the man rubbed his eyes as a solitary tear rolled down his cheek. "We-We promised not to leave the other's body…"

"I do sympathize with you. I really do. I lost my own husband some ten years ago and a many close friends. I know how it feels, but now is not the time. We must leave the dead and move on. If we don't then what was the point to their death? Then this it's a pointless sacrifice, so which is worth less, the pointless sacrifice or one that has meaning by living?" Lindy challenged the man.

For moment the man looked torn. She saw the anger in his eyes towards her and the look of utter despair when he looked at his brother's body. "Captain, you once said we will have to make our own choice, the hard choices that will break everything we ever learned, but we have to make them with all out hearts and then we can't go wrong," he replied levelly.

"Yes, I said that once or twice." Lindy was wary of this man now. There was a suicidal glint in his eye. Suddenly this man appeared to be all better and she knew he was broken. The death of a sibling was bad enough, but the death of twin whom one had known since before birth…she couldn't imagine the pain he was experiencing. "Oh no! No, no, no! Don't tell you plan to do that?"

He gave her a weak smile. "Sorry captain, it as to be done. This is my choice, damn the TSAB rules. You should get a move on. Please live, for our sakes. My name was Renault Ingess, my brother was Alfonse Ingess. Farewell, Queen of Fairies," the man finished with an air of finality.

"Captain, we have to go!" Charles pleaded, tugging at her carefully. They were about the same height, but he had always been on the lightweight side, even during his time in basic training.

"Are you sure? This is a…" Lindy asked, leaving the death part off.

Renault refused to answer; he wouldn't even look at her. He only nodded once, before hefting his brother's staff.

"…I don't like it…but…I wish you well Renault Ingess," Lindy offered sadly before she began to walk away. There was no saving that man, he was too far gone. The shock had killed Renault Ingess with the death of Alfonse Ingess. All there was now was a shell, a body that had yet to die.

Sometimes it was in the best interest humanity to let the dead die. Lindy wouldn't wasn't her chance, now it was time to run for cover.

* * *

"Purple Lighting Flash!"

The General of the Raging Flame lived up to her name as her flames consumed statue after statue. With a roar she severed another wing sending the statue tumbling to the ground. Signum caught the tell tale glint of flames of ice and parry a desperate strike. She felt the inhuman strength send shockwaves through her body and pumped more mana into Laevatein. The flames exploded with new vigor, but she was forced to break off the attack as another statue swooped down.

With a side step and a powerful strike, the statue was severed in two, crashing to the ground. She lashed out again, claiming the arm of statue, before she spun to defend herself from a pair of statues. There was no time to avoid; those hungry claws were aimed at her head.

"Panzerschild!" Signum raised her hand just in time. The sudden manifestation the purple Belkan triangle threw the statues backwards, tumbling it the air until they regained their balance. Wasting no time Signum charged. With a mighty slash she severed the two statues in a single blow. Magical flames danced across the statues torsos, a testament to the speed of her strike. They started to move, only finally accept that their lower halves were missing. For good measure she took a wing from each. They crashed to the ground as she scanned the room, watching and waiting for the next.

None of the statues seemed ready to attack. They waited in the shadowy alcoves, pupil-less eyes watching, restrained by some unseen force. Around her piles of ice shards covered the floor along with shattered remnants of arms, legs and wings. Behind her, Signum heard the sounds of the wizard dueling the minotaur statue. There a crash that could only be the giant axe slamming into the floor and a wizard sputtering cruses.

"Damn you bloody bastard! Stand still already, you great lump of ice!"

Her instincts were on high alert, her body roared with adrenaline. This was what she lived for. The rush of battle, the natural high she had learned to derive pleasure from. There was little else in the world that could bring her to this state of euphoria. She was a weapon honed on a thousand battlefields, created to kill and be killed, and it was all a means to an end. To protect, and to serve; that had been her mission and the reason she had joined the Wolkenritter as a young girl. Later it had led to her death and fusion with the Tome of the Night Sky. In her dreams all she could remember was this feeling, the rush when all things seemed sharper, when life and death were dealt in equal measure, but she had her self control. No knight of Belka was a berserker. That had been the lesson she had failed to teach Modred all those years ago; the lost lesson that had led to his downfall and the end of her life.

The wizard delivered a strong blow to the massive statue with his scythe; somewhere along the line he had decided to abandon the sword form. The blow barely chipped the ice before he a massive fist sent him sprawling across the room…into the path of the Nightmare.

The Nightmare slowly began to plod towards him. The real one had been equally slow, but deadly once it struck. The wizard's shield had spared him the brunt of the damage from the minotaur's fist, but she doubted when her strongest shields would hold under the relentless assault of a Nightmare. The wizard was picking himself up, muttering and cursing as he went. His back was to Nightmare and the minotaur was starting to move towards him again, having reclaimed its axe from the shattered floor were it had been imbedded.

"Would take one of them for me?" the wizard yelled, hefting his scythe.

Signum nodded, "I will take the Nightmare! Schlangeform!" Her Laevatein assumed its chain whip as she rushed the mass of ever shifting ice. "Flying Dragon Flash!" the chain whip burst into flames as she threw it towards the Nightmare. The great length reduced the amount of damage, but did its job. The ice shattered under the kinetic impact and magical flames, yet it hardly showed. The statue was distracted and she half retracted Laevatein with a flick of her wrist before going in for the kill again.

She struck it again and again. The flaming metal severed chunks of ice, but it never stopped coming. The failing chain whip severed another leg, only for the Nightmare to spawn another one. Nothing she did was slowing it down, a frown settled over her face. This stupid hunk of ice was too much like the original Nightmare fore her liking.

"Schwertform," she ordered. The chain whip was doing no good and she couldn't risk the Bogenform. "Fire Dragon Flash!" She poured her man into the spell; the flames around Laevatein grew in intensity. The Nightmare was closing the distance, she had to attack. "Fire Dragon Flash!" There was a risk to double casting, but she was confident Laevatein would hold.

The sword was wreathing in flames as she gripped her sword with both hands. She would put in all her might into this blow. Ending the flow of mana to focus on maintaining the spell, she charged. Like a fiery bullet, she sought to pierce the Nightmare in a single blow.

The shifting ice spawned arms as she covered the last few meters between them. The blow from an extended hand was easily dodged and she struck home. "YEEEE-AAARRRRGGGGG!" she bellowed as Laevatein bite deep it not the ice. She felt the ice resist, trying to slowly her blade by freezing around it, but the fire and her speed would not allow it.

With a great crack she felt Laevatein slip thorough the ice, then she saw the clawed hand in her path. She went wide eyed; there was no way to avoid those claws. Apparently the statue had guessed her course. The ripping sensations across her right side old her of the broken barrier and torn Armor was ease. The jagged claws dug into her skin even as she tried to turn her body to minimize the damage.

In a moment she saw the statue's plan clearly. It didn't want her body it wanted her hand; the one holding Laevatein. She could let go and keep her hand, but lose Laevatein or keep her grip and finish the cut. The choice was taken from her.

_WHOOMP!_

Signum gasped in pain as she was sent skyward. Her grip on Laevatein was gone. The two spells on Laevatein were still active as she saw that even the ceiling was covered in carvings. She reopened the link to the spells and let them go, just as she managed to right herself with a basic flying spell. The two spells overloaded and exploded with a roar.

Ice shards, dust and smoke billowed out from the magical flames. Here and there she saw her flames burst from the smoke. The whooshing sound of the flying statue caught her attention and she looked to side. A wolf like statue winged it way towards her from some unseen rafter. Quickly she dropped down, without Laevatein she didn't want to fight the statue in its element.

She dropped near the dais were the dragon statue in the wall was moving, but made no move to attack or do much of anything. That crystal was shinning with a black glow from the depths. The facets in white and black light seemed to pulse, throbbing like a human heart.

She gave her wounds a once over, the claws had broken her skin and were bleeding heavily. It stung and she bit back a cry of pain. The damned claws were jagged and had done far more damage than a sharp claw. She placed hand over the wounds, trying to apply some pressure as her blood covered her hand. In the back of her head she felt the Tome's regeneration system kick, the wounds stung but they would heal. The link was growing weaker though and every moment they stayed open the connection between the Tome and herself was shortened. When it was gone so too would she. Hayate would never know. The girl who had taught them to love would never know what she planned to do. She would vanish and never be heard from again, missing yet present, alive yet dead. There was no other way.

The heavy footfall of the Nightmare brought her attention back to her lack of a weapon. The smoke and ice shards had subsided, the monster stood tall. She could see Laevatein's hilt sticking out from the ice. It was embed near the back of the statue, she been so close too severing it in two. The body had been stained black and the living ice no longer flowed where she had cut. The flames had seen to that.

"GO TO HELL! PERISH! PERISH! PERISH DAMN YOU!" the wizard roared suddenly.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the wizard hacking away at the minotaur's head. The floor around the minotaur had been torn up. The giant axe lay embed in the wall. Harry Potter wore a savage smile as he struck against the statue who attempted to swat and smack the wizard. Blood trickled down the wizard's forehead, yet he showed no signs of slowly down. Every blow from his scythe, every close range spell, sang of power as he chipped away at the statue.

But the minotaur was not her problem. She lacked a weapon and the Nightmare was moving again, but far slower than before. Her strike must have severed some of the control it had over it lower body and legs. It didn't help her though, Laevatein was beyond her reach. The monster moves towards her, overhead the flying statues began to circle like carrion birds waiting to feast on her corpse.

"Not today," she muttered. Signum began to channel her mana into her finger tips. A purple glow burst from each finger and soon her entire hand was covered in a purple aura. "I hate using this but, it can't be helped. Dragon Talon Shoot!"

A hail of purple blots, the width of her fingers, burst from her finger tips and careened into the Nightmare. The monster was riddle with small explosions as the pure fire mana burst into it body. Hands and heads ruptured where her arrows hit home.

She kept the spell up as she took a slow step forward. She felt the blood burst out as she raised her other hand to bombard the beast. Spreading her fingers she ensured the monster was hammered in every part of its body. It had stopped moving as it desperately sought to defend itself from the bolts.

_One slow step at a time_ she thought. _I'm coming Laevatein!_ She heard the wizard launch another string of curses after a loud crash. She never took her eyes off the monster before her. Harry Potter would live; he was a survivor that didn't need her to watch him constantly. Every arm the formed was blasted off before it could lash out at her. Laevatein was so close; she could almost reach out and touch the hilt.

Signum let her barrier flare as she step closer to the monster. Her mana conversion affinity allowed her to craft a wall of flames around her body that seared the ice. With one hand she bombarded the area around her with Dragon Talons, rapidly moving her hand back and forth. The other grasped Laevatein's hilt and she pulled hard. The blackened ice cracked, but held fast.

The Nightmare formed a hand high above her then brought it downwards, intend to smash her skull. She let the hilt go and loosed a hail of Dragon Talons. Ice shards and dust fell overhead, only to melt a when they impact her barrier. She reached out for the hilt and gave it another strong pull. The blackened ice gave way and her sword, her friend through many dark adventures, was free.

Blade in hand she leapt away, letting her mana power her jump. Signum landed halfway between the dais and the door, slowly rising to her feet. The aura of the Dragon Talons faded, her mana was running low. The Talons cost a great deal of mana to sustain and she rarely used it. She had never mastered the spell before she joined the Wolkenritter and Tome of the Night Sky. Master spells was difficult when they lost their memories every time a new master was chosen. Only the Book controlled which memories they had, if she had every master the Talons then the Book didn't want her to remember how she managed it for its own reasons.

"Signum!"

The familiar cry brought her caused her to whirl around to only door in the room. She heard a battle cry and a smashing sound then saw the flying statue being hurled into the room missing most of its body. The head shattered as the Knight shook her head. "Go back Hayate. I will not risk your life in this fight."

"No, I don't remember allowing you make my decisions for me," Hayate snapped, jabbing her staff into the ground for effect. "I want to help. We're a family and family helps each other, even if it hurts."

"Signum! You're wounded!" Shamal cried, slipping past Hayate. In a furry of green skirts, the blonde healer was at the swordswoman's side. "Hold still, this might sting," the blonde warned her as she forcible removed the swordswoman's hand from the wound.

"I can't allow that. As the Mistress of the Night Sky, I have to protect you. I can't allow you to enter this battle."

"You can't stop me. I want to help, besides what about the defense program? You let me go into it with the rest of the strike team."

"It could not harm you. The program, even when it was a going berserk, could not harm you," Signum explained. "That does not change the fact that I cannot allow you to join this fight."

Hayate frowned at her statement. "Signum…you said it yourself. I am the Mistress of the Night Sky. I have this power, what good is it if I don't use it to help my friends and family?"

Signum had to give her that point. Hayate was correct, for so long the tome had been used for evil and Hayate was ready to redeem its legacy, but it changed nothing. The Nightmare was too dangerous for Hayate to confront at her current level. Signum then did something she rarely did as Vita and Zafira slipped in behind Hayate. She pointed her sword at her master. "Schlangeform. I will use force to keep you from this fight if I must." The chain whip coiled around her body, ready to block any move her master might try.

Hayate's mouth fell at that cold proclamation. Signum ignored the shock on Vita's face, the growl of displeasure from Zafria and Shamal's disbelief. To have a one of their own point a weapon at their master was scandalizing, and beyond shocking. Perhaps the Tome would destroy her when it saw this betrayal, but Signum doubted it still had that much power over her.

"Wa…What?" Hayate managed to gasp out.

The look of betrayal and the sadness on her face, in her eyes, made Signum regret every pointing the sword at her. This girl had saved them and this was how she, the General of the Raging Flame, repaid her for that kindness. Yet she couldn't regret it. She was the leader of the Wolkenritter, leader of the defenders of the Tome and that meant she had to make the hard choice. She couldn't protect Hayate in this fight. To let her fight would violate her duty as a Knight sworn to the Tome of the Night Sky. As much as it hurt Hayate, it hurt her more. Signum felt her heart shattered, but hide behind the emotionless mask, even suppressing the winces of pain as Shamal healed her wounds. She forced herself to meet Hayate's troubled and hurting eyes.

That was her price of this action and she couldn't, she wouldn't, flinch. Those eyes, she burned them into her soul with all the hurt and pain of betrayal. "I will ask you to stand down Mistress," Signum said a great deal calmer than she felt, using Hayate's formal title. "Let your servants handle this affair."

"No," Hayate whispered. She took a step towards the swordswoman. "No," she said stronger as she took another step. "NO! I won't let you…you…you selfish bastard!" The girl broke her own rule about swearing, a testament to her hurt and the depth of the betrayal. There were tears in her eyes, tears of hurt.

"DAMN YOUR SOUL!" Harry roared, and then came a great crash, but Signum didn't break eye contact with her master.

"Why? Why are you being like this Signum? Tell me please!" Hayate implored of her, stretching out her arms.

"Ah, to hell with this! Zafira bind Signum if you have to," Vita snapped. "I'll go help the wizard and put that…thing Signum was fighting away," the small Knight stated before she sped off to join the battle.

"CHILD OF A LESSER BEING, BURN YOUR EYES FOREVER! I"LL SEVER YOUR BODY AND SOUL INTO SO MANY PIECES NOBODY WILL EVER BE ABLE TO PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER AGAIN BITCH!" Harry screamed as Signum heard a crash and the sound of metal being cut.

Signum chanced a glance over at the wizard. He stood triumphant over the shattered body of the minotaur in the remains of the floor. A metal orb, cleaved in two lay in the center of the statue's ruined chest. He raised the head, still blinking and working its mouth in soundless grunts of rage, and threw it against the wall. It shattered and he laughed, the laugh of a mad victory, of and drunk on the rush of victory. Dressed in black, fresh blood stains across his pale skin and wicked scythe in hand he looked like death incarnate. _War and death_ Signum corrected herself. She knew the feeling he was feeling well. She had worn the same look across a thousand battlefields as she lived in the flames of wrath and the ash of madness.

"Signum."

Hayate's voice brought her attention back to the matter at hand. "There is nothing more to say. You will stay back," Signum commanded. She raised Laevatein and started to turn when Zafria spoke.

"Hold," the wolf snarled, blocking her path to the Nightmare that Vita was hammering away at. "I can't stop you here. I can't stop you from fighting. I can stop you from making a mistake. Talk to her. Leave the rest to us."

His tone left no room for argument. The worst part was that Signum knew he was right. The bridge between Hayate and her was on fire, but it wasn't gone yet. It could be saved…if she tried. Was she the Guardian of the Tome or Signum? "Very well, I will guard her," she told the guardian beast who nodded his approval. Signum put her back to the battle, to the lights in the air, to the ice shards falling from the sky, from the roar of magic and chip of ice. She briskly walked to Hayate's side and gently pushed her master into the hallway. "Your abilities are ice based or large area spells. If you cast them here you would only injure our allies," she informed the girl quickly.

"Signum…" Hayate began in a small voice as the Knight took up her post, watching the battle inside the room and the hallway. "We…we…need to talk."

"No, there is a battle going on. What is needed now is a careful eye and quick hand," Signum replied succinctly. She watched the eaves of the room where the flying statues whirling about with a cautious eye.

"Signum," Hayate implore her after a minute. "Please, talk to me."

"Mistress, I can not carry out my duties properly if you insist on talking." Signum knew that answer was cold, it was a rebuttal that only brunt the bridge even more. It was good thing the flying statues hadn't begun their attack. Even with their current numbers, they would be overwhelmed in moments by virtue of numbers alone.

Hayate began to hiccup and out of the corner of her eyes the Knight saw her wipe away tears. "I-Is thi-this the r-real you?" she stuttered out. "Wh-Why? I..." She wiped away another tear. "I-I thought…thought w-we were family!"

Those words shatter her bleeding heart. Hayate had lived alone for all those years with the wasting sickness of the Tome. Her mother was always away on business and her father had died several days after her fourth birthday. Her uncle rarely to see her and her aunt hated Hayate and her mother. If she had gone on alone then there was little doubt in Signum's mind that she would have taken her own life.

The Tome brought her the Wolkenritter and she had attached herself to them. She had seen them as the family she never had. Vita, Shamal, Zafira, and herself…they had become the family Hayate had never had, the family she had never dealt with through all the normal issues of life. That lack of experience was rearing its ugly head now. _Could it have found a worse time to strike? _

"We are," the Knight asserted, she watched Vita knock the Nightmare back and the wizard struck the fallen foe again and again. "Nothing will ever change that."

"T-then w-why?" Hayate asked, her voice becoming a little stronger.

"It's…" Signum searched for the word, "complex."

"Ho-How so?"

Signum was silent as she watched Fate cleave a pair of flying statues in two and bring down a chunk of the ceiling as well. "Families…go through many things. Trials, I suppose, that test and strengthen their bonds. As you r knight I cannot allow you to be harmed. As family I don't want to see you harmed, but I cannot control you. Which is it? Which one am I?" Signum asked herself.

She felt two warm arms embrace her and squeeze her hard. Hayate buried her head in the Knight's back. The swordswoman felt familial warmth flood her, calling her to relax in that embrace.

"You're Signum, silly. My strong, loyal, beautiful, and socially inept Signum. A part of my family, so I want to keep you around for a while longer, 'kay?"

The Knight felt a blush rise over the words delivered so lovingly. Had she really broken the heart of this girl who loved her so? Was all this just a dream? Did it matter? It felt good, those words where almost too good. "Thank you…Hayate," she said softly. "Thank you."

"Hmmm, you still need to be punished though," Hayate replied mischievously. "And your punishment is…boobies!"

Signum knew her face was red as the girl groped her, squeezing and teasing. She tried to take it silently, but she epped and ah-ed. Why did it feel so wrong, yet so right? _Damn you Hayate! I will have my revenge… ahhh! Some…ahhh…day! AHHH! _"Not there!" she shouted a bit too loudly.

For the first time in a long time she wanted to die. All her allies watched her from where they stood or hovered for a moment, trying to discern why she had shouted. Some raised an eyebrow at the Knight, others just sighed and returned to the fight. "Kill me now!" Signum moaned. "Ahhh!

* * *

_The dimensional sea was quiet today. The Whitefire's long distance scanners detected no anomalies within several hours of my fleet. I called up a tactical display screen. The screen fizzled for a second as new data began to overwrite the old data. The Lasse battlegroup, with its heavy battleships, sat beyond the arc made by the rest of the battlegroups formed. They were the bait, the sacrifice I offered to the Princesses fleet._

_The strike cruisers of the Remembrance and Jarpaun groups made up most of the arc. They were spread thin on purpose, a purpose they had only to look at their current position to understand. This was no annihilation mission, this was a suicide mission. We were going to hit the enemy fleet over and over until they wiped out every last one of us. I had no plan to retreat, no plan to save any of the ships or their crews, none was needed. We would be backed into a corner. If the men and women on any of these ships even wanted a chance to see home then they would give me everything and fight with the fury of the damned. _

_Eliza and I held the other two battlegroups just beyond loose arc. We would sweep in once the battle began. The Princess's fleet had to come this way; there was no other path through the dimensional sea that would lead them to their destination. The currents of time and space that allowed us to traverse the vast gulfs across universe and dimensions only flowed in certain ways and in certain areas. _

_Where we now sat on was one such current. To avoid us would mean traveling thorough realspace and even if they could breach the dimensional barriers then it would take many years before the Princess's fleet would be a danger to anyone, assuming they weren't destroyed by the hordes of Flayers, demi-humans who preyed on any ship foolish enough to leave the dimensional sea and try to navigate real-space. The Flayers hadn't always been around though. Once it had been safe to roam anywhere without fear, but the Return changed that. The Return changed a lot of things and not for the better. The flesh eating Flayers never killed unless forced to, they preferred live prisoners. They fed off the residual energy from dimensional travel, but they themselves were incapable of entering it._

_If the plan failed and we couldn't scratch the oncoming fleet then I would drag everyone here into real-space. This region of space was notorious for the high density of Flayers that roamed the handful of stars and planets in the sector. The Tallarn Sector had once been the home to a prosperous late industrial of civilization until the Return came. The Flayers swarmed the Tallarn Sector and within days the civilization had been overrun. The records of the holocaust that followed, the barbaric savagery and agony suffered from the hands of the Flayers was used to teach every officer, commander and enlisted to, no matter what Warlords they served, fear the Flayers. Even those of us with endless life had no wish to fall into the hands of the Flayers, yet I considered it better than my guilt and failures. To be forever tortured, ripped, gnawed on, raped, and flayed alive by the Flayers was infinitely better than living with my failures. _

"_Contact!" someone on the bridge yelled, bringing me out of my thoughts. _

"_ID them, ASAP!" I commanded. _

"_Yes ma'am! LR-SM IFF engaged. Scanning will compete be completed in twenty seconds!" the same officer informed the bridge. _

"_Tell all ships to open their gun batteries, its time to see what we caught in out nets." My words had the communications officer hopping to do my will. Everyone looked at me with fear now. They had forgotten what I was and now they remembered even though is had cost my Lady three ships and some ten thousand men in total. _

_Eager anticipation settled over the bridge for those long twenty seconds. Had we caught the fleet? Were these allies? A trader caravan? The thrill of not knowing from a superior position behind hundreds of ships and enough firepower to waste a solar system was not to be missed._

"_LR-SM IFF scan complete! Enemy detected. It's the Princess's fleet. Her ship is with the fleet too!"_

_Dead silence settled over the bridge and, I imagined, across the bridge of every ship here. A Warlord here…that was bad for us. Her personal ship was coming and she would be on it. We were doomed…what ever hope of victory was gone. She would sweep us aside like nothing. _

"_What about the rest of the enemy fleet?" I asked. _

"_Five hundred Savant class strike cruisers, two hundred Remorse class battleships, two hundred and sixteen Sankt class carriers, countless support craft, twenty three Wolf Knight battle barges, seventy two capital class or higher ships, eighty six TSAB dreadnoughts too!" the officer read off mechanically. _

_That was no fleet trying to lift a siege. That was an invasion fleet and one of the heaviest pushes any Warlord had made in the last ten years. We had no prayer of stopping them. With my four battlegroups they wouldn't even be tickled. They could fly straight through us without too many losses. Nevertheless I had to try. Now it was certain we would all die here. _

"_Shields to maximum! Scramble all fighters! Charge all main cannons! Deploy the mines and drones! Take us to stage one alert! Tell the techs to prep for electronic warfare! Lock down the logic drives and Magi cores! Mobilize internal security and prepare for counter boarding actions!" I snapped my commands one after the other. "Get me an ETA!"_

"_Logic drives are calculating," another officer replied. The girl, woman really but every one aboard this ship was younger than me, was the latest addition to the bridge crew._

_She had yet to prove her worth; this was her first post after all and probably would be her last. According to her records she was one of the finest cadets to come out of the Anchorage Naval Institute in the last decades. A genius in any other age, she was a talented logic engine software engineer. It would be a blow to my Lady to lose such talent, but there was no option. There was no escape for her or any of us. My actions had seen to that. _

"_ETA is sixteen minutes, ma'am," she replied, looking at me. _

_She had beautiful blue eyes, stunning eyes, framed by silky black hair cut around her ears. At another time I might have invited her to my chambers to play with, but perhaps that was why my Lady wouldn't take me. It would make sense I mused as I looked at into the girl's eyes. It would have been fun to make her scream, but my lusts were trivial before what I know faced. "…a pity…" I murmured. _

"_Lady Inquisitor?" she hesitantly asked with a slight blush on her pale cheeks. _

"_Ah…What is your name again?" I asked the girl. _

"_Lieutenant Marianna Calsuburn," she answered smartly, though she was still confused by my actions. _

_I see…" I brunt her face and name into my memory. Her death really would be a waste Open a fleet wide channel," I said, tearing my gaze from the girl. _

"_Channel open, ready when you are ma'am," the communications officer said with a salute and a goofy grin. He had seen me staring at the girl and no doubt was having some rather perverted thoughts. _

_If we survived this fight I would have to kill him. "Attention servants of our Lady, the White Devil. The enemy fleet is approaching. The Princess is coming along with her entire fleet. It would seem she has pulled back all her ships to deal with our little siege. In addition she has forces of the Dark Angel and Wolf Knight mercenaries accompanying her fleet. Make no mistake; this is not a liberation fleet. This is an invasion fleet, a fleet born with one purpose in mind; to crush, plunder and slaughter their way across many, many star systems. The target of this fleet is without a doubt our Lady's realm. They intend to burn, rape and slaughter their way into the heart of our Lady's people and attempt to snuff out her light. _

_Yes, they outnumber us, but I have alongside many you. I have heard the tales of valor, of the sacrifice and courage of the crews of every ship here. The odds are stacked against us, not everyone will come out of this battle alive. None of us might come out alive, but death is a forgone conclusion. _

_You all are the finest that our Lady, the best of the best. That was why we were given this task." A few lies were required in every speech, and this feel good speech of mine needed them. "Our Lady knew of your prowess and commanded we fight this day. Death is not the end for us, the servants of the White Devil. Death is merely the start of our greater journey. Do not fear death, for in death you will go into our Lady's arms and find rest forever. Those you love know this to be true. This is the truth of Lady brought to our people, a salvation, and a hope of life beyond death. The flesh is weak, the mind will falter, but the soul…that will last forever. _

_In time we all will join her, it only a matter of how many enemies we bring to her when we approach her holy radiance. For ever enemy dead she has promised us rewards beyond mortal minds." I paused for a moment the started again. "No man or woman here is allowed to die until he or she has slain at least ten thousand of our enemies, be them the heretic followers of Death's Princess and her allied heretics or traitors within our ranks. This day we will drag them to our Lady in death or in life, so fight with the fruy of a thousand demons. You are the horde of White Devil, your task is to slaughter and destroy. To day you fulfill every oath you have taken, every vow made to our Lady will be met this day. In the name of Lady, who brought us hope of a future, FIGHT! FIGHT for life! FIGHT for death! FIGHT for those you love! FIGHT for a future for our people! FIGHT for their memory! FIGHT to live! FIGHT to die! FOR THE WHITE DEVIL!"_

* * *

_A/N: Please note that this chapter has yet to be beta read. When my beta gets around to it I will replace this chapter with beta version. I'm not sure on the flow of the Hayate/Signum scene or if it even fits the rest of the chapter, but I'll leave it for now. My beta and I were going to discuss it, but the beta has gone MIA and I've made fans wait long enough. This story has just crested the 100,000 words mark as well! Yahoo for me!_

_Season one is nearing its ending! Chronicles of Ascension as two or so chapters left. By the last chapter I will announce the title of season two so stay tuned! Remember to review people. It doesn't take too long.  
_


	14. Cathedral of Ice VI

_They didn't stop!_

"_Hold positions! Shields to full! Shields up!" _

_Shields flared to life as the Princess's vanguard smashed into fleet. The superstructure of the Whitefire barely felt the dimensional shocks as metal smashed into the metal of my ships who failed to heed my orders. Hundreds were dying already on both sides. I watched the live feed as several support vessels of the Lasse battlegroup imploded as the vanguard's payload exploded inside the ship. _

"_All fighters destroy with the vanguard! Hold the line!" I commanded the fleet. It was a risky to move all the fighters to the front lines, but the battleships would be needed. Losing them against the vanguard would be problematic when the main fleet arrived. _

"_This is the Hyperion! We've taken heavy damage, all systems are offline. Life support is failing! Please assist!" _

"_AGHHH! MY LEG! PLEASE! PLEASE HELP!"_

"_- I repeat shields are off line. OH GODDESS! HERE THEY COME AGAIN! NOOOO! I WANT TO LI-"_

_I heard the panicked cries from a thousand different voices and did nothing. I let them die, their screams of pain, panicked screams, agonizing pleas for salvation they will never see. The luck ones would die in the explosions of their ships as the atmosphere burst into flame as the structure exploded. They would at least have ashes. _

_For those who fell into the dimensional sea they would die a slower death. Time did not flow the same in ever area of the dimensional sea. They would fall into other dimensions in a slow death that would gradually creep over them. Some bodies would find their way out of the sea and into one of the infinite dimension of existence. Others would face the cold, slow death over the next year or more as they lived of their suits life support. That was the fate of many of my fighter pilots as I watched the causalities mount. _

"_Pull all fighters back! Weapons free! All ships my fire at will!" The vanguard was disorganized. Their crews were still in shock if the erratic movements and disjointed weapons fire was anything tt go by. Perhaps if I obliterated the vanguard with overwhelming fire power then the main fleet might pay us more heed. It would reveal my strength, but it was a gamble. _

_More ships arrived from the vanguard; light frigates and scouts ships used for skirmish warfare. They were met by a salvo of plasma cannons and dual core missiles. Their arcane shields weak, most of their interior was fitted with engines and light weapons. Dual core missiles were designed along the lines of phase type missiles, to slip through heavy armor; these were meant to give magic based shields the slip as they delivered their payload. Two mana generators allowed the self propelled warhead to slip through a single layer shield and they worked as I had expected. The vanguard died in droves, but kept coming. Ever second brought more and they were starting to get some resemblance to order. More of them were firing in sync at the last of the fighters who refused to fall back _

"_Save me my Lady! I don't want to die!" _

_The whooshing sound told me that pilot had been sucked form cockpit. The pilot suit would keep him alive, but if his fighter was damaged enough to automatically trigger the ejection failsafe then his suit wouldn't last. Briefly I wondered how many of mine would die from that failsafe alone. I t wasn't meant for space battles, but there had been no time for engineering to rip it out and replace it with a deep space or dimensional sea failsafe._

_The screams and cries, sheiks and curses echoed over the open channel. The dying words were broadcast throughout every ship. Just as I would drive my enemy into a corner, I would drive my own men into a corner. By forcing them to hear the screams of their dying friends I hoped to control them and make them fight harder. _

"_Move the Jarpaun up to support the Lasse group girl," Eliza ordered, suddenly appearing on a holoscreeen. _

_I shock my head. "No, I will not. Weapons are free, but do not abandon your position. This is an order from her Holiness, our Lady the White Devil. Those who perish today do so in glory unmatched." I say my one time mentor's face twitch and turned off my fleet wide channel. They would still here the death cries, agonizing screams and wishes though. "What?" I demanded as I studied the tactical screen then switched a munitions report from the Lasse battlegroup. _

"_Are you insane or just a vengeful brat? What the hell are you playing at? Your entire plan seems contrived to me!" _

_That hurt, but I suppose it hurt to have your plan to die called out by a former mentor. "I am the executor of my Lady's will. Her will is for us to take Death's Princess's main world. This fleet will endanger that operation therefore stopping them here is a part of her will and out mission," I stated simply. My logic was a fine example of the extrapolation that the Inquisition was prone to using. We had to. If we didn't then most of what we did would have no legal basis. _

"_You've lost it." Eliza shook her head sadly. "You have finally gone of the deep end. You want to die. This has nothing to do with the Princess or our Lady; you just want a way out."_

"_Main fleet arriving in ten seconds! They've slowed down!" __Lieutenant Calsuburn shouted._

"_Now is not the time! Now the real fight starts!" I growled at Eliza. She was undaunted, her face was steadfast disapproval. _

"_Girl, you've backed us into a corner and you want to jump into death's arms. I will not allow the rest of the fleet to be taken by your suicide wish, Inquisition be damned. Do you understand?" Her expression softened as we locked eyes. _

_She still cared for me, she wanted me to live. She saw value in a monster like me who sent men by the millions to die for no reason other than to die herself. How? Love? Hope? Those were foreign emotions. I didn't know them too well. Perhaps it was faith, she had faith in me…for what reason? For what hope was I to her? The bond of student and mentor? Fellow generals? Friends? _

_The last struck a cord. Where we really friends? I never really had a friend in the traditional sense of the word that I remember. Perhaps at the start of my life I did, but my Lady dominated those early days. The Lady was my idol, goddess and light in multiverse filled with lies and heretics who thought they knew truth. I had friends of convenience, but many I had to betray as they betrayed my Lady. _

_The Princess's fleet arrived. They appeared a good distance form the vanguard and wasted no time. There was no more time for thought. They intended to pause to swat us, me, aside like a bug. The Lasse battlegroup was a shooting gallery now. They wouldn't fall into the semicircle. _

"_Anastasia! Listen to me!" Eliza barked. _

"_I have a battle to win…though…are we…friends?" I asked slowly. "All ship form up in attack pattern D six omega!" The battlegroups began to move. I felt the Whitefire's engines kick in as Eliza answered. _

"_Aye, we're friends," she affirmed. _

_Warmth blossomed in my chest, not the kind I got when I thought of my Lady taking me, but genuine warmth. It was hard to explain, but…I liked it. "Good, because I want to have a friend as my second in command. All ships launch electronic attacks."_

"_Commander!" an officer cried out. "The enemy is trying to hack out systems! They're going for the Magi cores!"_

"_Stop them! What are those guys in electronics doing?" I snapped. I saw Eliza crack a smile and her screen vanish. She had looked pleased, but it didn't change anything. We still had a Warlord to deal with and the Kaiser Wind, her flagship would be a challenge alone. _

_The lead electronics warfare officer appeared on a screen. He looked frazzled and didn't look up as his fingers flew across a holo keyboard "We're working on a back hack! Just give us some time!" _

_We don't have time! I need them out of my ship an hour ago!" It was wrong to direct my anger against him, he hadn't done anything other than his job which was very good at, but it was the heat of the moment. My blood snag for more destruction and for the thrill of victory, yet shame and guilt cowed that trill back. My Lady would never love me; that was a fact. She was disappointed in my actions and this was my atonement. I had no problem with that._

"_The enemy has launched their fighters and bombers. They are targeting the Lasse battlegroup," another officer informed me calmly. _

"_At least someone is calm…" I muttered as I studied the tactical layout. The Princess was keeping most of her fleet together, the remnants of the vanguard had rallied, and the stage was set. "Fire the main cannon on the ships in front of the flagship. All dreadnoughts are to smash a hole, I want a clear shot at her fortress ship. All other ships advance at full speed, get among the enemy and destroy them! Fighters are to cover the dreadnoughts and keep them alive," I stressed the last words. _

_To fight this fleet in a straight up battle with nice lines was out of the question. We would be torn to bits by their superior numbers. If the frigates could get inside the Princess's fleet then we might just have a chance to do some damage. It was a combined fleet and the Wolf Knight's were famed for their skill at boarding actions. The Dark Angel's ships would rip us apart at a distance, but their crews were soft targets. _

"_Fire a missile barrage! All laser batteries are to open fire! Hold back the plasma cannons until we've closed in," I commanded. _

"_Aye, Lady Inquisitor. Engines to full," the helmsman said with a sharp salute. _

_Victory, if it came, would rest on destroying the Kaiser Wind. Bringing down one of the massive fortress ships was a task few fleets could attempt and even fewer had succeeded. While the fortress ship was smaller than the Whitefire, it was almost pure armor. The ungainly ship was a walking tank meant to take punishment from entire fleets and keep moving. _

_The fleet was moving into the enemy and they were reacting. The Princess was drawing her ships closer to together, no doubt having already perceived my plan to attack form within their ranks. "Annihilate the vanguard! Leave none alive!" I ordered coldly. It would be costly to my ships, but the light cruisers could be used to occupy space within that my ships would need. _

_In the void the Kaiser Wind loomed, waiting for me, calling for me to attack it. If the Princess fought in this battle then we would die. If she didn't then the fleet would destroy me and the Whitefire. Either way I would die today. Dragging the rest of the fleet to die with me…I suppose I am afraid to die alone. _

_The irony was inescapable; an immortal who feared to die alone. Am immortal who walked a lonely path with precious few other travelers that feared to die alone… …why did I have all these revelations as I rushed to my death? _

* * *

"Father…"

Jail turned to his clone. "Yes? Does the suit fit?"

Uno nodded as she plucked at the taut fabric of the purple bodysuit. "There is no problem with the suit. Your LRMSD system has reported in. It has detected several dozen unique magical signatures in this region of the planet."

The scientist waved his hand, dismissing her concerns. "I know. They are not our concern at the moment. Our visitors to this lovely place will be of some use to me. I've dispatched two…" Jail paused, "I suppose they would be your half-sisters Uno. Anyway, I inserted Ginga and Subaru into one of the local village were I predict the TSAB crew will seek refuge."

"Oh…" Uno turned back to her work. Her fingers flew over the holo keyboard as she separated and reorganized his many files.

Jail studied her work for a moment. She was performing extremely well as his new assistant. As much it hurt to admit it, he needed an assistant. The volume of work his 'masters', he used the terms loosely, had given to him would have overwhelmed most human scientists. It had become annoying though; his controllers thought they could dump more and more work on him with no repercussions. They would learn their place in time. He would make them pay for ruining his own scientific inquires. "Uno, hid all files on Project SkyHawk behind a hydra protocol layered with a oscillation encryption."

"Yes, father," she answered.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye. It seemed her obedience programming was in working order. She didn't question why. They would call soon. His controllers, his self styled masters, would call soon to see Uno. He wouldn't put it past them to attempt to hack his database as they spoke. "The foolish brains…too bad they don't have faces for me to enjoy their last moments," he murmured vindictively.

"Done, I have also taken the liberty of placed all of the files under a twelve key infinity protocol."

"Ah, good job!" he praised her. Interestingly enough he saw a hint of red on her face before she turned away from to work on her console. It seemed that his clone had more of the human characteristics than he had first anticipated. Over the years his one time colleagues at dozens of scientific organizations has claimed that a clone would lose out on the subtle human expressions like blushing, but Uno's reaction proved them all wrong. "I'd love to shove this in Dr. Zimmy's face. Too bad he died in the HYDRA accident."

"Jail."

The synthesized voice of his creators was unmistakable. He turned to face the three holo screens with their normal black screens. "Ah, the High Council comes to me. Have you come to check up on your son? I'm honor," he grinned insolently.

"Enough, Jail. You know why we are here, transfer the files at once," one of the members demanded.

He had never bothered to give them any sort of title to differentiate each of the three members. It simple wasn't worth the effort and they were all but one entity anyway. "Of course," he said graciously. He tapped a prepared file and sent it. "As you will see I have moved ahead with Project Valkyrie. The generation zero cyborgs are moving into location to be picked up by your people as we speak."

"Good, and the cloning process? Does it work?"

Jail knew the underlying question. Was the project worth the money the High Council had put into it or not? That was the answer they really wanted. These fools wanted to one day escape ever the confines of their brains, to abandon their brains like they had their bodies to live again into the forever after. _Old bastards your time is over! It is MY time to rule! _"As you can see Uno has come out perfectly. There were…small alterations in the original programming that resulted in minor errors, but nothing that wasn't beyond my skill to fix. The people of Al-Hazard were good though, but I'm better," he said knowing it would seem rather arrogant.

"Watch your tongue boy!"

Jail briefly glared at the High Council in general for snapping at him. _Paranoid fools that jump at shadows! What, do they honestly think Al-Hazard agents will jump out of the shadows when I claim to better than them?_ His angry thoughts were carefully concealed behind a mask of neutrality. "As I was saying, the rest of the generation one models are nearing completion. With a few more alterations to the integrated systems and a bit of fiddling with the RNA they will be ready."

"When can you activate them? What of the cloning process? When will it be online?"

Jail placed one hand on his chin and tapped his nose, pretending to be deep in thought. "Hmmm…generation one could realistically be fully awakened in two months. It will take another year for adjustments to their equipment."

"Unacceptable! You WILL have generation one ready for combat ready in six months. There is no time for you to play your games. You WILL complete generation one within that time frame or else."

The unspoken threat of termination hung over the room. Jail saw Uno slow down her typing as that threat was issued. "May I ask why my schedule has been…accelerated?' he hissed in anger. To rush his glorious work was a mistake. Time made all things perfect, his cyborgs were no exception.

"Events are moving beyond our control. The Return has issued a declaration of war."

"Well, well, well" Jail rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "A real test of the Valkyries then. A chance to prove the superiority of my creations over the common mage against a truly non human enemy. Though…I thought you people had sealed them up. Was your work sloppy? Perhaps you had to rush," he spat the words venomously, "before you had time to check it."

"The situation does not matter. Take pleasure in the fact that we deigned to let you know that the message exists. You will proceed with Project Valkyrie as we have laid out today. A full battalion of cyborgs and more will be needed in the war to come."

"And the Kaiser Project? Am I to pursue that course of action yet," Jail asked sullenly. They wanted to rush his work and force a battalion of untrained cyborgs, with who knew how many flaws, into the fires of war and hope for the best. They wanted expendable soldiers to be sent into the meat grinder to save their sorry asses until a proper countermeasure to the Return could be dreamed up.

"Not yet, the Church leaders still stand against the removal of their 'sacred' cloth even in the face of veiled threats," the Council said, their disdain for the Church evident. "Useful tools, but they have forgotten their proper place."

"I see. Perhaps I will have to take other means to secure the cloth. Would that me acceptable? I do represent an outside force so far as they can see. I could remake my image into a group of terrorists, hire some brainless, moronic mercenaries and have them attack the Church. That would make the threat," Jail giggled at the thought of experimenting with the mercenary's corpses, "readily apparent."

"Hmm, your plan has some merit. We will discuss it, until then do nothing outside of Project Valkyrie. This is to be your prime directive until we say so. Are we understood?'

Jail smartly bowed his head. "Of course. I live to serve your whims. You are the ones who created me after all, what kind of son defies his parents?"

"Hmphf! We will contact you in time."

Only after he heard the click of a closing screen did he look up. "Those fools make me walk small around them, but not for long! I may be a small god now but they will soon face the divine fury of a god crafted by man, born from the darkest wishes of men! A god of science and technology so far beyond their comprehension…yes that is the goal! That wonderfully terrifying goal hidden it the hearts of every man; the hidden goal of every scientist even if they suppressed the desire to rise above the mere, unenlightened mortal, to be a metaphorical god of science!" He let out a mad cackle, it felt good to cackle sometimes. Personally he saw it as a therapy of sorts

"Father, I have a…question, I believe that is the word," Uno asked, cutting Jail off from his mad cackling session. "According to the information I have it is illogical for a…dedicated scientist to believe in or want to become a…higher power, a god. This does not…fit with you're stated intentions."

Jail laughed and shook his head ruefully. "I wondered when you were going to ask that. The lack of understanding was expected as certain information packs were removed from the uploading process in order to lesser the burden. One such pact is the arbitrary values packs. Allow me to explain, this will make a good test of the performance of your information processors and logic processors.

Normally you would be correct. Across the multiverse a vast majority of scientific types on sufficiently advanced worlds will not believe in the existence of a higher power. In general the belief of a higher power falls proportionally to the level of civilization. Since I was created by Mid-Childa, note the artificial origin, a race that routinely travels dimensions, and stands on the pinnacle of civilization, or so they would like to think, it stands to reason I would dismiss the backwards notion of a higher power, but that is not the case. Questions?" He took a breath. It was important Uno learn these things now. If she was to be his full time assistant she would need to know how other scientist he might be forced to colloberate with would think and act.

"Going on," Jail continued after a moment of non reaction from his cloned cybrog, "you have…unique specimens of the scientific world such as I. You see I have seen things, fought things, and been touched by things far beyond the few petty dimensions we exist in. These things…they walk and galaxies die, they sneeze and quad-billions die in an instant. Reality itself rewrites itself as they pass. Those who deny gods have never seen those horrors and cannot truly comprehend those beings. I cannot comprehend them so by process of elimination no natural born scientist could stand the sight. These are the true gods, beings that all the myths of gods and goddesses of old are based on, yet distorted in ways that man can understand.

To stand as a god, to walk were they walk…I have done it…" Jail paused, the dark memories of Lafur rose up, "and it broke me. They a simply do not care. This clashed with the prime directive that was hardwired into my body from the moment of my creation, to protect humanity by serving the TSAB High Council. You see," he motioned to the room around them, "all of this was meant for one purpose; to locate, recover and utilized Al-Hazard and Belkan technology in the name of the TSAB which in turn protects. Though simple extrapolation I have reached the conclusion that I am to protect and having touched those nameless horrors I seek to become like them, not physically mind you, but in thought, speech and power. A god in other words is the end result of my directive, the program written into every atom of my body demands that I become a god to fulfill the program gifted to me by the sons of man. For that reason I will cull humanity at need be, starting with the High Council and any heretics or traitor who defies me. After all, I am their self created god, so it's really like betraying themselves by turning to heresy and betrayal. My programming does not allow for me accept such self harming behavior in those who created me.

And the angels of my will, the agents of humanity's god, will be you, Uno." He knelt in front of her. Placing both hands on her shoulders he touched her forehead with his. "My dearest daughter, firstborn of my flesh, heiress of a god, you and your sisters will have the same fate as me. There is no choice for me or you. We will be the ultimate protectors through power. In the end we will be humanity's gods, their constant eternal protectors, their judges and jury till ever single one of them is scoured from every dimension, a nigh impossible task might I aid. Do you understand? It's okay if you do not; this is a little heavy after all," he told her concerned for her processing cores.

He noted that her face was flushed and her breathing cycles were off. It seemed she was on the verge of hyperventilation. It was a heavy topic that few were ready to have due to the numerous implications. "Come," he placed an arm under her, "lets get you to your room." Lifting gently he carried his daughter in what the human's called a 'princess carry'.

As he approached her room she began to make small noises that he found rather cute coming from the normally stoic façade. Looking at her blank face making those small noises made him smile for some reason he couldn't understand. Was this what is meant to be a father? Was he missing information packets about the nature of human relationships between fathers and daughters? To want point and purpose?

"What kind of games are you bastards playing at? With me, no less!" he growled in anger. They were daring to play with a god! He had planned to kill them slowly, but this…if it was true then they would suffer more. Endless agony would be their reward for their sins against their god. With thoughts of endless torture, and watching them regenerate in solid metal as they were ripped apart made a savage smile appear on his face, he placed Uno in her bed then left.

* * *

"There's a metal-" Harry was intrupepdted by another of the Nightmare's arms lashing out at him. He side stepped the blow and as the fist swung wide he brought Arzeil down. The ice limb fell to the floor an shattered. "-core in the center of its body!"

The Nightmare was far slower now, its movements were sloppy and weak. Signum had done a good amount of damage to the statue, but it's icy nature gave it toughness that even he his spells were finding hard to break. The icy flames danced around the body, trying to heal damage, but the brunt area were Laevatein had laid embedded wouldn't heal thankfully.

"Got it!" Vita answered from the other side of the statue as she delivered a massive blow.

Harry saw the Nightmare rock from the force and saw his opening. "Blaz form!" The scythe vanished and he drove Azreil deep into the brunt ice seeking the core. Singum had come close to the core, he could felt Azreil collide with the metal core and send waves through his sword arm. "Havoc Reaper!"

~At once, Master of Death!~

He pumped mana into Azreil, driving her transformation to new temperatures. At the end of the day mana was another form of energy and energy would heat up. The ice fizzled as he felt the lance expand and push against the core. The metal core wouldn't give even as the ice melted around it. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the dancing flames coming for him. It wanted to trap his Device! "Vita! Hit it!" he screamed.

~Structural integrity is at eighty percent and falling!~

"Damn it!" He gritted his teeth shoved with all his might. Overhead his barrier flared to life as icy fists crashed into it. Then he heard it, the faint creaking of metal. He could felt Azriel take that small space that had been given, trying to complete to the transformation before her structure shattered.

~Integrity is at sixty three percent!~

"Do it now Vita!" Harry screamed. The attacks against him were becoming fiercer. His passive defenses would not last forever against the current onslaught. The Nightmare had rallied and was focusing on him. A distraction couldn't come soon enough.

"Raketenhammer!"

He saw a bit of red and felt the impact as the small Knight crashed into the Nightmare. The lance began to move with the statue fell back. Harry let himself go with the statue and push the almost formed Havoc Reaper in with his body weight. He heard crack of metal and the glow around the lance stopped.

His shoulder hit the ground and he nearly lost his grip on Arzeil. Groaing, he grabbed the lance, only to see the icy fist too late. Harry didn't even have time to blink. The fist collided with his right arm and he lost his grip. He watched in horror as the lance hilt appeared further and further away. The arm was broken, he knew that much from experience, and the adrenalin coursing through his veins would only hold out for so long then the pain would start.

"Steel Yoke!"

Another fist shattered as a white spike severed the limb seeking to crush his skull. Spikes speared the Nightmare from every direction, severing limbs and containing the monster to the floor. It raged and lashed out, fists and faces screaming. Fists with human faces collided with the spikes and shattered, only to try again and again.

"Finish it," the blue wolf commanded.

Harry nodded as he struggled to his feet, his right arm hung uselessly at his side. He saw Vita smashing the Nightmare on the other side and called out to her over the incessant tinkling overhead where the flying statues waited. "Deal with the flying ones! I'll finish this thing!"

"Got it!" the small Knight replied.

When she was clear of the Nightmare he lunged for the lance hilt. Zafria's spikes checked the fists that sought to ruin another part of his body. He cursed when he saw the ice that was starting to creep up Azreil's hilt. "Go to hell! That's my Device! Get your own!" he growled as he made the lunge.

An errant fist swept him off his feet just as he touched the hilt. He felt his left arm come out of the socket. Through gritted teeth and a indomitable will he held his tentative grip as he let his mana surge into the lance. "Nova Blaster!" He didn't care about control, just raw power. Nothing else mattered. Sparks heralded the arrival of the spell. He watched with some satisfaction as the screaming faces became those of aghast horror when that jade beam obliterated the metal core. He was sent flying when the beam crashed into the floor and exploded. 

The landing hurt just as much. He felt the skidding across the floor and then the jarring impact into the wall. _This is why I hate to fight constructed beasties. They don't understand the concept of pain!_ Ice shards fell around him as chunks of the Nightmare, still covered in icy flames and aghast faces, fell near him. _Son of a bitch, my arm hurts! Scratch that, both of them hurt. _~Azreil where are you?~ He was sure he had some pieces of ice in his back as his Jacket had failed sometime during thefight. Even magic had been unable to spare him all the injuries he had taken.

~Nearby~

Harry turned his head weakly. Several feet away Azreil lay still embedded in a chunk of the Nightmare. A weak smile came over his face as the adrenalin started to fade. There was still the flying statues to deal with, he couldn't let himself me disarmed in this place. They would come for him next if they were smart.

~Master of Death, mana reserves are at twenty four percent,~ Azreil informed him suddenly. ~I would suggest a tactical withdrawal given your injuries.

With grimace he was forced to agree with her. The flying statues were attacked Vita and Zafria, yet refused to attack anything beyond those who attacked first for some unfathomable reason. He had finished off minotaur and the Nightmare making him easy prey in his exhaustion. Once the conversion was complete issues like mana depletion wouldn't be a problem anymore. ~This flux state sucks! How much longer?~ he asked Azreil. "I need a medic," he called out, hoping for the pretty blonde to come along with her healing magic.

~Several more days at least. At most I would estimate two weeks given recent battles and the stress put on your body.~

Harry braced himself against the wall and tried to stand. In a short of half stand he forced his shoulder against the wall and bite his lip. "This is going to hurt so much," he muttered. With a great effort, he bent his arm and began to force the arm away from his body. He hissed in pain, blood trickled down his lip, but fought through the pain. Slowly, but surely he pushed on. "Damnit!" Suddenly he felt blessed relief; the pain from that arm was gone for the moment. It would be sore and hurt for several days; he had felt it several times over the war and knew it all too well.

The rest of his body hurt as he slowly walked to Azreil and pulled the lance from the ice. Without the lance the chunk of ice fell apart in a great tinkle. "Blaz form," he commanded softly, as he looked up. A sword could be used with one hand, but at the cost of power behind the stroke; a scythe was useless to him with only one good arm. Carefully he picked his way though the ruined hall, towards the door. Out in the hallway he saw Hayate molesting the swordswoman and smiled.

"Exactly what I wanted to see when I get out of a fight," he remarked sardonically, "some girl on girl action."

~That is rather perverted, Master of Death. You certainly have some…interesting tastes.~

~Shove it. I'm not in the mood. Through I want you to record this,~ he commanded. Signum was making a rather tantalizing face, somewhere between pleasure and embarrassment. _It fits her rather well though, that face is just too good to watch when she's being pleasured. Makes me wonder about her in the sack…NO! Bad Harry! Focus on the battle! Not the busty swordswoman being molested by another girl! Argh! Not working! Focus damn you! Er…damn me…_

"Mr. Potter!"

The concerned cry of the blonde nurse made his heart race. Healing was coming to him at last! Soon blessed warmth would replace the pain he felt with every step. The world began to spin as his vision blurred a bit. He struggled to right his footfalls, he could make out Shamal's green dress and tried to walk towards it, but the stupid dress kept moving from one side of the room to the other.

"Hold on!"

He heard her cry and suddenly that concerned face was in front of him. It was still moving back and forth, but he had to admit those lips… _Damn, I've lost a lot of blood. Ugh! Why can't the world stop spinning? It's annoying!_

"You've lost a lot of blood. Please hold still. Klarer Wind, if you please…"

"Don't worrie…I'ma noot goinngg anywhe…" his slurred speech trialed off as the healing began to take place. The first jolts of agony came from bones being forcibly reset and then he let the temporary darkness take him. His body needed his mind to disconnect before he suffered any more permanent damage.

* * *

"Woah! What happened here?" Nanoha asked impressed by the scale of destruction.

Signum sighed as she led them into the room. She and the wizard had made a mess of the room, but at the very least the constant sound of tinkles was gone. The flying statues had suddenly lost their life and fell to the ground shortly after Shamal began to heal the wizard. Vita and Zafria watched the dragon statue warily at the other end of the room. It alone had not lost is life and the floating crystal still glowed eerily. The white light of the cyrtsal had taken on a reddish tint. "We encountered what you might call boss monsters and they…" Signum frowned as she sought out the right word, "put a fight." Simple wording was the best, she decided.

"You guys wrecked this place," Nanoha said as she side stepped a chunk of the floor.

"Though the middle levels aren't in much better shape. As it turns out the walls are not designed to resist Divine Buster," Fate stated. "The Asura's crew has begun evacuations of the wounded and we need to get out of here. The stability of this building is failing and Captain Lindy wants us to leave as soon as possible."

"Aru," Nanoha pouted, "I already said I'm sorry."

Fate looked at her best friend and shook her head, "It was still a reckless thing to do."

The swordswoman gave the blonde a nod as they reached Harry and Shamal. The wizard was wide awake as Shamal tended to the last of his injuries. Nearby Hayate kept the watch for any statues that might lurk in the corner. Signum knelt near the wizard as she spoke, "You watched my…" She felt the slight blush and tried unsuccessfully to crush it, "my…shame," she finished with a threatening edge.

He gave her an insolent grin. "Yeah, I did. I didn't know much about you, but know I now something new, something personal."

Signum resisted the urge to drive Laevatein through his head here and now. It was a good turn of fortune that Fate and Nanoha were chatting with Hayate. Only Shamal would overhear this conversation and she trusted the Knight of the Lake to keep her silence. "I should kill you, compensation for such a show," she allowed a hint of her fury to seep in. To think that of all the people in the world to see her in such a comprising situation it had to be this wizard named Harry Potter.

"But, you won't. You can't because you are a knight" he retorted, dragging the last word out as if mocking it.

"Correct, for that reason and the fact that Hayate likes you I allow you to live." She drove Laevatein between his spread legs and a fresh paleness took over his face. The blade was dangerous close to his crotch and she knew that he was getting the message. "You will never, NEVER" she was sure to enunciate that word, "tell anyone about what you saw. You WILL delete the record I know you took of it. Am I clear?" She knew she wore that twisted face that promised pain beyond even death through blank eyes wholly committed to their purpose, no matter what may come of that purpose.

Much to her ire the wizard smirked. "How knew you had this in you. I guess your more like a regular girl that I'd thought."

For some reason that compliment brought a warm feeling to her chest; she felt her heart race a bit at the compliment. She opened her mouth to speak, but the wizard cut her off.

"I'll dispose of the recording, but the first part…why I lose out on such good blackmail material willingly?" he asked rhetorically.

Signum had to give him a point for his actions. It was good blackmail material and she couldn't control it through threats, even if they involved castration. She knew that he knew she couldn't do anything about the record. The fact that he was willing to dispose of it was a gesture of good faith. It almost like he was daring her to fight him in a blackmail battle. She looked into his defiant eyes and saw the challenge. He saw her as an equal, an opponent worthy enough to do battle with. They had clashed with swords and she had proved the better. His spellcraft exceeded hers, some of the spells he tossed around were noting short of extraordinary in design, power and control. That had led them to this point, a third battle that would be a test of intelligence and espionage. He wanted to fight a spy battle with her and she was ready to accept it.

A thrill ran down her spine, a tingle of anticipation. Any challenge was a worthy of accepting no matter who it was; the young would learn that experience trumped youthful vigor. The elders would settle who was dominate force, or as Hayate had put it one day as she had explained a few of the Belkan knightly customs, who wore the pants in the relationship. Looking back, her fragmented experiences told her that often when the conflict was between a male and female Belkan knight it was often over who was on top that night, but she couldn't place the source of that memory. She might have found the conclusions well after she had joined the Wolkenritter for all she knew.

"All right then, you are ready to go Mr. Potter," Shamal informed the wizard.

"Ah! Good! It seems that I owe you one, oh beautiful one," he said, eliciting a slight blush from Shamal with his cheesy line. "I'd use more lines like that, but we," he glance at Signum and gave her a slight nod, "must settle certain affairs here." He must have seen the look in her eyes, the eager look she knew had appeared in them.

"Then excuse me," Shamal said hastily. "I don't want to be in the way."

"There's not a problem…" Singum quickly insisted only to have the blonde turn her back on them and join Hayate. "What are you playing at? Are you trying to drive a wedge between the Wolkenritter?'

"Oh course not," he replied with a faux wave. "I would never dream of breaking up such a lovely set of ladies and their wolf." He was laying it on thick and heavy now, but for what end she didn't know. "Let the game begin then, Dame Signum," he smoothly said as he rose to his feet, pointedly ignoring the sword between his legs. "At this moment, let this place be forever remembered as the place you and I, the lovely flame and death incarnate, declared the start of our war!" he declared softly, making sure only she could hear his words.

"So be it," Signum replied, trying to keep excitement from entering her voice. She took Laevatein and pulled it free. "I look forward to it." With those words spoken she turned away and started to walk towards Hayate. Thrills of the new battle cascade down her spine; she suppressed the urge to grin at the feeling. It made her feel fully alive again. Harry Potter had hit upon her other weakness, the thrill of the challenge born from some event she had forgotten.

Suddenly the building shook violently. She saw pats of the ceiling and wall crumble to the floor. Only by quickly jabbing Laevatein into the floor was she able to keep upright. At least Zafria had tackled Hayate when the shaking started.

"We have to leave. The structural integrity of the building is failing! We need to make you the exit now," Fate yelled over the few crashes as the aftershocks settled down.

"Agreed," the wizard said as he pulled himself to back to his feet. He was walking unsteadily, but otherwise seemed fine beyond the bloody lip he had refused to have healed.

"Two questions though, what about the dragon statue and the floating crystal? Are they Lost Logia?" Nanoha asked.

"No on the first and maybe on the second, but I'm not staying to find out," Vita shouted back. '"The crystal thing is really starting to creep me out. It's getting redder ever second."

Signum glanced at the crystal and saw it really was slowly becoming redder. Whatever it was it couldn't be good sign. Across the ages she had lived and gathered experiences red was always the danger color to humans, be them Belkan, Mid-Childan, Terrans, or otherwise. Red was the color of danger and the vibes this thing gave off, the slight mana flow in the center of the crystal felt hostile.

"Hey! Look at that!" the wizard cried out, pointing to the crystal. "There's a fracture." The look on his face turned to dreadful realization. "Get away from it! It's overloading and plans to explode!"

Singum saw the fracture and the red glow issuing forth from it. The wizard was right. This device, trap, crystal was trying to take them with it! The cores of the statues of the minotaur and nightmare had to have been controls and when those controls were gone…it was a deadman's switch. "Run! Get out of the room!"

She saw Hayate start to run, the other two young girls at her side. Shamal followed closely behind. Vita and Zafira were running, but the wizard held his ground. _Do you intend to hold the explosion back_ she wondered, and then looked again at his face. He knew something and wasn't telling, but was there time to find out? To run or stand? That was her choice in the moment. ~What is it?~ she asked as she grabbed the wizard's arm and began to forcibly pull him towards the door. Hayate liked Harry Potter and she wanted Hayate to be happy so the wizard would not die this day. Running was the logical course of action, a knight might stay to act as the rearguard, but her first duty was to the safety and happiness of her mistress. Nothing came before that.

~Beautiful…~ he replied dreamily as they stumbled towards the doorway. ~So bright…beautiful…~

There was a distinct cracking noised and roar of raw mana colliding with the saturated mana of Riv Prime. The resulting explosions sent her tumbling across the floor. She felt something hit her chest, easily bypassing her Armor. The sharp pain of a jagged fragment of something hit her chest. She saw blood spurt from the wound as she lay on the floor.

The room was bathed in red light that she assumed came from the crystal, but it hurt too much to move. Even the slightest movement led to more blood escaping around the fragment embedded in her abdomen. Signum held no illusions; the wound was lethal. It had penetrated several organs; those organs would be filling with blood and would fail soon. Death was no stranger to her. She would die and the Book would take her back. Hayate would recall her back to life, but she would lose something too important.

Memories would be lost, memories she had made with Shamal, Vita, Zafria and Hayate. Those clam days of playing house with the girl who saved them from eternal darkness would be lost. The laughter at Shamal's expense when her food came out looking more alive than when it went into the oven…she didn't want to lose those memories! Time spent in the thrill of battle with Testarossa, dueling the wizard and his living fire, the challenge she would never be able to meet him in…regrets…

Blood began to seep from her lips. Her painful breath forced blood out. The metallic taste of her own blood filled her mouth. She looked forward with half lidded eyes. It was getting hard to see, blurry spots were spreading. The sound of pained cries reached her, curses spat in pain, and the all too familiar pained cry of her mistress. Hayate! She was in pain! _Damnit, I can't lay here. I have to…_she gasped in pain as she tried to move. With a great effort she managed to get her head up despite the pain.

Looking down she saw her wound and grimaced. A piece of the crystal nearly a foot long and covered in jagged edges was all that held her guts from exiting her body. There was no way to remove such a thing with her hands, to do that would hasten her death. Slowly, working her muscles through the pain and the many gasps of agonizing pain she mobbed her head trying to get a grasp of what had happened to Hayate. Hayate was that mattered, her duty as a Knight meant she had to save her mistress no matter the cost

She saw Shamal laying face on the floor with her arms around someone. A larger chunk of crystal had speared Shamal's back. The healer had tried to take the blow for whoever she held, but from the size and depth of the wound Signum figured it was pointless. The crystal shard would have taken both of them. Near Shamal lay Testarossa crying in pain as she lay against a chunk of rubble. The blonde's leg was mangled by a slab of ice and impaled by one of the seemingly endless shards of crystal that she saw covering the ground. Signum saw a bit of Nanoha's Barrier Jacket and leg, but the rest of the young mage was hidden by rubble. Only the slight movement in that one leg told her that the girl was still alive…for the moment.

They all needed medical attention and soon. Signum felt her life slipping away. Subtle motions seemed to take forever. The only the TSAB could help them now. It would take serious medical help to save them, but she knew, realistically, that some including herself would be gone by the time the TSAB arrived. The cavalry would come too late to save everyone like in the movies Hayate loved to watch. The jarring reality was that not everyone could be saved, like Shamal…Signum suddenly realized the truth. The person in Shamal's arms had to be Hayate!

_Why didn't I see it sooner…the question comes what can I do about it? _There wasn't much she could do. Beyond moving her head, she was immobilized. To move would risk opening her wounds more and a swift death. She almost growled in frustration at her helplessness. In the end she couldn't even save her mistress this time around. Every time it was like this, she failed to protect the ones she had sworn to serve. Emmy would have been ashamed of her…_Emmy? Who is that? Why did I think of that name? _She tried to recall any person named Emmy, but failed her thoughts were hazy. A face did come to mind though, a blonde haired woman with a scar across her left eye. Was that this Emmy she had suddenly remembered?

A sound of a thought echoed through her memories. Words of wisdom from this Emmy woman came back to her. _Wisdom knows when to retreat and when to call for aid even when honor and glory refuse such actions._ Those words…how could she have forgotten them? The siege of some world, fighting alongside the woman, a desperate battle and a last stand filtered through her hazy mind. Mentor…friend…those words…adjectives she had used when talking about Emmy. _If I survive I'll find out about you Emmy _Signum vowed as she acted in the only way she could.

~Need aid. Lowest level. Many injuries. Hurry.~ She sent her desperate message as wide as she could managed before she let the darkness claim her. _Wisdom is calling for aid…_

* * *

"Fate!" Nanoha cried out, suddenly shooting upright. The thick furs fell off her body and pooled around her lap. Wildly she looked around. The small room had another bed were she saw the golden locks of her friend sprawled out in a pile of furs.

Fate moaned and squirmed under the furs. Slowly Nanoha let out a long sigh of relief. With a hand over her heart she smiled. Her Fate was safe. She had seen the crystal shard impaled Fate's leg before a slab of crystal had impaled her…heart. Why didn't she feel any bandages? The heart she had seen pumping her precious blood out much to her horror and amazed her over the lack of control she had over her own body. The same heart that had made her black out from blood loss and it…was gone? Was she dead already? Did those who die with injuries keep them in the afterlife?

"Oh god…I'm dead!" she cried hysterically. It was too much for her. "I had my entire life before me! And…and it all gone! Mom…dad…Miyuki…Kyoya…" tears began to flow as her families faces flashed before her, faces she would never see again. The warmth of her family, the simple joy of being around them that she would never feel again, the idle days tending to the bakery…she would never see it again. "It's not fair!" she cried drawing her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth. "I…I just wanted to have a good t-time! D-didn't want to die…" she trialed off into sobs and muffled cries as she wept into her arms. "A-a-at l-least I ha-have Fate h-here…"

"Nanoha? Why are you crying?"

She turned her head to look at Fate, who was rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she sat up "Waah! Fate-chan!" she cried, throwing herself at the blonde. The short distance was a simple matter to cross and she held fast to her friend, nuzzling the blonde with her head affectionately. "We're dead! We have to be! And we can't start over…I-I miss my family!"

She continued to cry into Fate's chest, savoring the warmth of another human being. A hand began to stroke her head, as Fate tried to sooth her with gentle words of encouragement. She knew that crying like was irrationally, but it hurt so much; the pain of never being able to see the ones she loved…that gnawing pit wanted to consume her and drag her into it nightmarish pits forever. It seemed that in death some god or goddess had seen fit to give her Fate's company, a measure of comfort, but it wasn't the same.

"Nanoha…Nanoha…listen to me," Fate repeated over and over, finally she pushed Nanoha away and seized her by the shoulders.

Crying out from the sudden lose of contact, Nanoha wiped her checks in vain. Tears still flowed. "Fate?" she croaked out. Her throat was dry from crying. Did the dead need to drink too?

"Listen to me, we are not dead! We're not dead."

"What? What about the s-shards? I felt my…my heart…b-break when…when I got h-hi-hit. I f-felt the bl-bl-blood spurt out," she replied more confused. Was she dead or alive? Why would Fate lie to her? Would Fate lie to her? Was this wasn't the real Fate? What if it was a construct of her imagination in this afterlife of hers?

"We are not dead,' Fate insistently repeated. "I know you're confused, but we're not hurt. We never were."

"What?" she broke in, before grabbing a cup of something from a small wooden table sandwiched between the two beds. It didn't matter what it w, she just drank and welcomed the blessed coolness of water on her throat. She could clearly recall those dying moments, the pain and the agony. It all seemed real, vividly real. Phantom pain from remembering those moments of agony raced through her. Watching helplessly as Fate and the rest bled, unable to do anything to help them or herself…it all too vivid to be a illusion.

"We. Are. Not. Dead. I don't know how or why. I remember the injuries the pain and the sounds, but I blacked out before I saw who rescued us. It's doesn't change the fact we are alive. You'll get to see your family again," Fate finsiehd with a hitn of sadness in her voice.

Nanoha gasped at her selfishness. She had been inconsiderate of Fate to cry about losing her family. Fate didn't have anyone anymore. Her mother had thrown her away and died. Her sister had been taken with her mother and, as far Nanoha knew, Fate's father was dead, missing or didn't know he had a daughter. Fate's pain was all too real and she had jumped to her assumption as to her status as dead. She lowered her head in embarrassment, blushing in shame. "Sorry Fate, I didn't mean to bring up your family. Forgive me," she begged.

The Fate gave her a rueful smile. "There is nothing to forgive." There was still sadness in her eyes, but the girl gave her bright smile. "We're alive and that is what matters, right?"

Nanoha wiped her cheeks with her sleeve. "Yeah," she said through a sniffle, "but where are we? Where's everybody else?" She saw Fate open her mouth when the sound a door opening drew her attention away and an old woman grumbling about something as she entered the room.

"You're on Riv Prime, in the village of Skeual," the old woman informed her from the depths of the furs she wore. She pulled the outermost fur and hung it on a crude hook set in the wall. "Your friends are in the other houses around the village. You TSAB fools are lucky we camped here this winter. Normally we move a few more miles towards the coast."

"You saved us?" Fate shyly asked.

Nanoha knew her friend wasn't fully confident in talking with adults, women in particular. The abuse had left its scars that she vowed to heal one way or another. Fate had brought her meaning to life, even if it was indirectly, and she had to repay that debt.

"Yes, your commander, the boy with blue hair, found us and told us of the avalanche. We set out for the valley several hours after he arrived and found you and your friends in that cursed cathedral. Come into the other room, keep those clothes on though. The hide of the Liss is warm enough to wear around the house," the woman said as she stripped the last fur off her body leaving her in a grayish dress that Nanoha know realized and Fate were wearing.

"Your sitting on my leg," Fate informed Nanoha suddenly.

"Sorry!" she said as she jumped up. "Where's our Devices?" she asked the old woman as she walked out the door.

"On the mantle," the old woman replied from the small kitchen were she busied herself.

The main room was a kitchen and living room in one. It was by no means big, but it was warm. Fur rugs covered the floor, a small table carved from the same rough wood as the beds and pair of small benches was among the meager furnishings. The walls here covered in some sort of hide, with holes cut off were small panes of glass let light in. The mantle was the largest piece, craved from some rough wood. True to her word, Raging Heart and Bardiche waited for them on the mantle. A fire blazed merrily from within its stone hearth. Here and there a set of horns, a few spears and other items gave the homely house a lived in feeling.

In the corner, on a small stool, a teenaged girl with straight brown hair watched them with wide eyed fascination. A leather-bound book lay in her lap, unattended since Nanoha had walked into the room. Nanoha turned back to the floor, uncomfortable with the girl's s constant stare, to look for Fate. Seconds later Fate steeped into the room and the girl in the stool stared slack jawed. _Apparently,_ Nanoha thought, _blonde hair is not normal among these people._

"Sit, sit," the old woman commanded as she brought a tray into the room. "The benches are free, so is the floor, but the chair is mine."

_She's use to being obeyed. _Not one to deny authority figures Nanoha sat on one of the benches, somewhat glad the teenager's stare was being directed at Fate. Fate joined her a moment later, having reclaimed Bardiche from the mantle. The old woman handed them cups of some steaming, aromatic drink then gave one to the girl on the stool.

"You'd be surprised by the number of your types, mages that is, who stop by this place. The traders come by every now and then, but we are content to live in what the rest of you would call a hell world. Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. I am Ilyasaviel Von Ske'ual, chief...shaman of this village. Over there,' she pointed to the girl on the stool, "is my granddaughter, Antonina. There's no pointing talking to her though, she lost her speech when her parents were killed by a rampaging Helfgar. Useless hunters couldn't do a thing about the beast though…" Ilyasaviel grumbled.

"Thank you for taking us in like this," Nanoha said courteously.

"Hmphf! We have ties to the TSAB through necessity rather than choice. They did bring the first supplies when the colonies were on the edge of starvation. Our starships had already been scrapped for shelter and fire by then or so the stories say. The people of Mid-Childa have a certain fondness of some of our few exported goods. Liss fur is a pain to gather, but Mid-Childa is more than willing to give us just about anything for it," she took a sip of her drink, her watchful gray eyes on Nanoha and Fate.

"Ah, Liss fur! I remember now!" Fate declared then looked down at her feet sadly. "My…I knew a woman who had a coat of Liss fur. It's one of the softest things I've ever touched. Warm too."

Nanoha was honestly surprised that Fate would suddenly mention her mother like that. The slight tremble in Fate's voice and her sad look told Nnaoha volumes about the woman who sued and abused the love Fate held for her. Fate had loved her mother with ever fiber of her being. The fact that she was talking about the woman in this conversation might be a sign she was starting to move past those dark days.

'Bad blood?' Ilyasaviel mouthed.

Nanoha nodded and the old woman sighed mournfully. Silence fell over the room as they drank deep of their tea. The fire crackled away as the minutes passed by. Nanoha found her thoughts wandering back to the exploding crystal. She opened her mouth to ask after the health of the rest of her friends, but the old woman cut her off with a sharp look that told her not to speak.

"I've lived a long time," the old woman began suddenly. Fate looked up at the woman then looked into the fire, trying to avoid looking those old eyes filled with worldly weariness and wisdom gained through tribulation. "I've seen many things in my life. Kings have risen up and fallen. Warlords have conquered and been conquered. I've seen love bloom and die. The exile travel into the waste and return the harden hunter wearing the thick skin of a Rimfost, slain with a spear and dagger, thrown about the shoulders. The scandals, heartache, hate, hot blooded fury, ice cold rage…all of it. Many of them I've felt personally. My daughter was born out of my second marriage; you must understand that to not conceive a child to ones first husband is seen as the woman being a failure in all things amongst my people."

Ilyasaviel sighed and took a long sip of her drink. "I'll get to the point though. I know what your feeling girl," she pointed to Fate, who gave the woman a wide eyed look, "I've been there, where you are. Betrayal hurts, it hurts more than when it someone you care deeply about. For me it was my death of my family nearly fifty cycles ago."

Nanoha saw the old woman's eyes mist over. She was reliving those memories with all the pain and sorrow, joy and laughter. Nanoha gently placed her know empty cup on the tray. It was a good drink, strong though with many hints of various spices she didn't even know how to describe. A warm fire settled in her belly and she felt content. They were safe here; no snow storm would kill them off this night, statues try to murder them in their sleep or any of the other terrors that wander the frozen peaks, though this Helfgar seemed to rather dangerous and aggressive. She put that thought aside, it wouldn't do to scare herself with something she next to nothing about.

"It was back during the warmer cycles. During those cycles we gather on the shores of the Iceshaw, our people come and gather there until the snows come again. It was then that I, my father, my two brothers and three sisters set off to return to this place. We crossed the same mountains your ship crashed in, but in one of the few treacherous passes that exist near the Canopy of Ice disaster struck with tragedy in her wake.

We had made camp against a shear rock wall, somewhat protected from the wind that night. I remember my father had lit a small fire and was roasting some Haw nuts for dinner. My brother kept watch just beyond the fire light, his spears and shield close at hand. The fur of his Rimfost cloak bellowed in the wind that night; for he was a mighty hunter known throughout the lands as the Slayer of Girmmaw who was the largest, oldest and most dangerous of all the Rimfost. A true manhunter, that beast was. My sisters were cuddled up in their skins, already exhausted from the days march." A solitary tear rolled down the old cheek, worn and weathered by time, shaped by a hard life.

"During the night I left our campsite to take a piss. The triple moons were nearing their peak, and under the light of the full moons I saw them, men. I saw them creep along the rock wall and look down on my family. I saw them spread out, nearly a hundred of them, all with spears and bows drawn. I could only watch in silent horror as I sat in my own shit as they slaughtered my family. Hidden behind a snow bank I could only watch in horror as my father was slain in an instant, my brother take up his shield only to be pinned to the ground by a thrown spear through his cloak. Old Grimmaw struck back that night," she said with a dark laugh. "He shielded my sisters for the initial attack. I almost called out to him, but I must have made a sound. He looked to me, or at least were I was hidden, scared shitless and his eyes…those eyes told me to stay hidden. Why I obey my little brother's words that night is still beyond me, but the result was the same." She paused for a moment, then refilled her cup from the pot. "Would you like more?" she asked Nanoha suddenly.

Startled, Nanoha pulled her wits together. The story had enthralled her; this old woman's words had the power of a born storyteller. "Yes please, it is very good." She glanced at Fate who stared at the old woman, enraptured taken by the story.

"Hmmm…" Ilyasaviel sat down again. "My brother took twenty men with him that night, wounded scores more. A lesser man would have been downed by a single arrow, but he took dozens before he fell. They stabbed him over and over until his corpse was cold. I suppose they were superstitious though as they followed the old rites when dealing with powerful warriors. They cut his head off and placed in on a spear that then broke in half. At the time I didn't notice it though, after all only one tribe on this world still practiced that sort of barbaric act at the time. No, my attention was on my sisters and the horror watching those Helfgar spawn pleasure themselves with those bodies even after they were dead," she trialed off, anger on her face. Wrinkled hands clenched and unclenched as if strangling the men in her story.

"As I was saying," she started talking again. All traces of her anger were gone now, pushed away or controlled through a lifetime of experience. "After the killers were gone, I ran. Gods! I ran faster than I ever had. Two days I ran until I reached this village. I ran straight to my mother and my youngest sister. At the time they both lived. I told her of the attack, but she didn't believe me. She called me a lair, an agent of the Empire."

"Empire? What empire? Belkan?" Nanoha asked, confused. The only emprie she knew of that spanned the multiverse was the Belkan Empire. She frowned, she didn't really know a lot about the TSAB or its past or much of anything aobut the history of the rest of the space the TSAB controlled. _Yunno would know. I'll talk to him when we get to Mid-Childa. _

"No, not the Belkan. Though we're supposable descended from Belkan settlers, it was the Mid-Childan Empire that conquered this planet. They brought their war to us, fortified this planet with great fortresses, oppressed my people for no reason other than we were suppose be of Belkan descent, and killed us in droves. It was they how destroyed the Rivian nations and condemned us to wander as nomads. Calligarch, Theograch, Ivsale, Hellsfell…all fell before the might of the superior technology of the Mid-Childan armies. We fought and died. Even after the Mid-Childan collapsed and was absorbed into the TSAB there were remnants of their empires on this planet, mainly traitors amongst my people who sought to rule this would once the Mid-Childan was gone. To be called an agent of them is the greatest offense you could give to one of my people. To make such a claim is to invite a death challenge."

"Oh." That was all Nanoha could think of to say. She had never heard of this empire before. It only served to tell her how little she actually knew about the background of the TSAB, where it had come from and how it had been born. "Things must be better with the TSAB. Your people must be happy to have them as friends instead of being subjected."

The old woman gave her a thin smile. "You would think," she said sadly, "but the truth is often buried behind lies and false truths." She took a long sip, but declined to explain her statement.

"Huh?" Nanoha was left wondering if there was an implied message in those words. She turned them over in her mind, but couldn't see any meaning to them.

"You'll understand in time, both of you," she said sagely. "In time you will learn, chains of iron and chains of cloth, but you are children. You should enjoy your time as children. Don't let the TSAB take away what makes you children. Gods know we need more child soldiers like that blue haired boy," she exclaimed with a roll of her eyes. "Now where was I…" She suddenly changed the subject. "All through that winter I and my mother butted heads over and over again. I ended up leaving her house after a particularly nasty argument over where my father, brother and sisters were. The rest of the winter cycles were spent in dead silence between us. Then came spring and I married." A nostalgic smile came over Ilyasaviel's face. "Those were there the days, but it soon became apparent that the rest of my family was not coming back to my mother in the meanwhile the entire village had turned against me. My mother fell into what I thought was madness born from despair, but I was wrong.

Several weeks after I gave birth to my first child my mother asked to speak with me. I, against my husband's wishes, went to see her and forever regretted it. When I entered her house the walls were covered in blood. I heard the screams and ran to seek the ogrins because I knew that scream. I found my last sister laying on the ground, her body coved in stabs and cuts. My mother stood over her, knife and spear rasied high to finish her evil task. I tried to jump her, to push her away, but I was too slow. As I lay on the floor she drove that damned spear, it was dull too into my sister's head. The screams…were horrible. They haunt me to this day.

It was a moment later that the truth was made known to me. Three men entered the house. One grabbed me, forcing me to the floor. The other two knelt before my mother who commanded them in the language of the Dipor, used by the barbarian tribes that sell their services to the highest bidders. The other two men defiled my sister's body the same way they had my sister's corpses in the mountains. The betrayal was complete when she revealed that she, my mother that is, had sent these Dipor tribesmen to kill my family. She told me it was nothing personal, but our bloodline, my father's blood was that of a one of some logn dead highlord of Riv that the she wanted dead. She had always been a loyaislt to the Empire, a true agent that infiltrated my people, for she wasn't really one of us, and I could take no more. I snapped. I drank deeply from the cup of tragedy that day. It was…horrible…that bitter hate, the endless pain of betrayal…and so much more. I see the same pain in your eyes," she pointed to Fate. "I can't offer you a magic cure all, but I can offer this bit of wisdom. You will grow from the pain, but never forget it. Accpe it and move on with your life, strive to be better than what happened and you might end up like me. Now then, enough of this old woman boring you young people. Somehow I don't think you care for my story a lot," she finished jovially with a thin smile.

"Oh no! It was a good…er…" Nanoha instantly regretted opening her mouth. There was nothing good about her story; it was a tragic tale of Ilyasaviel's life that to take lightly was the peak of disrespect. "I walked into that one didn't I?" she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"You did," Fate replied distractedly.

Her friend had barely moved through the story. Fate's red eyes had been fixated on the old woman, her mind supplying all the parallels to her own life that she needed to bring the story to life. Unshed tears shone in those eyes, her tea cup lay empty in her lap. _My Fate…You've gone through hell and I'm going to make sure you never suffer like that woman made you. I'll protect you from anyone who tries to hurt to you again._ There was only one thing to left her her to do, the one thing Fate needed right know more than anything, a hug.

Nanoha pulled the girl into a one armed hug as gentle sobs began to wrack her small body. The scent of her, the smell of Fate she thought ironically, was a welcome smell to her nose even though it was mixed with sweat and blood. Shifting her seat, she slipped the tea cup from Fate's hand and brought the blonde's head to her shoulder. Her Fate was venerable, emotionally venerable a trait Nanoha vowed to cover until Fate was better. She would get better, one way or another; it took a hundreds therapy sessions or another Starlight Breaker to the face then she would be there for her friend all the time no matter what would come.

* * *

"_Massive energy build up detected within the Kaiser Wind!"_

_I swore as another volley rocked the Whitefire. We were in the heart of the Princess's fleet. The Kaiser Wind was near enough that their few guns had targeted us. Missiles and blasts from mana cannons poured in from all sides and we answered in turn. Plasma and robs brought swift dead in deadly dofights between smaller craft. My smaller fleet had lost all semblance of organization. I'd been forced to give them the order to cause as much damage, all parts of my plan scrapped for the sake of doing the most damage possible before we all died._

_A real time display gave a me something of an idea how my fleet was faring. Losses were mounting. The Lasse ships were all but gone. The heavy weapons of the Dark Angel had ripped them to shreds. My fighters were all but gone. The other battlegroups were nearly at fifty percent casualties, most from suicide runs by the smaller ships the Princess had. Light frigates, and barges could do just as much damage to my ships as any plasma blast or the like. Lafur autocannons with their ship killer munitions rang out on both sides, rending fighter and frigate to shreds. Many escape pods, jettisoned from dying ships fell victim to the automatic firing system of those cannons even if they were of the same side. Lossing the entire crew was bad, but losing an entire ship was worse. It would take more time to rebuild a ship than refit one with a crew. _

_Death and madness ruled this day. _

_Another time I might have cared. I might have recalled my ships, fallen back, reorganized, but I didn't care. It didn't matter. Let death come to us all this day. That would be a blessing to us. This endless war would be over for us, we would rest forever in death. The light of our Lady would let us sleep, safe from the nightmare of life, secure from the phantasms of the night. Yes, death would be infinitely better, to sleep without care, shame or worry. _

"_Status report," I barked. _

"_Compiling," an officer informed me. Another screen appeared over the real time map. Data began to pour in and shift itself into the precise bins. The Magi cores were apparently back online and supporting all systems again, if the separation of data was anything to go by. Ships lost, crew lost and still alive poured in as the fleet wide network called all the data to it. _

"_The Lasse battlegroup is down to ten percent strength and falling. Remembrance and Jargar have lost all their fighters. They are reporting fifty percent causalities amongst their ships. Acting commander of the Jarqar George La'Shid has issued an order to fall back to his ships. They are trying to escape the enemy fleet, but failing based upon this data. The last two groups are above sixty percent strength, but the enemy grows by the moment."_

"_What? Explain!" Why didn't they tell me about these reinforcements? A new window from the electronic warfare officer opened. The man was hunched over his screen, a sheen fo sweat on his brow.  
_

"_The Magi cores were occupied with repelling the electronic assault. The sector scanners were deemed non vital and shut off. The electronic attacks have faltered and they were turned back on. We've been able to hack several enemy ships and overload their cores, but the enemy has a skilled electronic warfare officer on their flagship. They've been scrambling their signals at random, masking the new ships, not to mention they've linked all their cores through the flagship's Magi cores. We can't get in there no matter what we do," the electronic warfare officer spoke up, once again not meeting my eyes. _

"_Get in. Do something productive!" I growled. "What are you being paid for? Your job is to get inside the enemy, so what are you waiting for?"_

_The man swallowed hard, but said nothing. For a moment he looked like he wanted to yell at me, but only for a moment. Stress had to be getting to me. This man, one of billions amongst the stars that knew he was nothing special in the schemes of beings of true power, seemed to know that. He nodded and with a silent salute the screen closed. _

"_Boarding party detected!" We've bene boarded…" the officer in charge of interal montoiring said quietly. _

"_What?" I thought I had misheard him. Did he really we had been boarded? One of the greatest ships of the White Devil and we had been boarded? Boarded? There were hundreds of thousands of point defense systems, anti-pod systems dedicated to repelling boarder before they got on and we'd been boarded? _

"_Aye, we've been boarded…" he fell silent then the light of realization went off behind his eyes. "WE"VE BEEN BOARDED! OH GODESS! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"_

_The loud fool went on screaming about how we would all die, not in ship to ship, but in prisoner of war camps were we would be tortured and worse for information. While it was true, we might be captured from a boarding action and in general a boarding action meant the death of the invaded ship, which was not going to be the case today. His screaming was getting on my nerves though, flayed as they already were. I stood, "__Lieutenant Calsuburn, your pistol."_

_Wordlessly, the girl handed me her side arm;__ a standard issue Shin Corp. naval handgun. There was__ fear in her eyes. She was scared…of me? Or what the man was ranting about? Perhaps it was the fact that I had asked her pistol when I had my own custom one attached to my leg. Either way it didn't matter. It was time to anoint her pistol with blood. _

_I turned in heel, leveled the pistol at the near hysterical man, still ranting about death and our doom depending how who we were, and the cruel fate the boarders would inflict on us before killing those with no value…like himself, I thought with a dark grin. I pulled the trigger once and the man fell, a hole where his heart had once been. It seemed that the bolts, Shin Corp. weapons used bolts instead of the traditional bullets, worked as they had said. The rod bolt had left a bloody hole in his chest and crumple once it hit the hit a bone. The shock of the impact ruptured more organs, filling the bridge with the stench of blood, and body fluids. _

_I handed the pistol back to the lieutenant, how took it with a trembling hand. She had obviously never seen such a brutal action inflicted by her commanding officer towards someone on their own side. She looked at me with scared doe eyes that wanted me to pity them, to have some small measure of mercy, but I had none. "Welcome to the true war," I told her coldly. _

_As I linked the primary data terminal on the commander's station to my personal holoscreen, I gave my orders. "Get the next available officer up here and clean up that pile of worthless slug we once called Lieutenant Gegor. I'll be off repelling the boarding parties then. Tell internal security to link up with me ASAP. Vice commander Kozo," I pointed to the man who had stayed in the background till now, "you have command. Slaughter the Princess." My last order was simple for even the most simple minded crew man; kill, kill, kill and then kill again. _

_The older man scratched his graying beard as he took my place in the commanders chair. "As you command my lady. May our Lady bring you victory in your actions," he intoned gravely. _

_He was the no nonsense type of person. The bridge crew was sucffeinctly cowed by my casual willingness to execute on of our own crew members, even though we'd been together for all these years, but it would never hurt to give Kozo a little extra power. "I hereby authorize the Whip Protocol under the authority of bequeathed to me by the White Devil, our Lady in the holy year of 6879." _

_Kozo's black eyes went wide and he bowed stiffly. His back wasn't in the greatest of shape. Being in the orbital drop forces before they were disband had left it mark on his spine, even with the heavy armor and immense g-force gone. "Thank you, my lady Inquisitor. I live to serve you and our Lady." _

_I gave him a short nod and a grim smile. He could do whatever was necessary to keep the bridge crew in line, even executing one of them like I did. ~Do not touch Lieutenant Calsuburn. When I leave wait ten minutes and send her away on some task. Have her link up with my retainers.~ It was odd that try to save this bright girl, but I had to give it a try. There was only a chance of her survival and that chance lay with my followers. If anyone would survive the end of this ship it would be them. _

_~Understood. Go with the Lady's blessings.~_

_There was no need for anymore words between us. This was the end. He knew it and accepted it. Death came to all men and he would not run, even in the face of defeat. He would fight on, commanding by hand at need until he was dead and obliterated. ~May the Lady's light guide us into the next life.~_

* * *

_Wolf Knights…those damned overgrown puppies were here. On my ship no less! I walked through the hallways of the White filled with bodies of crewmen and woman. Here and there a female crew man lay against the lay, their clothes ripped and the signs of rape were apparent. With the death of their Warlord the Wolf Knights had lost all decency. They had sunk from the most righteous and hononrable knightly orders to one of the worst, dishonorable knightly sake their lusts as they fought...those were the actions of beasts, not knights.  
_

_It had been a pleasure to fight them in those days past, when they were honorable combatants. I had only fought them a few times, their homeworld had burned shortly after I joined the war effort, but those few fights stood out above all others. The ones I know hunted through the depths of the Whitefire were not the same. They were two different stocks of Wolf Knights and soon these barbarian ones would join the honorable ones in extinction as it was proper. _

_Alone, I tracked them. They left a trial of bodies and war marks in their wake. The walls were coated in the brunt remains that told of blaster style weapons, bullet casings from the heavy weapons they used with one hand littered the floor, and the walls were stained with the telltale burn marks of laser rifles and more. Gouges in the wall told me of their axes and swords that hacked down my crew. I could hear them in the distance. The faint sound of combat echoed through the hallways, but hearing them was the not the same as finding them. Sounds could be distorted with ease, weapons existed that were meant to that very thing, but such things were rare. These mercenaries wouldn't have such relics of the Golden Age with them._

_With my sword and Incinerator in hand I hunted as my followers did. Those that I didn't have with the Lieutenant were paralleling me, that I knew thanks to a real time map of the ship and the trackers they wore. Due to certain political elements in my Lady's court the tracker chips in the crews of every ship had been removed just a year before. If they were still in I might have been able to triangulate the enemy's location and cut them off. _

_Several squads of internal security were securing the uppers levels as I stalked towards the next lift. It seemed that my current floor was empty. The Knights were gone. The door to the lift had been hewed off and the walls showed signs of blunt force damage where fists and abroad feet had punched in the metal to make hand and footholds. Using the path they had formed I dropped into the lift shaft and through the hole they had cut. _

_The sound of battle grew louder. A check of my map confirmed that I was on the mechanic shop level. Here my engineers fixed, replaced and kept the Whitefire in working order. Under battle conditions they were would be close to a thousand and half people working this entire level. A target rich environment and a vital one needed to maintain the ship. Without these engineers the Whitefire would breakdown in a matter of days. _

_CLANG!_

_I froze as I turned the corner leading from the lift shaft. They were close. The Knights still wore the full bulky armor the knights of old had worn. The walls born the scratches were too many of these pups had tried to get by at once. The heavy footfalls, the clangs of metal on metal told me they were near. The nearby clangs overshadowed any more distance clangs that might tell be how many there might be. I called up my map and looked ahead. The next few rooms were machine shops, vast open areas filled with the heavy equipment needed for repair work. Pits of slag sat in open pools in the middle of reach of the large rooms. _

_I saw the glimpse of a gray blue shoulder as I peered around the corner. After the fall of their homeworld the Wolf Knights had broken up and each had painted their armor in a different way. The ones with blue gray had to be the Hounds of Winter, one of the more populous groups of Wolf Knights. They numbered at least ten thousand, nearly triple that of their fellow orders, and it was safe to assume a good number of them were already aboard my ship. For a ship the size of the Whitefire at least two thousands highly trained soldiers would be needed, but that was if we had no idea they had come. Reasonably they would need twice that number to take the ship deck by deck or as I assumed these Knights were doing, seeking the engine or Magi core rooms to disable the ship. _

_The spells to search a wide area were beyond me. Such powerful detection art was a lost magic that required skills not taught in the present days. I knew my Lady could cast that powerful spell, but beyond her and her kind I knew of none that could. There was nothing for me to do,, but attack. I could hear screams and battle cries of engineers as they fought back and were slaughtered. A bunch of men and women with industrial equipment might do something to the Knights, but in the end they would fall. I sent my coordinates to the security teams and my followers then charged around the corner. _

_I saw the blue gray armored shoulders and the helmeted head and struck. My sword clove through arcane metal and bone with ease. The Knight fell as I ripped the blade away from its feast. A trial of blood and gore followed me as I threw myself behind a pile of crates. Several Knights turned to look at the one had slain and advanced on my position. The rest renewed their assault on the engineers with flame and fury that had holed themselves up behind a makeshift barricade between the wall and a slag pit. As the four Knights drew near I took a head count of my enemies. It seemed that there was somewhere around twenty five of them, several had fallen to my crew and more might be taking cover. The Knights were close to the body when I acted. My Incinerator came to life, its deadly flames consuming one of them at a close range. The limited range was the downfall of my weapon. _

_I was already moving when the stack of crates was filled with bullets. Summoning my magic I forced it into a body enchantment spell. With mana born speed and strength I ran and jumped onto one of the massive metal beams that ran the length of the room. They fired after me, but it was a simple measure to avoid them. One made an unheard call and more Knights looked up. I ran, dropping the ever burning fire without regard to the ship. The ship would be destroyed anyway, why did it matter if it was my doing or the Princess's doing?_

_The barricade of the engineers broke, flames from boarding flamethrowers, that normal flames, consumed the men, metal and wood barrier. The Knights broke through, half focused on me, and charged into the slaughter. There was no mercy in this fight. They hated us with a passion surpassing all things. They would not hear even the slightest plea and my crew had no chance to cry out, except in pain and death. Each fought bravely against the armored monsters, wolves in human flesh that torn out throats and removed limbs with ancient hate. but they were doomed. _

_I dropped behind the barricade, my sword nearly severing another Knight in two as I dropped. Ripping my blade free I blocked the heavy blow from a sword. That wicked blade and the hate filled beast pushed against me. Had I been at my best with all my nanomachines this fight would have already been over already, of that I was sure. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a Knight take a bit out a screaming woman's throat, the Knight's body nearly all wolf. My Incinerator spat again and the man burst into flames. The flames consumed him, but he never gave up his grip. He dragged that woamn to a firey death.  
_

_I let my blade go and threw my self under between his legs. My sword went flying behind me. The might of his own blow carried him forward as the flames reached his head. Even wolves knew when to give up and for this wolf that was when his brain was in danger. Now swordless, I leveled the Incientror at the hole from which the Knight's were charging though. Several pulls saw that that route would cost them dearly to use. Several did cross in spite of the flames and died with my flames working from their legs up til they couldn't stand. The engineers finished them off with hastily made weapons, chunks of metal that happened to be sharp and industrial tools. _

_As much as I wanted to, I couldn't use my magic here. The power of the elemental mages was derived from mana itself and space was lacking in this key ingredient. On the other hand a vast majority of my spells would rip the ship apart too soon, such was their destructive power. "Where's my sword?" I asked as the last Knight fell to vengeful engineers. _

_"Oh goddess! Why?" a woman cried near the back. _

_I looked her way and stuck in the body of engineer I saw my sword. It had pierced the man's chest and drank deeply. A rather ugly woman cradled the body. I strode towards them to reclaim my sword when the woman turned on me. _

_"YOU!" she screeched. "YOU KILLED HIM! What kind of monster are you?"  
_

_"I am the Inquisition. To question me is question our Lady. To question our Lady is to be a traitor. The Inquisition deals with traitors, therefore you are a traitor." I didn't give her a chance to respond. My sword left the dead man's bodies and severed her neck cleanly. That head rolled, surprised eyes blinked once before it lay still. The body fell beside the man as my blade sucked the last of the blood and gore from its blade. It was nice to have a self-cleaning blade, I didn't have to clean it nearly as much as a regular blade. "If anyone else had an objection to my actions, then please speak up. Otherwise get ready to fight because those puppies are coming back."_

_As I spoke those words of prophesy it came true. Another segment of the burning barricade fell as a slab of metal, normally used as a source of smaller sheets, became an improvised bridge over the ever burning flames. Knights charged across their bridge and I had to give them credit for their ingenuity. The flames would seek out the easiest material to burn and that wasn't their metal slab. _

_Wasting no time, I met them head on. Under a hail of bullets, my blade clashed with the heavy axe. I twisted like a snake; the Knight lost his balance and I delivered a blow to his neck, as I fired on the next Knight. The female Knight caught on fire as another Knight, a woman who had lost her helmet, rushed me. Bullets sang past me, cutting down the engineers as they sought what meager cover they could find. My foot lashed out at the knee charging Knight as I side stepped her downward swipe. I heard something snap and woman fell snarling. Her body contoured; becoming more like a wolf than woman. That wolf face snarled at me, her teeth were a pale, unhealthy yellow. Her clawed hands lashed out, I felt them draw blood as they ripped along my leg. Never one to let such a minor injury stop me I lit her up. Flesh and fur burned, but she wasn't done yet. A desperate kicked impacted my hand. I saw my Incinerator fly out of my hand, but didn't see where it landed. _

_The sound of bullets was getting closer to my position. The heavy guns spat death and they seemed to me taking an interest in me now. I grabbed a patched of the snarling, burning woman's fur and hauled her to her feet. She didn't resist. My own flames licked at my gloved hands, but I ignored them and the pain they brought. With the living shield in hand, I ran towards the nearest gun toting Knight. The heavy weapons were crossing the bridge, having abounded their shooting gallery from the other side of the burning barricade. _

_The female Knight screamed in pain as she took bullets for me and burnt at the same time. I grinned as I threw the soon to be dead puppy into the nearest heavy weapon Knight. I became death in that moment. On that slab of metal I cut down, twisted around and severed the heads of fools that had gathered in this chokepoint. Within moments it was over, these Knights couldn't fire on me without hitting their allies and their own strength would, and did, push their friends into the flames that consumed them. _

_As quick as it had begun this small part of the boarding party was dead. None had tried to flee. As I finished the last one off, he was nearly full wolf and those beast eyes carried nothing but hate for me. A glance over my shoulder reaveld the cost. Most of my engineers were dead. The handful that were still alive shook like leaves, a few were throwing up as they gazed at the bodies of dead friends and family. _

_The Whitefire was doomed. My ship had taken tons of damage from the battle outside and would take more. If there was ever a time when I would have needed the engineering corps at their full strength it was now. These Knights had done more damage than any missile or weapon the Princess might throw at us. The lifeblood of the Whitefire lay slain before me, some bleeding and pleading for salvation and more dead. Were they satisfied now? In death did they realize they had gotten the ultimate revenge on us, their ancient enemy who burned their homeworld after slaying their Warlord? One of the greatest ships of the White Devil was going to die due to these deadly nips. _

_Even little nips delivered in the veins would kill a man. No pup would now such a trick. Perhaps these were more than pups, certainly not wolves, but more than pups. I had to stop myself from going any further. For a Devil to give a Wolf a compliment even if it was in their own head…_

_~Commander~ Kozo calm voice broke through the cries and roans of pain. _

_~Yes?~ I asked_

_~We've detected a massive buildup of subspace particles around the Kaiser Wind. Our sensor are also detecting increased levels of an unknown energy field originating from the Kasier Wind.~_

_~Fall back! Everyone has to fall back! Now!~ His words bounced around in my skull. There were secrets that even loyal men like Kozo were never told for their own good. I knew of only one type of weapon that acted like he had said. An unknown energy field was the telltale, yet secret sign of the greatest weapons that ever existed. Only the Warlords had such weapons and running was…~Belay that order! We have nowhere to run. Prepare to activate the Zimmerman Disruptor. Tell the fleet to prepare for a sudden drop into real space.~_

_~As you command. Transferring command of the Zimmerman to you…now.~_

_~Well done~ I responded as I shut down the telepathic link. No words were needed, nor would they do any good. It was time to act. If the Princess was committed to doing what I thought she about to fire then all I could do was minimize the damage to the rest of my Lady's ships in dimensional space. This battle was over the moment she decided to use that weapon._

_Amongst those of us with the intimate knowledge of the Warlords knew they defied logic. It stood to reason that their weapons defied reason and conventional standards. Few weapons could attack the soul, yet they existed and where used by non-Warlords. The tier above those fearsome weapons sat the feared and secret weapons called simply CONCEPT. _

_I hit the command and the Zimmerman system came alive in the bowels of the ship. The world began to streak and blur. It was then that I saw the fate of my Incinerator, amongst the streaks and blurs I saw the grip slowly melt into the pool of slag. Dust to dust, ash to ash, slag to slag, it had returned to its home for the last time. An old friend was gone, it had left me forever… Why did it hurt? Why did my chest...no my heart hurt? _

* * *

_A/N: That's a wrap! The last chapter of Chronicle of Ascension is over. It clocks in at over 16,000 words. All that's left is an epilogue to wrap up a few things and set a few others in motion. Season one is nearly over. Questions abound that will be answered in the epilogue such as the fate our lady Inquisitor, did Signum live or die, what the hell was going on with that crystal?_

_The spellcraft Signum mentioned is simple making a new spell from nothing. A normal mage of the TSAB copy their spells from the tempale of those they know liek how Subaru created her own version of the Divine Buster from the Divine Buster template. In this manner a mage spell is a legacy that coudl be very, very old, but that doesn't eman it will always look the same through the ages. Harry had no such template to use and had to create his own template. By this reasoning character such as Teana and Naoha would be ranked C in spellcraft, with the average mage being around a D. Harry is about a B rank spellcrafter._

_This chapter has not been beta read. My beta is taking some time away from personal reasons and will get around to the rest of these chapters when the chance comes.  
_

_The Ascension has begun. The end of times is drawing near as past, present and future meld. I hope you will join me as we pull back the veil on the birth, life and death of the Warlords we know and love, even though it is a vastly different Nanoha, Fate, and friends than we're all familiar with. _


	15. Epilogue

_They were bright…so distant…so beautiful…why had I missed this part of the stars? I drifted amongst the wreckage, floating beside the dead as I awaited my time to join them. A stream of my blood marked my passing, floating away until it vanished form my sight. The nanites in my body, at least those I hadn't brunt out already, kept me alive even in the cold of space. The Flayers would come soon. There was no way they could have missed our forced drop. I hoped I would die before they found me, then perhaps my body might not be taken by them to be violated.  
_

_I drifted watching a thousand points of lights pass by. There was no energy to turn my head or even try to avoid debris of ships. I hit slabs of metal and was sent tumbling, but always the same sight greeted me. Here in the silence before death the stars, stars I had fought and killed for arbitrary territorial lines greeted me. They mocked, I had tried to take them and now their light would be the final sight I would see. _

_Death was slow in coming. The nanites would freeze soon enough and then I would die. I wanted it so, to end it all, to escape my damnation. There was no hope of avoided that fate for, not now. Perhaps I could have deflected to another Warlord or taken the Whitefire and fled into rouge space. Why didn't I? The White Devil had reared me perhaps that was why. I couldn't leave the woman who I saw as my mother and I didn't want to hurt her. To betray her would be slap in the face of everything she had done for me. _

_For that reason I know faced death, ironically to escape the punishment she had left. I was so like the child I had thought I wasn't. Truly immortality set one apart, a life a once mortal was never supposed to live. Mortals simply weren't ready to deal with or responsible enough to deal with the price of immortality and its demands. It sounded good on paper, but was far from easy or simple. _

_I wondered if my Lady ever felt this way. Perhaps all the Warlords, true immortals, had death with the issue I now saw in the hour of my death. It would be a testament to their maturity as mortals if what that book had said was true. They, even as mortals, were demigods of maturity and truly worthy of immortality. I was not like them; it was foolish of me to assume that. The difference between us was as vast of the galactic core. _

_Suddenly I heard footsteps. That was impossible! Here in the void of space there should be no sound, yet I heard them clear as day. Even with my eardrums destroyed from the explosion of the Whitefire I heard those footsteps. It wasn't possible! Or…death was coming for me. This was hallucination of death incarnate coming to claim me. I had no strength to seek the source of the noise; if they came from my head then it was a pointless endeavor._

"_Oh my!"_

_No…a voice, that was impossible. None could walk in the void of space and talk like normal. There was no way! _

"_What have I done?"_

_The voice was female and so very familiar to me. Why was it familiar? Why? My slowly starving brain could find no answer. Something moved beside me, I felt my body hit something firm, something unmoving. A smooth hand appeared in front of me then touched my cheek. Warmth flowed into me, sending shivers down my crippled spine. _

"_I never meant for you to do this, daughter," the female voice was firm, yet filled with self-loathing. "Yet again I have ruined another of my children."_

_The warmth had blinded me to something else happening to my body, cascading black tendrils began to cover me. That hand moved over my face and gently placed itself on my eyes. _

"_Sleep, Anastasia. Rest and when you wake all will be right again. Sleep my darling daughter…" the voice cooed gently._

_I knew that voice! It was familiar to me. A thousand nights I heard that voice, yet here I didn't recognize it! I truly was a fool to be pitied if I would forget…sleep…That word began to shut me down, magical power was contained in that word, a power older than old forced me to comply. Yet I felt no shame in following its command, after this was my… … …_

* * *

"The silence is deafening," Harry muttered as he tried to stretch out with the heavy rings around each wrist. The rings had been slapped on his wrists the moment the other TSAB had landed. Its own Enforcers didn't take any chances with him and had thrown into a dark room on the ship the moment the Asura's good captain had turned her back. Some kind of magical blocker was embedded in each ring, effectively keeping from his magic, but there were heavy. It was wearisome to just more with them on.

How many had passed since they had been rescued he did know. All sens of time had been lost to him after he had hit the floor of the dark cell aboard. The Valkyrie might be the Asura's sister ship, but its captain was nothing like Lindy. He was a rough man with a inclination towards violence and brutal treatment of the law breaker, even if they had broken no law or it had yet to be proven one way or the other.

Those days, at least he thought he had been in the Valkyrie for days, were marked with silence until the day he suddenly got roommates. The Wolkenritter and Hayate were tossed into his cell with harsh words from the guards, Enforcers. After helping the girl up and getting the four Knights oriented with the small, empty room there was nothing to do but talk.

Hayate informed him that Lindy had gone straight to the Valkyrie's captain when he had thrown him into the cell and she had demanded that he be released into her custody. The demand was refused, forcing Lindy to take Hayate and the Wolkenritter into her own room. The standoff had been intense by Hayate's accounts. Fate, Nanoha and the rest of the witnesses were confined to their rooms, guarded night and day by the Valkyrie's Enforcers. The Enforcers from the Asura took it upon themselves to protect Lindy from their fellows and much to Harry's surprise the pup had demanded that he be released into proper custody. Apparently the pup had insisted he was only following the rules and the Valkyrie's captain had no jurisdiction over a prisoner taken by the Asura's Head Enforcer. That had nearly led to blows. "I suppose I owe the pup a bit then…damn," Harry said to himself. "Why did Lindy capitulate? I had thought her made of sterner stuff…"

There was a click and he knew it was time to begin. Off to his right Azriel, in her scythe like necklace form, lay on a pedestal. Before him three lights clicked on revealing an old woman with greying hair sitting at the desk in a white uniform with black stripes and a blue collar. The other two were younger women, twins by the look, in similar uniforms as the old woman, each with a folder set before them and pens in hand.

"So you're the person in charge," Harry drawled. "Was wondered when I'd get to meet the boss of these parts." This was situation he didn't like at all. He was alone, cut off from support, even Azriel was beyond his reach and he had to stay cool. There were two ways he would get out of the hands of the TSAB, through the airlock or as one of them. That much he was sure of. He had to attack though, maintain control of the conversation and put his opponent off guard if he wanted to get the best deal.

"I am Bureau Chief of Staff Miget Crowbel." She pointed her to the women beside her, "These are my aides." She paused and raised an eyebrow in his direction, a hint of a smile in her thin lips. "What? No cracks about AIDS?"

He smirked. Apparently his reputation had preceded him or she had already read the pup's report about the whole deal with the Book. "Nah, I maybe a joker and a mocker, but I know when the time to keep my mouth shut comes around. I see no need for such juvenile jokes at this point in time."

"Good boy," she replied warmly. "It seems the war knocked some sense into you. At least one of you wizards is serious, but let us proceed." She coughed suddenly, a bit of blood trickled from her mouth. Quickly she wiped it away with a small cloth then continued. "Harrison James Potter, Lord Potter, Hero, Boy Who Lived, Man Who Conquered, etc, etc, and last, but not least the Warsmith."

Her voice turned to ice as she mentioned the title he hated the most. "I don't exactly like to hear all those titles, though I would ask how you know about all that, but that would rhetorical. Wizards have been on your watch list for how long know? Since the Second World War? Or was it before that?"

"That is not the matter at hand," she said stiffly. "I'll be blunt with you Mister Potter. You are a threat to the TSAB and magekind because of that Lost Logia." She was pointing to Azreil.

"Er…" he cocked his head and shook his head at the old woman. "Miget look-"

"You will address the Chief or Director Crowbel!" one of the aides snapped in anger.

"Ya, ya, ya," he shout back dismissively. "The pussycat should just lick her milk and the adults talk. Take your notes in other words," Harry finished with a smirk as the one woman turned red in anger.

"Control yourself, Evelyn!" Crowbel commanded with a sharp look. The woman relented in a moment. "Mister Potter, I must ask you ignore my aides as they are of no importance in this issue."

Harry nodded, he could live with that. "Tell me the threat you think I am and I'll tell you what it will take for me to spare you," he challenged boldly. He could have waited, let Crowbel explain, but he was tired of the charade. "Somebody wants me here and they have a lot of power over the Enforcers and the TSAB at large. The question is, why me and who gave the order to bring me in?"

"Look here young man; do not accuse us without facts. I find such judgment to be…irritating." Her tone bared the steel that wasn't dead in her old age, it still shone though age had worn away at it. "Your Device is a completed form of the Deathly Hollows. The Ring, Cloak and Wand unified into one Device with a bloody past. The TSAB is well aware of the Master of Death and the weapon that makes one into such a being."

"Oh lovely! Now I'm a being!" Harry drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes you are. You are a monster that stands where no mortal should stand. There's a reason we've tried to get our hands on the Hollows," she said icily. "The Master Death has access to a number of spells the like of which can cross dimensions and rip holes in space time. Such spells are a danger not only to the worlds of the TSAB, but to the stability of the multiverse as well."

"So? Get to the point. I'm a monster that stands diametrically opposed to you. I could have told you that when I was a wizard, or after the war. Hell, you could have read the pup's report and seen that much," he exclaimed. "Moreover, why am I even here? You people have no jurisdiction over Earth, let allow a wizard and let's ignore that fact that as Warsmith I am _supposed_ to have diplomatic immunity. That would make me immune from your laws as well."

Crowbel sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Lost Logia are our business. We will go wherever, whenever and however we must to secure, contain and protect the dimensions from the threat of Lost Logia. If we have to reach beyond the diplomatic bounds then so be it. Besides, as the Warsmith I'm sure you know that the TSAB never acknowledged wizard sovereignty after the fall of Arcadia after the death of Arthur. So far as we are concerned you are a Belkan colony with a direct bloodline tie to Mid-Childa and magekind. Ergo, you are fall under the mandate."

_What a weak argument! That catch-call phrase lets them get anyway with anything. Genocide and murder would be easy with that clause; I'll give you points for such a great excuse though. _"Oh please! Spare me the drivel of your justification!" I snapped. "Trying to claim the moral high ground; 'it's for the greater good of the multiverse', bullshit my good woman. I do call bullshit on your bullshit. Let's have a bullshit hearing from the Intergalactic Bullshit Committee on your massive, steaming pile of bullshit." He knew he had butchered that line, but it did cut to the heart of the matter. "Let's be honest then. You fear me and what I COULD do, so that justification to detain me?" He asked with an eye brow and a confident smirk.

"Aye, it's enough."

He gave her a flabbergasted look. "W-W-What! Are you people bloody mad?" he repeated over and over again, shaking his head is disbelief. "Did you really just…you want to…you control things based on thoughts of what might happen?" It was so far off the deep end of sanity and reason he had trouble believing her words. To think that such a group would claim they authority previously only given to gods by idiotic humans and then say they were fine accepting the mantle of judge, jury and executioner… He had seen arrogance before. Wizards had arrogance in spades, but this was a new high.

"The Hollows represent a threat that had taken many lives across the ages. Mage, wizard and civilians have fallen to it. In every era, every master falls to its lust for battle, for death and the lust to bring utter ruin upon everything in existence. You know that is true, you've heard her speak of such things," the director told him pointing an accusatory finger at him.

Wasting no time he answered her charge. "Yeah, I know about that little…quirk in her personality, but what of it? For one thing I control her, not the other way 'round. As for the rest, when haven't you just wished for everything to burn? Some days you just want to wake up and tell the world to go to hell. What's to say your 'examples' are nothing more than powerful people on a bad day?"

Surprisingly, she sighed in relief, "True, too true Mr. Potter. Most of the evidence we have against you is based not on current fact, but historical examples and as you and I both know when certain people want something they are more than willing to change documents of historical nature."

Harry cocked his head to the side. That had been an interesting line, but what did she mean by it? "I'm afraid I'm not following you." This conversation had taken a rather abrupt change in direction and it looked like this old woman had planned it from the start.

"Little wonder I suppose," she said regretfully. "I will not explain it fully, but I'll give you the brief version. Those documents you found in your mother's laboratory were altered because they are copies of altered originals. Every book, parchments and scroll that passed your desk as Warsmith regarding the mage and wizard relationships was altered in some way. Information on our two peoples was not excluded by these people."

He blinked in surprise. _False? It was altered? What? Who? Does that mean…_ He was suddenly faced with the realization that his treatment of the TSAB might not have entirely justified if it based on false information. The idea that he might be wrong… Crowbel went on, kneaded her forehead slowly in a surprising sign of annoyance; whatever she was about to tell him had caused her many annoyances.

"Games are being played Mr. Potter, dangerous games with both our peoples. The trouble lies in the fact that we have no idea who is behind the alteration," she explained, her voice held tightly in check. The lack of the natural inflections and other speech hallmarks was discontenting, but she didn't want anyone to misunderstand her words and he was sure she wasn't only talking to him. "I can assert this fact as truth. Certain documents within the Infinite Library were changed; the originals are still missing though only a handful of people know that. As you can imagine this person or persons are very good at covering their tracks. It is my understanding that you have experience in this sort of matter," she frowned as she finished as she disliked admitting her lack of experience.

He couldn't help, but raise an eyebrow at the TSAB's audacity. Suddenly everything made sense. The command to bring him in by any means since he was away from his base of power, the elaborate deceptions to get him to this place where their mysterious third party thought he would be punished for having Azriel, and this unspoken offer she was making him. He knew it was an offer to root out their Death Eaters, to drag their enemies to the surface while looking like they had no hand in the affair. In a way he had to give to them for the sheer audacity behind their plan. The fact they thought they could read him well enough and where powerful enough to control might speak of their arrogance and unjustified self-confidence, yet he found he didn't care anymore.

This third party that manipulated documents and directly spread false information to him of all people was enough to bring his bloodlust to the surface. He gave the Director a savage smile, "These bastards tried to give me false information on purpose. They thought they could control me, turn my hand against you. They tried to mess with me. I want their heads, not because they are a threat to my people that I spent so much time saving from themselves or for your people, but because they wanted to play with me. I still don't trust you people not to stab me in the back, but for the time being I'm willing to hunt these worms. I'll drag them into the sunlight, kicking and screaming as I cut them a thousand times." He paused thoughtfully, "I'll give you their bodies if there's anything left once I cut various limbs and shove them were they don't belong."

She gave him a level look and nodded once. "It's good to have you on board with this…task," she said with evident distaste. "This cloak and dagger operation is nearly over then. We have but one task left to address then; Your Device and what your punishment will be."

Harry leaned back as much as he could and crossed his legs casually, "Give them what they want to see. Though…"

"You have conditions," Crowbel said knowingly. "You do not trust us and never will so you want to safeguard yourself."

"What can I say?" he said with a shrug. "I have to look at for myself after all. Though I tell you this; I will turn against you in a heartbeat. The moment I feel threaten by you or your people I will burn, kill, main and slaughter my way through your ranks. As the Master of Death I swear this to you, such is the deal when you deal with Death incarnate," he said as gravely as he could. For the first time he felt that using the title Master of Death was appropriate for situation. He had technically earned it and even if he didn't want to be known by it, Crowbel deserved to know the true face of man she was about to strike a deal with.

Guarded eyes from that old face kept their emotions hidden, but she opened her mouth slowly and spoke. "I can accept that. In addition we are prepaid to pay you handsomely and offer you your own squad which we will offer suggestions as to additional personnel. You will only report to me, but will be officially a part of the Navy. In the books you'll become another mistake in accounting, lost funds that an organization such as the TSAB always has."

"Full command and a ship," he demanded. There was no doubt their suggestions would be forced upon him. Those brought into a new division would not be loyal to him; they would be loyal to the TSAB at large. If these worms hid within the TSAB he would need to strike at TSAB targets and anyone with him would need to follow that without running to the media or other commanders.

"No ship, not yet at least. As for your division selection," she paused for a moment and considered it, "I think we can arrange for you to select men and women you wish to command, but I have to insist that at least a few of them are TSAB officers."

It was a reasonable concession on their part. A few officers would be easier to control than a command full of them. He could fill those ranks with men and women he could trust to obey without hesitating. "And the name of this black op team?" He called it out as it was. They wanted him to lead a black op division against an enemy even the TSAB couldn't find. "I can accept the deal on the officers, but I'm afraid I can't back down on the ship."

"I don't think you understand the balance of power within the TSAB. I cannot hide the fact that I transferred a ship, its crew and aborted all its missions for however long your investigation takes. It is simply beyond reason if we expect to keep your mission hidden from our worms, as you called them," she explained calmly. "The name is your to pick, but that is not important," she added after a moment.

"It was worth a try," Harry admitted. Baby steps had to be taken; getting a ship was the equivalent to a taking a leap. "Couldn't you make some funds…disappear? Siphon them off to some third party ship builder. I'll need a ship at some point, especially if they can control information on Earth and among your people."

"That is…reasonable," she answered after a moment of thought. She lapsed into silence. The only sound in the room was the scratching of pens as the two aides took notes. Clearing her throat she spoke, "I'll speak with the other two Directors about your plan. It seems we have drifted though, your punishment still needs to be addressed."

"Ah, that little thing. I still hold I did nothing wrong and strongly protest your unethical treatment of me as a wizard," he said with no real venom. Sure the blow to the head had hurt and the crash landing had sucked, but the cloak of secrecy was gone. All that was left was to drive their dagger into him as he drove his own into them. "What's your standard practice for those of us with the oh so dangerous and life threatening Lost Logia?" He couldn't help, but let the sarcasm fly.

"Normally we'd force you into the TSAB, place you in basic and make you a contracted mage until you could join us full time. You would normally be watched over until you swore an oath to serve the TSAB and repent of your old ways. Upon refusal to join us then we have to incarcerate you and place you on one of the orbital prisons for the rest of your life," she deadpanned.

"You do know you all but admitted to a form of slavery?"

"No, its service work…on a permanent scale for your crimes. On the plus side you'll never lose your job. Think of it as job security," she said as if they were talking about the weather.

"You people are honestly the most delusional, egoistical, self-centered, self-righteous bullshitters I've ever has the displeasure of meeting. And that not to mention your god complexes!"

"Are you in Mr. Potter?"

"Hell yes! Besides, my old job was stuffy what with no war and all that. Damn me for being too thorough in purging those Death Eaters," he said with a self-depreciating laugh. He wiped the smile from his face as quick as it came. "I want to you to go easy on the Wolkenritter. I intend to use them." He was already mulling over a few different plans were he could use the four Knights and Hayate. They were a packaged deal or so he had seen.

"We will see what fate they will choose for themselves. Beyond that I can offer you nothing more. As for the Hollows we will hold them until tomorrow when you are sworn in as a member of the TSAB under my personal command. All documents regarding her existence on this base will then be destroyed or removed from the record."

He nodded, he hadn't expected as much as she was willing to give. It honestly surprised him that he was able to get away with what he had. "It seems we have a deal then. As they say back home; let the games begin." _There can be only one winner in this game, you or me. You win this game or you die, that is truth when you have to face when dealing with worms, death worms that is. _

* * *

_Sometimes I wished I had never awoken from my dreams. In dreams I was a true master, yet they were temporary things, fleeting and worthless. I came to in an all too familiar room. The dark wooden walls with their earthy scent, the artwork of master artisans on the wall, white gold trim intricately inlaid between precious stones along the trim, there was only one place I could be. _

_I had gone from the wreckage of my folly to the Devil's Fortress. How I wondered, as my memories of floating in the void began to come back. The slowly creeping death, the bodies, wreckage, my despair and the female who saved me. _

_Mother!_

_She had come! _

_I blinked and tried to rise, but failed. Looking down I saw my wrists and ankles were bound to the bed in which I was lying. What was going on? I was home, yet I was imprisoned. Why? At least I could move some and adjust my position to a certain extent. _

"_I'm so sorry," the female voice sobbed. "So sorry…"_

_Mother, my Lady…was sobbing? For…me?_

"_My darling daughter…I really messed up. I never…never…should have condemned you as I did. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me like your eldest sister does!" _

_A Warlord…sobbing…for…me. That was inconceivable. That did not happen, the universe would not allow for it. Warlords did not cry or sob over failures; they were supposed to be above such things. _

"_I am a failure as a mother…" her sobs continued. "I never wanted to have any of you hurt so…"_

_I turned my head and nearly died. The White Devil sat beside me, her head in her hands sobbing, tears trickling down her face. It was impossible, was this the afterlife? A hallucination of my mind as I died? Was I still in the wreckage field, too far gone to even have the remotest chance of survival? Did I…really want to survive when I had this before me, my Lady, my Goddess shedding tears for…me…_

_I tried to open my mouth, to say something, anything to confirm what this was, but no sound came forth. I heard the hollow wind sound, but no words come from my mouth. Apparently my Lady did though. She grasped my head and kissed my forehead, tears still in eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes didn't deserve to have unholy tears in them. I wanted to wipe them away, but couldn't._

"_Forgive me, forgive me," she repeated over and over again. _

_I tried to talk, but all I heard was that hollow wind sound. Why couldn't I form words? Maybe my throat was dry? That had to be it! I just needed some water then I would be fine! I tried to speak again, but once more I heard the hollow blowing sound. _

"_Once again I've failed as a parent. That seems to be the story of my life…" she despaired between sobs. _

_Why? Why couldn't I speak? What was wrong with my voice? Why is all I heard that hollow sound? Why? Why? WHY? It was frustrating, so frustrating. I need to speech! I wanted to speak! I needed to scream! Anything! Anything to prove my existence! Was I dead? Was I alive? _

"_You must be so confused,' she said soothingly. "I understand. Any human would be in your position." _

_She stroked my cheek and I knew I was blushing. I watched that perfect form stand up and then lay down beside me after she undid the bindings on my hands and feet. She laid my head on her shoulder, whispering sweet nothings before she began to explain. I had given up on speaking for now, but the fear of never speaking was slowly growing in the back of my mind so I forced it down. This situation was one I had dreamed of for so long; this had to be heaven. _

"_You are still alive." Her words and breath on my neck sent chills down my spine. "I came to you after the battle and saved those that I could. Unfortunately there were very few who might be saved. The conceptual weapon, Horn of Valhalla, is a soul claimer type so it is to be expected. The fact that you survived is miracle in and of its self. You were raised near me, constantly exposed to my true nature and I believe that is the reason you lived."_

_I was confused, what true nature was she referring to; her status as a being that existed on another higher plane? How could that have saved be just by being around her? It didn't make sense, but I wasn't about to try to speak right now. I was enjoying the closeness to much to annoy her with my questions. I knew I could still speak, but it escaped me. That had to be the reason!_

"_You, as a human, have a soul; an energy field given sentience that will never die even when your body does. People like me, Warlords, do not have that field. We have no soul to speak of, no eternal field of energy, because we gave it up. We changed, though I guess you could say we forced it to evolve in ways it was never intended to. We pushed the soul forward through brute force and became more, higher dimensional beings with one foot in this world and one in a high plane."_

_I pulled away to look at her radiant face when my Lady frowned as she finished. She looked displeased with her explanation and she must have sensed the confusion in me. What did all this have to do with me? How did I survive an attack from a conceptual weapon, the most powerful weapons in existence that rewrote time and space as easily I might write a report, when hundreds of billions hadn't over the course of the war? _

"_That is a bad explanation," she said after a moment. She forced my head into her bosom and I nearly died again. "Lie still daughter. You cannot risk opening your injuries again," she chided me. I was more than willing to obey her. This position was too good to pass up. "As I was saying, don't quote me on any this though… you lived near me and to a certain extent my concept, that is the concept of the WHITE DEVIL, rubbed off on you. In some small way, you have the endless energy of the WHITE DEVIL concept tin your body. The blood in your body might be allowing this to happen due to the fact your body has accepted my blood as an acceptable foreigner in your body."_

_I made a wheezing sound in my shock. I was more like her than I had ever though! I was chosen and blessed more than I could have ever thought! I had a part of her in me all this time! _

"_The Horn of Valhalla destroyed the Whitefire. Your crew and followers were slain almost instantly. Now their souls are trapped within Valhalla's dark chains, beyond my reach. You were brunt when the bridge exploded, yet not killed outright. I believe the temporary nanites are the only reason you survived."_

_I was reeling in shock. Somewhere in my life I had transcended mortal beyond even what I had thought was possible without even knowing about it. To be so close to my Lady, to have a part of her become a part of me…was I really Anastasia anymore? _

_~Here~_

_Her voice responded in my head dripping with power yet it…I could feel her mind! When I had felt her mind before it was so utterly alien, but know…it was…familiar to me. It was as if I was linked to another human mind. It was different, yet familiar. It had to be this concept I had become. My transcendent state was the only answer I had. Did that mean my mind was as vast and utterly alien to any mortal who touched it now?_

_~As you have no doubt figured out, you've become more like me than anyone else. I raised you as my daughter, but now…you are closer to my literal daughter. The price of this power was my ability to have children, yet now I have you and your eldest sister.~ A warm smile came over her face at that. She pulled me closer and I soared on the feeling closeness, love and warmth. "You need to name your existence though."_

_~Name?~ I dared to ask. To my surprise telepathic speech worked fine, even though my voice was gone. _

"_Yes, name. Names are more important than anyone thinks until they reach my state. Most people never realize the truth about the need for names. It is not matter that gives shape, nor intent. Everything has an energy field, as all things are a part of creation, and intent came be as simple as existing. Intent is nothing in the larger picture, but it is the base of everything. A soul is just an energy field until it's given a name. Then it becomes something due to intent. It becomes Anastasia, Kozo, Ramond. In that moment the greatest event in the universe takes place." She paused and sighed wistfully. "It's a beautiful sight. Once you see it you never forget. The moment when the infinite universe bends into a new shape. Across infinite realities a soul is born as time and space yield to it. Even the infinite variations across infinite worlds add up to a single number, one. One is all there is. A fixed point, the person, the soul with a name given shape that's leads to intent."_

_My head was spinning. To think if even half of what she was saying was true…did that change anything? Were souls that special after all? To think we used them as weapons, as punishments and power sources… I had thought I was steel, but this new knowledge rocked me. Had everything I done…been an affront to the majesty of this moment my Lady loved so greatly? _

_She must have guess at my thoughts for she favored me with a warm smile and kissed my forehead. "Do not fear. The actions you and others took at my command in regards to the souls of the dead are not burdens I will allow you to bear. Those souls weigh on me, not you. Such is the way of the Warlords. You, our allies and friends, armies and servants are truly shielded from the horrors of the dark beyond life by our hands._

_As I was saying about the need for a name. A soul needs a name to make it more than a field of energy. For those who rise above even that a name is more important than anything else. Human names have power, but CONCEPTS…need more I guess you could say. Far more power…no power is the wrong term, but I'll call it power for now…the power needed to maintain concept is like trying to keep an idea in your mind. You have to focus on it, but a CONCEPT needs more. It literally has to become you, the center of your being. Like the soul a CONCEPT it just a field, albeit one that transcends time, space, and all the rest. It exists and doesn't exist. Sort of like a cat in a box, it is both dead and alive, neither is true, yet both are true. Hence the name, to start the process of creating a CONCEPT you have to work backwards. Intent must become matter and matter becomes a field dedicated to this intent. When I reached your stage I had to name myself, the pinnacle demands a remembrance so that it will exist or risk becoming nothing."_

_She apparently found some amusement in that statement as she laughed a little. That pure and sweet sound was an aphrodisiac to me. The tinkling a bells in a cool evening luring one to lower their inhibitions made one never want it to end, but it came to an end too quickly._

"_In short order that's why you have to name you. No one else, not even I with all my power, wisdom and might can force your CONCEPT. The question is now what is the name? What is the name of the CONCEPT you have become my daughter, my keeper of secrets?"_

_I thought of it for a moment. She had sent my world reeling, I didn't understand half of what she had spoken of and I was sure she had used lesser words to describe greater concepts that defied the words of mere mortals. Truly language was such a limiting factor. The stigma of my actions still hurt, she wasn't ready to let me forget the actions that had led me to this place. It made sense in a perverse way, not letting me forget that is; my intent had been shaped to some extent by those actions I had taken and the punishment that followed. ~I've decided… I'll try to find it.~_

"_Good, the process is simple as naming a baby. Say it with all your will, mean it, shape it, power it, give it everything! My daughter…" she trialed off happily, giving me another tight hug before she let me go. She stood and stepped away, not bothering to smooth her wrinkled clothes. _

_~I cannot speak.~_

"_Not true. You merely think you cannot speak. You can speak because the limits of flesh are not the limits of CONCEPTS. You are a CONCEPT now. Embrace it or you will vanish into true death, beyond the reach of any hand, even my own," she said in all seriousness. "Defy them and be reborn as one of us!"_

_A name formed in my mind, the CONCEPT I was becoming. The intent shaped by matter born from a field began to reverses. I felt it starting; my left hand began to unravel. Skin dissolved, muscles began to unravel, and bone began to return to dust. ~Help me!~ I cried in panic. _

"_No, master yourself," she said oddly cold. All warmth was gone as she watched me unravel before her. "Name yourself and live, daughter. There is no other option for you now."_

_I wracked my mind. What had I centered my life around? What was the core of my existence? Service to my Lady? War? Death? I couldn't do it! There were too many things to consider! My legs were starting to vanish and I desperately thought back. ~I can't! There's too much information!~_

"_Focus! You've come this far!"_

_Her encouragement gave me some faith. She had faced this process and defeated it. She had mastered herself. I could do it. I had to do it. I thought back, recalling memories, half dreams, thoughts, ideals anything that might give me a clue. It was there somewhere the CONCEPT of me existed. I would find it. Failure was not an option! My Lady commanded me to stand with her until the stars died; such was the oath I had sworn as a member of her Inquisition. To fail here was to break that most solemn oath I had sworn beneath of the White Throne. _

_Then I found it! _

_There it was!_

_A name!_

_Sounds! _

_Me!_

_The true me!_

_The CONCEPT that I formed my life around!_

_I knew it!_

_I wanted to laugh. I had always known it! Every moment of my life I had seen it and never noticed it. I focused on that CONCEPT, I made it everything. There was nothing else, nothing more or less than the summation of my CONCEPT, my everything. So hauntingly beautiful, yet hideously sad…an entire existence summed up in a single CONCEPT. It seemed cheap, contrived, but exciting, joyous and beautiful. A purpose…many went without it, but here was mine. The reason of me, the start and end of me in this one thing. Vastly large, yet infinitely small…_

_[….]_

"_Speak it!" My Lady commanded excitedly. _

_[…]_

"_Embrace it," she cried happily. _

_[…]_

_I said it. _

_[…I…am… … … … … … … … …]_

"_Do not fear it! Embrace it!"_

_[… … … I … … … am… … … … … … … … …]_

_I said it, shouted it, birthed it, shaped it, commanded it, and I changed. Now and forever I was beyond humanity. I was with my Lady. My love and devotion had brought me to this point. One out of the infinity of man, chosen to become more than just a human. Singularly unique in the whole of creation…_

_[Well done, my daughter. Rise and embrace the new world!]_

* * *

_A/N: Thus ends Chaos Stars: Chronicles of Ascension. The first leg of this saga is done. It's been a hell of a ride for me just trying to write this little thing. The ups, downs, blocks, mad hours of typing away and I wouldn't change a single experience. Yes, this fic has faults. Most of the early chapters need to be redone and expanded. I'm not happy with the first arc at all. In light of this fact, I plan to rewrite the first chapters and when the second season is complete combine season one and season two into an anthology with new, extended scenes as well as extra scenes. In essence it will be a completely new fic.  
_

_To those who have read this entire thing I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You put up with what is the equivalent of a first draft of a novel and all the faults. I hope I have delivered an adequate read in spite of all the faults.  
_

_Anyway, new twists revealed in this epilogue! Questions will not doubt be forming in the minds of my readers as to what is fact and what is fiction, who is right and who is wrong and hope they do. There are many shades of the truth, lies and poorly explained ideas the characters present in the story. More will come to light in the next season of Chaos Stars. For those of you who are fans of the Numbers I think you will be pleasantly surprised by the amount of screen time they are going to get. Certain holes in cannon will be addressed and this AU universe is about to get real hot as the storm approaches._

_So until we meet again I bid you all a fond farewell. May we meet again in the madhouse of the Warlords where the rest of the saga will start to unfold in darkness of the future that turns the idealistic into monsters, where the mad ones rule forever more (or never?).  
_

_The question is how._

_The answer is why. _

_The time is when. _

_The end is now!  
_

* * *

_**Bonus Section!**_

_The epilogue was supposed to have Anastasia fighting planet side only to be cut effortlessly by Death's Princess as she tried to take the gate to the Princess's city. This was cut by by beta who suggested something that gave me inspiration for her current end._

_The battle in the dimensional sea was supposed to only take place within the Sea, but the Flayers proved to be a nice addition to the setting to come. _

_Ironically, I wasn't aiming for as many horror type elements in this story, yet here they are. Aiding flavor or ruining the fic? That choice I leave to the reader. To think this was originally going to about deconstructing the magical girl genre and shining paragon model._

_In the original outline, which I recent found by accident, the Cathedral of Ice arc was supposed to take place nine years after the Book of Darkness after an arc called Trial of Blood. A great number of ideas were taken from the original outline and incorporated to the one I am currently working under. _


End file.
